Èñòîðèÿ îäíîé íåíàâèñòè
by Fleur-de-Liss
Summary: Èñòîðèÿ îäíîé íåíàâèñòè... Ýòèì âñ¸ ñêàçàíî.
1. Default Chapter

**Ãëàâà 1. -**

Îí ñòàë ìîèì âðàãîì â òîò ñàìûé ìèã, êàê ÿ óâèäåëà åãî.   
Ãîñïîäè, êàê æå ÿ âîçíåíàâèäåëà åãî...   
Äî ýòîãî äíÿ ÿ è íå çíàëà, ÷òî ìîãó ÒÀÊ êîãî-íèáóäü íåíàâèäåòü. È âðÿä ëè êòî äðóãîé ñìîã áû ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ïîä ìàñêîé èäåàëüíîé, ñåâåðíîé êðàñîòû Íàðöèññû Áëýê, ïðåäìåòà ãîðäîñòè ôàêóëüòåòà Ñëèçåðèí, è ëþáèìîé èãðóøêè åãî êîðîëÿ - Ëþöèóñà, ìîãóò òàèòüñÿ òàêèå ðàçðóøèòåëüíûå ÷óâñòâà... Êàê è ëþáûå ÷óâñòâà â ïðèíöèïå...   
Ïîýòîìó íèêòî î íåé äàæå íå äîãàäûâàëñÿ - î ìîåé íåíàâèñòè, êîòîðàÿ ìåäëåííî óáèâàëà ìåíÿ íà ïðîòÿæåíèè âñåé ìîåé æèçíè, êîòîðàÿ èçìó÷èëà ìîþ äóøó è èññóøèëà ìî¸ òåëî...   
ß èõ íå âèíþ - òåõ, êòî ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ âî âñå ãëàçà è íå ìîã óâèäåòü. Ðàçâå êîìó-íèáóäü ïîä ñèëó ïðîáèòüñÿ ÷åðåç òó ñòåíó, êîòîðóþ âîçâåëî âîêðóã ìåíÿ "âîñïèòàíèå", ïîëîæåííîå íàñòîÿùåé ÷èñòîêðîâíîé àðèñòîêðàòêå...   
..."Íàðöèññà, ëåäè íèêîãäà íå ïîêàçûâàþò ñâîèõ ñë¸ç!" - å¸ ìàòü, èñòèíàÿ Áëýê.   
"Íî ìàìà, ìû âåäü çäåñü âäâî¸ì" - øèðîêî ðàñêðûâ óæå òîãäà ïðåêðàñíûå ãîëóáûå ãëàçà ïðîëåïåòàëà äåâÿòèëåòíÿÿ äåâî÷êà.   
"Ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ - òû óæå âçðîñëàÿ æåíùèíà, ïîýòîìó ïëàêàòü ñòóïàé ê ñåáå â ñïàëüíþ, ÿ íå æåëàþ ñìîòðåòü íà òàêóþ îòâðàòèòåëüíóþ ðàñïóùåííîñòü. È ñîáåðèñü, íàêîíåö, ñåãîäíÿ òû áóäåøü ïðåäñòàâëåíà ñâîåìó áóäóùåìó ìóæó..."   
Ýòî áûë íå ïåðâûé óðîê, íî èìåííî åãî ÿ çàïîìíèëà íà âñþ æèçíü, íàâåðíîå ïîòîìó, ÷òî â ýòîò äåíü ÿ âñòðåòèëà ñâîåãî âðàãà...   
...Îí áûë î÷åíü êðàñèâûì òðèíàäöàòèëåòíèì ìàëü÷èêîì - ìîé áóäóùèé ìóæ, ñ âîëîñàìè òàêèìè æå ìÿãêèìè è øåëêîâèñòûìè, êàê ó ìåíÿ, è óäèâèòåëüíûìè ãëàçàìè. Êîãäà ÿ åãî âïåðâûå óâèäåëà, òî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ìíå íå áóäåò îñîáåííî òðóäíî èñïîëíÿòü ðîëü õîëîäíîãî îòñòðàíåíèÿ è ïðåâîñõîäñòâà íàä âñåìè îñòàëüíûìè ëþäüìè - îí ñ ë¸ãêîñòüþ ñäåëàåò ýòî çà íàñ äâîèõ. È õîëîäà â í¸ì, òîãî, êîòîðîå ìîÿ ìàòü íàçûâàåò "äîñòîèíñòâîì, ïðèñóùèì ÷èñòîé êðîâè" õâàòèò åù¸ è íà òðåòüåãî ÷åëîâåêà...   
...Òîãî, êîòîðîãî ÿ îáðå÷åíà ðîäèòü...   
Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ õîëîäíûì èçó÷àþùèì âçãëÿäîì, íå çàäåðæèâàþùèìñÿ íà ìî¸ì ëèöå, âûìó÷åííîé óëûáêå, íî îòìå÷àþùèì åù¸ êðàñíûå ãëàçà è ñëåãêà ðàñòðåïàâøèåñÿ âîëîñû.   
"Õîðîøà" - êîðîòêî áðîñèë îí â ñòîðîíó, ãäå â òåíè ñòîÿë åãî ïðèÿòåëü. - "Ïðîñòîâàòà, êîíå÷íî, íî ýòî ïîïðàâèìî".   
ß îïóñòèëà ãëàçà, êðàñíåÿ, è ìó÷èòåëüíî ïûòàÿñü âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ õîòü ñëîâî è íå êàçàòüñÿ òàêîé äåðåâåíñêîé äóðîé. ß óæå ðàñêðûëà ðîò è...   
È òóò ñëó÷èëîñü òî, ÷åãî ÿ íå ñìîãó çàáûòü íèêîãäà. ß âïåðâûå óñëûøàëà ãîëîñ ñâîåãî âðàãà.   
Ýòî áûëî êàê... äàæå òåïåðü ÿ ìó÷èòåëüíî ïûòàþñü ñõâàòèòü âîçäóõ ïåðåñîõøèìè ãóáàìè... Êàê áóäòî îáæèãàþùå ëåäÿíîå ïëàìÿ ëèçíóëî ìî¸ òåëî è íàâåêè ðàíèëî ìîþ äóøó...   
Êîíå÷íî òîãäà, äåâÿòèëåòíÿÿ äåâî÷êà íå ìîãëà îñîçíàòü òî ÷óâñòâî, êîòîðîå ïîñåëèëîñü â å¸ ñåðäöå - ýòî òåïåðü ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òî áûëè ïåðâûå ðîñòêè òîé íåíàâèñòè, êîòîðàÿ áóäåò ïðåñëåäîâàòü ìåíÿ âñþ ìîþ æèçíü...   
Êîòîðàÿ íå ïîêèíåò ìåíÿ äàæå â ñìåðòè...   
Ãîëîñ ìàëü÷èêà, â êîòîðîì óæå îò÷¸òëèâî âèäåí áóäóùèé ìóæ÷èíà. Òîò, êîòîðûé îò æåíùèí ïðèíèìàåò òîëüêî ïîêëîíåíèå.   
"À òû óâåðåí, Ëþö, ÷òî îíà áóäåò â äîñòàòî÷íîé ìåðå ïîêîðíà? " - êðîâü áðîñèëàñü ìíå â ëèöî ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ, â êîòîðûõ ÿ âäðóã îùóòèëà ñòðàííûå èíòîíàöèè, âðîäå áû è íàñìåøêà, íî íå âïîëíå íàäî ìíîé... Âåðíåå, ñîâñåì íå íàäî ìíîé, íî ýòîìó ÿ òîãäà íå ïðèäàëà çíà÷åíèÿ, ìó÷èòåëüíî ïûòàÿñü óäåðæàòü íàáåæàâøèå ñë¸çû.   
ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ìàíåêåíîì, áåñöåðåìîííî ðàçãëÿäûâàåìûì, è íà ìãíîâåíèå, âñ¸ åù¸ ñëûøà ýòîò ãîëîñ, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòàëà íåæèâîé.   
"Ñåé÷àñ ïðîâåðèì" - ïðîèçí¸ñ ìîé áóäóùèé ìóæ, ïðèáëèæàÿñü êî ìíå è æåëåçíîé ðóêîé âçÿâ ìåíÿ çà ïîäáîðîäîê. Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó ÿ îùóòèëà åãî õîëîäíûå ãóáû íà ñâîèõ ãóáàõ è çàìåðëà îò ñòðàõà è îò÷àÿíèÿ, ìîëÿ áîãà, ÷òîáû ýòà ïûòêà ïîáûñòðåå çàêîí÷èëàñü.   
...Îí îòòîëêíóë ìåíÿ è, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê äðóãó íàñìåøëèâî ïðîãîâîðèë:   
"Òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàþ íàøèõ ñ òîáîé îòöîâ, Ñåâåðóñ, èùóùèõ óòåøåíèÿ ó ãðÿçíîêðîâûõ, íî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, æèâûõ æåíùèí. Ýòà äåâ÷îíêà õîëîäíà êàê ïèíãâèí íà ëüäèíå. Â ïåðâóþ áðà÷íóþ íî÷ü ÿ ðèñêóþ íàñìåðòü çàñòóäèòüñÿ."   
Îí äàæå íå âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ, êîãäà ïîø¸ë ê äâåðè, óâëåêàÿ çà ñîáîé ïðèÿòåëÿ, êîòîðûé ñòðàííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ... Òàê ñòðàííî, áóäòî ýòî íå ìåíÿ, à åãî òîëüêî ÷òî âûâàëÿëè â ãðÿçè.   
Ïðåæäå ÷åì çàïëàêàòü ÿ óñïåëà çàìåòèòü îäíó âåùü - ó íåãî áûëè îòâðàòèòåëüíî - ïðåêðàñíûå ãëàçà.   
Ê ÷¸ðòó äóðàöêèé ýòèêåò! ß óáåæàëà â åäèíñòâåííîå ìåñòî â çàìêå, ãäå ìîãëà äàòü ñåáå âîëþ. ß îïóñòèëàñü íà êîëåíè ó ñòàðîãî äóáà â ñàìîì êîíöå ïàðêà è ðûäàëà, ðûäàëà... îïëàêèâàÿ ñåáÿ, ñâîþ íåîòâðàòèìóþ ñóäüáó, êîòîðûå ìîè ðîäèòåëè íå çàäóìûâàÿñü ñâÿçàëè ñ ýòèì ìåðçêèì ìàëü÷èøêîé. Ýòî áûë ïîñëåäíèé ðàç â æèçíè, êîãäà ÿ ïëàêàëà Î ÑÅÁÅ...   
Ñ òîãî äíÿ ìîè ñë¸çû ëèëèñü òîëüêî ïî âèíå ìîåãî âðàãà... Èç-çà íåãî è ðàäè íåãî.   
...ß íå çíàþ ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè îí òàì ïðîñòîÿë, íî êîãäà ÿ ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó ÿ âñòðåòèëàñü â åãî ãëàçàìè... è ÿ âîçíåíàâèäåëà åãî. Òîãäà ÿ ýòîãî åù¸ íå çíàëà, íî ó ìåíÿ áûëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü ýòî. À ÷åì, êðîìå íåíàâèñòè, ìîæíî áûëî îáúÿñíèòü òî, ÷òî âîçäóõ èñ÷åçàë êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ âíîâü è âíîâü ïîãðóæàëàñü â ýòè áåçäîííûå, õîëîäíûå ãëàçà. Â òîò ìîìåíò ìî¸ ñåðäöå òàê ñæàëîñü, çàòåì ñîâåðøèëî êàêîé-òî íåìûñëèìûé êóëüáèò è çàìåðëî... Ìåíÿ ïîêèíóëè âñå ÷óâñòâà - êðîìå íåíàâèñòè, êîòîðàÿ íàïîëíÿëà æàðîì ìî¸ òåëî, çàñòàâëÿëà äðîæàòü ìîé ãîëîñ è êàòèëàñü ïî ëèöó ãîðÿ÷èìè ñëåçàìè...   
Íåíàâèñòü, êîòîðàÿ íå ïîêèíåò ìåíÿ íèêîãäà - äàæå êîãäà ÿ óìðó, òîãäà îíà ïðîðàñò¸ò íà ìîåé ìîãèëå êîëþ÷èì êóñòàðíèêîì, ÷òîáû âå÷íî ðàçäèðàòü ìåíÿ íà ÷àñòè.   
...Íå òàêîé êðàñèâûé, êàê Ëþöèóñ áûë ìîé âðàã. Ðåçêèå ÷åðòû ëèöà, â êîòîðîì, âïðî÷åì îò÷¸òëèâî ÷èòàëàñü ïîðîäà è êëàññ, äàþùèåñÿ òîëüêî ïîñëå ìíîãèõ âåêîâ ñêðåùèâàíèÿ èñòèííûõ ÷èñòîêðîâîê. Ïðîôèëü ìîëîäîãî èìïåðàòîðà, êîòîðûé åù¸ íå ðåøèë - Öåçàðåì îí ñòàíåò èëè Êàëèãóëîé. Ôèãóðà ïî-þíîøåñêè óãëîâàòàÿ, è ñëåãêà ñóòóëàÿ... íî êàê áû íàðî÷íî, íàïîêàç, - â ðàçâîðîòå ïëå÷ óæå âèäíà áûëà áëàãîðîäíàÿ öàðñòâåííîñòü îñàíêè. Î÷åíü áëåäíûé - êàê-òî íåçäîðîâî, âîëîñû ÷¸ðíûå, áåç áëåñêà. Îäíà ïðÿäü óïàëà íà ëèöî, ïîêîðÿÿñü ïîðûâó âåòðà, è ïîùåêîòàëà óãîëîê åãî ãóá...   
ß ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà ïðè ýòîì... ìîÿ íåíàâèñòü ñòàëà åù¸ áîëüøå... òåïåðü îíà ïîáåæàëà ìóðàøêàìè ïî âñåìó òåëó, íåîòâðàòèìî ïðîíèêàÿ â ìî¸ ñåðäöå.   
Îí ïîäîø¸ë êî ìíå è ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì ïîäíÿë ìåíÿ ñ êîëåí êàê èãðóøêó è ñèëüíî âñòðÿõíóë, çàñòàâëÿÿ âñòàòü ïðÿìî. ß âçãëÿíóëà â åãî ãëàçà... êàêèå-òî áîëüíûå è èçìó÷åííûå... Îí ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ïî÷òè òàêæå, êàê Ëþöèóñ, íî îñòàíàâëèâàë âçãëÿä íà òîì, ÷òî òîò äàæå íå çàìåòèë - äîðîæêè ñë¸ç íà ìîåì ëèöå... íà ìîèõ âîëîñàõ... íà ìîèõ ãëàçàõ...   
"Íèêîãäà íå ñòàíîâèñü íà êîëåíè" - õîëîäíî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí. Çàòåì â åãî ëèöå ÷òî-òî áîëåçíåííî ä¸ðíóëîñü, è îí äîáàâèë:   
"Åñëè ÷åëîâåê îäíàæäû âñòàë íà êîëåíè... îí óæå íå ÷åëîâåê..."   
Çàòåì îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è èñ÷åç èç ìîåé æèçíè íà äîëãèå äâà ãîäà, â òå÷åíèå êîòîðûõ ÿ æèëà òîëüêî èì è òåì áåçóìíûì ÷óâñòâîì, êîòîðîå îí ðàçæ¸ã âî ìíå.   
Íåíàâèñòüþ.   
  
********   
  
È øëÿïà ñêàçàëà...   
"Ñëèçåðèí!"   
ß íå ñîìíåâàëàñü â ýòîì. Ýòèì ëåòîì, âî âðåìÿ î÷åðåäíîãî ïëàíîâîãî ñâèäàíèÿ Ëþöèóñ òàê ïðåçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ ðîáêî ñäåëàëà ïðåäïîëîæåíèå î Ðåéâåíêëî...   
"Â Ðåéâåíêëî ïîñòóïàþò çàòåì, ÷òîáû ïîòîì ïîïàñòü â óíèâåðñèòåòû, ãäå äåâèöû ó÷àòñÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîâûãîäíåé âûñêî÷èòü çàìóæ... À òû, êóêîëêà, â ýòîì óæå íå íóæäàåøüñÿ..." - îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ êî ìíå, è ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü åãî ëåäÿíûõ ãóá ÿ ïîñïåøíî îòâåòèëà:   
"Òû ïðàâ, ìèëûé, êîíå÷íî,ìíå ëó÷øå áûòü âîçëå òåáÿ"   
Ëþöèóñ äîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è íàêîíåö îòïóñòèë ìåíÿ.   
"Åñòåñòâåííî, ëó÷øå. Òåáå åù¸ ìíîãîìó ïðåäñòîèò íàó÷èòüñÿ, è ìû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì áåð¸ìñÿ ïîìî÷ü"   
Â ãëàçàõ âñ¸ ïîòåìíåëî. ß ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî ãëóáîêèõ âäîõîâ, ïûòàÿñü óíÿòü áåçóìíîå ñåðäöå.   
"Ñ Ñåâåðóñîì? Ñ òåì ãàäêèì..."   
Âäðóã ÿ îêàçàëàñü íà çåìëå. Ëþöèóñ ñòîÿë íàäî ìíîé ñ ëèöîì ïîëíûì òàêîãî áåøåíñòâà, ÷òî ÿ îò óæàñà ïîòåðÿëà ñïîñîáíîñòü ãîâîðèòü. Îí ìåäëåííî îïóñòèëñÿ ðÿäîì, è ñõâàòèâ ìåíÿ çà âîëîñû, ðåçêî ðâàíóë ê ñåáå, è ïî÷òè ïðîøèïåë:   
"Òû äîëæíà çíàòü, Íàðöèññà. Èç âñåõ ëþäåé íà çåìëå, òû - åäèíñòâåííàÿ, ÷üþ æèçíü ÿ öåíþ âûøå ñâîåé. À Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï - åäèíñòâåííûé, ðàäè êîãî ÿ ñìîãó óáèòü òåáÿ."   
Îí îòòîëêíóë ìåíÿ è óñòàâèëñÿ ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé, ïî÷òè çàáûâ î ìî¸ì ñóùåñòâîâàíèè. Îí äóìàë î í¸ì, ÷åëîâåêå, ïðè ìûñëè î êîòîðîì ÿ íå ìîãëà äûøàòü...   
Íî ÿ íå ñåðäèëàñü íà Ëþöèóñà. Âèäèòå ëè... îí âåäü ëþáèë ìåíÿ...   
...È âîò ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïðèáëèæàëàñü ê òîìó ìåñòó, ãäå îí ñèäåë, ÿ áûëà ãîòîâà ê òîìó, ÷òî ìîé âðàã áóäåò ðÿäîì ñ íèì.   
"Çäðàâñòâóé" - ïðîñòî ñêàçàë îí è ÿ çàìåðëà îò çâóêà åãî ãîëîñà, íå ñìåÿ ïîäíÿòü íà íåãî ãëàçà è ìå÷òàÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû èçî âñåõ ñèë âöåïèòüñÿ åìó çóáàìè â ãîðëî, ÷òîáû ýòîò íåíàâèñòíûé ãîëîñ íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ïðèõîäèë êî ìíå â ñíîâèäåíèÿõ. È ÿ çàäðîæàëà, êîãäà â ãîëîâå ìîëíèåé ïðîíåñëàñü ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ñíà÷àëà ê åãî øåå ïðèêîñíóòñÿ ìîè ãóáû...   
"Çäðàâñòâóé" - ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ è ïîäíÿëà íà íåãî ãëàçà.   
  
ß çàäûõàëàñü îò íåíàâèñòè êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ýòîò ñêîðïèîí íàõîäèëñÿ ðÿäîì.   
ß ïðèäóìûâàëà ðàçëè÷íûå ïðåäëîãè - îò ïëîõîãî ñàìî÷óâñòâèÿ äî íåîáõîäèìîñòè îòâå÷àòü íà ïèñüìî äâîþðîäíîé ò¸òóøêè, ëèøü áû íå ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ ê íåìó, íå âèäåòü åãî ëèöî, íå ñëûøàòü ýòîò äî îìåðçåíèÿ êðàñèâûé ãîëîñ, êîòîðûì îí ïîëüçîâàëñÿ êàê îðóæèåì. Ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå. Åìó íàâåðíÿêà äîñòàâëÿëî óäîâîëüñòâèå íàáëþäàòü, êàê ÿ âçäðàãèâàþ âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îí ðàâíîäóøíî ïðîèçíîñèò: "Çäðàâñòâóé, Íàðöèññà".   
ß çëèëàñü íà ñåáÿ çà ýòó ðåàêöèþ, è åù¸ ñèëüíåå íà íåãî, çà ðàâíîäóøíûé òîí. Çà òî, ÷òî îí äàæå íå óäîñòîèë ìåíÿ ÷åì-òî áîëüøèì, ÷åì âåæëèâîñòü ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íåâåñòå äðóãà. Äà è çà÷åì îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà äåâ÷îíêó, îò êîòîðîé îí ñëûøàë òîëüêî çàèêàþùèåñÿ "äà" è "íåò".   
Ìû íèêîãäà íå îñòàâàëèñü âäâî¸ì - ìåæäó íàìè âñåãäà ñèäåë Ëþöèóñ, êîòîðûé çàíèìàë âñ¸ åãî âíèìàíèå. ß êðàåì óõà ñëóøàëà èõ ðàçãîâîðû, èñïûòûâàÿ ñòðàííóþ äîñàäó. Ïðîñòî ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îäèí èç ýòèõ äâîèõ ìàëü÷èøåê - ëèøíèé...   
Àõ, êàê îí ìåíÿ ðàçäðàæàë! Ìíå õîòåëîñü è åãî âûâåñòè èç ñåáÿ, èç ýòîãî ëåäÿíîãî êîêîíà, â êîòîðîì îí íàõîäèëñÿ. Êàêèõ òîëüêî ñïîñîáîâ ÿ íå èçîáðåòàëà, ÷òîáû, íàêîíåö, ñöåïèòüñÿ ñ íèì.   
ß ìå÷òàëà íàáðîñèòüñÿ íà íåãî, âûâàëÿòü â ïûëè, è âûöàðàïàòü åãî êîâàðíûå ãëàçà. Ñêîëüêî ðàç, ïðîáåãàÿ ìèìî íåãî, ÿ òîëêàëà åãî ñî âñåé ñèëû, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî ñïîòêíóëàñü. ß òàéêîì ðâàëà åãî êíèãè è ïðÿòàëà äîìàøíèå ðàáîòû, äðîæà è ðàäóÿñü òîìó, ÷òî åãî íàêàçûâàëè. ß ðàçëèâàëà ÷åðíèëà íà åãî ñòîëå, ÿ îïðîêèäûâàëà íà íåãî êîôå...   
Íî ýòî ÷óäîâèùå, êîòîðîå ñ÷èòàëî ñåáÿ óæå âçðîñëûì ìóæ÷èíîé, ñìîòðåëî íà ìåíÿ ñâûñîêà è ãîâîðèë, íàãëî è ïðåçðèòåëüíî óëûáàÿñü:   
"Äî êàêèõ ïîð áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ ýòî ðåáÿ÷åñòâî, Íàðöèññà?"   
"Äî òîãî äíÿ, ïîêà òû íå ïåðåñòàíåøü ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ êàê íà ïóñòîå ìåñòî, êîâàðíûé ñêîðïèîí!" - ãîâîðèëà ÿ ïðî ñåáÿ, è áîÿñü íàãîâîðèòü ëèøíåãî, ñòðåëîé óáåãàëà ïðî÷ü, ÷òîáû â óêðîìíîì óãîëêå îòäàòüñÿ ìîåé ñæèãàþùåé íåíàâèñòè.   
ß âûõîäèëà èç ñåáÿ è òåðÿëà ðàññóäîê îò çëîñòè, êîãäà äåâî÷êè - ñòàðøåêóðñíèöû íà÷èíàëè îáñóæäàòü åãî è äåëèòüñÿ ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿìè, êòî ó íåãî áóäåò ñëåäóþùåé "äåâóøêîé ìåñÿöà".   
Ýòî îáû÷íî áûë Ðåéâåíêëî, ðåæå Ïóôôåíäóé, è íèêîãäà - Ñëèçåðèí èëè Ãðèôôèíäîð. Íó, Ãðèôôèíäîð - Ìåðëèí ñ íèì. Òàì îäíè äóðû, íå èìåþùèå íèêàêîãî ïîíÿòèÿ îá îáû÷íîì ìàêèÿæå. Ïóôôåíäóéêè - ïûøíîãðóäûå êðåòèíêè - "äåâî÷êè íà íî÷ü", íàçâàë îí èõ îäíàæäû, êîãäà ÿ ïîäñëóøèâàëà èõ ñ Ëþöèåì áåñåäó. Îí ìåíÿ òàê ðàçîçëèë òîãäà ýòèìè ñëîâàìè, ÷òî ÿ ïëàêàëà â ïîäóøêó âåñü âå÷åð.   
Ðåéâåíêëî ÷óòü óìíåå, íî Ìåðëèí, íåóæåëè îíè äóìàþò, ÷òî óìà è êðàñîòû äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû çàâîåâàòü åãî. Ó ýòîãî ñêîðïèîíà ñàìîìíåíèå åù¸ òî... Íèêòî íå ìîæåò áûòü äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîø äëÿ íåãî. À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ ìîèõ ñîêóðñíèö... ñëàâà òâîðöó, ÷òî îí íå âûáèðàë èç íèõ - îäíàæäû ÿ ïðåäñòàâèëà, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò áûòü êòî-òî èç òåõ, êîãî ÿ õîðîøî çíàþ... Òîãäà â ãîëîâå ìîëíèåé ïðîíåñëàñü ìûñëü - ÿ îòðàâèëà áû ëþáóþ, âêëþ÷àÿ êóçèíó Áåëëàòðèêñ, åñëè áû òà ðåøèëà ïîáåãàòü çà Ñíåéïîì. Èç ÷óâñòâà ìèëîñåðäèÿ, êîíå÷íî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ñìåðòü - ëó÷øèé âûáîð, ÷åì îòíîøåíèÿ ñ ýòèì ñêîðïèîíîì...   
ß íàáëþäàëà çà íèì èç-ïîä îïóùåííûõ ðåñíèö âñ¸ âðåìÿ, ïîêà îí íàõîäèëñÿ â ïðåäåëàõ âèäèìîñòè. Íàáëþäàëà, è ìî¸ ñåðäöå ñæèìàëîñü îò áîëè, òàê îí ìåíÿ áåñèë.   
È ÷òî â í¸ì òàêîãî, èç-çà ÷åãî ïîäíèìàåòñÿ âåñü ýòîò àæèîòàæ... Íó âûñîêèé, ôèãóðà íåïëîõàÿ, ýòîò åãî ãîëîñ... Íî ëèöî! Ýòîò íîñ ê ïðèìåðó... îãðîìíûé è êðþ÷êîâàòûé... êàê ó ðèìñêîãî èìïåðàòîðà íà êàðòèíêå, êîòîðàÿ ëåæèò ó ìåíÿ ïîä ïîäóøêîé - ÿ ïî÷åìó-òî ëþáëþ ñìîòðåòü íà íå¸ ïåðåä ñíîì. È ãëàçà ó íåãî êàê ó ïðèâèäåíèÿ, äàæå åù¸ õîëîäíåå. È òàêèå ñòðàííûå - íå ïîéì¸øü, òî ëè ïóñòûå, òî ëè áåçäîííûå... Ýòà åãî ïðèâû÷êà ñìîòðåòü êàê áû ñêâîçü ÷åëîâåêà... Êàê áóäòî âíóòðè ñåáÿ îí íàõîäèò ÷òî-òî ãîðàçäî áîëåå èíòåðåñíîå, ÷åì âåñü îêðóæàþùèé ìèð. À êàêèì ñòðàííûì ñòàíîâèòñÿ åãî ëèöî, êîãäà îí ÷èòàåò ïèñüìà èç äîìà... Êàê ó ìàëåíüêîãî ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé íå ïîíÿë çà ÷òî åãî òîëüêî ÷òî óäàðèëè... È ïîòîì ïî öåëûì äíÿì áûë çëîé, êàê ñîáàêà.   
À åãî âîëîñû! Ïîñëå òð¸õ ÷àñîâ äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèé ïî çåëüÿì, âå÷åðîì íà íèõ ñòðàøíî ñìîòðåòü. È ýòî åãî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà -"ìîæåò-ÿ-áû-è-ïî÷èñòèë-áû-î-âàñ- -ñâîþ-ãðÿçíóþ-îáóâü-íî-áîþñü -âû-ýòîé-÷åñòè-íåäîñòîéíû". Òîëüêî ïîëíàÿ èäèîòêà ìîãëà áû ñîãëàñèòüñÿ íà ðîëü åãî ñïóòíèöû. Äà åù¸ íà âñþ æèçíü.   
Â ìîèõ ðóêàõ âäðóã âñïûõíóëî ïåðî. Êàê è âñåãäà, êîãäà ÿ äóìàëà î òîì, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ìîæåò æåíèòüñÿ íà êîì-ëèáî... Êðîìå...   
Ãîëîâà âäðóã çàáîëåëà òàê ìó÷èòåëüíî, ÷òî ÿ äàæå íå ñìîãëà äîäóìàòü ñâîþ ìûñëü.   
Íî, âèäèìî, â ýòîì ãîäó êîëè÷åñòâî äóð â Õîãâàðñå ïðåâûñèëî êðèòè÷åñêóþ íîðìó, è ïîýòîìó ýòîò êîâàðíûé ñêîðïèîí íèêîãäà íå îñòàâàëñÿ áåç ïîäðóæêè... À ìíå îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî ðûäàòü îò çëîñòè íà íåãî, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê îí ñòàðàåòñÿ îõìóðèòü î÷åðåäíóþ...   
  
  
  
...Íå ïðèø¸ë. Â êîìíàòå åãî ïîñëå îòáîÿ íå áûëî... Î áîæå...   
Ìåíÿ òðÿñëî êàê â ëèõîðàäêå. ß çíàþ ãäå îí. ß íàáëþäàëà çà íèì â òå÷åíèå âñåãî óæèíà è âèäåëà êàêèå âçãëÿäû îí êèäàë íà ýòó ðûæóþ òâàðü èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà, êîòîðàÿ ïîòåðÿëà ñòûä íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî îñìåëèëàñü ñóíóòü åìó çàïèñêó ñåãîäíÿ äí¸ì.   
ß óæå äàâíî íàáëþäàþ çà ýòîé Ýâàíñ - îíà óïîðíî íàïðàøèâàåòñÿ íà êîíôëèêò, êîãäà âåðòèòñÿ ïåðåä Ñíåéïîì è òðÿñ¸ò ñâîèìè âîëîñàìè. Âîëîñàìè øëþõè.   
ß ýòîãî íå äîïóùó - ëó÷øå óìåðåòü, ÷åì âèäåòü äðóãà ìîåãî æåíèõà ðÿäîì ñ ãðÿçíîêðîâêîé... Äà èìåííî òàê. Ëó÷øå óìåðåòü.   
ß òèõîíüêî êðàëàñü ïî ò¸ìíûì êîðèäîðàì ê àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé áàøíå. Ìåíÿ ìóòèëî îò ñòðàííîé òîñêè, êîòîðóþ ÿ âïåðâûå îùóòèëà ñåãîäíÿ.   
Åñëè ó íåíàâèñòè è åñòü ãðàíèöû, òî ÿ èõ ïåðåøàãíóëà ýòîé íî÷üþ... Ýòî áûëî òàê ñòðàøíî - ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî áîÿëàñü óìåðåòü îò ÿðîñòè. Ãëàçà çàñòèëàëà ïåëåíà, îíè ãîðåëè îò ñë¸ç, êîòîðûå íèêàê íå ìîãëè ïðîëèòüñÿ... Ñóõèå ãóáû â îò÷àÿíèè øåïòàëè ÷òî-òî... Ýòî áûëî èìÿ... ß òàê íåíàâèäåëà åãî â òó ìèíóòó, ÷òî áåñêîíå÷íî ïîâòîðÿëà åãî èìÿ, ñíîâà è ñíîâà, ïûòàÿñü ñîõðàíèòü ñîçíàíèå.   
Îò ÷¸ðíîé ïóñòîòû îáìîðîêà ìåíÿ óäåðæèâàëà òîëüêî ìûñëü, ÷òî åñëè ÿ óìðó ñåé÷àñ, òî íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó óæå áðîñèòü åìó â ëèöî ñëîâà î òîì, êàê ñèëüíî... ÿ... åãî... íåíàâèæó...   
ß ÷àñòî ïëàêàëà. Çà òå òðè ãîäà, ïðîøåäøèå ñ òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ÿ åãî çíàþ, ÿ ïðîëèëà ñë¸ç áîëüøå, ÷åì ìíîãèå ãîðàçäî áîëåå ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûå æåíùèíû çà öåëóþ æèçíü, íî òàê êàê â ýòó íî÷ü - åù¸ íèêîãäà. Äî ýòîãî ñë¸çû òåêëè òîëüêî èç ìîèõ ãëàç... À ñåãîäíÿ ïëàêàëî ìî¸ ñåðäöå...   
ß ìå÷òàëà î òîì, ÷òîáû èõ êòî-íèáóäü îáíàðóæèë... ×òîáû èõ íàêàçàëè, ÷òîáû èõ îáîèõ âûøâûðíóëè èç øêîëû - è ýòó øëþõó è êîâàðíîãî ñêîðïèîíà!   
È ÷òîáû ýòî ïðîèçîøëî ðàíüøå, ÷åì ÿ óâèæó åãî ñ íåé... Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îíè ìîãóò... â îáùåì ýòî áûëî íåñòåðïèìî.   
...Îíè ñòîÿëè âîçëå ðàñêðûòîãî îêíà íà ëåñòíèöå è î ÷¸ì-òî ãîâîðèëè. ß íå ñëûøàëà, î ÷¸ì, äà è íå õîòåëà... Ìíå íå íóæíû áûëè ñëîâà, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò.   
Ìåíÿ âñþ òðÿñëî, ÿ îáëèâàëàñü õîëîäíûì ïîòîì, áîÿñü, êàê áû îíè íå çàìåòèëè ìåíÿ, è ñòðàñòíî ýòîãî æåëàÿ... Ïóñòü ýòà òâàðü ñ èäåàëüíîé ôèãóðîé ïî÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ òîé, êåì ÿâëÿåòñÿ - ïîòàñêóøêîé, áåãàþùåé íà ñâèäàíèÿ ñ ìîèì çëåéøèì âðàãîì...   
Êàê ÿ ìå÷òàëà â òîò ìîìåíò ñòàòü ïòèöåé, âçëåòåòü â íåáî, ðàñòâîðèòüñÿ â ëóííîì ñâåòå è íå âèäåòü áîëüøå ýòèõ äâîèõ... Åãî ëèöà, ñ òàêèì ñåðü¸çíûì è âäóì÷èâûì âûðàæåíèåì, êîòîðîå íèêîãäà, - íèêîãäà! - íå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ó íåãî, êîãäà îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ... Ýòèõ çàñòåí÷èâûõ äâèæåíèé, òàê íå ïîõîæèõ íà åãî îáû÷íóþ óâåðåííîñòü... Îí ÷óòü øåâåëüíóëñÿ...   
"Ñåé÷àñ îí å¸ ïîöåëóåò" - â îò÷àÿíèè ïîäóìàëà ÿ çàêðûâ ãëàçà, áåññèëüíî ñïîëçëà ïî ñòåíå.   
ß áîëüøå íå áîÿëàñü óìåðåòü... ß îá ýòîì ìå÷òàëà...   
Êîãäà ÿ âíîâü ïîñìîòðåëà íè íèõ... íåò, îíè íå ïðèáëèçèëèñü äðóã ê äðóãó, äàæå îòîäâèíóëèñü... íî îí íàêëîíèëñÿ ê å¸ ðóêå è ïîöåëîâàë å¸...   
Õîòÿ ÿ è çàæèìàëà ðîò ðóêàìè, èç ãîðëà ó ìåíÿ âûðâàëñÿ áåçóìíûé êðèê, êîòîðûé ïåðåðîñ â èñòåðè÷åñêèé õîõîò, êîãäà ÿ óâèäåëà, ÷òî îíà îòñêî÷èëà îò íåãî è áðîñèëàñü ïðî÷ü, íå ðàçáèðàÿ äîðîãè.   
Îí îäíèì ïðûæêîì äîñòèã òîãî ìåñòà, ãäå ÿ ñèäåëà íà ïîëó, ïðèæàâøèñü ñïèíîé ê êàìåííîé ñòåíå è íàñòàâèë íà ìåíÿ ïàëî÷êó.   
"Õîðîøî áû, Àâàäó..." - ïðîíåñëîñü ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå, êîãäà îí, íàêîíåö óâèäåë ìåíÿ.   
Îí äàæå ïðèîòêðûë ðîò îò óäèâëåíèÿ, ïîíÿâ, êòî ñåé÷àñ ïåðåä íèì.   
"×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü íî÷üþ, Íàðñè?" - òèõîíüêî ñïðîñèë îí, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü íà êîðòî÷êè ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé.   
Íàðñè... Ìîå áåäíîå ñåðäå÷êî íå âûäåðæàëî òîãî íåâåðîÿòíîãî ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðîå âîçíèêëî, êîãäà îí òàê íàçâàë ìåíÿ... Áóäòî ãîðÿ÷èé èñòî÷íèê çàáèë â ìîåé äóøå, âñ¸ áûñòðåå è áûñòðåå ãîíÿ êðîâü ïî âåíàì... Íåíàâèñòü, êîíå÷íî, à ÷åì æå åù¸ ìîæåò áûòü òàêîå áåçóìíî ãëóáîêîå ÷óâñòâî.   
ß ñãëîòíóëà ñòîÿùèé â ãîðëå êîìîê, ãëÿäÿ íà åãî ëèöî, âíîâü ñòàâøåå õîëîäíûì è ÷óæèì.   
"Íå ãîâîðè Ëþöèóñó..." - òîëüêî è ñìîãëà ïðîøåïòàòü ÿ, íå â ñèëàõ îòîðâàòü ãëàç îò íåãî, ïûòàÿñü ïîéìàòü íà åãî ëèöå ñëåä òîé óëûáêè, êîòîðàÿ ïðåäíàçíà÷àëàñü íå ìíå... Èç-çà êîòîðîé ÿ íåíàâèäåëà åãî åù¸ ñèëüíåå.   
Îí êàê-òî ñòðàííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ è ñêàçàë:   
"Íå ñêàæó"   
ß âûäîõíóëà ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì, íåïîëíûì, âïðî÷åì, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí òàê áëèçêî ñèäåë, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñëàáûé ãîðüêîâàòûé çàïàõ çåëèé, îò êîòîðîãî êðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà, è áûëî òðóäíî äûøàòü. ß ïîäíÿëà íà íåãî ãëàçà, ìîêðûå îò ñë¸ç, - îí óæå ñòîÿë, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ìíå ðóêó.   
Ýòî áûëî âûøå ìîèõ ñèë - ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê åãî ðóêå, êîòîðàÿ ìèíóòó íàçàä ëåæàëà â ðóêå ýòîé øëþõè Ýâàíñ. È âîîáùå ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê íåìó. ß îòîäâèíóëàñü îò íåãî è ñêàçàëà:   
"ß íå ïîéäó"   
Îí ðûâêîì ïîñòàâèë ìåíÿ íà íîãè ("êàê òîãäà" - ìåëüêíóëà ó ìåíÿ ìûñëü), ãðóáî ñõâàòèë çà ïîäáîðîäîê, è ïðèæàâ ê ñòåíå, ïðîøèïåë:   
"È íå íàäåéñÿ äîæäàòüñÿ çäåñü ñâîåãî ïðèÿòåëÿ, òû ïîéä¸øü ñî ìíîé, è â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç õîðîøî ïîäóìàåøü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ðåøèøü ñäåëàòü èç Ëþöèÿ äóðàêà. È âîîáùå, äåòêà, íå ñòîèò èãðàòü â èãðû, â êîòîðûå íå óìååøü"   
Äî ìåíÿ íå ñðàçó äîø¸ë ñìûñë åãî ñëîâ, à êîãäà ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí èìåë â âèäó, ýòî óæå íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ. Òî, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàëà â ñëåäóþùèé ìîìåíò, ÿ ñäåëàëà íå èç-çà åãî îñêîðáèòåëüíûõ ñëîâ, äàæå íå èç-çà åãî ïðåçðèòåëüíîãî âçãëÿäà, à èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ óæå áûëà íå â ñèëàõ âûíîñèòü åãî ðàâíîäóøíûå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ... Áóäòî êóêëó â ðóêàõ äåðæèò... À ñ ýòîé Ýâàíñ... È ñ äðóãèìè...   
Âñ¸ ýòî ïðîíåñëîñü â ìîåé ãîëîâå â ñ÷èòàííûå ñåêóíäû, è ÿ ñ êàêèì-òî çâåðèíûì êðèêîì áðîñèëàñü ê íåìó è ïðèíÿëàñü íàíîñèòü áåñïîðÿäî÷íûå óäàðû ïî åãî ëèöó, îñòàâëÿÿ ãëóáîêèå öàðàïèíû, ÿ âöåïèëàñü â åãî âîëîñû ä¸ðãàÿ èçî âñåõ ñèë è ìå÷òàÿ âûðâàòü èõ ñ êîðíåì... ß ïî÷òè òåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå îò íåíàâèñòè âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà ìî¸ òåëî â ïûëó áîðüáû ïðèæèìàëîñü ê íåìó, êîãäà ìîè ðóêè êàñàëèñü åãî ãëàç èëè ãóá... ß óæå íå áîÿëàñü, ÷òî íàñ óñëûøàò, ÿ ðûäàëà â ãîëîñ, ïûòàÿñü ïðîèçíåñòè òî, âàæíåå ÷åãî ó ìåíÿ â æèçíè íå áûëî íè÷åãî...   
"Íàðöèññà..." - åìó óäàëîñü ïåðåõâàòèòü ìîè ðóêè, è òåïåðü îí êðåïêî ñæèìàë èõ â ñâîèõ è ñ óæàñîì ãëÿäåë íà ìåíÿ. À ÿ, óñëûøàâ ýòî åãî "Íàðöèññà", âäðóã çàìåðëà... îò íåâûíîñèìîé áîëè, ÷òî îí íàçâàë ìåíÿ èìåííî òàê, à íå...   
Íå "Íàðñè".   
ß çàêðûëà ãëàçà ìåäëåííî, ñ òðóäîì âûãîâàðèâàÿ ñëîâà, ïðîèçíåñëà:   
"Òû äàæå... íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü... êàê ñèëüíî ÿ... òåáÿ..."   
ß äî ñèõ ïîð íå çíàþ ÷òî òîãäà ñëó÷èëîñü ñî ìíîé. Íî ÿ òàê è íå ñìîãëà ïðîèçíåñòè ñëîâî, êîòîðîå äîëæíà áûëà. ß çàìîë÷àëà... è îí òàê è íå óçíàë, êàêîå ÷óâñòâî ñæèãàëî ìåíÿ...   
Íè÷åãî â ìèðå íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî, êðîìå ýòîãî ÷óâñòâà, êîãäà îí ïîäõâàòèë ìåíÿ íà ðóêè è ïîí¸ñ... Êàê ìàëåíüêóþ... À ÿ óæå äàâíî íå ìàëåíüêàÿ, ñ òîãî ñàìîãî äíÿ, êàê óçíàëà òåáÿ... ïîòîìó ÷òî íåíàâèñòü ê òåáå, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, óñïåëà ñîñòàðèòü ìîþ äóøó äàæå ðàíüøå, ÷åì ÿ ñòàëà ìîëîäîé.   
Îí îñòàâèë ìåíÿ â ãîñòèíîé è, íè ðàçó íå âçãëÿíóâ, ïðîø¸ë ê ñåáå. ß ñìîòðåëà íà äâåðü è íåíàâèäåëà å¸ çà òî, ÷òî îíà îòäåëÿëà ìåíÿ îò ìîåãî âðàãà...   
...ß áûñòðî çàñíóëà â òó íî÷ü è ñïàëà êðåïêî, áåç ñíîâèäåíèé... Ïðàâäà, êîãäà ÿ ïðîñíóëàñü, ÿ ïî÷åìó-òî âåçäå ÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî çàïàõ... È îùóùåíèå åãî âîëîñ íà ñâîèõ ðóêàõ... Ìíå äàæå ïðèøëîñü íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïîìûòü èõ ñ æ¸ñòêîé ù¸òêîé, è òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà ÿ ðàçîäðàëà ëàäîíè äî êðîâè, ýòî ÷óâñòâî, íàêîíåö, èñ÷åçëî.   
  
**********   
ß ïîòðàòèëà ïî÷òè âñ¸ óòðî, ïûòàÿñü ðàçûñêàòü åãî è ïîñìîòðåòü â åãî áåññîâåñòíûå ãëàçà... Íåóæåëè îí íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿë? Íî åãî íå áûëî íà çàâòðàêå, íå áûëî íà îáåäå... Êðàåì ãëàçà ÿ îãëÿäåëà ñòîë Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ñàìà óäèâèëàñü ñâîåé ðàäîñòè, êîãäà óâèäåëà Ýâàíñ, ñïîêîéíî ñèäÿùóþ â êîìïàíèè äåâî÷åê.   
Òàê èëè èíà÷å, ÿ óñïîêîèëàñü, è äàæå ïîçâîëèëà Ëþöèóñó ïîöåëîâàòü ñåáÿ. Èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó ìàëü÷èøêè ïðèäàþò ýòîìó òàêîå áîëüøîå çíà÷åíèå - ïî-ìîåìó, ýòî ïðîòèâíî. Îäíàæäû, êîãäà ÿ ïîäñòàâëÿëà ãóáû Ëþöèóñó, ÿ âäðóã ïðåäñòàâèëà íà åãî ìåñòå ýòîãî ñêîðïèîíà... Ôó! Ïîñëå ýòîãî ÿ íå ñïàëà âñþ íî÷ü - ìî¸ òåëî ïðîñòî ãîðåëî îò îòâðàùåíèÿ, à ãóáû áûëè ãîðÿ÷èìè è ñóõèìè...   
Â îáùåì, ÿ óæå ñîáèðàëàñü íà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèþ, êîãäà äî ìåíÿ äîëåòåëà ôðàçà Êëýð Ôîðëàíè:   
"...íàïàëè íà Ñíåéïà âîçëå îçåðà. È ðÿäîì íèêîãî èç íàøèõ..."   
ß íåìåäëåííî áðîñèëè ïîðòôåëü â óãîë ,è âñÿ îáðàòèëàñü â ñëóõ. Òî, ÷òî ÿ óñëûøàëà... íåò, ñ êåì óãîäíî ìîæíî áûëî òàê ïîñòóïèòü, äàæå ñ Ëþöèåì... Íî íå ñ íèì... Îí íå ïåðåíåñ¸ò, âåäü îí òàêîé...   
ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ìíå áûëî òàê áîëüíî, è íå õî÷ó çíàòü. Íî ìíå ïî÷åìó òî çàõîòåëîñü ïîáåæàòü ê ýòîé Ýâàíñ... íåò, Ëèëè... è ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí íàçâàë å¸ ãðÿçíîêðîâêîé íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïðåçèðàåò å¸... Ïðîñòî îí íå ìîã èíà÷å ïîñòóïèòü â òîò ìîìåíò.   
È âíåçàïíî ìûñëè ìîè çàâåðòåëèñü, êàê â êðàñî÷íîì êàëåéäîñêîïå...   
...Îíà ýòî è òàê çíàëà...   
...Îí áûë åé áëàãîäàðåí...   
...È ïîýòîìó îíà íàçíà÷èëà åìó âñòðå÷ó òàì, ãäå íèêòî íå óâèäèò, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï îáùàåòñÿ ñ ìàããëîðîæä¸ííîé...   
...È ïîýòîìó îí ïîöåëîâàë åé ðóêó...   
...À íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíè...   
ß áåæàëà ïî êîðèäîðàì êàê áåçóìíàÿ, ñøèáàÿ âñåõ íà ñâî¸ì ïóòè... Êàêàÿ ñòðàííàÿ ë¸ãêîñòü! ß âäðóã çàæìóðèëàñü è çàñìåÿëàñü îò ñ÷àñòüÿ.   
...Ýé, çâ¸çäû, äåðæèòåñü êðåïêî çà íåáî! ß ìîãó ñåé÷àñ ïîäïðûãíóòü òàê, ÷òî äîñòàíó ëþáóþ! À ïîòîì áóäó ïåðåáðàñûâàòü å¸ ñ îäíîé ëàäîíè íà äðóãóþ...   
Ïî÷åìó ÿ áûëà òàê ñ÷àñòëèâà?   
ß ñèäåëà â óäîáíîì êðåñëå ó êàìèíà è ñìîòðåëà íà îãîíü. Ñ íåêîòîðûõ ïîð ÿ ïîëþáèëà ýòî çàíÿòèå, çàáðîñèâ ÷òåíèå, âÿçàíèå è áîëòîâíþ ñ ïîäðóãàìè. Ìíå íðàâèëîñü êèäàòü â ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè òîíêèé ïåðãàìåíò è ñ çàìèðàíèåì ñåðäöà ñìîòðåòü êàê îí âñïûõèâàåò, ãîðèò, ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â ïåïåë...   
Ìíîþ âëàäåëî ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ÿ òî÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî ìîã áû èñïûòûâàòü ýòîò êëî÷îê áóìàãè, åñëè áû óìåë ÷óâñòâîâàòü è ãîâîðèòü. Çàêðûâ ãëàçà, è îòäàâàÿñü êàêèì-òî ñìóòíûì âîñïîìèíàíèÿì, ÿ íà÷èíàëà îùóùàòü îáæèãàþùåå ïëàìÿ, âñïûõèâàþùåå â ìîåé ãðóäè, ìãíîâåííî âûñóøèâøåå ìîè ãóáû è ïðîáóæäàâøåå â ãîëîâå âîëíóþùèå îáðàçû, òàêèå ÿðêèå è íåóìîëèìî íåñáûòî÷íûå... Âïîñëåäñòâèè ÿ íå ìîãëà âñïîìíèòü íè÷åãî èç òîãî, ÷òî òàê âîëíîâàëî ìåíÿ, èç-çà ÷åãî ÿ âîðî÷àëàñü â ïîñòåëè, èç-çà ÷åãî ïðîñûïàëàñü ñî ñëåäàìè îò ñë¸ç íà ëèöå...   
Âîò è ñåãîäíÿ è îïÿòü ðàññåÿííî ëþáîâàëàñü èãðîé ïëàìåíè è ÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèáëèæåíèå ãîðüêîâàòî - ñëàäîñòíîé òîñêè...   
...ß íå ñðàçó îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî äàâíî óæå íå îäíà. Âåðíåå, ÿ íå ñðàçó óâèäåëà åãî, íî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå ñìîãëà ìîìåíòàëüíî - êàê áóäòî ìîìåíòàëüíûé èìïóëüñ ïðîáåæàë ïî íåðâàì, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñåðäöå áèòüñÿ êàê áåçóìíîé ïòèöå â êëåòêå...   
ß åù¸ íåìíîãî ïîñèäåëà, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê îòãîëîñêàì ñâîåé íåÿñíîé òîñêè, à çàòåì ïðèíÿëàñü íàáëþäàòü çà òåì ÷åëîâåêîì, èç-çà íåíàâèñòè ê êîòîðîìó ìíå ñåé÷àñ áûëî òðóäíî äûøàòü.   
...Ñ òîé íî÷è, êîãäà ìî¸ ÷óâñòâî ê íåìó ("íåíàâèñòü, êîíå÷íî æå íåíàâèñòü" - ìàøèíàëüíî äîáàâèëà ÿ ìûñëåííî), äîñòèãëî ñâîåãî àïîãåÿ, ìèíîâàëî óæå áîëåå ïîëóòîðà ëåò. Îí íè ñëîâîì, íè âçãëÿäîì íå äàë ïîíÿòü ìíå, ÷òî ïðèíÿë âñåðü¸ç ìîþ âûõîäêó è òîò âñïëåñê ýìîöèé, ïîñëåäîâàâøåé çà íåé. Ìû íå ãîâîðèëè îá ýòîì (äà è ñòàëà áû ÿ ðàçâå ïî ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ ýòèì ñêîðïèîíîì), è âíåøíå, êàçàëîñü, íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ íå èçìåíèëèñü - ìû âåçäå õîäèëè âòðî¸ì, ìåæäó íàìè âñåãäà áûë Ëþöèóñ, è ãîâîðèòü ìû ïðåäïî÷èòàëè ÷åðåç íåãî.   
Õîòÿ, êîíå÷íî, èçìåíåíèÿ áûëè è ãëóáîêèå. Ñíà÷àëà ÿ íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, íî ïîñëå äîëãèõ ðàçìûøëåíèé, ÿ íà÷àëà ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî òåïåðü íå òàê.   
Îí áîëüøå íå îáðàùàëñÿ ñî ìíîé êàê ñ ìàëåíüêîé äåâî÷êîé. Ñ òîé íî÷è, êîãäà îí íà ðóêàõ í¸ñ ìåíÿ ïî ò¸ìíûì êîðèäîðàì, îí íà÷àë îòíîñèòüñÿ êî ìíå êàê ê âçðîñëîé æåíùèíå. ß(ïîìîãëè óðîêè ìàòåðè) ïðèíèìàëà ýòî ñ õîëîäíûì äîñòîèíñòâîì, è íàâåðíîå, áûëà áû ïîëüùåíà, åñëè áû òàêîå îòíîøåíèå èñõîäèëî îò äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà. À òàê... êîãäà íàêëîíÿëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü ìíå ðóêó, è ïðè ýòîì åãî âîëîñû ñêîëüçèëè ïî ìîåìó ëèöó... êîãäà îí íà ðîæäåñòâî äàðèë ìíå íå ãëóïóþ îòêðûòêó, êàê äðóãèå, à íàñòîÿùèå æèâûå öâåòû, ìîè ëþáèìûå... êîãäà åãî æå ïîäàðîê íà ìîé äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ áûë ñàìûì ëó÷øèì... êîãäà îí íàçûâàë ìåíÿ íà "âû"...êîãäà îí ïðèäåðæèâàë äâåðü äëÿ ìåíÿ... Ñëîâîì âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îí ïðîÿâëÿë ïî îòíîøåíèþ êî ìíå ðàçóìíûé èíòåðåñ, ÿ íà÷èíàëà âûõîäèòü èç ñåáÿ.   
Ìî¸ ëèöî âñïûõèâàëî íåñòåðïèìûì æàðîì, ãóáû ïåðåñûõàëè à ãëàçà ãðîçèëè âîò-âîò ïðîëèòüñÿ ñëåçàìè. Ìíå õîòåëîñü îòòîëêíóòü åãî, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîé ÿðîñòè, è îäíîâðåìåííî ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ê íåìó òàê áëèçêî... íó... ÷òîáû óäàðèòü åãî ïî ýòîìó íàäìåííîìó ëèöó, èëè âöåïèòüñÿ â âîëîñû...   
ß êàê îáû÷íî âçäîõíóëà íà ýòîé ìûñëè è ïðîãíàëà å¸ îò ñåáÿ. Êàêîé ñìûñë â òîì, ÷òî ÿ íàñòàâëþ åìó ñèíÿêîâ èëè âûäåðó êëîê âîëîñ, åñëè ïðè ýòîì èìåííî ÿ áóäó ïðîèãðàâøåé ñòîðîíîé. Åìó-òî ÷òî... âûïüåò ïàðó çåëèé - è ñíîâà êàê íîâåíüêèé, à ìíå îïÿòü ïðèä¸òñÿ ðàçäèðàòü ëàäîíè â êðîâü, ÷òîáû ñòåðåòü ñ íèõ îùóùåíèå ïðèêîñíîâåíèé ê åãî êîæå, âîëîñàì... Ïîýòîìó, âñ¸, ÷òî ìíå îñòàâàëîñü, ýòî õîëîäíî ïðèíèìàòü åãî çíàêè âíèìàíèÿ...   
ß íåáðåæíî îáðàùàëàñü â åãî ïîäàðêàìè, áðîñàÿ èõ ãäå ïîïàëî â ãîñòèíîé è íå ïðèêàñàëàñü ê íèì äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà êòî-íèáóäü,(÷àùå âñåãî Ëþöèóñ, íå ïåíÿë ìíå íà ýòî). ß âûáðàñûâàëà åãî öâåòû, æàëóÿñü íà òî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ îò íèõ ãîëîâà ðàñêàëûâàåòñÿ. ß íèêîãäà íå åëà ïðè í¸ì òåõ êîíôåò, êîòîðûå îí ìíå ïðèíîñèë, à îòäàâàëà èõ ïîäðóæêàì.   
À ýòîìó ñêîðïèîíó - âñ¸ íèïî÷¸ì! Îí äàæå áðîâüþ íå ïîâ¸ë, êîãäà ÿ íà åãî ãëàçàõ ðàñêîëîòèëà ïðåëåñòíóþ ñòàòóýòêó Âåíåðû, ïîäàðåííóþ èì íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ. Ðàâíîäóøíî ïîñìîòðåë è ñíîâà óòêíóëñÿ â ñâîþ êíèãó, ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó çàáûâ î ìî¸ì ñóùåñòâîâàíèè. À ÿ âñþ íî÷ü ðûäàëà, ïûòàÿñü ñêëåèòü îñêîëêè - ìíå ïî÷åìó-òî êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ íå ôàðôîðîâóþ âåùèöó ðàçáèëà, à... Áóäòî ýòî ÿ ñàìà ðàçëåòàþñü íà êóñî÷êè íà ãëàçàõ ó âñåõ, è íèêòî ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àåò...   
×åðåç íåäåëþ Ëþöèé ïîäàðèë ìíå ïî÷òè òàêóþ æå, íî îíà îñòàâèëà ìåíÿ ñîâåðøåííî ðàâíîäóøíîé...   
À â öåëîì... Ïîæàëóé, íåñìîòðÿ íà ðàçäðàæàþùåå ïðèñóòñòâèå ðÿäîì ìîåãî âðàãà, ÿ áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà. ß áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøåíüêîé, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ ïðèíèìàëè â êîìïàíèþ ñòàðøåêëàññíèöû, âåðòåâøèåñÿ ïåðåä çåðêàëîì è îáñóæäàâøèå ìàëü÷èøåê, à ïîìîëâêà ñ Ëþöèóñîì, îôèöèàëüíûì "êîðîë¸ì" Ñëèçåðèíà ñâîåãî âûïóñêà, äàâàëà ìíå ïðåèìóùåñòâî ïåðåä ìîèìè ñâåðñòíèêàìè â ëþáîì âèäå çàíÿòèé.   
Ëþöèóñ... Ìíå áûëî ëåãêî íàõîäèòüñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Íàâåðíîå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî åìó, â ñóùíîñòè, òàê è íå óäàëîñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñêðûâàåòñÿ çà âíåøíîñòüþ "åãî äîðîãîé êóêîëêè".   
"Äîðîãàÿ êóêîëêà..." Ýòî òî, ÷åì ìíå ïðåäñòîèò êàçàòüñÿ âñå îñòàâøèåñÿ ãîäû, êîòîðûå ÿ ïðîâåäó ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Ìíå äîñòàòî÷íî áóäåò áûòü ñàìîé êðàñèâîé, ñàìîé íàðÿäíîé, è ñ áåçóïðå÷íûìè ìàíåðàìè. Âñ¸ îñòàëüíîå, ÷òî äîâåðøèò îáðàç ÷èñòîêðîâíîé àðèñòîêðàòêè, áåçóïðå÷íîé ëåäè - ñàìûé êðàñèâûé äîì, ãðîìêîå èìÿ è ñîëèäíûå ñâÿçè - âñ¸ ýòî ïðèíåñ¸ò ìíå ìîé áðàê. Âñÿ ìîÿ æèçíü ñòîÿëà ïåðåäî ìíîé, êàê íà ëàäîíè - áîãàòàÿ è áåçìÿòåæíàÿ, ãäå ñàìûå ñèëüíûå ïåðåæèâàíèÿ áóäóò ñâÿçàíû ñ òåì, ÷òîáû â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç çàòìèòü íàðÿäàìè ëåäè òàêóþ-òî è ëåäè ñÿêóþ-òî...   
ß íå æàëîâàëàñü íà ñóäüáó, íàîáîðîò, ìîÿ áóäóùàÿ æèçíü âûçûâàëà æãó÷óþ çàâèñòü ìîèõ ïîäðóã è ïî÷òèòåëüíîå óâàæåíèå äðóçåé ìîåãî áóäóùåãî ìóæà.   
...Âñåõ, êðîìå îäíîãî...   
Òðóäíî ñêàçàòü, êàêèì îáðàçîì ìû òîãäà îñòàëèñü íàåäèíå...   
Ýòî áûë ìîé äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ, êîòîðûé íà ýòîò ðàç îòìå÷àëñÿ â íàøåì ïîìåñòüå â ïîä Ëîíäîíîì. Ãîñòåé áûëî ïðèãëàøåíî ñòîëüêî ëþäåé, ñêîëüêî ÿ çà âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü íå çíàëà. Ýòî áûëè çíàêîìûå ìàòåðè, îòöà, ðîäñòâåííèêè, äðóçüÿ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ... Ïî÷òè íèêîãî èç ìîèõ çíàêîìûõ... Ìàòü ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ÿ óæå âçðîñëàÿ, è äåòñêèå çàáàâû áîëüøå íå äëÿ ìåíÿ. ß íå îãîð÷àëàñü - áëèçêà ÿ íå áûëà íè ñ êåì, à Ëþöèóñ áûë áû â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå. Õîòÿ íà îäíîì ìíå óäàëîñü íàñòîÿòü - êóçåíà Ñèðèóñà íå ïðèãëàñèëè. ß è ñàìà òî÷íî íå çíàëà, ïî÷åìó ìíå íå õîòåëîñü åãî âèäåòü... Ïðîñòî êàê-òî ãîä íàçàä îí ìíå ñòàë îòâðàòèòåëåí...   
Íó à ñ òåì, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ áóäåò íå îäèí, à â êîìïàíèè ñ ýòèì... ñêîðïèîíîì, ÿ äàâíî ñìèðèëàñü.   
...ß ñ ÷åñòüþ âûäåðæàëà èñïûòàíèå åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ê ìîåé ðóêå, íàøëà â ñåáå ñèëû âåæëèâî ïîáëàãîäàðèòü çà ïîäàðîê... êàê îáû÷íî, ñàìûé êðàñèâûé è ñàìûé äîðîãîé è, ñ áüþùèìñÿ îò ñòðàñòíîé íåíàâèñòè ñåðäöåì, îòâåðíóëàñü îò íåãî è óáåæàëà â ñâîþ êîìíàòó... Ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ, ïåðåâåñòè äûõàíèå, èáî ïåðåíîñèòü åãî áëèçîñòü äëÿ ìåíÿ ñòàíîâèëîñü âñ¸ òðóäíåå è òðóäíåå...   
Âñ¸-òàêè êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî ãîñòåé òàê ìíîãî! Äàæå åñëè ñîâñåì íå íàäîëãî çàäåðæèâàòüñÿ âîçëå êàæäîãî, òî äåíü ïðîìåëüêí¸ò î÷åíü áûñòðî... È ÿ ñìîãó áîëüøå íå ïîäõîäèòü ê íåìó.   
Ñòîï! Î ÷¸ì ýòî îí òàì ëþáåçíè÷àåò ñ Áåëëàòðèêñ?   
Íàäî áûñòðåé áåæàòü è íàéòè Ëåñòðàíãà - ïóñòü îõîëîíèò ìîþ êóçèíó, ïîêà îíà ñîâñåì íå âûïðûãíóëà èç ïëàòüÿ... Òîæå ìíå, êðàñîòêà - òîëüêî è åñòü õîðîøåãî, ÷òî öâåò ëèöà, à ìíèò ñåáÿ íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì Êëåîïàòðîé. À ýòîò... òèïè÷íûé ìóæèê. Òîëüêî åìó óëûáíóëèñü ïîïðèâåòëèâåå, êàê îí óæå, êàê áû íåâçíà÷àé, ïðèäåðæèâàåò å¸ çà òàëèþ, îòâîäèò â ñòîðîíêó... Â ñàìóþ ãëóáèíó ïàðêà. Êîâàðíûé ñêîðïèîí!   
Âèäèìî óñòàëîñòü, êîïèâøàÿñÿ âåñü ýòîò äîëãèé äåíü íàêîíåö äàëà î ñåáå çíàòü. ß, êîíå÷íî íàøëà Ëåñòðàíãà è íàÿáåäíè÷àëà íà Áýëëó è ýòîãî ñêîðïèîíà, íî âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàêîé óñòàëîé è ðàçáèòîé... Âñ¸, ÷åãî ìíå õîòåëîñü, òàê ýòî óáåæàòü ê ñåáå è äàòü âîëþ íåïîíÿòíî ïî÷åìó äóøàùåé ìåíÿ òîñêå...   
Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, êàê áàáî÷êè ñ îïàë¸ííûìè êðûëüÿìè, ïîðõàëè ïî ìîåé äóøå... Â ãîëîâå âîçíèêëà íåÿñíàÿ ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî èìåííî òàì, êóäà îí ñåé÷àñ èä¸ò â îáíèìêó ñ Áýëëîé, êîãäà-òî îí ïîäíÿë ìåíÿ ñ çåìëè è ñêàçàë... ß íå ñòàëà äàëüøå âñïîìèíàòü - ÿ ïðîñòî íå ìîãëà...   
  
Áëèæå ê âå÷åðó âñå íàïðàâèëèñü ê îçåðó. Ìîè ðîäèòåëè ïðèãîòîâèëè êàêîé-òî ñþðïðèç... áóäòî ìíå åù¸ ÷òî-òî áûëî íóæíî, êðîìå ïîêîÿ. Íî òàê èëè èíà÷å, ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïðè ýòîì ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü, âûìó÷åííî óëûáàÿñü, è äóìàÿ ïðî ñåáÿ, êàê æå ìàëî íóæíî íåêîòîðûì ëþäÿì äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïóñêàòü ïóçûðè íîñîì îò âîñòîðãà... Ìíå íåêñòàòè âñïîìíèëîñü, ÷òî ýòî âûðàæåíèå ïðèíàäëåæèò ìîåìó âðàãó, è ýòî ñòàëî óæå ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé - âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü î÷åðåäíûì çàëïîì ôåéåðâåðêà, ÿ ñòðåëîé ïîáåæàëà ê äîìó.   
...Çàïûõàâøèñü íà ïîëîâèíå äîðîãè è âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî â äîìå ìåíÿ òàê èëè èíà÷å íàéäóò, ÿ ðåøèëà ïîèñêàòü óêðîìíîå ìåñòå÷êî.   
Ìàëåíüêàÿ ïîëÿíêà, îêðóæ¸ííàÿ ãóñòûì âûñîêèì êóñòàðíèêîì. Â ïðîøëîì ãîäó ìû çäåñü âòðî¸ì öåëûìè äíÿìè èãðàëà â êàðòû. Íà ðàçäåâàíèå...   
Èäåÿ ýòîé áåçóìíîé èãðû ïðèíàäëåæàëà ìíå. Ñàìà íå çíàþ, ÷òî íà ìåíÿ íàøëî òîãäà, íî ïî÷åìó-òî ìíå îò÷àÿííî õîòåëîñü ëèøèòü ýòîãî ñêîðïèîíà åãî ïàíöûðÿ. Íî... äî íèæíåãî áåëüÿ ìåíÿ êîíå÷íî, ïî íåãëàñíîé äîãîâîð¸ííîñòè íå ðàçäåâàëè, íî òåì íå ìåíåå, ïîðàæåíèå áûëî âïå÷àòëÿþùèì - íè îáóâè, íè ÷óëîê, íè øïèëåê. Åñëè áëóçêà áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî äëèííîé, òî è þáêó äîëîé. À ê Ëþöèóñó, êîòîðûé ê êîíöó èãðû îáû÷íî ñèäåë â îäíèõ òðóñàõ, ÿ ïðèâûêëà äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî äàæå çàáûâàëà êðàñíåòü êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà îí íà÷èíàë ñòÿãèâàòü áðþêè...   
À ýòîò..! Ñàìîé áîëüøîé ìîåé ïîáåäîé áûëî òî, ÷òî ÿ çàñòàâèëà ñíÿòü åãî ðóáàøêó. Íî òàê íè÷åãî è íå óâèäåëà... Ïîòîìó ÷òî â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí ðàñêîâàííûì äâèæåíèåì ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàññò¸ãèâàòü ïóãîâèöû, î ÷¸ì-òî ñìåÿñü ñ Ëþöèåì, êîãäà êðîâü óäóøëèâîé âîëíîé áðîñèëàñü ìíå â ãîëîâó, ïðè âèäå ñòðàííî-áåççàùèòíîé áåëîé øåè, ñ áüþùåéñÿ ãîëóáîé æèëêîé...   
ß âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè, è ñî ñëåçàìè çàêðè÷àëà íà íèõ, ÷òî îíè îáà áåçìîçãëûå äóðàêè, è ÿ ñ íèìè áîëüøå íå õî÷ó çíàòüñÿ... È óáåæàëà ê ñåáå, íå âûõîäÿ èç ñïàëüíè äî ñëåäóþùåãî óòðà, êîãäà îíè îáà äîëæíû áûëè óåõàòü.   
ß íå âûøëà ê íèì, è äàæå ñ Ëþöèåì ïîïðîùàëàñü ÷åðåç äâåðü. Ìíå íå õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû îí âèäåë ìîè ãëàçà, çà îäíó íî÷ü ñòàâøèå ãëóáîêèìè è ÷óæèìè... Îí áû íå ïîíÿë - âåäü ÿ è ñàìà íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñî ìíîé ïðîèçîøëî.   
...È âîò ÿ ñíîâà çäåñü. Ïðèâû÷íûì äâèæåíèåì ïîäîáðàâ ïîäîë ïëàòüÿ, ÿ ïðîòèñíóëàñü ÷åðåç çíàêîìóþ ëàçåéêó. Âîçëå ñàìîãî âûõîäà ÿ çàöåïèëàñü þáêîé çà âåòêó òàê, ÷òî íå ìîãëà íè èäòè äàëüøå, íè ðàçâåðíóòüñÿ è îòöåïèòü å¸.   
È âîò, â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì óæå ñîáèðàëàñü ðàçîðâàòü å¸ êî âñåì ÷åðòÿì, ÷üÿ-òî êðàñèâàÿ ðóêà ñ äëèííûìè ïàëüöàìè ïîòÿíóëà çà âåòêó è îñâîáîäèëà ìåíÿ. Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ÿ ïîøàòíóëàñü, è ýòè æå ðóêè ïîäõâàòèëè ìåíÿ. ß åù¸ íå âèäåëà åãî ëèöà, íî ïî îäíîìó åìó ïðèñóùåìó çàïàõó ãîðüêîâàòûõ òðàâ, ïîíÿëà êòî íàõîäèòñÿ ðÿäîì.   
Îí ïîääåðæàë ìåíÿ ïîä ëîêîòü, ïîêà ÿ íå îáðåëà ðàâíîâåñèå, à çàòåì îòîø¸ë è ðàñòÿíóëñÿ íà òðàâå, ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà ñîãíóòîé ðóêîé. ß ñòîÿëà â íåñêîëüêèõ øàãàõ îò íåãî, è íå îòðûâàëà îò íåãî ãëàç. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ÷òî ñ òîãî âðåìåíè, êîãäà ÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ïðÿìî, à íå èñïîäòèøêà, îí èçìåíèëñÿ... È äàæå î÷åíü.   
Ïî-ïðåæíåìó õóäîùàâûé, íî òåïåðü óæå ÿñíî áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî ïîä îäåæäîé ñêðûâàåòñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî òðåíèðîâàííîå òåëî... ß îäèí ðàç ïîäãëÿäûâàëà çà òåì, êàê îíè ñ Ëþöèåì ôåõòîâàëè... âûíîñëèâûé è áûñòðûé... ×åðòû ëèöà ïî-ïðåæíåìó ðåçêèå, íî óæå íå ïî ïîäðîñòêîâîìó, à ïðîñòî... íó ïðîñòî îíè òàêèìè áóäóò âñåãäà. Ðóêè êðàñèâûå - äàæå ëó÷øå, ÷åì ó Ëþöèÿ... È íîãè...   
Âñ¸ ýòî ÿ óñïåëà îòìåòèòü çà êàêóþ-òî ñåêóíäó, ïðåæäå ÷åì îòâåðíóòüñÿ, ïûòàÿñü ñïðÿòàòü âñïûõíóâøåå ëèöî. Âîò ñêîðïèîí! Äàæå ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè îí óõèòðÿåòñÿ äîâåñòè ìåíÿ äî áåøåíñòâà!   
"Òû äîëæíà âåðíóòüñÿ - Ëþöèóñ áóäåò òåáÿ èñêàòü" - åãî ãîëîñ áûë íåìíîãî ëåíèâ, íî ïðîõëàäåí, ñëîâíî ïðåäóïðåæäàÿ ëþáóþ ïîïûòêó ïðîíèêíîâåíèÿ íà ëè÷íóþ òåððèòîðèþ.   
Ïî÷åìó-òî ìíå ñòàëî îáèäíî... Êàê ñ Áýëëîé, òàê îí ïòè÷êîé íà÷èíàåò ïåòü...   
"Îí íå õîçÿèí ìíå" - ýòî âûøëî ãðóáåå, ÷åì ìíå õîòåëîñü, íî ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñìóòíîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ, êîãäà îí îòíÿë ðóêó îò ëèöà è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. Ïî îñîáåííîìó, íå òàê êàê ñìîòðåë îáû÷íî, à òàê, áóäòî õîòåë ÓÂÈÄÅÒÜ.   
"Òåáå íèêòî íå õîçÿèí" - ãîëîñ êðàñèâûé, íî òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî íàäëîìëåííûé... Êàê íåâèäèìàÿ òðåùèíêà â õðóñòàëüíîì áîêàëå - òàê è â åãî ãîëîñå êàêîé-òî òðåâîæíûé äèñáàëàíñ.   
"Õîðîøî, åñëè è îí ýòî ïîíèìàë áû"   
"À òû ïûòàëàñü îáúÿñíèòüñÿ ñ íèì?" - òåïåðü îí óæå ñòîÿë íà íîãàõ, âîçâûøàÿñü íàäî ìíîé. - "Òû õîòü ðàç ãîâîðèëà åìó î òîì, ÷åãî õî÷åøü ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó?"   
ß âäðóã çàäîõíóëàñü - è äàæå íå îò òîãî, ÷òî îí òåïåðü áûë ðÿäîì, ñîâñåì ðÿäîì... à îò ñìûñëà ýòèõ åãî ñëîâ... Óæàñíûõ, æåñòîêèõ è ñòðàøíûõ... â ñâîåé ïðàâäèâîñòè.   
Â ãîëîâå ìîëîòî÷êàìè áèëèñü ñëîâà: "äîðîãàÿ êóêîëêà... ëþáèìàÿ èãðóøêà..."   
"Êóêîëêà...Èãðóøêà..."   
ß ìåäëåííî çàõîäèëà êðóãàìè ïî ïîëÿíêå, ïî÷òè çàáûâ î í¸ì... ïîêà ãðîìêèé ñòóê ñåðäöà íå íàïîìíèë ìíå, ÷òî ìîé âðàã âñ¸ åù¸ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà òàêóþ çëîñòü íà íåãî... è íà ñåáÿ, çà òî, ÷òî òàê ëåãêî ïîçâîëèëà åìó ïîêîëåáàòü ìåíÿ... çàñòàâèòü óñîìíèòüñÿ ñ ñåáå, â Ëþöèóñå... Âûòàùèë íà ñâåò òå ìûñëè, êîòîðûå ÿ äàâíî óæå ãîíþ îò ñåáÿ...   
"À ìíå ìîæåò èìåííî ýòî è íóæíî - áûòü áîãàòîé, êðàñèâîé; ìîæåò òîëüêî îò ýòîãî ÿ áóäó ñ÷àñòëèâà, è ÷òîáû âñå ìåíÿ ëþáèëè, è..." - ìîé ãîëîñ ñîðâàëñÿ îò íåâûïëàêàííûõ çà ýòîò äëèííûé äåíü, ñë¸ç.   
"Íåò" - òèõî è ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí.   
"×òî?" - ÿ ñíà÷àëà äàæå íå ïîíÿëà, ñêàçàë îí ÷òî-òî, èëè ìíå ýòî ïîêàçàëîñü.   
"Íåò" - ïîâòîðèë îí, ãëÿäÿ ìíå â ãëàçà. - "×òîáû áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâîé, òåáå íå íóæíû íè äâîðöû, íè íàðÿäû... Òåáå äîñòàòî÷íî ëåòíåãî äíÿ, ðàäóãè è öâåòóùèõ ïîëåé, ïî êîòîðûì ìîæíî õîäèòü áîñèêîì"   
ß ïðèîòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü åìó ÷òî-òî òàêîå, ÷òî õîòü íà íåìíîãî ïîóìåíüøèò åãî äåðçêóþ ñàìîíàäåÿííîñòü... è çàìåðëà, ïîðàæ¸ííàÿ è ïîêîð¸ííàÿ òîé êàðòèíîé, êîòîðóþ îí ìíå íàðèñîâàë... Âäðóã çàáîëåëî ñåðäöå... îò òîãî, êàê íåäîñòèæèìà ýòà ïðåêðàñíàÿ ìå÷òà...   
ß áîëüøå íå ìîãëà íàõîäèòüñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðîñòî ôèçè÷åñêè ÷óâñòâîâàëà ýòè òÿæ¸ëûå è ãèáêèå ñëîâà, êîòîðûå êàê ëèàíû îïëåòàëè ìåíÿ, ëèøàÿ øàíñà íà ïîáåã... è äàæå æåëàíèÿ íà ïîáåã, îíè ëèøàëè ìåíÿ...   
ß óæå ïðîäðàëàñü ÷åðåç êóñòàðíèê, ïîðâàâ ïëàòüå è èñöàðàïàâ ðóêè, êîãäà äî ìíÿ äîí¸ññÿ åãî ãîëîñ:   
"È åù¸, Íàðñè, òåáå íå íóæíî, ÷òîáû òåáÿ ëþáèëè âñå. Äëÿ ñ÷àñòüÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ëþáâè âñåãî îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà..."   
  
*********   
È âîò ñåé÷àñ, ñèäÿ ó êàìèíà, ÿ ñìîòðåëà íà åãî ëèöî, ïîñòîÿííî èçìåíÿþùååñÿ â ïðè÷óäëèâîé èãðå îãíÿ. Íà åãî ïðîôèëü... Íà åãî ãëàçà, â êîòîðûõ ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè îòðàæàëèñü êàê â çåðêàëå... Ïîðàçèòåëüíûå ãëàçà áûëè ó ìîåãî âðàãà... Ïî ìåðòâîìó æèâûå... Ïî îãíåííîìó õîëîäíûå...   
Âäðóã, âî ìíå âîçíèêëî, è ñòàëî ðàçðàñòàòüñÿ è øèðèòüñÿ, ïîêà íå ñòàëî íåñòåðïèìûì, æåëàíèå ïîäîéòè ê íåìó áëèçêî-áëèçêî... è ïðîâåðèòü - ïðàâäà ëè, ÷òî â åãî ãëàçàõ ÿ óâèæó ñåáÿ êàê â çåðêàëå...Ïðîñòî âçÿòü è ïîäîéòè ê íåìó...   
...ß äàæå íå ïîíÿëà, êîãäà ýòî ÿ óñïåëà âñòàòü... ß î÷íóëàñü òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà ñ êàêèì-òî íåçíàêîìûì ìíå ñàìîé ñòîíîì, ÿ çàðûëàñü ïàëüöàìè â åãî âîëîñû è ïðèòÿíóëà åãî ãîëîâà ê ñåáå... çàãëÿäûâàÿ â åãî ãëàçà... ïîãðóæàÿñü â íèõ...   
Â íèõ íèêòî íå ñìîæåò óâèäåòü ñâîåãî îòðàæåíèÿ... Íå áûâàåò îòðàæåíèÿ òàì, ãäå íåò äíà...   
Îí î÷åíü òèõî è îñòîðîæíî, ïî÷òè íåæíî âçÿë ìîè ðóêè â ñâîè, è íå çàäåðæàâ íè íà ìãíîâåíèå, îòíÿë îò ñâîåãî ëèöà. Ïîòîì âñòàë è óø¸ë. À ÿ îñòàëàñü - è ìî¸ ñåðäöå íå ãîðåëî â îãíå... Êðîâü, ñî÷èâøàÿñÿ èç íåãî, çàëèâàëà ïîæàð.   
  
  
  
ß íå ñìåëà ïîäíÿòü íà íåãî ãëàçà... Ìíå áûëî íåâûíîñèìî åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå, ÿ íåíàâèäåëà åãî ñëó÷àéíûå (äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ñëó÷àéíûå) ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, ÿ ïî÷òè òåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îùóùàëà àðîìàò òðàâ, äàæå åñëè îí èñõîäèë íå îò íåãî, è ÿ ïî÷òè óìèðàëà îò çâóêà åãî ãîëîñà...   
Äà ìíå è íå íàäî áûëî ñìîòðåòü åìó â ãëàçà - çà ãîäû ìîåé íåíàâèñòè ê íåìó ÿ êîæåé ÷óâñòâîâàëà òî âûðàæåíèå, êîòîðîå áûëî â åãî âçãëÿäå.   
Ñíà÷àëà - âñ¸ áûëî êàê îáû÷íî. Íó ìîæåò áûòü - ë¸ãêîå íåäîóìåíèå. Ïîïûòêà íàéòè âñåìó ïðîèçîøåäøåìó ðàçóìíîå îáúÿñíåíèå. Èëè ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü.   
Ïîòîì, êîãäà ïðîøëî âðåìÿ, êîãäà ÿ ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå ãëÿäåëà íà íåãî, íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëà - îí ñòàë ñìîòðåòü áîëåå ïðèñòàëüíî... Íåìíîãî çàãàäî÷íî - ÿ ïîíÿëà ýòî, êîãäà ë¸ã÷àéøèìè âîëíàìè ïî ìîåìó òåëó áåæàëè ãîðÿ÷èå ðó÷åéêè - âñåãäà, êîãäà îí áûë ðÿäîì.   
Òàê ïðîäîëæàëîñü äîâîëüíî äîëãî - è ýòî óñòðàèâàëî íàñ îáîèõ. Åãî - ïîòîìó ÷òî íå íóæíî áîëüøå ëîìàòü ãîëîâó íàä ìîèì ïîâåäåíèåì. Ìåíÿ... Ìíå ïðîñòî íðàâèëèñü ýòè ëàñêîâûå âîëíû... ß ñòàíîâèëàñü òàêîé ðàññëàáëåííîé è ñïîêîéíîé, ÷òî îäíàæäû äàæå ðåøèëàñü âçãëÿíóòü íà íåãî...   
...Ïðèâû÷íîå ìåñòî â ãëóáèíå ãîñòèíîé. Ïðèâû÷íàÿ êíèãà â ðóêàõ...   
Ñèäèò âðîäå áû è ðàññëàáëåííî, íî êàêîå íàïðÿæåíèå è ãîòîâíîñòü ìîìåíòàëüíî âñòóïèòü â ñõâàòêó ÷óâñòâóåòñÿ â í¸ì... Âîéíà, íà êîòîðóþ íàñ ìîáèëèçîâàëè, åäâà íàì ñòóêíóëî îäèííàäöàòü îñòàâèëà íà í¸ì ñëåä áîëüøå, ÷åì íà äðóãèõ.   
Ïðèâû÷íûì äâèæåíèåì îí ñìàõíóë óïàâøóþ íà ëèöî ïðÿäü âîëîñ, ïîáë¸ñêèâàþùóþ ñèíèì ñâåòîì â ïëàìåíè êàìèíà... Îíà âåðíóëàñü íà ìåñòî íà ìãíîâåíèå, à çàòåì ìåäëåííî ïðîñêîëüçèëà ïî òÿæ¸ëîé ìàññå âîëîñ è çàìåðëà âîçëå óãîëêà ðòà... È ñíîâà îí îòáðîñèë å¸, à îíà âñ¸ ïàäàëà è ïàäàëà... Íå â ñèëàõ áîëüøå âûíîñèòü òîãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ, êîòîðîå âî ìíå âûçûâàëè ýòè åãî äâèæåíèÿ, ÿ ïîäîøëà, è îòâåëà å¸ îò åãî ëèöà... è ñëåãêà îáîæãëà êîí÷èêè ïàëüöåâ îá åãî êîæó... òàêóþ ïðîõëàäíóþ...   
Â ýòîò ðàç îí íå óáðàë ìîè ðóêè è íå óø¸ë. Îí î÷åíü äîëãî ñìîòðåë â ìîè ãëàçà, ÷òî-òî òàì âûèñêèâàÿ... Ïîòîì îòâåðíóëñÿ è ñïîêîéíî ãëÿäÿ â êàìèí ïðîèçí¸ñ:   
"Òû äî ñèõ ïîð íå çíàåøü, ÷åãî õî÷åøü, Íàðöèññà".   
Åãî ãîëîñ áûë...   
Íàâåðíîå, ýòî ñëåäóåò îòíåñòè ê ðàçäåëàì ò¸ìíîé ìàãèè - òî, ÊÀÊ îí íà ìåíÿ äåéñòâîâàë. ×òî-òî ïðîáóæäàëîñü âî ìíå, íåçíàêîìîå è ÷óæîå, íåæäàííîå è îïàñíîå... Ýòî íå÷òî, îòáðàñûâàëî ìåíÿ íàñòîÿùóþ êóäà-òî î÷åíü äàëåêî... Îíî íàïîëíÿëî ìîþ äóøó íåÿñíûìè æåëàíèÿìè, à ìî¸ òåëî êàêèìè-òî òÿæ¸ëûìè, ò¸ìíûìè îùóùåíèÿìè... Â ýòè ìèíóòû ìíå õîòåëîñü ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê åãî òåëó... ïðîáåæàòüñÿ ïàëüöàìè ïî åãî ëèöó... çàðûòüñÿ ðóêàìè â ïðîõëàäíûå âîëîñû... ïðîâåñòè ëàäîíüþ ïî åãî ãðóäè... ìåäëåííî... è ÷òîáû àðîìàò ïîëûíè áûë âîêðóã íàñ...   
...ß ñèëüíî âçäðîãíóëà ïðè ýòèõ åãî ñëîâàõ, ÷óâñòâóÿ íåâåðîÿòíóþ ÿðîñòü ê ýòîìó ñêîðïèîíó, êîòîðûé ñíîâà ïðèíÿëñÿ ìàíèïóëèðîâàòü ìîèìè ýìîöèÿìè. ß óæå îòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü åìó î òîì, êàêèì ìåðçàâöåì ÿ åãî ñ÷èòàþ, êîãäà óñëûøàëà ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ, äîíîñèâøèéñÿ èçäàëåêà:   
"À òû ñàì - ÷òî çíàåøü î ñâîèõ æåëàíèÿõ?"   
Îí îïÿòü âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ. Ó íåãî áûë âçãëÿä... Íå ìîãó â òî÷íîñòè îïèñàòü åãî... çâåçäà, êîòîðàÿ ïîãàñëà ìèëëèîíû ëåò íàçàä, à ïðèçðà÷íûé ñâåò å¸ âñ¸ èä¸ò è èä¸ò â ÷¸ðíîé ïóñòîé òåìíîòå... Òåìíîòå åãî ãëàç...   
"ß çíàþ ÷åãî õî÷ó, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ìîãó ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü è ÷òî íå ìîãó... - îí íà ìãíîâåíèå ïëîòíî ñæàë ãóáû, à ïîòîì ïðîèçí¸ñ, ÷óòü òèøå: - È êîãî íå ìîãó..."   
ß ñåëà ðÿäîì, ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü, êàê íóæíî äûøàòü. Ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîè ðóêè, ðàçãëàäèëà ìàíòèþ íà êîëåíÿõ, âñïîìèíàÿ î òîì, ÷òî Çåëüÿ óæå çàâòðà, à ñî÷èíåíèå åù¸ íå íàïèñàíî... ×òî íóæíî îòäàòü Áýëëå å¸ çåðêàëüöå... ×òî...   
È ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ ñèæó ðÿäîì ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî íåíàâèæó áîëüøå âñåõ íà ñâåòå, êîòîðûé â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âûâåë ìåíÿ èç ñåáÿ... Ó ìåíÿ òàê ñèëüíî ðàçáîëåëàñü ãîëîâà, ÷òî ÿ íå ñòàëà äóìàòü îá ýòîì... À ïîòîì ÿ âñ¸ çàáûëà... Âñ¸...   
...À ñ òîãî äíÿ îí ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñîâñåì ïî-äðóãîìó.   
  
À äàëüøå, ïîêà îí íå çàêîí÷èë øêîëó... â îáùåì-òî íå î ÷åì ðàññêàçûâàòü. Ìû ïî-ïðåæíåìó õîäèëè âåçäå âòðî¸ì, ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ïðåäïî÷èòàëè ÷åðåç Ëþöèóñà... Èíîãäà îí ïîìîãàë ìíå ñ çåëüÿìè, ÿ åìó - ñ òðàíñôèãóðàöèåé... ïî÷åìó-òî åìó ñ òðóäîì óäàâàëèñü ïðåâðàùåíèÿ æèâûõ ñóùåñòâ â íåæèâûå...   
È ìû áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå îñòàâàëèñü íàåäèíå. Ïî ìîë÷àëèâîìó è îáîþäíîìó ñîãëàñèþ. Íå çíàþ ïî÷åìó îí ýòîãî èçáåãàë, íî çà ñåáÿ ìîãó îòâåòèòü - ÿ íåíàâèäåëà åãî è áîÿëàñü...ñåáÿ...   
  
  
  
"Íàðöèññà, äî öåðåìîíèè îñòà¸òñÿ ïîë÷àñà. Òû îäåíåøüñÿ, íàêîíåö, èëè Ëþöèóñó ñóæäåíî â ñâîé ïîñëåäíèé äåíü â øêîëå âèäåòü òåáÿ â õàëàòå è ñ ðàñòð¸ïàííûìè âîëîñàìè?" - ãîëîñ Áåëëàòðèêñ, ðåçêèé è çâó÷íûé, íåïðèÿòíî îòäàâàëñÿ â ãîëîâå.   
ß ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó îò ïîäóøêè è ïðîâåëà ðóêàìè ïî ëèöó, ñìàõèâàÿ ñëåçèíêè.   
Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ðàññòàþñü ñ íèì...   
"Òû î Ëþöèóñå?" - ÿ ïîäïðûãíóëà íà êðîâàòè ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ. Íåóæåëè ÿ ãîâîðèëà âñëóõ? Áåëëàòðèêñ ñòîÿëà ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, ïîïðàâëÿÿ ïðè÷¸ñêó, è ïðîäîëæàëà áîëòàòü.   
"Êîíå÷íî, ðàññòàòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì êðàñàâ÷èêîì òåáå áóäåò íåëåãêî, íî ó òåáÿ, õîòÿ áû áóäåò âîçìîæíîñòü ïîïðàêòèêîâàòüñÿ â îáîëüùåíèè íà äðóãèõ ìàëü÷èêàõ. À òî òàê âåäü è âûéäåøü çàìóæ äåâñòâåííèöåé..."   
ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñìóòíîå ðàçäðàæåíèå ïðè å¸ ñëîâàõ, êàê, âïðî÷åì, è âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îíà çàâîäèëà ðàçãîâîðû íà ïîäîáíóþ òåìó.   
"Òåáå-òî ýòî, åñòåñòâåííî, íå ãðîçèò" - êîëêî ïðîèçíåñëà ÿ, ðàçäðàæ¸ííî ïðîâîäÿ ù¸òêîé ïî âîëîñàì.   
Áåëë óëûáíóëàñü ñâîåìó îòðàæåíèþ è ìåäëåííî ïîòÿíóëàñü.   
"Ýòî äà... Çàòî ó ìîåãî ìóæà äàæå íå âîçíèêíåò æåëàíèÿ ïîèñêàòü óòåõè íà ñòîðîíå... Åñëè õî÷åøü, ìîãó ïîðåêîìåíäîâàòü êîå-êîãî" - Îíà ñêàçàëà ýòî òàêèì òîíîì, áóäòî ðàññêàçûâàëà î íîâîé ïîìàäå èëè ñîâåòîâàëà ïîïðîáîâàòü ìàðêó äóõîâ.   
Îò òàêîãî áåññòûäñòâà ÿ êàê-òî îïåøèëà, è òåïåðü ñ äóðàöêèì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà ñìîòðåëà íà ñâîþ êóçèíó.   
Áýëë âèäèìî òîæå ðàñöåíèëà ýòî âûðàæåíèå, êàê äóðàöêîå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóëà è âíîâü ïðèíÿëàñü êðèâëÿòüñÿ ïåðåä çåðêàëîì.   
"Òû ìíîãî ïîòåðÿåøü ñ óõîäîì íàøåãî êóðñà... Îáî âñåõ ÿ êîíå÷íî íå ìîãó ãîâîðèòü, - îíà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà ìîþ èðîíè÷íî ïðèïîäíÿòóþ áðîâü - íî ðó÷àòüñÿ ìîãó çà ñâîåãî æåíèõà, çà Ìàêíåéðà è çà... - îíà ÷óòü çàìåòíî âçäîõíóëà - ...Ñåâåðóñà."   
Ìíå óäàëîñü íå çàêðè÷àòü îò ñòðàøíîé, âûâîðà÷èâàþùåé íà èçíàíêó áîëè, êîòîðóþ ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåé÷àñ. Ýòî äàæå õóæå, ÷åì êîãäà ÿ âèäåëà åãî ñ Ëèëè Ýâàíñ... Òîãäà ÿ õîòÿ áû ìîãëà ñîìíåâàòüñÿ...   
" Òàê õîðîøè? "- ãîëîñ ìåíÿ òîæå íå ïîäâ¸ë, îñòàâàÿñü ñïîêîéíûì è â ìåðó ëþáîïûòíûì.   
" Íó, î Ëåñòðàíãå íå áóäó ðàññêàçûâàòü - ýòî äëÿ ñóãóáî ìîåãî âíóòðåííåãî ïîëüçîâàíèÿ" - ß íåâîëüíî ðàññìåÿëàñü âìåñòå ñ íåé ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ. Íàäî áóäåò çàïîìíèòü. -" Ìàêíåéð... ôàíòàçèè ìàëîâàòî, íî âûíîñëèâûé... âåñüìà." - Îíà çàìîë÷àëà, ïðèñòàëüíî âãëÿäûâàÿñü â ñâî¸ îòðàæåíèå. À ÿ ñåé÷àñ õîòåëà òîëüêî îäíîãî - ÷òîáû îíà íå îñòàíàâëèâàëàñü, áóäòî îò å¸ ñëîâ çàâèñåëà âñÿ ìîÿ æèçíü.   
" À Ñíåéï?" - íå âûäåðæàëà ÿ.   
Áýëë î÷íóëàñü, ñëîâíî îò îáìîðîêà è, ïîñìîòðåâ íà ìåíÿ çàòóìàíåííûìè ãëàçàìè, êàê-òî áîëåçíåííî óëûáíóëàñü.   
" Ñåâåðóñ... îí... íåæíûé" - Êóçèíà ëåãîíüêî âçäîõíóëà, è òåïåðü óæå íîðìàëüíûì ãîëîñîì ïðîäîëæèëà:   
" Òà, íà êîòîðîé îí æåíèòñÿ, ïî óòðàì áóäåò âîçíîñèòü ìîëèòâû âñåì áîãàì çà òî, ÷òî îíè ñîçäàëè å¸ èìåííî æåíùèíîé."   
" Òàê è øëà áû çà íåãî ñàìà..." - ïðîèçíåñëà ÿ ñïîêîéíî, ïîäõîäÿ ê øêàôó è âûáèðàÿ ñåáå ïëàòüå. Ñïîêîéíî òàê... Èíòåðåñíî, êòî-íèáóäü äðóãîé ñìîã áû âåñòè ñåáÿ òàê æå, åñëè áû óìèðàë...   
" Î íåò!" - çàñìåÿëàñü Áýëëà, è âäðóã ñòàëà ñåðü¸çíîé. - « Îí èç òåõ ìóæ÷èí, êîòîðûå èñïîëüçóþò ëþáîâü, êàê îðóæèå. Äàé åìó ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ëþáèøü, è îí âñþ æèçíü áóäåò äåðæàòü òâîþ ëþáîâü ó òåáÿ æå íàä ãîëîâîé, êàê ïë¸òêó... Òàê ÷òî ñîõðàíè Ìåðëèí òó, êîòîðàÿ åãî äåéñòâèòåëüíî åãî ïîëþáèò."   
Ìû ñòîÿëè ñîâñåì áëèçêî, ãëÿäÿ äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà òàê, êàê íèêîãäà ðàíüøå. Êàê ñ¸ñòðû...   
" Îí âûðâåò åé ñåðäöå è âîçíåñ¸ò åãî íà àëòàðü ñâîåé ÷åñòè è ñâîèõ, ñàìèì æå è ïðèäóìàííûõ ïðèíöèïîâ..." - Áýëë ñêàçàëà ýòî òèõî, î÷åíü òèõî... Òîëüêî äëÿ ìåíÿ îäíîé.   
  
Êîãäà îíà óøëà ÿ åù¸ äîëãî ñìîòðåëà íà ñâîè ãëàçà â çåðêàëå... Ãëàçà ÷óæîé, íåçíàêîìîé ìíå æåíùèíû.   
*********   
...Áàë äåéñòâèòåëüíî óäàëñÿ íà ñëàâó. ß áûëà õîðîøà... Ïðîñòî âèäåëà ýòî â ãëàçàõ òåõ, êòî ïîäõîäèë êî ìíå ñ ïðîñüáîé î òàíöå. Ëþöèóñ áûë íå ïðîòèâ, à ìíå, â îáùåì-òî, áûëà âñ¸ ðàâíî - ñ êåì òàíöåâàòü, î ÷¸ì ãîâîðèòü... Ñåé÷àñ, â ýòè ñàìûå ñåêóíäû, èç ìîåé æèçíè óõîäèëî òî, ÷òî ïðèäàâàëî åé íåïîâòîðèìûé âêóñ è íåçàáûâàåìûå êðàñêè... È æ¸ëòûå ëèñòüÿ, êàñàþùèåñÿ ìîèõ âîëîñ â ñòàðîì ïàðêå... êòî-òî îñòîðîæíî ñíèìàë èõ è çàäóì÷èâî âåðòåë â ðóêàõ... è ñíåæèíêè, õîëîäíûå è ïðåêðàñíûå... êàê ÿ ëþáèëà ñìîòðåòü, êàê îíè ëîæèëèñü è íå òàÿëè íà ÷üèõ-òî áåçóìíî êðàñèâûõ ðóêàõ... ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò, êîòîðûé âûñâå÷èâàë ãëóáèíû ÷üèõ-òî ãëàç, èãðàÿ â åãî âîëîñàõ... êàïåëüêè äîæäÿ, äðîæàâøèå íà î÷åíü äëèííûõ ðåñíèöàõ... Âñ¸ ýòî êðóæèëîñü â ìîåé ãîëîâå, ïîä÷èíÿÿñü çâóêàì âàëüñà, â òî âðåìÿ, êàê ÿ ñ çàó÷åííîé óëûáêîé ïåðåõîäèëà â òàíöå èç îäíèõ ðóê â äðóãèå.   
Ìîè ãóáû óëûáàëèñü, ìîè ãëàçà áûëè ñïîêîéíû â òî âðåìÿ, êàê ñåðäöå îáëèâàëîñü ñëåçàìè. Ìíå õîòåëîñü çàâèçæàòü èçî âñåõ ñèë è... ïðîñíóòüñÿ... è ïëàêàòü îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ, ÷òî ýòî áûë òîëüêî êîøìàðíûé ñîí, ÷òî æèçíü ïðîäîëæèòüñÿ â ïðèâû÷íîì, óñòîÿâøåìñÿ ðèòìå... Æèçíü, ãäå äëÿ ñ÷àñòüÿ ìíå íóæíà òîëüêî íåíàâèñòü...   
Ãäå ìîé âðàã áóäåò íàâå÷íî ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. Ñî ìíîé îäíîé...   
*********   
Ïðîõîæèå ÷àñòåíüêî îãëÿäûâàëèñü íà íàñ, ïîêà ìû ñòîÿëè â îæèäàíèè Õîãâàðòñ-ýêñïðåññà. Íàâåðíîå, ýòî ñòðàííî ñìîòðåëîñü ñî ñòîðîíû - äåâî÷êà-ïîäðîñòîê â øêîëüíîé ìàíòèè, è ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, áîãàòî è ýëåãàíòíî îäåòûé, êîòîðûé äåðæèò å¸ çà ðóêó, è ÷òî-òî òèõî ãîâîðèò.   
"Âñåãî äâà ãîäà, Íàðöèññà... òû äàæå íå çàìåòèøü, êàê îíè ïðîëåòÿò" - Ëþöèóñ òèõîíüêî ïîãëàäèë ìåíÿ ïî ãîëîâå, êàê ìàëåíüêóþ äåâî÷êó. Ýòî áûëî òàê íå ïîõîæå íà åãî îáû÷íîå ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâåííîå è ñëåãêà âûñîêîìåðíîå îáðàùåíèå... ß ïîäíÿëà íà íåãî ãëàçà è ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà... È åäâà óäåðæàëà ïîáåäíóþ óëûáêó...   
...Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëþáèë ìåíÿ...   
"×àñòî ìíå íå ðàçðåøàò ïîñåùàòü òåáÿ... ×¸ðòîâ õàíæà Äàìáëäîð íå îäîáðÿåò ýòîãî..."- Ëþöèé ôûðêíóë - "Çíàë áû îí, ÷òî òâîðèòñÿ ïîä åãî íîñîì, â òå÷åíèå ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà."   
Îí îïÿòü ñòàë ñåðü¸çíûì è ñêàçàë:   
"Ìû áóäåì íàâåùàòü òåáÿ ïî î÷åðåäè... Ïåðâîãî îêòÿáðÿ ïðèåäó ÿ, ÷åðåç ìåñÿö, â íîÿáðå - Ñåâåðóñ... Ñòàðîìó ïóðèòàíèíó íå ê ÷åìó áóäåò ïðèäðàòüñÿ - áóäóùèé ìóæ è áóäóùèé øàôåð áóäóùåãî ìóæà, âñåãî îäèí ðàç â ìåñÿö..."   
Ëþöèóñ åù¸ ãîâîðèë î ÷¸ì-òî, íî ÿ óæå íå ñëûøàëà...   
ß áóäó ÷àñòî âèäåòü åãî... È îí áóäåò íà íà ìîåé ñâàäüáå...   
Èç ãëàç ïîòîêîì õëûíóëè ñë¸çû ïðè ìûñëè, ÷òî ó àëòàðÿ...   
Ëþöèóñ íå äàë ìíå çàêîí÷èòü ìûñëü, áûñòðî íàêëîíèàøèñü è ïîöåëîâàâ.   
...Ñèäÿ â êóïå è ãëÿäÿ íà ìîêðûå îò äîæäÿ ïîëÿ, ÿ äóìàëà î òîì, êàê ýòî äîëãî - æäàòü íîÿáðÿ... 


	2. 2

**Ãëàâà 2. -**

ß ñìîòðåëà íà ïóøèñòûå ÿ ñíåãà, ìåäëåííî ÿ â âîçäóõå, è íàïåâàëà ïðî ÿ þ âàëüñà, ÿ êðóòèëàñü â ãîëîâå ñ ñàìîãî óòðà. Ìíå áûëî õîðîøî è ñïîêîéíî - äà è åñòü ëè ó ÿ ïîâîä, ÷òîáû áûòü âçâîëíîâàííîé? Ñåé÷àñ èä¸ò óðîê òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, íà êîòîðîì ÿ, êàê îáû÷íî, ñïðàâèëàñü ñ çàäàíèåì ñàìîé ïåðâîé, óðîêè íà çàâòðà óæå ñäåëàíû, äî êàíèêóë îñòàëîñü âñåãî òðè íåäåëè...   
Äà, åù¸ ÿ ïðèåäåò þöèóñ... Ýòà ìûñëü ìåëüêíóëà â ãîëîâå è òóò æå èñ÷åçëà áåç ñëåäà, íå çàòðîíóâ ÿ è íå âçâîëíîâàâ.   
Êàê-òî ýòî ñòðàííî... ß ñîâåðøåííî îáû÷íî ÿ þ â äåíü ïðèåçäà ìîåãî êðàñèâîãî è áîãàòîãî æåíèõà, èç-çà êîòîðîãî ìíå þò ïî÷òè âñå äåâî÷êè â 'îãâàðòñå... Ìíå è â ãîëîâó äàæå íå ïðèøëî ÿ êàê-òî ïî-îñîáåííîìó, èëè ñäåëàòü ïðè÷¸ñêó... Çà÷åì? Ìíå íå íóæíî ÿ åìó ÿ - âåäü ÿ þ, ÷òî îí è òàê ÿ þáèò; ìíå íå ÿçàòåëüíî ìíîãî ãîâîðèòü â åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè - îí ÿ íå ñëóøàåò; ìíå íå íàäî êîêåòíè÷àòü ñ íèì è ÿòü åãî - âåä, è áåç ýòîãî ÿ ñòàíó åãî æåíîé... Äà â îáùåì-òî, ñ íèì ìíå ëåã÷å, ÷åì ñ êåì áû òî íè áûëî, ïðîñòî íóæíî âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàòü, äåðæàòü îñàíêó è âåñòè ÿ êàê ÿÿ ëåäè...   
Ñëîâîì, èãðàòü â þ ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé.   
Âîò ïîäóìàëà îá ýòîì, è â êàêîé óæå ðàç óäèâèëàñü ñàìîé ñåáå - òîé ãîòîâíîñòè ÿòü ïðàâèëà æèçíè, â êîòîðîé ãëàâíûé ïðèíöèï - ÊÀÇÀ"ÜÑß êåì-òî, à íå ÁÛ"Ü èì.   
ß òèõîíüêî âçäîõíóëà, ñìóòíî ïðèïîìíèâ, êàê îäíàæäû... î÷åíü äàâíî... â òîé êîìíàòå åù¸ áûë êàìèí, þùèé ñâåò êîòîðîãî òàê ïðè÷óäëèâî èçìåíèë ÷åðòû êàêîãî-òî ÷åëîâåêà, ÷òî â åãî ãëàçàõ ìíå ÿ îãîíü, íà êîòîðûé ÿ òàê íåîòâðàòèìî ÿíóëî... Âîò òîãäà, çàðûâøèñü ðóêàìè â ïðîõëàäíûå âîëîñû, è ÿÿ â áåçäîííûå îìóòû ãëàç - òîãäà ÿ ïî-ÿùåìó ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ æèâîé è ÿùåé...   
Íî êîãäà æå? Ãäå è ñ êåì ÿ ïåðåæèëà ýòî ÿÿùåå ÷óâñòâî ïîëíîé ëè÷íîé ñâîáîäû, ÿ êîòîðîé íå áûëî "", è íå áóäåò ""? Êòî áûë òîò ÷åëîâåê, ÿ êîòîðîãî íèêîãäà íå áûëî âàæíî, êàê ÿ ñèæó èëè ÿ ó ÿ îñàíêà... Êîòîðûé çà îäíó ñåêóíäó ÿäåë â ìîèõ ãëàçàõ æåëàíèå þáèòü... óìåíèå ìå÷òàòü...   
ß ñëåãêà âçäðîãíóëà, ÿñü îò âîñïîìèíàíèé, è òèõî âçäîõíóëà. Íåò... Ýòî áûë ïðîñòî ñîí - òàêîå ÷óâñòâî íå ìîãëî áûòü ÿùèì... òîëüêî ñíû ñïîñîáíû ïîäàðèòü åãî...   
ß ñìàõíóëà ñ ëèöà... ñëåçèíêó? Ñòðàííî, ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÿ ïëàêàëà... äà, ÿö íàçàä, êîãäà "Î" ïðèåçæàë êî ìíå. ß ÿòü îùóòèëà þ çëîñòü íà ÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿòü þ î í¸ì. Êàê áóäòî ÿ ìîãó íå äóìàòü...   
"Ìèññ Áëýê? Íàðöèññà!"   
ß âäðóã ÿëà, ÷òî óæå äîâîëüíî äîëãî ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîííàãàë ñòîèò ïåðåä ìîåé ïàðòîé è çîâ¸ò ÿ.   
"Èçâèíèòå, ïðîôåññîð, ÿ..." - ÿ âñêî÷èëà èç-çà ïàðòû, ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåâ çà þ ü. " íå¸ áûëî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà... íå íåäîâîëüíîå, íî êàêîå-òî ñòðàííîå.   
"Ê òåáå ïðèøëè, Íàðöèññà, ìîæåøü ñîáðàòü ó÷åáíèêè è èäòè â þ þ. Ñäàé ðàáîòó, à äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå âîçüì¸øü ó êîãî-íèáóäü."   
"þöèóñ ïðèåõàë?" - ìàøèíàëüíî ñïîñèëà ÿ, âñ¸ åù¸ ÿ î ÄÐ"ÃÎÌ, è ÿñü, ÷òî åù¸ íà öåëûé ÿö èçáàâëåíà îò åãî îáùåñòâà... à ìîæåò, è íå ÿñü ñîâñåì...   
"Íåò, ýòî íå ìèñòåð " - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð, ïî-ïðåæíåìó î÷åíü ñòðàííî ÿÿ ìíå â ãëàçà.   
"Íåò?" - ÿííî ñïðîñèëà ÿ.   
Ñòðàííî. Ðîäèòåëè ÿ íå þò â øêîëå - õâàòèò è òîãî, ÷òî ðàç â þ ÿ þñü ìàòåðè î ñâîèõ óñïåõàõ ÷åðåç êàìèí â êàáèíåòå äèðåêòîðà. Äðóçåé ó ÿ íåìíîãî, äà è òå âñå ÿ çäåñü æå. "îëüêî âîò þöèóñ ìîæåò ïðèåõàòü, äà åù¸...   
Ìíå ÿòü, óæå äàâíî ïðèâû÷íî, ñòàëî òðóäíî äûøàòü... Åñëè íå þöèóñ, òîãäà ýòî...   
ß ñõâàòèëà ïîðòôåëü è ëèõîðàäî÷íî ÿëàñü çàïèõèâàòü òóäà ó÷åáíèê, ÷åðíèëüíèöó, ïðè ýòîì âûëèâ ïîëîâèíó ÷åðíèë íà þ ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîííàãàë.   
ß ÿëà íà íå¸ ãëàçà, ñ òðóäîì ÿäåâ å¸ ëèöî ñêîçü þ ïåëåíó, è - ñòðàííîå äåëî: îíà íå òîëüêî íå ðàññåðäèëàñü íà ÿ, íî äàæå ñ êàêîé-òî þ ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÿ... è âäðóã ÿíóëà ñëåãêà þ ðóêó è ïîãëàäèëà ÿ ïî ãîëîâå.   
"Èäè, " - ñîâñåì òèõîíüêî ñêàçàëà îíà è ïîøëà ïðî÷ü, íå ÿ âíèìàíèå íà þ þ.   
ß áåæàëà ïî ëåñòíèöàì èçî âñåõ ñèë, ÿ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñòóïåíåê ñðàçó, íàñòóïèâ íà õâîñò êîøêå Ôèë÷à è ïî÷òè ñáèâ ñ íîã åãî ñàìîãî. Îí äàæå ðîò ðàñêðûë îò ÿ, à ïîêà ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî íàäî áû íàçíà÷èòü íàêàçàíèå çà þ íàãëîñòü, ÿ óæå áûëà äàëåêî.   
ÿ ìèìî çåðêàëà, ÿ îñòàíîâèëàñü.   
×¸ðò, íó ïî÷åìó ìíå ÿ íå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó ÿ ïîëó÷øå! È âîëîñû ìîæíî áûëî óëîæèòü, è ÿæ ñäåëàòü ïîýôôåêòíåé... ÿ â ãîñòèíîé óæå çàæãëè êàìèíû, à èõ ñâåò âñåãäà äåëàåò ÿ êðàñèâîé... Ìíå þöèóñ ãîâîðèë... È åñëè âîëîñû ðàñïóñòèòü ïî ïëå÷àì, òî îíè áóäóò êðàñèâî áëåñòåòü... Âîò òîëüêî ÷åðíèëüíîå ÿòíî íà ðóêå ñêðûòü íå ÿ, íó íè÷åãî - ÿ ÿ ïîäàì åìó þ...   
Âñ¸ ýòî ÿ äóìàëà óæå íà õîäó, ÿñü ê ÿì â þ. Çäåñü ÿ íà ìèíóòó îñòàíîâèëàñü, ÿñü ÿòü áåøåíîå ñåðäöåáèåíèå... âåäü ÿ î÷åíü áûñòðî áåæàëà, ïîýòîìó è ëèöî ó ÿ ãîðèò, è âî ðòó ïåðåñîõëî...   
...Îí áûë íå îäèí - ó ÿ ïî÷åìó-òî óïàëî ñåðäöå, êîãäà ÿ çàìåòèëà ÿùåãî âîçëå êàìèíà äèðåêòîðà, êîòîðûé ñ òàêèì ïå÷àëüíûì âûðàæåíèåì ñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà... Äà ÷òî ýòî ñ ÿìè ÿ? Äåíü ïå÷àëüíûõ ëèö?   
"...íå þ ïðàâà òåáå ñîâåòîâàòü, Ñåâåðóñ..."   
" Âîò èìåííî..." - ó íåãî ãîëîñ áûë êàê ýõî, ïå÷àëüíîå è êðàñèâîå.   
"...íî ïðîøó, ÿþ ÿ - ïîäóìàé íàä ìîèìè ñëîâàìè, ïîêà åù¸ íå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî..."   
×òî îí îòâåòèë äèðåêòîðó ÿ íå ðàçîáðàëà, òîëüêî óâèäåëà, êàê íåðâíî îí ñæàë ðóêàìè ñïèíêó êðåñëà, ÿÿ ÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé.   
"... íàñ÷¸ò íàøåãî ïðîøëîãî ðàçãîâîðà - òû ðåøèë ÷òî-íèáóäü?" - òåïåðü äèðåêòîð ñìîòðåë òàê æå ïå÷àëüíî, íî óæå ãîðàçäî ÿã÷å.   
"Âñ¸ ïî-ïðåæíåìó... Åñòü ÿ, åñòü îí è åñòü îíà... Ýòî íàâñåãäà è íè÷åãî ÿ èçìåíèòü..."   
Äèðåêòîð ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ ïðèø¸ë â òàêîå ðàçäðàæ¸ííîå ÿíèå, â êîòîðîì ÿ åãî åù¸ íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà. Âäðóã ÿ ìûñëü ìåëüêíóëà â ãîëîâå - îí ñåé÷àñ ïîõîæ íà íàñåäêó, ÷üè ÿòà þÿ ÿ èç-ïîä å¸ îïåêè, è êîòîðîé íåâûíîñèìî âèäåòü, êàê îíè - îäèí çà äðóãèì, íàñòîé÷èâî èäóò íåâåðíîé äîðîãîé.   
"ÿ èçìåíèòü?" - âäðóã ÿâêíóë îí. - "ÿ èçìåíèòü ëèøü ñìåðòü." - ÿ çàìåòèëà, êàê Ñíåéï ÷óòü çàìåòíî ñæàë ãóáû ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ.   
À äèðåêòîð, íåðâíî ïðîøàãàâ ïîëêîìíàòû è âåðíóâøèñü, ïðîäîëæèë:   
"Ìíîãèå ðàäè þáâè íà ñìåðòü èäóò, à òû..."   
"À ÿ ÿ îò íå¸, à ýòî ïîñòðàøíåå ñìåðòè " - ïðîèçí¸ñ Ñíåéï îáû÷íûì, áóäíè÷íûì ãîëîñîì è îáåðíóâøèñü, óâèäåë ÿ.   
  
ß äàæå çàäîõíóëàñü îò çëîñòè...   
Êîíå÷íî, î Áýëëå îí ìîã òàê ãîâîðèòü - áîëüøå íå î êîì. Ñíà÷àëà íàñòàâèë ðîãà Ëåñòðàíãó, ïîòîì áðîñèë Áýëëó, à òåïåðü ñòðîèò èç ÿ þ îâå÷êó, þùåãî þáë¸ííîãî. Âîò âåäü ñêîðïèîí - äóìàëà ÿ, ñî þ ÿÿ åìó â ãëàçà. " ÿ äàæå â ãîëîâå ïîìóòèëîñü îò íåíàâèñòè ê ýòîìó þ, ïîýòîìó ÿ è íå çàìåòèëà, êîãäà óø¸ë äèðåêòîð è ìû îñòàëèñü îäíè.   
ÿ, ÷òî íå ñìîãó ïåðåíåñòè ñåé÷àñ ÿ åãî ãóá ê ñâîåé ðóêå è ìèãîì ïðîñêî÷èëà ÷åðåç þ è îñòàíîâèëàñü âîçëå ñòîëèêà òàê, ÷òîáû îí ÿë íàñ.   
Ê þ, íà ñòîëå ëåæàëà ÿ êîðîáêà êîíôåò, è ýòî èçáàâèëî ÿ îò íåîáõîäèìîñòè èñêàòü òåìó ÿ ðàçãîâîðà.   
"Î÷åíü ìèëî, Ñåâåðóñ, ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû ïîìíèòü î òîì, ÷òî ÿ þþ èìåííî ýòè..." - ÿ îòâåðíóëàñü, ÿÿ þ ëåíòî÷êó, è îäíîâðåìåííî ÿ ñ ðåñíèö íåèçâåñòíî ïî÷åìó ÿòü âûñòóïèâøèå ñë¸çû...   
Â ñàìîì äåëå - ÷òî ýòî ñî ìíîé?   
""îëüêî ïî÷åìó èìåííî ñëàäîñòè - ÷åãî-òî áîëåå ¸çíîãî ÿ íå þ?" - ÿ ñàìà ñåáå óäèâèëàñü - òàê ëåãêî ñëåòàëè ñ ìîèõ ãóá ýòè ñëîâà. ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà â ãîëîâå ñèäåëà òîëüêî îäíà ìûñëü - ñ êàêèì íàñëàæäåíèåì ÿ áû âûöàðàïàëà åãî ðàñïóòíûå ãëàçà...   
Îí íå ÿ, à íàîáîðîò, ñìîòðåë íà ÿ òàê, ñëîâíî äàâíî óæå æäàë òàêèõ ñëîâ.   
" Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ ïðèâ¸ç åù¸ è ÿê... Âåäü ïî ñóááîòàì çäåñü ïî-ïðåæíåìó þò âå÷åðèíêè?" - îí òàê çàáàâíî ïðîèçí¸ñ ýòî, ÷òî ìû îáà íåâîëüíî ÿëèñü. ß êèâíóëà, ÿñü ê þ åãî ñìåõà...   
"... à äåêàí åãî îòîáðàë - â ëè÷íîå ïîëüçîâàíèå, íå þñü..."   
Ñåé÷àñ îí ñèäåë â êðåñëå, ëåíèâî ÿÿ ÿ.   
"Äàâíî íå âèäåë?" - ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóëà ÿ, ÿñü ÿ ñî ñòðàííî çàìåðøèì ñåðäöåì è òîìíîé þ, ÿ îõâàòûâàëà ÿ ïîä åãî ïðèñòàëüíûì ÿäîì.   
"Äàâíî..." - ÿ îí, è ÿíóâ ðóêó, âûòàùèë èç êîðîáêè êîíôåòêó ñ ëèê¸ðîì.   
"Ýòî ìîè " - âûðâàëîñü ó ÿ.   
"×òî?" - îí îò ÿ õëîïíóë íåñêîëüêî ðàç ñâîèìè äåâ÷îíî÷üèìè äëèííûìè ðåñíèöàìè.   
""û èõ ïðèí¸ñ ÿ ÿ, à ñåé÷àñ çàáèðàåøü þ þ" - ãîâîðèòü, ãîâîðèòü... î ÷¸ì óãîäíî, ëèøü áû íå ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. Íå âèäåòü... Íó âîò ÿ áû ýòîé òåíè íà ùåêàõ, îò ðåñíèö...   
"Èçâèíè... âîçüìè, åñëè "   
Ñëîâíî òîëüêî ýòèõ ñëîâ è ÿñü, ÿ ïîäñêî÷èëà ê íåìó...   
"î ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàëà... ýòî áûëà íå ñîâñåì ÿ... âåðíåå - ñîâñåì íå ÿ.   
Êòî-òî, êòî ñåé÷àñ ÿ âíóòðè ÿ, ïîðàáîòèâ þ þ, ÿë åãî ðóêó â þ è ìåäëåííî ïîäí¸ñ ê ëèöó... íåæíî ÿâ ãóáàìè ãîðüêîâàòûé øîêîëàä, ÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå ñîïðèêîñíóëàñü ñ åãî êîæåé... è çàìåðëà... õîðîøî áû - íàâåêè...   
Îí òèõîíüêî ÿë ìîè ðóêè - íåò, ðóêè íåçíàêîìêè, â ñâîè è, ëåãîíüêî ïîöåëîâàâ ñíà÷àëà îäíó, çàòåì þ, îòïóñòèë.   
"ÿòü íå ìîãó, Íàðöèññà, òî ëè òû åù¸ ñëèøêîì ÿ è íè÷åãî åù¸ íå ïîíèìàåøü, òî ëè ñëèøêîì ÿ, è íå ïîíèìàåøü åù¸ " - îí òàê çàäóì÷èâî ñìîòðåë íà ÿ, êàê íà þ çâåðóøêó íåèçâåñòíîé ïîðîäû.   
Â ãîëîâå âäðóã âîçíèê îáðûâîê êàêîãî-òî, äàâíî çàáûòîãî ðàçãîâîðà... Çäåñü æå, íà ýòîì ñàìîì ìåñòå, îí îäíàæäû ñêàçàë...   
"Çíà÷èò, íå ìîæåøü ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü, Ñåâåðóñ? Áûë áû ïîïðîâîðíåé, Áýëëà ñåé÷àñ áû ãîòîâèëàñü ê ñâàäüáå íå ñ Ëåñòðàíãîì." - çà÷åì, èíòåðåñíî, ÿ ýòî ñêàçàëà. Ìû ñèäåëè ÿäîì, ÿÿ íà ÿ êàìèíà. Ñòðàííî êàê-òî... ×òî ìíå çà äåëî äî ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà... ìîåãî âðàãà...   
Îí î÷åíü îñòîðîæíî ÿë ÿ çà ïîäáîðîäîê è ïîñìîòðåë ìíå â ãëàçà. Ñ åäâà çàìåòíûì îáëåã÷åíèåì.   
"Ñëèøêîì ÿ - êàê ÿ è " - ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, è ÿë þþ êîíôåòêó.   
"" - ÿ âçäîõíóëà, ÿÿ íà òî, êàê îïóñòåâàåò êîðîáêà.   
"Íè÷åãî, â þùèé ðàç çàõâà÷ó ïîáîëüøå. Êñòàòè, íè÷åãî, ÷òî ÿ ÿ âìåñòî þÿ?"   
ß òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ÿëà, ÷òî åù¸ äàæå íå âñïîìèíàëà ïðî ìîåãî æåíèõà... ×òî äàæå íå îãîð÷èëàñü îò òîãî, ÷òî íå ñ íèì ñèæó ñåé÷àñ ÿäîì...   
"À ãäå îí?" - áîðüáà çà þþ êîíôåòó çàâåðøèëàñü åãî ïîëíîé ïîáåäîé. Ïðàâäà, ìíå óäàëîñü îòêóñèòü êóñî÷åê, ïî÷òè ó ñàìûõ åãî ãóá... Íî ÿ èõ íå êîñíóëàñü...Ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí áûñòðî ÿ... ñëèøêîì áûñòðî... È ïåðåñåë â äðóãîå êðåñëî...   
"Äåëà..." - íåîïðåäåë¸ííî âçäîõíóë Ñíåéï, ÿ ñ íèæíåé ãóáû îñòàòîê øîêîëàäà, îò÷åãî ó ÿ ÿ ÿæ¸ëûé âçäîõ... ""åïåðü îí íå ìîæåò ñÿ òîëüêî ñâîèìè ÿ"   
ß âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà þ, þ-òî þ íåíàâèñòü ê íåìó. È êàê ÿ ìîãëà ñåé÷àñ òàê äîëãî ÿ ÿäîì ñ âðàãîì?   
ÿ... " âñåõ åñòü ÿ... Ðàäè êîòîðûõ â æåðòâó ÿÿ ÷óæèå æèçíè...   
"À ìîè..." - ãîëîñ ó ÿ ÿ îò ñäåðæèâàåìûõ ñë¸ç... Íî ÿ íå çàïëà÷ó ïåðåä ýòèì ñêîðïèîíîì - íè çà ÷òî...   
"À ìîè ÿ, çíà÷èò, íå â ñ÷¸ò? Ïî÷åìó íèêòî íè ðàçó äàæå íå ñïðîñèë ÿ î ÌÎÈ' ÿõ? È äàæå òû... ÄÀÆÅ òû..." - ìíå ñòàëî ïî÷åìó-òî òàê íåâûíîñèìî åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå, ÷òî ÿ ñîñêî÷èëà ñ êðåñëà, è ÷óòü íå ñïîòêíóâøèñü î åãî íîãè, âûáåæàëà ïðî÷ü èç ãîñòèíîé.   
"òêíóâøèñü ëèöîì â êîãî-òî, ÿ îñòàíîâèëàñü.   
Äèðåêòîð ÿë ñåé÷àñ ïåðåäî ìíîé è çàäóì÷èâî ñìîòðåë íà ìîè þùèå ù¸êè.   
"×òî ñ òîáîé, Íàðöèññà?" - åãî ãîëîñ áûë òàêèì... Ìíå çàõîòåëîñü ïîêðåï÷å îáõâàòèòü åãî ðóêàìè, ÿ ëèöîì, ÿ è ãîâîðèòü, ãîâîðèòü... Î òîì, î ÷¸ì è äóìàòü-òî ÿ ñåáå íå þ...   
Íî âñïîìíèâ î ÿùåì çà þ... ýòîì ñêîðïèîíå... ïðåäàòåëå...   
ß óëûáíóëàñü è ñêàçàëà:   
"Âñ¸ ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, äèðåêòîð. Êàê ÿ îäíàæäû ïðåäóïðåæäàëè, ìî¸ ñåðäöå âîçëîæèëè íà àëòàðü ÷üåé-òî ãëóïîé ãîðäîñòè è ëîæíûõ, ëîæíûõ, ëîæíûõ "   
È íå äàâ ñêàçàòü åìó íè ñëîâà, ÿ ïîáåæàëà äàëüøå.   
Êîãäà âûáåæàâ íà óëèöó, ÿ îñòàíîâèëàñü, âñ¸ óæå èçãëàäèëîñü â ìîåé ÿòè...   
Êî ìíå êòî-òî ïðèõîäèë... Äèðåêòîð ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë ìíå...   
È áîëüøå íè÷åãî.   
Èíà÷å ÿ ñîéäó ñ óìà.   
"Íàðöèññà, ïîéä¸øü ñ íàìè ê îçåðó?"   
Ýòî Ëèççè Ïðèííñ, èç Ðåéâåíêëî. Âîîáùå-òî äóðà, íî ÿ...   
"Ïî÷åìó áû è íåò?"   
Ìû èãðàëà â ñíåæêè, â âîëøåáíûå æìóðêè... Íà ïîöåëóè, êîòîðûõ ÿ äàæå íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íà ñâîèõ ãóáàõ... ÿ ìíå ðàçíèöà òåïåðü, êòî èõ áóäåò ÿ, åñëè...   
ÿ ìûñëü...   
Ìíå íå èç-çà ÷åãî ÿ... Â ìîåé æèçíè âñ¸ ïðîñòî è ÿñíî - åñòü ÿ è åñòü îí, è åù¸ ðàç - åñòü ÿ è åñòü îí...   
Ýòè ñëîâà ñòó÷àëè â ìîåé ãîëîâå âñ¸ ÿ, ïîêà ÿ áåãàëà, ÿëàñü íà ñíåãó   
ÿëàñü...   
Äà, ÿ ÿëàñü, êàê íèêîãäà â æèçíè...   
È åñëè áû ÿ íå ñïîòêíóëàñü î ïîâàëåííûé áóðåé ñòâîë äåðåâà, ïðèñûïàííûé ñíåãîì, è íå ðàñïîðîëà ñåáå íîãó äî êðîâè è íå ïîïàëà áû â ëàçàðåò, ýòîò äåíü áûë áû ñàìûì ñ÷àñòëèâûì â ìîåé æèçíè...   
Íî ÿ ÿ ñïîòêíóëàñü... è óïàëà...   
È òåïåðü ÿ ïëàêàëà îò íåâûíîñèìîé áîëè...   
  
"Íåíàâèæó..." - ãîâîðèëà ÿ ñåáå ïî óòðàì, ÿ â çåðêàëå áåãóùèå ïî ìîèì ùåêàì áåëûå äîðîæêè âûñîõøèõ ñë¸ç...   
"Íåíàâèæó ÿ..." - øåïòàëà ÿ ïðî ÿ, êîãäà ÿÿ ïî 'îãñìèòó, ÿ êèäàëàñü âäîãîíêó çà âûñîêîé, ÷¸ðíîé ôèãóðîé, ÿ âñåãäà îêàçûâàëàñü êåì-òî äðóãèì...   
"ß íåíàâèæó ÿ..." - äóìàëà ÿ ïðî ÿ, êîãäà çàñòûâàëà ïåðåä âõîäîì â ÿ... êàê ÿ ÿÿñü â ò¸ìíûé ïóñòîé òóííåëü... òàêîé ÿùèé, íåèçâåñòíî ïî÷åìó...   
"Êàê ñèëüíî ÿ íåíàâèæó ÿ..." - â ÿíèè äóìàëà ÿ, êîãäà ÷üè-òî õîëîäíûå ãóáû êàñàëèñü ìîåãî ëèöà, òàêèå ÷óæèå... íåæåëàííûå...   
"Î áîãè, êàê æå ñèëüíî ÿ ÿ..." - ýòà ìûñëü êðóæèëàñü â ìîåé ãîëîâå â äîëãèå, çèìíèå íî÷è, êîãäà þãà ñòîíàëà çà îêíîì...   
Ëåòíèìè ÿìè, íàïîëíåííûìè íåãîé è ñîëíöåì, áëàãîóõàíèåì òðàâ è çâóêàìè âîäû íà ñòàðîé ìåëüíèöå, ÿ ÿëà è ÿëà ýòè ñëîâà...   
ß íàïåâàëà èõ, ÿñü â þ þ ïåðâûõ âåñåííèõ ðó÷åéêîâ...   
Êîãäà æ¸ëòûå ÿ ñëåòàâøèå ñ äåðåâüåâ ñòàðîãî ïàðêà, øåëåñòåëè â òàêò ìåëîäèè çàáûòîãî âàëüñà, ÿ ÿëà ÿ ÿ è ÿ, ðàñêèíóâ ðóêè è çàêðûâ ãëàçà, ÿ äûøàëà òîëüêî ýòèìè ñëîâàìè...   
Èõ, çàòåéëèâûì óçîðîì âïëåòàë â ìîè âîëîñû îñåííèé âåòåð... Ñòðóéêè ÿ, ÿñü â ÿ÷èìè ñëåçàìè, ðèñîâàëè èõ íà ìî¸ì ëèöå... Ñíåæèíêè, êîòîðûå äîëãî íå ÿëè íà ìîèõ ðåñíèöàõ, òèõî øåïòàëè èõ âñëåä çà ìíîé...   
È òàê áûëî âñåãäà - âñ¸, âñ¸, ÷òî æèëî, çåëåíåëî, áëàãîóõàëî è öâåëî â ýòîì ìèðå, ñîííûé âîçäóõ ÿ, òèõîå äûõàíèå ðîç, - âñ¸ ýòî, ÿ ïðè÷óäëèâîå ýõî, ÿëî âíîâü è âíîâü ìîè ñëîâà...   
"Åñëè áû òû òîëüêî çíàë... êàê ñèëüíî ÿ ÿ..."   
  
**********   
"Âñåãäà îäíà..." - ãîëîñ äèðåêòîðà áûë òèõ è ïå÷àëåí, êàê áóäòî è íå õîòåë îí ãîâîðèòü âñëóõ, äà âîò âûðâàëîñü.   
ß îáåðíóëàñü ê íåìó ëèöîì è ïîñìîòðåëà ÿìî â ãëàçà. ß íå ÿëàñü åãî þùåãî ÿäà - îí íå âëàñòåí íàäî ìíîé...   
"À êòî âëàñòåí, Íàðöèññà?" - ÿ ÷òî, ÿòü ãîâîðèëà âñëóõ, èëè... Äà ê ÷åìó òåïåðü ýòî âñ¸... ß îòâåðíóëàñü è ïîøëà ïðî÷ü, ñëûøà çà ñïèíîé åãî øàãè, ñíà÷àëà íåñìåëûå, çàòåì íàñòîé÷èâûå, ïîêà îí íå ÿÿ ñî ìíîé è íå çàøàãàë ÿäîì.   
"Èíòåðåñíî, õîòü ÷òî êîãî-íèáóäü â ýòîì ìèðå âû äåðæèòå âíå çîíû ñâîèõ ñòðàòåãè÷åñêèõ èíòåðåñîâ?" - íå þ ïî÷åìó òàê çëî âûðâàëèñü ó ÿ ýòè ñëîâà, âåäü â ñóùíîñòè ìíå ÿ ýòîò äîáðûé ÷åëîâåê.   
"þ ýòè ñëîâà... åñëè òåáå èíòåðåñíî, òî ÷åëîâåê, çà êîòîðûì òû ñåé÷àñ ïîâòîðèëà èõ, òîæå ïîæàëåë, ÷òî ñêàçàë ýòî."   
ß ïîøëà ìåäëåííåå... ß íå ïîêðàñíåëà è íå çàïëàêàëà, êàê áûâàëî ðàíüøå ïðè óïîìèíàíèè èìåíè ìîåãî âðàãà... Ìî¸ ëèöî áûëî õîëîäíî è áåññòðàñòíî.   
"Çäåñü íåò þöèóñà, è òû ìîæåøü áûòü ñîáîé."   
Íà ýòîò ðàç ÿ äàæå è íå óäèâèëàñü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî âåäü Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð...   
"Áûòü... ñîáîé..." - ÿ ìåäëåííî ÿëà ýòè ñëîâà, ÿ èõ íà âêóñ. - "Íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå òàêîé ðîñêîøè... " áóäóùåé ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé òàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè íåò..."   
Äèðåêòîð ÿíóë íà ÿ íàä î÷êàìè-ÿöàìè è ñëåãêà ÿ.   
"È ýòè ñëîâà ÿêà "   
"Îí íèêîãäà áû íå ñêàçàë " - ÿ îñòàíîâèëàñü ïåðåâåñòè äûõàíèå. Íàâåðíîå, ñëèøêîì áûñòðî øëà.   
"Íî åìó âåäü íå íóæíî ãîâîðèòü, ÷òîáû òû " - îí òàê ñìîòðåë íà ÿ... êàê áóäòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî âèäåë, çíàë, ìîã ÿòü...   
×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå ÿ óæå çëèëàñü íà ýòîãî ñòàðîãî èíêâèçèòîðà çà åãî íàãëûå ðàññïðîñû, äà è íà ÿ òîæå - íó êàêîå ìíå âîîáùå äåëî äî ýòîãî ðàçâðàòíîãî ìåðçàâöà, äðóãà ìîåãî æåíèõà, êîòîðûé, ïî-âèäèìîìó ïîëó÷àåò îãðîìíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå îò òîãî, ÷òî âûâîäèò ÿ èç ÿ...   
Ëàäíî, äèðåêòîð, âàì âûïàäàåò ÿ ÷åñòü óñëûøàòü "ýòî âàñ íå ÿ, " , â þòíîì èñïîëíåíèè Íàðöèññû Áëýê; àâòîð ñëîâ è èíòîíàöèé - íåðàçëó÷íûé òàíäåì "Ìàëôîé - ".   
È ÿ óæå îòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü ýòî, íî... ÿòü, â êîòîðûé óæå ðàç òà íåçíàêîìêà, ÿÿ âî ìíå þ âå÷íîñòü íàçàä, ÿ îïåðåäèëà.   
"Âñ¸ òàê, òîëüêî âîò îí íå óñëûøèò ÿ, äàæå åñëè ÿ çàêðè÷ó åìó íà óõî..."   
Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ÿ òàê ¸çíî... Êàê áóäòî ÿ ðåøèòü î÷åíü þ çàäà÷ó, à ðåøåíèå íèêàê íå õîòåëî ÿ ñ îòâåòîì.   
"Êðè÷àòü íå íóæíî. Èíîãäà äîñòàòî÷íî òèõîíüêî "   
ß ìåäëåííî øëà ïî ìîêðîé òðîïèíêå, ïðèñòàëüíî ÿÿ ñåáå ïîä íîãè è ÿ î òîì, âèäèò ëè îí, êàê ÿííî, ìíå íåïîäâëàñòíî, þÿ ìîè ãóáû, þÿ íå âûïóñòèòü èç ÿ... ñòîí?   
Ìíå óäàëîñü ÿ çàæàòü ðîò ðóêîé è ñäåðæàòü ÿííîå ðûäàíèå...   
"Ïðîñòèòå, äèðåêòîð... Íåðâû... Ïîïðîøó ó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè þùåå " - ìîé ãîëîñ âíîâü áûë ñïîêîåí è ðàçìåðåííåí. Ñëó÷èñü êîìó-íèáóäü ïîñòîðîííåìó çàãîâîðèòü ñåé÷àñ ñî ìíîé, åìó áû è â ãîëîâó íå ïðèøëî, ÷òî ýòîé äåâóøêå, ÿ âåæëèâî è ïî÷òèòåëüíî ðàçãîâàðèâàåò ñî ñòàðûì äèðåêòîðîì,åäâà ÿ ÿ áû äûøàòü...   
"þñü, ó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íåò íè îäíîãî ÿ, êîòîðîå ëå÷èò þ"   
Ìû åùå íåêîòîðîå ÿ øëè ÿäîì, ÿ íîãàìè æåëòûå ìîêðûå ÿ...   
Ñìûñë åãî ñëîâ, ÿ äî êîíöà äàæå íå ÿëà - íå õâàòèëî âðåìåíè. "îëüêî îäíî ñëîâî îáîæãëî ÿ...   
þáîâü.   
ß îòñêî÷èëà îò íåãî è, ïðèîòêðûâ ðîò îò ÿ, óñòàâèëàñü åìó ÿìî â ãëàçà. Ïîòîì âûäîõíóëà. Âûòåðëà âûñòóïèâøèå ñë¸çû. È ÿëàñü   
ß ÿëàñü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íà åãî ëèöå ÿâñòâåííî íå ïðîñòóïèëî èñêðåííåå áåñïîêîéñòâî.   
Ðåçêî îáîðâàâ ñìåõ è ÿâ ñ çåìëè âûðîíåííûé ëèñò äóáà, ÿ ñïîêîéíî ñïðîñèëà:   
"À ñðåäñòâî îò íåíàâèñòè ó íå¸ åñòü, èíòåðåñíî?"   
Äàìáëäîð ÷óòü óñêîðèë øàã è, îêàçàâøèñü ÿìî ïåðåäî ìíîé, ÿë ÿ çà ïîäáîðîäîê è äîëãî ÿ â ìîè ãëàçà.   
"Äà... òàê ÿ è äóìàë. Ýòîãî-òî ÿ è ÿÿ."   
"×åãî?" - âíåçàïíî õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèëà ÿ.   
"åïåðü îí áûë òàê ïîãðóæ¸í â ÿ, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, äàæå è íå ïîìíèë î ìî¸ì ïðèñóòñòâèè.   
À ìíå... Ìíå áûëî õîðîøî ñåé÷àñ. Îí òîæå íå ÿë ÿ, ìîèõ ÷óâñòâ, íî îí ÿ áû ÿ... Ïîäóìàë ÷òî ÿ þþ...   
Î áîæå...   
ß îñòàíîâèëàñü, êàê ÿ, ñ þùèìè ùåêàìè è ìó÷èòåëüíî ÿ ñåðäöåì.   
Îí ïîäóìàë...   
Îí âèäåë íàñ âìåñòå è ðåøèë...   
Îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ...   
×òî ÿ åãî...   
×òî ÿ þþ...   
"Äà êàê âû..." - ÿ íå óñëûøàëà ñâîåãî ãîëîñà, òîëüêî ÿ÷åå ïðåðûâèñòîå äûõàíèå âûðûâàëîñü èç ïðèîòêðûòûõ ãóá, êîòîðûìè ÿ æàäíî ïûòàëàñü óõâàòèòü ÿ áû ãëîòîê âîçäóõà... È ìíå íå óäàâàëîñü.   
Äèðåêòîð ÿ êî ìíå, è òåïåðü ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë íà ÿ.   
Íàêîíåö, âîçäóõ âñ¸ æå ÿ â ë¸ãêèå, è ìíå óäàëîñü-òàêè ñêàçàòü:   
"Äà ÷òî âû òàêîå ãîâîðèòå... Êàê âû ñìååòå..." - ñë¸çû ïîòîêîì õëûíóëè èõ ìîèõ ãëàç, è ÿ òåïåðü óæå áåñïîìîùíî, ïðîøåïòàëà:   
"Êàê âû ìîæåòå òàê êëåâåòàòü íà ÿ... ß åù¸ ðåá¸íîê... È ÿ íåíàâèæó, íåíàâèæó, íåíàâèæó åãî!"   
ß óæå íå ÿëàñü åãî ÿ, à ïðîñòî ÿëà è ðûäàëà â ãîëîñ, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÿ ÿ ìàëåíüêîé äåâî÷êîé, ìàëåíüêîé è íåñ÷àñòíîé.   
Îí ÿë ÿäîì, íå ÿñü êî ìíå, íè÷åãî íå ÿ, è òåðïåëèâî æäàë, ïîêà ÿ þñü.   
ß áûñòðî óñòàëà îò ñë¸ç. Çà ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû... ÿòü, î áîãè, óæå ÿòü ëåò îí ìó÷àåò ÿ... - çà ýòè ÿòü ëåò, ÿ òàê óñòàëà îò áåñêîíå÷íûõ ñë¸ç... È âñ¸ ðàâíî - þ è þ...   
"Çà÷åì âû òàê ñêàçàëè..." - ïî÷òè áåççâó÷íî ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ ïåðåñîõøèìè ãóáàìè.   
Îí ñìîòðåë òàê... êàê áóäòî ýòî åìó ñåé÷àñ áûëî áîëüíî...   
Îí âòîðîé ÷åëîâåê íà ñâåòå, êîòîðûé ïî÷óâñòâîâàë þ áîëü, êàê þ...   
Ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, êòî áûë ïåðâûì, ãóáû ìîè ñíîâà çàäðîæàëè.   
"Ïðîñòè ÿ, " - òèõî ñêàçàë îí. - "ß è ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîã, ÷òî âñ¸ òàê ¸çíî... Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî òîëüêî ÿ þáë¸ííîñòü."   
Ìíå òåïåðü óæå áûëî âñ¸ ðàâíî - ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò. "îëüêî òóïîé þ â ãðóäè îòäàâàëèñü åãî ñëîâà.   
À ìåæäó òåì, îí âñ¸ ãîâîðèë è ãîâîðèë...   
*****   
"ß óæå òàê ñòàð, Íàðöèññà... ß òàê ìíîãî ïîâèäàë â ýòîé æèçíè, òàê ìíîãî ÿ, íèùåòû... "àê ìíîãèì þÿì íà ñâîåì âåêó, ìîëîäûì è î÷åíü ìîëîäûì, ÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç çàêðûâàë ãëàçà âîò ýòèìè ðóêàìè... Ñòîëüêî ñìåðòåé... Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìàëî íà ñâåòå îñòàëîñü âåùåé, äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíûõ, ÷òîáû âçâîëíîâàòü ÿ...   
Íî òû ñåé÷àñ... Êîãäà ÿ äåâî÷êà, ñ ãëàçàìè ðåá¸íêà, êîòîðîãî ïðîáóäèëè îò ïðåêðàñíîãî ñíà, ÷üè ãóáû þò, ñëîâíî èùóò âîçìîæíîñòü ÿÿ, è êîãäà îíà ñïîêîéíî ãîâîðèò î êðóøåíèè âñåõ íàäåæä íà þáîâü, ñ÷àñòüå... òàêîì íåïîïðàâèìîì êðóøåíèè, ÷òî äàæå ÿ ñåáå â ýòîì îíà íå â ÿíèè...   
Ðàçâå ýòî íå ÿ ÿ... "àêîé ÿ åù¸ íå âèäåë...   
"û âñåãäà áûëà ÿ ÿ ÿ ýòîãî ìèðà, ÿ âñåõ þäåé...   
"û òàê ãëóáîêî ÷óâñòâóåøü èõ, íî íå â ñèëàõ óñëûøàòü ÿííûé êðèê ñîáñòâåííîãî ñåðäöà...   
Ïî÷åìó? Ìîæåò ïîòîìó, ÷òî ñëèøêîì ðàíî, è ñëèøêîì îãëóøèòåëüíî ñâàëèëàñü íà ÿ ÿ þáîâü... Äåòñêîå ñåðäöå èñïóãàëîñü... è ïðåäïî÷ëî ÿòü ýòî çà... íó, òû íàçûâàåøü ýòî þ... À òåïåðü ãîðèøü, ñãîðàåøü, êàê ñâå÷à...   
ß âèäåë âñå ýòè ãîäû, êàêîé òû áûëà... ß âèäåë, êàê ñåðäöå òâî¸ ÿ ñëåçàìè, â ãëàçàõ ÿ òîñêà, à ãóáû þÿ...   
Íàèâíûå ïîïûòêè îáìàíóòü ñàìó ÿ...   
È äàæå åãî...   
Íî íå ÿ. "âîè íåëîâêèå, íåðåøèòåëüíûå ÿ, þùèå ãóáû ðàññêàçàëè ìíå þ þ, à â òâî¸ì ÿäå ÿ, ÿ óâèäåë ïîäòâåðæäåíèå.   
Âåäü èç äåòñêèõ ãëàç þáîâü áðûçæåò, êàê ñë¸çû...   
Äåâî÷êà, ÿ þêàëà ÿ íàèâíûìè ñêàçêàìè î íåíàâèñòè, è íî÷àìè èñêàëà óòåøåíèå â áåñ÷èñëåííûõ ñíàõ î þáâè...   
Â òàêèå ìèíóòû ìíå ÿ ñõâàòèòü ÿ è ñèëîé áðîñèòü â ÿÿ ýòîãî ÿìöà.   
Îí âåäü ÿ íå ìåíüøå - ïîòîìó, ÷òî çíàåò, ÷òî òàêîé þáâè åìó áîëüøå íèãäå íå íàéòè...   
Íî ýòà åãî ÿ ÷åñòü...   
  
Êîãäà ÿ þ íà âàñ... ÿ âåäü ÿííî þ íà âàñ, êîãäà âû âìåñòå... Ýòî êàê áóäòî â þ çèìó ðàñïàõèâàåøü îêíî - à îòòóäà ÿ àðîìàò ðîç è ïåíèå ÿ... "àê æå ïðåêðàñíî... "àêîå æå ÷óäî..."   
  
**********   
Îí çàìîë÷àë, ÿ äûõàíèå è êðåïêî äåðæàñü çà ìî¸ ïëå÷î - ïî÷òè ñîâñåì áåç ñèë.   
ß ìåäëåííî ïðîâåëà þ ïî ãóáàì... Êðîâü? Íå â ïåðâûé ðàç ÿ çàêóñûâàëà ãóáû äî êðîâè...   
Íàäî ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóòü... Íàäî âçäîõíóòü, è ïðèâû÷íî ïðèäàòü âñ¸ þ.   
Ìíå áû ñåé÷àñ óéòè þäà, ïîáûòü îäíîé... Ðàññêàçàòü þ ñêàçêó ñâîåìó ñåðäöó, ÷òîáû îíî ÿòü óñïîêîèëîñü, îòâðàòèëî íàäåæäû, ïîçàáûëî ýòîò ðàçãîâîð...   
À èíà÷å - áîëüíî, ñëèøêîì áîëüíî... æèòü.   
"Íî ïî÷åìó æå, Íàðöèññà?"   
ß ïî÷òè ìàøèíàëüíî ïîâòîðèëà åãî æå ñîáñòâåííûå ñëîâà:   
"Àõ, ýòà ÿ ÷åñòü... Æåíà ÿ - âíå ïîäîçðåíèé, íåâåñòà äðóãà - âíå ÿãàòåëüñòâ..."   
Ïðè çâóêå ýòèõ ñëîâ, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íîâîå ïðèáëèæåíèå ãîðüêèõ ñë¸ç. È ÿÿ.   
Ïðèâû÷íîå ÿíèå ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî íèêîãäà ÿ...   
""û ïðàâà, " - ýõî ïðîçâó÷àëè ñëîâà äèðåêòîðà. "þáèòü îäíîãî, à ïîïàñòü â ÿÿ äðóãîãî - ÿ ýòî ìîæåò óáèòü..."   
  
×òî æå îí äåëàåò ñî ìíîé...   
ß ÿìèëàñü - ýòî îêàçàëîñü íå òàê óæ è òðóäíî, ÿ, ÿ ÿæåñòü ñåé÷àñ ëåæàëà íà ìî¸ì ñåðäöå... È, çàêðûâ ãëàçà, ÿ ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñëà:   
"Âñ¸ ñîâñåì íå òàê, "   
Âçäîõ, åù¸ îäèí...   
Îòîãíàòü îò ÿ òåðïêèå ÿ î þùèõ ãëàçàõ, â êîòîðûõ, åñëè ÿ, ÿòàíî çîëîòî... Î ÿíîì àðîìàòå... Î êðàñèâûõ áëåäíûõ ðóêàõ, êîòîðûå äîëãî, è áåñêîíå÷íî íåæíî þò ïåðåáèðàòü ìîè âîëîñû... êîãäà, ÿñü, ÿ íà ÿ òóìàííûìè ãëàçàìè, îí ÿë ìíå ñèäåòü ó åãî íîã... Î ãóáàõ, òàêèõ ïðîõëàäíûõ è ÿãêèõ... èíîãäà ìíå óäàâàëîñü ïðîâåñòè ïî íèì êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ...   
Îòîãíàòü âñå ýòè ÿ ñåé÷àñ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè ðâóò ìî¸ ñåðäöå íà ÷àñòè, íå þò äûøàòü... ÿ áû ñåé÷àñ îòîãíàòü - âåäü îíè âñ¸ ðàâíî âñåãäà þÿ âî ñíàõ... Âî âñå íî÷è ìîåé æèçíè...   
"È ÿ âàì äîêàæó, ÷òî íå þþ åãî..."   
  
Äèðåêòîð ïîñìîòðåë íà ÿ, è åãî ãóáû ä¸ðíóëèñü â ë¸ãêîé óëûáêå...   
"Íà÷íè ÿìî ñåé÷àñ, äåâî÷êà... "âîé ãëóïûé þáëåííûé... äà âîò è îí ñàì, èùåò ÿ... Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî íå ÿ ñâîåé î÷åðåäè ÿ - ïåðâîå ÿÿ, ÿ þ, òàê åù¸ è íå â ÿíèè ïîäîæäàòü ïàðó ìèíóò â ãîñòèíîé..."   
Íàâåðíîå, îí ãîâîðèë ÷òî-òî åù¸, íî ÿ óæå áûëà ñëèøêîì äàëåêî...   
Êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî êîãäà áûñòðî áåãóò, òî âîçíèêàåò ÿæåñòü â íîãàõ è òðóäíî äûøàòü...   
Ìíå ëåãêî... î÷åíü ëåãêî...   
Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ìîãó ïîäïðûãíóòü äî ëóíû... òàêèì ë¸ãêèì ñòàëî ìî¸ òåëî...   
ß ìîãó ïðîïëûòü âåñü îêåàí, âåäü ñî ìíîé, âî ìíå åñòü åù¸ îäíî äûõàíèå, íàïîëíåííîå àðîìàòàìè ïîëûíè...   
Âäðóã ÿ îñòàíîâèëàñü... ÿëà åãî èç âèäó â ÿÿ âèõðå èç âåòðà è ÿùèõ æ¸ëòûõ ëèñòüåâ, êîòîðûå êàê-òî çàìåäëåííî êðóæèëè âîêðóã ÿ, ÿ ëèöî, âîëîñû...   
Íåò... Âîò îí...   
" íåãî ïî-ïðåæíåìó ïðîõëàäíûå ðóêè, íî êîãäà îíè þò ìîè ëàäîíè, îíè þò ìî¸ ñåðäöå ëó÷øå, ÷åì ñàìûé æàðêèé îãîíü. Â åãî ãëàçàõ ïî-ïðåæíåìó íåò äíà... íî ÿ ìîãó ÿ è ÿ â íèõ... ß õî÷ó óòîíóòü...   
Íî ñåé÷àñ îíè çàêðûòû, âåäü îí òàê áëèçêî... ÿ ãóáàìè ìîèõ âîëîñ... ñîâñåì ëåãîíüêî...   
×¸ðíûé áàðõàò îäåæäû, ÷óòü øåðîõîâàòûé, åñëè ïðîâåñòè ìåäëåííî ïî åãî ãðóäè âíèç... è îáðàòíî... òîãäà ÿ þ ýòó øåðîõîâàòîñòü êàæäîé êëåòî÷êîé ñâîåãî òåëà...   
Åãî äëèííûå ðåñíèöû... ÷óòü ÿò ìíå âèñîê, êîãäà ÿ÷åå äûõàíèå, íàïîëíåííîå àðîìàòàìè ïîëûíè, îáæèãàåò þ êîæó... Åñëè ÿ íåìíîãî ïîâåðíó ãîëîâó, òî...   
Ãóáû, ÷óòü ïðèïóõøèå, ÿ ðàíêà... êàê áóäòî îí ÿ íå îäèí ðàç äî áîëè ïðèêóñèë èõ...   
Äî áîëè... È ó ÿ òîæå êðîâü... ß þ, ÷òî íóæíî ÷óâñòâîâàòü, ÷òîáû...   
Åù¸ íè÷åãî íå ñïðîñèâ, ÿ ñ þùèì óæàñîì æäàëà îòâåòà.   
"Íàðöèññà..." - ãîëîñ åãî... íî åìó îí íå ïðèíàäëåæèò.   
"Ìèññ Áëýê, êàê îôèöèàëüíûé ïðåäñòàâèòåëü þöèóñà ÿ, ýñêâàéðà, ÿ þ ÷åñòü ïåðåäàòü âàì îôèöèàëüíîå óâåäîìëåíèå î áðàêîñî÷åòàíèè, êîòîðîå ÿ äâåíàäöàòîãî þÿ â ðîäîâîì ïîìåñòüå "   
È âñ¸. Îí çàìîë÷àë, íå ÿÿ ìíå â ãëàçà.   
À ÿ ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî... ß õîòåëà íàâñåãäà çàïîìíèòü äëèííûå, ÷óòü íåðîâíûå ðåñíèöû... êîòîðûå íèêîãäà íå âûçîâóò áîëüøå óëûáêè íà ìîèõ ãóáàõ, íåæíîé ùåêîòêîé ïðîáåæàâøèñü ïî âèñêó... Ãóáû, ïëîòíî ñæàòûå, êîòîðûì íå ñóæäåíî ÿ ÿ ÿ â ïîöåëóå... Ãëàçà, â êîòîðûõ ÿ ìîãó óòîíóòü, íî íèêîãäà íå óâèæó ñâîåãî ÿ...   
Ìíå çàõîòåëîñü óìåðåòü... Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî óäåðæèâàëî - ÷óòü ÿ, ÿ ðóêà, ÿÿ âîêðóã ìîåé òàëèè. ÿÿ ìî¸ ñåðäöå òîë÷êàìè ãíàòü êðîâü ïî ïîìåðòâåëûì âåíàì.   
"×òî-íèáóäü åù¸?" - õîëîäíî ñïðîñèëà ÿ, ìåäëåííî ÿ â òî ÿ, êàê îí íåîòâðàòèìî ÿÿ îò ÿ... Íàâåêè...   
"Äà... Ïî þ ñåìüè Ìàëôîåâ, ñ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà è äî ñàìîé ñâàäüáû âû ñ þöèóñîì íå " - òåïåðü è åãî ãîëîñ áûë õîëîäåí è îôèöèàëåí. È âåæëèâîå, áåçó÷àñòíîå âûðàæåíèå ãëàç...   
"×òî æå... À ñ âàìè ìíå åñòü òåïåðü íåîáõîäèìîñòü ÿ?" - ÿ âèäåëà, êàê îí âçäðîãíóë êàê îò óäàðà ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ... ß íå þ åãî, íåò. Âåäü ýòî ÿ ÿ óäàðèëà ñåé÷àñ ñî âñåé ñèëû...   
"ÿ îò âðåìåíè. Îáñóäèòü äåòàëè ñâàäüáû."   
Íó ÷òî îí çàëàäèë - ñâàäüáà, ñâàäüáà - ìíå êðè÷àòü ÿ, êîãäà ÿ ýòî ñëûøó...   
Ìîè ãóáû ãîâîðèëè ïðàâèëüíûå, õîëîäíûå ñëîâà, à â ãëóáèíå ìîåé äóøè ñåé÷àñ ïëàêàëà ÿ äåâî÷êà, ó êîòîðîé óêðàëè å¸ äûõàíèå...   
"êðàëè â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îäíà ÿ æåíùèíà ÿëà, ÷òî íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ÿ ïàëüöàìè â ÷üè-òî ïðîõëàäíûå, ãóñòûå âîëîñû...   
Îí óæå îòîø¸ë íà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, êîãäà âäðóã ÿ è êèíóë íà ÿ áûñòðûé ÿííûé ÿä.   
"Äà... ÿ çàáûë ñêàçàòü òåáå... ß þþ ÿ... þáèë...òåïåðü óæå..."   
Îí ïîìåøêàë åù¸ ñåêóíäó...   
È óø¸ë.   
ÿ èç ìîåé æèçíè áåçóìíûé îãîíü ìîåé íåíàâèñòè ê íåìó... 


	3. 3

**Ãëàâà 3. -**

Åñëè áû ÿ æèçíü áûëà ðîìàíîì, êîòîðûé áû íàïèñàëà ÿ ÿ, òî, ïî âñåì çàêîíàì æàíðà, ýòîé þ ÿ äîëæíà áûëà óìåðåòü îò ðàçðûâà ñåðäöà... ×òîáû ïîòîì è îí, íåïðåìåííî óìåð áû íà ìîåé ìîãèëå...   
Ñåé÷àñ, ÿ ñòîëüêî ëåò, ÿ ÿþñü íà òó äåâî÷êó...   
Íàâåðíîå, òîãäà, â äóøíîì ìðàêå ïîäçåìåëèé Ñëèçåðèíà, îíà è ìå÷òàëà î ÷¸ì-íèáóäü ïîäîáíîì... Äà è êàê ìîæíî ñóäèòü å¸ çà ýòî?   
Êàê ìîæíî ÿòü þþ æåíùèíó â òîì, ÷òî îíà èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë ÿ ÿ çà îáðûâêè òîãî, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, ñ íà÷àëà âðåì¸í ÿåò ñìûñë, ñàìî ñóùåñòâî å¸ æèçíè... Îáðûâêè ñâîåé ìå÷òû, ñ êîòîðîé îíà ïðîùàëàñü ÿ, ñ ãëóõèìè ÿìè ÿ êîæó íà ëèöå, ÿõ... íà êîòîðûõ åù¸ ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü åãî äûõàíèå... åãî ò¸ïëîå äûõàíèå...   
ÿ ÿ, ÿ, ÿ, ÿ, ÿ ìå÷òà... ß þ þ ñåêóíäó èç òîé âå÷íîñòè, êîãäà òû ïîêèäàëà ÿ...   
ß ïî÷òè íèêîãäà íå âñïîìèíàëà âûñîêîãî, îäåòîãî â ÷¸ðíîå ìóæ÷èíó, êîòîðûé òîãäà ÿ êî ìíå, è â ÿíèè ïîñìîòðåâ íà ÿ, òèõî ïðîèçí¸ñ êàêèå-òî ñëîâà... ÿ ÿòü èõ íå ñîõðàíèëà â ìîåé ÿòè, è ìîæåò òîëüêî ÿ ýòîìó, ÿ åù¸ þ íà ýòîì ñâåòå... Íå æèâó, íåò.   
Êîãäà ÷åëîâåê âèäèò òî, ÷òî äîâåëîñü â òîò äåíü óâèäåòü ìíå...   
...Ýòè îñåííèå ÿ, æ¸ëòûå è òðåâîæíûå - êàê ÿ ìîãëà êîãäà-òî ñ÷èòàòü èõ ïèñüìàìè ÿ? Îíè êðóæèëèñü, ÿåìûå ïîðûâàìè îñåííåãî âåòðà, êîòîðûé â òîò äåíü óíîñèë îñêîëêè ìîåé ìå÷òû... Î÷åíü è î÷åíü ìåëêèå îñêîëêè - òàêèå þò, åñëè ïàäàòü ñ îãðîìíîé âûñîòû...   
Ýòè ÿ, êîòîðûå êòî-òî îñòîðîæíî ñíèìàë ñ ìîèõ âîëîñ... îí èõ âûðîíèë ïîòîì, êîãäà óæå óõîäèë - ÿ èñêàëà èõ ñðåäè ñîòåí è ñîòåí òàêèõ æå è ïðèæèìàëà ê ëèöó, ÿñü ïîéìàòü þùèé àðîìàò... ïîëûíü...   
ÿ, êîòîðûå ì¸ðòâîé ìîêðîé ìàññîé ëåæàëè íà çåìëå, ïðèáèòûå ïîòîêàìè ÿ... ìîèìè ñëåçàìè, êîòîðûå çà ÿ â òîò äåíü ïðîëèâàëà ïðèðîäà...   
ÿ, ïî êîòîðûì ÿ â òîò äåíü õîäèëà, ñèäåëà... ëåæàëà, ÿÿ â ïðîçðà÷íîå ñåðîå íåáî... â òî ÿ, êàê ìîè ãóáû øåïòàëè... íåò, òîëüêî ïûòàëèñü øåïíóòü ÷òî-òî... ÷üå-òî ÿ... ÿ òîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé... äàæå åñëè áû ÿ è ñìîãëà ïîçâàòü åãî... äàæå åñëè áû îí ñìîã óñëûøàòü... êîòîðûé âñ¸ ðàâíî íå îòâåòèë áû ìíå...   
..."àê âîò, êîãäà ÷åëîâåêó ñóæäåíî óâèäåòü òî, ÷òî âèäåëà â òîò äåíü ÿ - æ¸ëòûå ÿ, âåòåð è ñåðîå, ïëà÷óùåå íåáî...   
Ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó... ìíå... íåìíîãîå ÿ â æèçíè...   
'îðîøèå ìàíåðû...   
Êðàñèâûå ÿ...   
ÿ íå ëãàòü... ÿ áû þùèì...   
Î÷åíü áîãàòûé äîì...   
Äåëàòü òî, ÷òî ãîâîðèò... ïðèêàçûâàåò êàêîé-òî ÷óæîé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ñïèò â ìîåé ïîñòåëè...   
Íåïðèñòóïíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà...   
Äà âîò, ñîáñòâåííî è âñ¸, ÷òî íóæíî ÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ÿ "ïðåëåñòíîé ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, æåíîé ìîëîäîãî þöèóñà, òàêîé âîñïèòàííîé - ÿùåé ëåäè!"   
Åñòü è åù¸ êîå-÷òî...   
"à âåùü, ÿ òðåáóåò íåóñûïíîãî ÿ, èáî ìîæåò â îäíó ñåêóíäó ðàçáèòü çåðêàëî, â êîòîðîì ÿ ÿ ÿ æèçíü.   
Ìî¸ ñåðäöå - ÿ, ÿ âåùü, ÿ èíîãäà î÷åíü áîëèò... êîãäà ÿ þñü ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû, çàáûâ î òîì, êóäà øëà... íè î ÷¸ì íå ÿ è íå ÿ... òàê, íåìíîãî ÿ...   
Èíîãäà...   
×àñòî ïî íî÷àì... ÿ âèæó ñòðàííûå ñíû - ÿðêèå è þùèå, ÿ ñåêóíäà êîòîðûõ íàïîëíåíà þ è ñìûñëîì, êîòîðîãî íåò, ïîä÷àñ è â öåëîì ãîäå ìîåé æèçíè...   
Î÷åíü ÷àñòî îíî áåñïîêîèò ÿ þ... Îòâðàòèòåëüíûå, òðåâîæíûå ëèñòîïàäû ÿò ÿ. Â ýòè äíè ìíå îñîáåííî òðóäíî æèòü è äûøàòü...   
È âñåãäà... Âñåãäà ýòî æàëêîå, íèêîìó íå íóæíîå - äàæå ìíå ñàìîé - ñåðäöå, ÿ, êîãäà ÿ âèæó åãî...   
Âðàãà.   
ÿ.   
×åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé óáèë ÿ.   
  
**********   
ß ÿëà ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, òåðïåëèâî ÿñü, ïîêà íè íà ñåêóíäó íå þÿ Áýëëà óëîæèò ìîè âîëîñû òàê, ÷òîáû íàêîíåö ÿ äîâîëüíîé. Ýòà ïûòêà, èç-çà êîòîðîé ó ÿ íà ãëàçàõ íå ðàç è íå äâà âûñòóïàëè ñë¸çû, äëèëàñü óæå áîëüøå ÷àñà, è åñëè ó÷èòûâàòü òî, ÷òî ñâàäåáíîå ïëàòüå ïî þ áûëî ñëîæíûì è çàìûñëîâàòûì, òî ÿ åäâà ïîñïåâàëà ê íà÷àëó öåðåìîíèè.   
Ñ ìîìåíòà ÿ øêîëû ïðîøëî âñåãî äâå íåäåëè. ß åù¸ íå óñïåëà îòâûêíóòü îò ðåæèìà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ÿ âçðîñëîé, äàæå ÿ ñåáå ÿ íå êóïèëà íè îäíîãî, à äåíü ñâàäüáû íàâèñ íàäî ìíîé è äàâèë, äàâèë ñâîåé ÿþ...   
"Äà ïåðåñòàíü ðûäàòü, ýòî æå òîëüêî ðàñ÷¸ñêà, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, à íå Êðóöèî." - ãîëîñ Áýëëû âûâåë ÿ èç òîãî ãî ÿÿ, â êîòîðîå ÿ, â ïîñëåäíåå ÿ, âïàäàëà âñ¸ ÷àùå è ÷àùå.   
"Èçâèíè, íî ó ÿ è òàê ãîëîâà áîëèò, à òû óæå â ÷åòâ¸ðòûé ðàç íà÷èíàåøü âñ¸ ñ " - íó ÷òî æå, ó ÿ ïîëó÷èëîñü ñêàçàòü ýòî ãîëîñîì ñïîêîéíûì è íåïðèíóæä¸ííûì. Äàæå ñëèøêîì ñïîêîéíûì, ÿ òî, ÷òî ýòî...   
...äåíü ìîåé ñâàäüáû...   
"Ìíå ýòî èçâåñòíî. Âîò òîëüêî î÷åíü óæ òû íå ïîõîæà íà þ "   
ÿòü ýòà ÿ ïðèâû÷êà ãîâîðèòü âñëóõ.   
ß åù¸ ìãíîâåíèå ñèäåëà ñïîêîéíî... Ïîòîì ÿëà ãëàçà è íàøëà â çåðêàëå ÿä Áýëëû - âíèìàòåëüíûé è ïûòëèâûé... è ñî÷óâñòâåííûé... þùèé...   
ß ìåäëåííî çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî îâëàäåëî ìíîé - ìíå, âäðóã, òàê ñèëüíî çàõîòåëîñü åé ðàññêàçàòü î ÷¸ì-òî... ß äàæå ñàìà ÿòü íå ìîãëà - î ÷¸ì, íî òàêèì íåñòåðïèìûì áûëî ýòî æåëàíèå... ß ëèõîðàäî÷íî âñïîìèíàëà ÷òî-òî, òàêîå áëèçêîå, âàæíîå, ñàìîå âàæíîå â æèçíè, è ïî÷åìó-òî ìíå êàçàëîñü - ÿííîå íàâñåãäà...   
ß äî ïðåäåëà ÿãëà ÿòü... íè÷åãî... òîëüêî ÿ ÿ ëèñòâà... îñåíü... äîæäü... Êîãäà ÿ îòêðûëà ãëàçà, ÿ åù¸ ÷óâñòâîâàëà íà êîæå åãî þùèå ñòðóéêè... Âñ¸ ÿ, ïîêà Áýëëà âîçèëàñü ñ ìîåé ïðè÷¸ñêîé, ïîêà ïîìîãàëà íàäåòü äëèííîå áåëîå ïëàòüå, ïîêà áåñêîíå÷íî äîëãî ÿëà ïûøíûå ñêëàäêè, ýòîò äîæäü âñ¸ íå ÿ... ÿ ÿ, êîòîðûå íèêîãäà ìíå íå ïðèíàäëåæàëè...   
Íàêîíåö, âñ¸ áûëî çàêîí÷åíî. Ïðè÷¸ñêà áûëà èäåàëüíîé, ïëàòüå ñèäåëî... ýòî íå÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì èäåàëüíî...   
ß âäðóã ñ èñêðåííèì þáîïûòñòâîì ÿëàñü ÿäûâàòü ÿ... ß ÷àñòî ñìîòðåëàñü â çåðêàëî, ÿ è íå ïðèíàäëåæàëà ê ÷èñëó òåõ æåíùèí, êîòîðûå þò èç ñâîåé âíåøíîñòè êóëüò, íî íèêîãäà, â îáùåì-òî, íå âèäåëà ÿ ïî-ÿùåìó.   
È òåïåðü, ÿ ÿ âïåðâûå âî âçðîñëîì ÿäå, ÿ îñîçíàëà, ÷òî áûëà íå ïðîñòî õîðîøåíüêîé, êàê âñåãäà ñ÷èòàëà.   
ß ÷óòü ñìóù¸ííî óëûáíóëàñü, ïðè ýòîé ìûñëè - êàê áóäòî êòî-òî ìîã ïîäñëóøàòü å¸.   
""û ïðåêðàñíà..." - òèõîíüêî ïðîøåëåñòåëî çåðêàëî... èëè ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü?   
ß ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê íåìó ïî÷òè þ, è ïðèêîñíóëàñü ðóêîé ê õîëîäíîé ãëàäêîé ïîâåðõíîñòè, ÿÿñü â ñâî¸ îòðàæåíèå, ÿ ÿäîì ïî ñâîèì âîëîñàì, ãóáàì...   
ß âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ òàêîé óñòàëîé... ß ïðèñëîíèëàñü ÿ÷èì ëáîì ê ïðîõëàäíîìó ñòåêëó è çàìåðëà, ÿ åù¸ îòãîëîñêè ýòîãî íåçäîðîâîãî ÿ...   
ÿ êàê-òî ðåçàíóëî âñ¸ ïðîèçîøåäøåå... Ñòðàííî, ó ÿ áûëî òàêîå ÷óâñòâî, áóäòî ÿ âïåðâûå â æèçíè âèäåëà ñâî¸ îòðàæåíèå... Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, âïåðâûå. È ïî÷åìó, èíòåðåñíî?   
...ïîòîìó ÷òî äî ýòîãî, òû ñìîòðåëà íà ÿ ÷üèìè-òî äðóãèìè ãëàçàìè, êîòîðûå âñåãäà âèäåëè ÿ ïðåêðàñíîé...   
ß ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà íåñêîëüêî ðàç, ÿñü îòîãíàòü âíåçàïíî þ äóðíîòó. Âñ¸-òàêè íåðâû ó ÿ íå â ÿäêå, è ñåðäöå ÿ êàê áåçóìíîå, è äûõàíèå ÿ...   
ß åù¸ ðàç ÿíóëàñü. Èç òàèíñòâåííî þùåãî ïîëóìðàêà çåðêàëà íà ÿ ñìîòðåëà ÿ äåâóøêà, ñ ôèãóðêîé, íà êîòîðîé áûëî íàäåòî...   
...Ïîäâåíå÷íîå ïëàòüå...   
Îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ÷òî-òî íåïîïðàâèìîå, âñ¸ óñèëèâàëîñü... Êîãäà Áýëëà, ÷òî-òî âåñåëî ÿ íà õîäó âáåæàëà â êîìíàòó ñ áóêåòîì öâåòîâ, ÿ âñ¸ åù¸ áåçîòðûâíî ÿäåëà â ñóìðà÷íîå îòðàæåíèå, êîòîðîå ñòàíîâèëîñü âñ¸ äàëüøå è âñ¸ òóìàííåå...   
  
ß ëåæàëà íà ñâîåé êðîâàòè, ÿ íà âèñêàõ âëàæíûå ÿ ìàòåðèè, ñìî÷åííîé â êàêîì-òî çåëüå. Ñòðàííûé çàïàõ, òàêîé þùèé, çàñòàâèë ÿ ÿÿ íà íîãè. Ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå ïî÷òè ïðîøëî è ÿ âäîõíóëà âîçäóõ, íàïîëíåííûé ë¸ãêèì àðîìàòîì... ïîëûíü... îòêóäà îíà çäåñü?   
"ÿ ñâàäüáà íàó÷èëà Ñåâåðóñà äåðæàòü ñðåäñòâà îò îáìîðîêîâ ïðè " - ÿãêî ïðîèçíåñëà Áýëëà, ÿ áëèæå è ÿÿ íà ìíå ïëàòüå, ÷óòü ÿòîå.   
"È êòî æå ëåæàë áåç ÿòè òîãäà? Æåíèõ?" - ëåíèâî ü ÿ, ÿñü ýòèì áîæåñòâåííûì çàïàõîì. È ïî÷åìó ìíîãèå þò åãî ãîðüêèì? Îí òåðïêèé, ñëàäîñòíûé... Îí çàòóìàíèâàåò ÿä è ðîæäàåò ìå÷òû...   
ß î÷íóëàñü, êîãäà Áýëëà äîâîëüíî ãðóáî ÿõíóëà ÿ. Îíà ÿëà ÿäîì... Îäíàæäû ÿ óæå âèäåëà íà å¸ ëèöå òàêîå æå âûðàæåíèå... Íî êîãäà æå?   
" Ýòî áûëà ÿ. È ÿ òîæå ïëàêàëà ïåðåä ñâàäüáîé... È òîæå äóìàëà î " - îíà îñòàíîâèëà þ ïîïûòêó ÿ è óáåæàòü... ×òî îíà ãîâîðèò?   
"È âîò ÷òî ÿ òåáå ñêàæó. Æèâè è áóäü ñ÷àñòëèâà ñ ìóæåì. È çàáóäü, ðàäè áîãà, ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, Íàðöèññà."   
"À ó ÿ ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü?" - âûðâàëîñü ó ÿ.   
"Ïîëó÷èëîñü... ÿ ñ þ ñåðäöà ìíå ïðèøëîñü ÿ..." - îíà ñìîòðåëà ìèìî ÿ... ÿ ÷àñòî çàìå÷àëà òàêîé ÿä ó íå¸, åù¸ â øêîëå... Îíà ãðóñòíî óëûáíóëàñü.   
"Ýòî âñ¸ èç-çà ïîëûíè... Æåíùèíà, ÿ îäíàæäû óçíàëà Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà ÿ íåìíîãî áîëüíà, êîãäà îùóùàåò ýòîò çàïàõ. ß íå þ÷åíèå - íî ïîñìîòðè - ìíå óæå íå ÿ óìåðåòü, êàê ðàíüøå..."   
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû åãî íå þáèëà ïî-ÿùåìó..." - ýòè ñëîâà òàê è íå ñîðâàëèñü ñ ìîèõ ãóá - ÿ òîëüêî ïîäóìàëà îá ýòîì.   
Âåäü èìåííî â ýòîì è þÿ óæàñíîå ñâîéñòâî þáâè - îíà ñèëüíà íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî òîëüêî ñìåðòü ìîæåò ÿ ñ íåé... Èëè çàìåíèòü...   
"Ïîðà..." - ïðîøåïòàëà Áýëëà.   
  
Âî ÿ öåðåìîíèè ÿ íå âèäåëà íà íåãî - îí îòîø¸ë â òåíü, ïî÷òè ÿñü ñ íåé, ñ ñâîåé äîðîãîé è íåèçìåííî ÷¸ðíîé îäåæäå.   
ß íå þ, ÷åãî ÿ æäàëà îò íåãî - ïîñëåäíåãî ÿäà... ñëîâà... ÷åãî-íèáóäü, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî áû ÿ ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî òå ñëîâà, êîòîðûå îí ïðîèçí¸ñ þ âå÷íîñòü íàçàä, â æ¸ëòîì îñåííåì ïàðêå, ìíå íå ïðèñíèëèñü... È åñëè áû ÿ â ýòî ïîâåðèëà...   
Åñëè áû ïîâåðèëà...   
Íî îí íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàëà è íå ñêàçàë.   
Äàæå ÿ, ÿ ðóêà íå äðîãíóëà, êîãäà ïåðåäàâàëà þöèóñó êîëüöî.   
À çàòåì...   
Ïðîõëàäíîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê ìîåé ðóêå...   
Ë¸ãêèé ïîöåëóé, âåðíåå, åãî âèäèìîñòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìîåãî ëèöà îí òàê è íå ÿ... "îëüêî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îáæ¸ã êîæó äûõàíèåì...   
È âñ¸.   
ß ñòàëà æåíîé äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà.   
È òåïåðü óæå íèêîãäà íå þ ñêàçàòü....   
×òî ÿ åãî...   
  
********   
Êîãäà æå ýòî ïðîèçîøëî? È êàê ñëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî ÿ ýòîãî íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà?   
ÿ ïåðåä îêíîì, ÿÿ íà îñåííèé ïàðê, â êîòîðîì âåòåð ÿë ïî îïóñòåâøèì äîðîæêàì æ¸ëòûå ÿ...   
...ÿòü ýòà îñåíü...   
... ÿ ñíîâà è ñíîâà èñêàëà òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÿëà èõ. Èõ òðîèõ.   
Äà ãäå æå, ãäå òî ìãíîâåíèå, êîãäà áåçóìèå ïîãëîòèëî èõ ðàçóì, à ñìåðòü ïîñåëèëàñü â èõ ñåðäöàõ? Âåäü ÿ æå ìîãëà...   
ÿÿ íà ñåðîå, ïëà÷óùåå íåáî... âå÷íûé òðàóð ïî ìîåé þáâè... ÿ âñïîìèíàëà...   
... Áýëëà. Îíà áûëà ìîåé ñåñòðîé. Ñíà÷àëà ìû âìåñòå èãðàëè ê êóêëû. ß þ - îíà þáèëà ÿðêèå öâåòà, èãðó íà àðôå, êðàñèâûå ÿ... ÿ è ÿ. Çàòåì - â øêîëå îíà èçìåíèëàñü - ìíîãî ìàëü÷èêîâ, ìàëî âðåìåíè íà ó÷¸áó, è åù¸ ìåíüøå - íà ÿ, íî è òîãäà, â ðåäêèå ìèíóòû îòêðîâåííîñòè, ÿ âèäåëà å¸ ñåðäöå åù¸ ïðåæíèì... Ñåðäöå äåâî÷êè, ÿ ïðèâûêëà æèòü ëåãêî. Äà, îíà áûëà íåìíîãî çàíîñ÷èâîé è ãîðäèëàñü ñâîåé ÷èñòîé þ... Îíà íå èíòåðåñîâàëàñü ïîëèòèêîé - ïðåäåëîì áûëî å¸ ó÷àñòèå â ðàçãîâîðå î òîì, êàêîå ïëàòüå íàäåíåò íà ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé áàë â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå æåíà ìèíèñòðà Ìàãèè. Íè î êàêîì "¸ìíîì Ëîðäå äàæå ðå÷è áûòü íå ìîãëî... Áýëëà - îíà óìåëà þáèòü...   
... êîìó îá ýòîì çíàòü, êàê íå ìíå...   
è íå óìåëà óáèâàòü...   
  
...þöèóñ. Ìîé ìóæ. Ìîé ÿèí. ×åëîâåê, ÷üåé þáèìîé èãðóøêîé ÿ ÿÿþñü âîò óæå ÿòü ëåò - ñ ìîìåíòà íàøåé ïåðâîé âñòðå÷è. Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé ñìîòðåë íà ÿ ñâûñîêà. Þíîøà, êîòîðûé ñìîòðåë íà ÿ ñíèçó ââåðõ. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé âõîäèò â þ þ, êàê çàâîåâàòåëü - â ïîðàæ¸ííûå ãîðîäà.   
Çàìåðåâ, ÿ ïîñìîòðåëà â îêíî, ÿþùåå ÿä îñëåïèòåëüíûì îñåííèì ñâåòîì. Ýòà îñåíü... ÿ ÿ è ÿ, íî èíîãäà ó ÿ íå õâàòàåò ñèë îòîðâàòü ÿä îò ÿ æ¸ëòûõ ëèñòüåâ... Åñëè áû ÿ øëà ñåé÷àñ ïî òðîïèíêàì ïàðêà, òî ñíîâà ñìîãëà áû óñëûøàòü êàê îíè øåï÷óò ìíå î...   
ß ÷óòü ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà, ÿÿ ÿ ÿ îò âèäà íåïîïðàâèìî ïðåêðàñíîé îñåíè...   
Î ÷¸ì æå ÿ? Àõ, äà - î þöèóñå...   
...Îí èç ïîðîäû þäåé, êîòîðûå ñëûâóò â îáùåñòâå ÿìè æèâîïèñè, õîðîøèõ âèí è êðàñèâûõ æåíùèí. Îí íå ÿ ýòîìó, ïîñëóøíî ÿ âñå íîâûå âûñòàâêè, ÿ äîðîãèå âèíà è ÿÿ êîðçèíû öâåòîâ ñ þùèìè çàïèñêàìè êàæäîé áîëåå èëè ìåíåå èçâåñòíîé â ñâåòå êðàñàâèöå. È ñî ñòîðîíû ìîæåò ÿ - ÷òî ýòî è ÿåò âåñü ñìûñë åãî æèçíè... Îí ýòî äåëàåò ñ âèäèìûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì, îïðåäåë¸ííûì ÿùåñòâîì. Âñ¸, êàê ó äðóãèõ. Íî áåç èñòèííîãî ÿ.   
Èñòèííîå âäîõíîâåíèå... ÿ þ, â ÷¸ì îíî þ÷àëîñü ÿ íåãî. ß ÷èòàëà ýòî â íàäìåííîì ÿäå ñîâñåì åù¸ ìàëåíüêîãî ìàëü÷èêà, â õîëîäíîì ãîëîñå þíîøå è òâ¸ðäîé ïîñòóïè ìóæ÷èíû... "îëüêî îäíà ÿ ñòðàñòü ñæèãàëà åãî - æàæäà âëàñòè. Íåó¸ìíîå þáèå. Æåëàíèå ÿÿ â ÿçè ñëàâû è âå÷íî îùóùàòü íà ãóáàõ å¸ òåðïêèé ñîëîíîâàòûé ïðèâêóñ...   
Äà, îí âñåãäà áûë òàêèì.   
Íî ÿ, òîëüêî ÿ þ, ÷òî îí ìîæåò áûòü è äðóãèì... Ñîâñåì äðóãèì...   
...Ìóæ÷èíà, êîòîðûé òèõîíüêî, â íî÷è, øåï÷åò ìíå íà óõî ñëîâà... Ñëîâà, êàêèõ íèêòî âî âñ¸ì ìèðå íå ñëûøàë, ÿùèìè ñ óñò ýòîãî ñèëüíîãî è íàäìåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà... Ñëîâà, þùèå ó ÿ þ æàëîñòü, þ íåæíîñòü, ÷òî ó ÿ íå õâàòàåò äóõó ÿ ñìóòíîìó þ...   
...çàêðûòü íà þ÷ äâåðè ìîåé ñïàëüíè... îò íåãî...   
È ÿ ýòîãî íå þ, â ìîë÷àëèâîì ñîãëàñèè ñ òåì... äðóãèì... Ìû îáà ñ÷èòàåì, ÷òî äâóõ ðàçáèòûõ ñåðäåö, áîëåå ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî â íàøåì ñòðàííîì þçå.   
ß òèõîíüêî ñìàõíóëà ñëåçó. ß íå ïëà÷ó, ýòî ïðîñòî îñåíü... Ëèñòîïàä...   
  
"åïåðü íè÷åãî íå èñïðàâèøü...   
Ñî ìíîé áîëüøå íåò Áýëëû - òà æåíùèíà ñ ÿùèìè ãëàçàìè è êðàñèâûì, ñ ÿòíî ÿðêèìè ãóáàìè ðòîì, ñ êîòîðîé ÿ þñü ïî ÷åòâåðãàì â ìàëåíüêîì êàôå - òà æåíùèíà ÿ ÿ ïðîñòî íåçíàêîìêà. Âî ÿêîì ñëó÷àå, â å¸ ãëàçàõ áîëüøå íåò òîé äåâóøêè, ÿ â äåíü ñâàäüáû ïîãëàæèâàëà þ ðóêó äðîæàùèìè ïàëüöàìè...   
þöèóñ... Ñàìîå óæàñíîå â òîì, ÷òî è ñåé÷àñ, ÿ âñ¸, ÿ íå þ îñîáîé ðàçíèöû. Çíà÷èò ëè ýòî òî, ÷òî îí áûë òàêèì âñåãäà, èëè... ÿ ïðîñòî íå çíàëà è íå ñòðåìèëàñü óçíàòü ãëóáæå ÷åëîâåêà, ñ êîòîðûì âûíóæäåíà äåëèòü ïîñòåëü...   
  
Íî... îí! Êàê ÿ ìîãëà ÿòü åãî, åñëè íè íà ìãíîâåíèå íå ÿëà, ñêâîçü áåñêîíå÷íûå ñíû ÿÿ ê íåìó ðóêè... ÿ åãî ïàóòèíîé ñâîåé ãîðüêîé íåæíîñòè? Ãäå æå òî ìãíîâåíèå, òîëüêî ìãíîâåíèå, êîãäà ÿ ïîçâîëèëà ÿþ ïîãëîòèòü ÿ è âñåãî íà ìèã îñëàáèòü òó íèòü, ÿ ÿÿ îò ìîåãî ñåðäöà ê íåìó... È íåóæåëè ýòîé ñåêóíäû îäèíî÷åñòâà õâàòèëî ÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ÿ íàâñåãäà ÿëà åãî â ÿõ ÿñíîñòè... çàïîâåäíèêàõ âû÷åðêíóòîãî èç ÿòè... æ¸ëòîé ïóñòûíè ÿ, ãäå áðîäèò ýõî ïðèçðà÷íûõ âèäåíèé...   
  
********   
  
'îòü â îäíîì ñóäüáà áûëà ìèëîñòèâà êî ìíå... Ìíå íå ÷àñòî âûïàäàëî èñïûòàíèå âèäåòü åãî. ÿ ê åãî ðóêå... Ñëûøàòü êðàñèâûé, ÷óòü õðèïëîâàòûé ãîëîñ...   
È ÿ íå õîòåëà ýòîãî, ïðàâäà. Ìíå áûëî íåâûíîñèìî âñ¸ ÿ îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî...   
...â ñàìîå ïåðâîå óòðî, ïîñëå ñâàäüáû ÿ ÿëà, ÷òî îøèáêà, þ ÿ ñîâåðøèëà, áûëà ïî-ÿùåìó íåïîïðàâèìîé.   
Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. ß íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ðàçíèöû íè òîãäà, êîãäà ïðîñíóëàñü îäíà â ñâîåé ïîñòåëè, íè êîãäà áðîäèëà ïî ïóñòûííûì êîìíàòàì, ìàøèíàëüíî ÿñü ê âåùàì è ÿÿ â îãðîìíûõ âàçàõ öâåòû, åù¸ ïðåêðàñíûå, íî óæå òðîíóòûå þ ÿ... Âñ¸ áûëî êàê îáû÷íî è òîãäà, êîãäà ÿ ðàñïàõèâàëà ÿæ¸ëûå ïîðòüåðû, ÿ â þ êîìíàòó êðèêëèâûé ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò, êîòîðûé òàê áåçæàëîñòíî âûñâå÷èâàë ïîêðàñíåâøèå ãëàçà, ëèõîðàäî÷íî ãîðåâøèå îò íå ÿ ñë¸ç...   
Äàæå ÿ, ÿ ïîâåðõíîñòü îãðîìíîãî çåðêàëà, â êîòîðîå ÿ íå ïîñìåëà ÿíóòü, íå çàäåëà ÿ... ß íå ïîïàëàñü íè â îäíó èç ëîâóøåê, êîòîðûå ðàññòàâèëà ÿ ÿ òîñêà, â òîò äåíü...   
"îëüêî îäèí ðàç â òîò äåíü ìî¸ ñåðäöå îòêàçàëîñü ÿ ìíå...   
...Ñàäîâíèê óæå óø¸ë èç öâåòíèêà, ÿ ñ ñîáîé îãðîìíûé áóêåò ñðåçàííûõ öâåòîâ, ñàìûõ ðàçíûõ. Íàâåðíîå, ñêàçàëîñü íåðâíîå ÿæåíèå, êîòîðîå èñòîùèëî ÿ çà ýòè ïîñëåäíèå äíè, íî... ñðåçàííûå è áðîøåííûå öâåòû...   
...ýòè òîíåíüêèå, ñîâñåì òîíåíüêèå è çåë¸íûå áåççàùèòíûå ñòåáåëüêè, êîòîðûå åù¸ ìèíóòó íàçàä ïðîñòîäóøíî ïîêà÷èâàëè ñâîèìè êðàñèâûìè ãîëîâêàìè... ìèëî ÿ ëåïåñòêàìè, þùèìè î ðîñå... òåïåðü ñòðàøíî è ì¸ðòâî ÿëè, íå ÿñü, è òîëüêî ÿ ñëåçèíêà, þÿ èç ðàíû, ìåäëåííî êàòèëàñü ïî þ... ß ÿëà è ñìîòðåëà íà öâåòû, îòáðîøåííûå â ñòîðîíó èç-çà åäèíñòâåííîãî ÿòîãî ëåïåñòêà...   
Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíåå, ñ ñâîåé æåñòîêîé ïðàâäèâîñòè, ÷åì ñðåçàííûå è áðîøåííûå öâåòû, ÿ â ñâîåé æèçíè íå âèäåëà è íå óâèæó...   
ÿ ìûñëü, ÿ íàäåæäà íà òî, ÷òî ìîæíî âñ¸ èñïðàâèòü, îâëàäåëà ìíîé... ß ÿëà íà ÿõ, äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè ÿ ñðåçàííûå ñòåáåëüêè è îäèí çà äðóãèì, ÿÿ þùèé ÿ ñòîí, ïûòàëàñü ñíîâà è ñíîâà âîòêíóòü â þ... â íàäåæäå, ÷òî íåæíûå ëåïåñòêè, êîòîðûõ äûõàíèå ñìåðòè êîñíóëîñü òàê íåäàâíî, âíîâü ÿÿ... ÿ ê æèçíè...   
ß íå þ, êîãäà çàïëàêàëà... Íî êîãäà îí ÿ íà þ ÿäîì ñî ìíîé, çàäóì÷èâî ÿÿ íà ÿ ëåïåñòêè è ïðèâû÷íî ÿ ÿ çà ðóêó, ñë¸çû óæå þ âå÷íîñòü òåêëè ïî ìîåìó ëèöó...   
...Îí ÿë ÿ òîãäà òàê ãëóáîêî, êàê ÿ è íå ÿëàñü... È áîëüøå íèêîãäà ïî åãî ïðîñüáå ðàäè ÿ íå áûë ïîãóáëåí íè îäèí öâåòîê...   
Ïîòîì âñ¸ ñòàëî ïðîùå. "çû, êîòîðûå êðåïêî ÿçûâàëè íàñ òðîèõ íå äàâàëè âîçìîæíîñòè ÿòü ÿ... Êîíòðàêò, êîòîðûé ìû ìîë÷àëèâî þ÷èëè ìåæäó ñîáîé, ãäå òðåòüåé ñòîðîíîé áûëî îäèíî÷åñòâî, äàë íàì åñëè íå ñ÷àñòüå, òî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ïîêîé.   
È òîëüêî èçðåäêà, ÿ åãî ïî äîðîæêàì ïàðêà â ïîëóòüìå, ÿ ÿëà ñâîåìó ñåðäöó ÿ â æåëàííîì ÿ íåãî ðèòìå... êîãäà óáåäèâøèñü â òîì, ÷òî åãî óæå íåò ÿäîì, ÿ çàêðûâ ãëàçà, ïûòàëàñü óëîâèòü åëå îùóòèìûé àðîìàò ïîëûíè... Â òàêèå ìîìåíòû, åñëè ÿíóòü ðóêó íàâñòðå÷ó ïîðûâó âåòðà, òî åù¸ ìîæíî áóäåò ïîéìàòü íåìíîãî âîçäóõà, ÿùåãî åãî äûõàíèå...   
  
... "àê, ÿ, ÿ ïðîñèäåëà ó îêíà þ âå÷íîñòü. Ýòà îñåíü... Íè ìàëåéøåãî øàíñà íà çàáâåíèå...   
Êîãäà âíèçó ïîñëûøàëèñü òâ¸ðäûå øàãè þöèóñà, è ïðèâû÷íî ïîäàâèâ ÿæ¸ëûé âçäîõ, ÿ øëà ïî îãðîìíûì ïóñòûííûì êîìíàòàì, ýòîò æ¸ëòûé ñâåò, þùåé òóïîé þ ÿ ó ÿ â âèñêå...   
  
..."îãî, êòî ïðèø¸ë ñ íèì, ÿ íå âèäåëà. Íî áåøåíî þÿ ñåðäöå óæå ïîäñêàçàëî ìíå, ÷òî ÿÿ îñåíü íàêàçàëà ÿ ÿ íå òîëüêî ÿìè...   
  
Îáìåí ÿ íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àùèìè ôðàçàìè, ÿ ÿ ãóáàìè ê ìîåìó ëèöó - íà ýòîì ðèòóàë ÿ áûë çàâåðø¸í... òîò áûñòðûé ÿä, êîòîðûé îáæ¸ã ÿ, ñêîëüçíóâ ïî ãóáàì... ïîñëå êðàòêîé, ïî æåñòîêîé áèòâû ñ ñîáñòâåííûì íåïîñëóøíûì ñåðäöåì, ÿ âñ¸ æå ðåøèëà, ÷òî ýòî òîëüêî þÿ.   
þÿ... êàê è âñ¸ â ìîåé æèçíè, ÷òî áûëî ÿçàíî ñ íèì...   
þÿ íåíàâèñòè â ìî¸ì ñåðäöå...   
þÿ ñòðàñòè, èíîãäà òàê íåèñòîâî þÿ â ò¸ìíûõ ãëàçàõ... ìãíîâåííî þùèõ, ñòîèò òîëüêî ìíå òîëüêî ÿ ïðîäëèòü ýòîò ìó÷èòåëüíûé çðèòåëüíûé êîíòàêò...   
þÿ íåæíîñòè - áëåäíîé òåíè òîãî ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðîå ïîãëîòèëî áû åãî... è ÿ... åñëè áû îí õîòü ðàç ïîçâîëèë áû ìíå...   
Íà ñàìîì äåëå ÿ íå äóìàëà îá ýòîì, ïðîñòî ìèëëèàðäàìè þùèõ èìïóëüñîâ áåæàëè ïî ìîèì íåðâàì ýòè íåâûñêàçàííûå ñëîâà. Ìåäëåííûì ÿäîì ñêîëüçèëè îíè ïî ìîèì âåíàì, ÿ, ÿÿ ñîáîé þ êëåòî÷êó ìîåãî òåëà...   
Ìíå íå íóæíî áûëî äóìàòü î í¸ì... ß íå ïðîèçíîñèëà ìûñëåííî ñëîâà, êîòîðûå õîòåëà ãîâîðèòü òîëüêî ÿ íåãî, ÿ íå ÿëà ÿäîì ñ ñîáîé... ß íå øåïòàëà åãî ÿ ïî íî÷àì...   
ß ïðîñòî æèâó â åãî ÿÿõ... âñåãäà, þ ñåêóíäó ìîåé æèçíè.   
ÿâ íà íåãî ãëàçà, ÿ óâèäåëà â íèõ... âñå òåìíûå ñíû, ãäå îí íåèçáåæíî âñòðå÷àë ÿ...   
  
..."ðåòèé ìóæ÷èíà ÿÿ ÿ ÿòü ìèíóò ïîñëå íà÷àëà îáåäà. ß íåìíîãî óäèâèëàñü, ÿÿ íà òî, ñ êàêèì ïî÷òåíèåì ÿ ê íåìó þöèóñ, êîòîðûé äàæå â ïðèñóòñòâèè Ìèíèñòðà íå ÿ íàäåòü ìàñêó þáåçíåå. À òóò...   
×åëîâåê, êîòîðûé òàê ìèëî è þáåçíî ÿ ñî ìíîé, îòïóñòèâ âåñüìà ÿùíûé êîìïëèìåíò, êîíå÷íî âûçûâàë óâàæåíèå, è ñâîèì âíåøíèì âèäîì çàæèòî÷íîãî ïîìåùèêà è îñòðîóìíûìè îáîðîòàìè ðå÷è... "îëüêî âîò ñòðàííî íà íåãî ñìîòðåëè ýòè äâîå, îäèí - ñ ïî÷òè ôàíàòè÷íûì áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ, è äðóãîé... ñ íåïðîíèöàåìûì âûðàæåíèåì... êàê îáû÷íî â òåõ ÿõ, êîãäà ãîòîâ ê âîéíå.   
È âñ¸ áû áûëî íè÷åãî, åñëè áû ãîñòü âäðóã íå ÿíóë ìíå â ãëàçà... Íà òî ìãíîâåíèå, ïîêà îí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë íà ÿ, âäðóã ñëåòåëà ñ íåãî ýòà ÿ ìàñêà, ÿ þ îñòðîòó óìà, þ ñòðàñòíîñòü ñåðäöà... ìîùü... Íà ýòó ñåêóíäó âäðóã ñ ïåðâîçäàííîé ÿþ ìåëüêíóëè ïåðåä ãëàçàìè... äàæå íå þ êàê îïèñàòü ýòî îùóùåíèå... È æ¸ëòûå ÿ... è òüìà, ÿ ñòåëèëàñü ïî êîðèäîðàì 'îãâàðòñà îäíàæäû þ, êîãäà ÿ äåâî÷êà ñèäåëà ó ñòåíû, ÿñü ñäåðæàòü êðèê, è þùèé áëåñê çåðêàëà, îòðàæàâøèé þ æåíùèíó â ñâàäåáíîì ïëàòüå, ñ ïîìåðòâåëûìè ãóáàìè... Âñ¸ ýòî ìåëüêíóëî â ìîåé ãîëîâå, íî òàê, áóäòî ýòè ÿ áûëè... êàê êíèãà, þ ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ðàñêðûë ïî ïåðâîìó ñâîåìó þ...   
È òàêæå áûñòðî, êàê ÿ, ýòîò æóòêèé êàðíàâàë ïîëóñíà ÿâè èñ÷åç... âìåñòå ñî ÿäîì ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà... "åïåðü ïåðåäî ìíîé ñíîâà ÿ âîñïèòàííûé, ýëåãàíòíûé, íî þòíî ÿäíûé ìóæ÷èíà. Îí âíîâü òèõîíüêî ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì, ãðîì÷å âñåõ ÿñü íàä øóòêàìè þöèóñà, êîòîðûé ÿâíî ÷óâñòâîâàë ÿ â óäàðå.   
þÿ çà íèìè ÿ... êîíå÷íî, åù¸ òîëüêî ÿ, íå ÿ ÿêà, ÿ óæå ÿëà, êàêîãî ÿ ïðèíåñëà íà ñâîèõ êîâàðíûõ ÿõ ÿÿ ìãëà...   
ß íå èñïóãàëàñü, ìíå íå áûëî ëåñòíî, ÷òî âåëèêèé âîëøåáíèê íàø¸ë ÿ íà òî, ÷òîáû ÿíóòü â äóøó ñàìîé îáû÷íîé æåíùèíû - èáî ÿ ìãíîâåííî ÿëà, ÷òî âåñü ýòîò âèçèò âåæëèâîñòè, èç-çà êîòîðîãî þöèóñ ÿ êàê ãîðäûé þê, áûë çàäóìàí ëèøü ñ îäíîé þ - óâèäåòü îñåííèé ëèñòîïàä â ìî¸ì ñåðäöå... ß òîëüêî îá îäíîì äóìàëà â ýòîò ìîìåíò - à ÷òî áóäèë ýòîò ÿä â äóøå ìîåãî íåíàâèñòíîãî þáëåííîãî?   
...Êàçàëîñü, îí åäâà ñëóøàë è þöèóñà, è... íó, äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ñòðàííî, ÿ âåäü òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî ÿñü ñ íèì, ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ñìîòðåëà åìó â ëèöî, è òåïåðü íå ìîãëà îòîðâàòü îò íåãî ÿä, ÿ ïðîèçîøåäøåé â í¸ì ïåðåìåíîé...   
À ðàçíèöà ìåæäó ýòèì íåçíàêîìöåì è òåì, êòî êîãäà-òî îáìàíîì ÿ â ìî¸ ñåðäöå, áûëà îãðîìíîé. Êîãäà æå ïðîèçîøëà ýòà ïåðåìåíà, ÿ þíîøó â ìóæ÷èíó?   
" ÿ ïåðåñîõëè ãóáû, êîãäà ìåäëåííî ñêîëüçíóëà ÿäîì ïî åãî ëèöó. Ðóêè âäðóã ñòàëà òàêèìè ÿ÷èìè, êîãäà ÿ ÿëà, ÷òî îíè åù¸ íå çíàêîìû íè ñ ýòîé íîâîé ñêëàäî÷êîé ìåæäó ÿìè... ñ ýòèìè ãóáàìè - îíè åù¸ íèêîãäà íå ñìûêàëèñü òàê ïëîòíî... äà, è âîëîñû ñòàëè ÷óòü êîðî÷å, íåìíîãî íå ÿ äî ïëå÷, è òåïåðü âñ¸ ÷àùå åìó ÿ îòáðàñûâàòü þ ÿäü, ëåãîíüêî þþ óãîë ðòà...   
È ñìîòðåë îí òåïåðü óæå ïî-äðóãîìó... íà þÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå. Ñ êàêèì-òî ïîðàçèòåëüíûì... íå óçíàâàíèåì. "àê áûâàåò, êîãäà âèäèøü íåçíàêîìöà, îòäàë¸ííî ïîõîæåãî íà ñòàðîãî äðóãà, è ÿ ïðàâäó, âñ¸ æå èùåò â ÷óæîì ëèöå çíàêîìûå ÷¸ðòî÷êè...   
Ñ çàìåðøèì ñåðäöåì ÿ þäàëà çà íèìè, à â ãîëîâå óæå ìåëüêàëà ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî...   
...Åñëè áû ýòî áûëî ãîä íàçàä, òî íå ìó÷èëè áû ÿ... íàñ... ýòè îñåííèå äíè. Íå áûëî áû íè ñîæàëåíèé, íè íàïðàñíûõ æåðòâ âî ÿ äðóæáû, ÷åñòè, êàêèõ-òî åù¸ âûäóìàííûõ ìóæ÷èíàìè ïðàâèë...   
È íå íàïðàñíî ãîðåë áû â ìî¸ì ñåðäöå, ÿ íàñ îáîèõ òîò îãîíü, ÿðîñòíûé è íåïîáåäèìûé... Ñèëüíûé, êàê...   
  
..."èõèé õðóñò âûâåë ÿ èç çàäóì÷èâîñòè. ß âíåçàïíî îñîçíàëà, ÷òî óæå äîâîëüíî äàâíî çà îáåäåííûì ñòîëîì íèêòî íå ðàçãîâàðèâàåò. ß ÿëà ãîëîâó, ñêîëüçíóâ ÿäîì ïî íåäîâîëüíîìó ëèöó þöèóñà, è íå ÿíóâ íà "ÎÃÎ, äðóãîãî ïðèâû÷íî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà âûðàæåíèå åãî ãëàç... Äà, è òðåòèé ãîñòü òîæå ñìîòðåë íà ÿ âíèìàòåëüíî, ÷óòü ïðèùóðèâøèñü, è ÿ óëûáêà çàòàèëàñü â åãî ãëàçàõ...   
«×òî òû ñêàçàëà, Íàðöèññà?» - ãîëîñ þáåçíûé, íî êîìó, êàê íå ìíå çíàòü î ñòàëüíûõ íîòêàõ, òàê ãëóáîêî ÿòàíûõ â ãîëîñå ìîåãî ìóæà. - «"û ÷òî-òî ïðîãîâîðèëà î÷åíü òèõî. Ìîæåò ñíèçîéä¸øü, âñ¸ æå äî õîðîøèõ ìàíåð è ÿ ñâîèìè - íå þñü - èíòåðåñíåéøèìè ÿìè?»   
...Çíàêîìîé ò¸ïëîé âîëíîé äàâíåãî ñîîáùíè÷åñòâà çàõëåñòíóëî íàñ. Â ñàìîì äåëå - èãðàé â ñâîè èãðû ïî äóðàöêèì ïðàâèëàì ÷åñòè... ìîæåøü äî êîíöà æèçíè êðåïêî ñæèìàòü ðóêè çà ñïèíîé... êîãäà ÿ þñü ãóáàìè ê òâîèì âîëîñàì... ìîæåøü äàæå íå ñìîòðåòü â þ ñòîðîíó...   
...Íî íåèçìåííûì ÿ îäíî - êîãäà ìíå þÿ ïðè÷èíèòü áîëü - ÷óâñòâóåøü å¸ òû...   
«ß ñêàçàëà...» - ñäåëàâ ïàóçó, ÿ ñëóøàëà ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ñèëüíûé è çâó÷íûé ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé ñòàë òàêèì âïåðâûå â æèçíè... ÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîèçíåñòè òî, ÷òî äîëæåí áûë ÿòü þ ñåêóíäó, ñ òîãî ÿ, êîãäà ÿ âïåðâûå...   
«ß ñêàçàëà...» - áûñòðûé ÿä â ñòîðîíó... ïî þ, âñïûõíóâøåìó â ÷¸ðíîé áåçäíå ÿ ÿëà, ÷òî îí óæå çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ ñêàæó... - «Ñèëüíà, êàê ñìåðòü... þáîâü.   
  
È âñ¸, áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî - íè èñïóãàííîãî ÿäà ìóæà, êîòîðûé îí êèíóë íà ñòðàííîãî ÿ... êîòîðûé òàê ñòðàííî, ïî÷òè âîñõèù¸ííî ñìîòðåë íà ÿ... "îëüêî þùåå ýõî ìîèõ ñëîâ, è ÿ òåíü îò äëèííûõ, ñëåãêà íåðîâíûõ ðåñíèö, êîòîðûå ìãíîâåííî ñêðûëè îò ÿ ÿùèå ãëàçà...   
Êîãäà ÿ øëà ïî ãàëåðåå, ÿ îñîçíàëà, ÷òî ýòî áûë çà õðóñò.   
Îñêîëêè áîêàëà, òèõîíüêî òðåñíóâøèå â ñóäîðîæíî ñæàòîé ðóêå, ñåé÷àñ âïèâàëèñü â þ ëàäîíü, ïî êîòîðîé íà áåëûé ìðàìîð ãàëåðåè ñòåêàëè ÿðêèå àëûå êàïëè...   
  
*******   
«Âû ìîæåòå íå ÿÿ, Íàðöèññà, ÷åëîâåê, ÿ êîòîðîãî âû ýòî ãîâîðèëè, âñ¸ ÿë.»   
ß çíàëà, ÷òî îí ïîéä¸ò çà ìíîé - íå ÿ âåäü òàê ñòðàííî îí ñìîòðåë íà ÿ.   
«Ëîðä...» - îí ñëåãêà óëûáíóâøèñü, íàêðûë ðóêîé þ ëàäîíü... è áûñòðî îòä¸ðíóë, êîãäà ÿ èíñòèíêòèâíî ÿíóëà, èñïóãàâøèñü ÿíîãî õîëîäà åãî êîæè...   
«"îì, ïðîñòî "îì» - ñêàçàë îí, è ñäåëàâ ïàóçó, ïðîãîâîðèë: «"îëüêî íàåäèíå - èáî åñëè êòî-òî èç ìîèõ õóëèãàíîâ óçíàåò, êàê ÿ þ ÿ íàçûâàòü, âàñ ÿò... è ÿ ëèøóñü îäíîâðåìåííî îáùåñòâà î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé æåíùèíû, ïîëüçû, èçâëåêàåìîé èç ÿ ñ å¸ ìóæåì è ÿ þäàòü òàêîé þùèé ðîìàí...»   
"ëîâèâ ñäàâëåííûé ïðîòåñò â ìî¸ì íåìíîãî íåëîâêîì äâèæåíèè ãîëîâîé, îí ÿë áðîâü è ñêàçàë:   
«Íå ïûòàéòåñü ëóêàâèòü - ÿ íå ìîã ÿ. 'îòèòå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íèêàêîãî ðîìàíà íåò?»   
Ìíå áûëî ñåé÷àñ òàê ëåãêî... òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàëà, ïî÷åìó îí òàê ïðèâëåêàåò ê ñåáå þäåé. Íå íóæíî äóìàòü, ãîâîðèòü - îí ñàì íàéä¸ò â ñåðäöå ñàìîå ñîêðîâåííîå...   
«" íåãî ñî ìíîé íåò. " ÿ ñ íèì - »   
Îí ÿòü ñìîòðåë íà ÿ ñ íåïåðåäàâàåìûì îùóùåíèåì èíòåðåñà è ÿ.   
«À ìóæ?»   
«" ìîåãî ìóæà áóðíûé ðîìàí ñ âàìè, òàê ÷òî â ýòîì ïëàíå ìû ñ íèì â ðàñ÷åòå.»   
Îí òàê ãðîìêî è çàðàçèòåëüíî ÿ, ÷òî ÿ íå óäåðæàëàñü è ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê íåìó. Âíåçàïíî îí ñòàë ¸çíûì è óãîëîê åãî ðòà ðåçêî ÿ âíèç.   
«" íåãî íå ñî ìíîé ðîìàí, à ñ þ, þ îí ÿ îò ÿ ïîëó÷èòü.»   
«È îí ïîëó÷èò?» - ñïîêîéíî ñïðîñèëà ÿ.   
«Î, äà. ÎÍ ïîëó÷èò.»   
Ìû ìîë÷à ïðîøëèñü ïî äîðîæêå, ñ êîòîðîé ðàñòîðîïíûå ýëüôû ñìåëè âñå ïðèçíàêè îñåíè...   
«Ïî÷åìó èìåííî îñåíü?» - íå ÿÿ íà ÿ ñïðîñèë îí. È äîáàâèë: «È ïî÷åìó èìåííî îí?»   
Ïîéìàë ÿ â âîçäóõå ëèñò, ÿ èì ïî ãóáàì, ÿ ãîðüêîâàòûé çàïàõ äûìà... ÿ íå îòâåòèëà åìó... ïðîñòî âûçâàëà ïåðåä âíóòðåííèì âçîðîì õóäåíüêîãî òåìíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà, þùåãî ÿ ñ çåìëè... ñóìðà÷íîãî âèäà ïàðåíüêà, ÷üè øåëêîâèñòûå âîëîñû ëåãîíüêî ñêîëüçíóëè ïî ìîåìó ëèöó, ÿÿ íà ãóáàõ íåóëîâèìûé ïðèâêóñ ïîëûíè... âûñîêîãî ìóæ÷èíó, çàäóì÷èâî þùåãî ïàëü÷èêè íà ðóêå þíîé äåâóøêè... è îñåíü, îñåíü...   
Îí òàê äîëãî ìîë÷àë, ÷òî ÿ óæå ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí íè÷åãî èç ýòîãî íå óâèäåë. Íî êîãäà ÿ óæå îòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû ïðîèçíåñòè âñ¸ âñëóõ, îí ãëóõî ïðîèçí¸ñ:   
«"åïåðü ÿ þ, ïî÷åìó òàê è íå ñìîã âîéòè â åãî ñåðäöå... Èç-çà ÿ òàì ìàëîâàòî ìåñòà... Åñëè òîëüêî Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ÿòîøà ÿ...»   
Çàìåðåâ íà ìãíîâåíèå, è ëåãîíüêî âçäîõíóâ, ÿ îò ÿ òðåâîæíûå ìûñëè, ÿ ñ óëûáêîé ïðîèçíåñëà:   
«Åñëè âàì ÿ çàñòàâèòü åãî ýòî ÿòü - âû íà ñàìîì äåëå áóäåòå âåëè÷àéøèì ìàãîì íà çåìëå.»   
Âåòåð âçìåòíóë ìîè âîëîñû, ÿðîñòíî ÿ ñêëàäêè ÿ, ÿ ñêâîçü íèõ... Íî ìíå íå áûëî õîëîäíî. Ðàçâå ìîæåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü õîëîä òîò, â ¸ì ñåðäöå ÿò ÿ÷è îãíåé... Êîãî îñåíü ñîãðåâàåò ñâîåé íåèçáåæíî ïðåêðàñíîé þ...   
ß âñ¸ åù¸ íàñëàæäàëàñü ïîðûâàìè ïðîõëàäíîãî âåòðà, êîãäà îí ïðîèçí¸ñ:   
«Èäèòå â äîì, Íàðöèññà, ïðîñòóäà ìîæåò ïîâðåäèòü ðåá¸íêó.»   
«×òî?» - ìàøèíàëüíî ñïðîñèëà ÿ, øèðîêî ðàñêðûâ ãëàçà è... ÿñü õîòü íà ìãíîâåíèå çàñòàâèòü ÿ ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî íå þ, î ÷¸ì îí ãîâîðèò. Íå þ, è íå õî÷ó ïîíèìàòü...   
"üìà áûëà ìíå îòâåòîì, è òîëüêî ýõîì, îòêóäà-òî èçäàëåêà äîíåñëèñü äî ÿ ñëîâà:   
«Äðàêî... Âàø þáëåííûé, åñëè è íå ïðîñòèò òàêîãî ïðåäàòåëüñòâà, òî ÿ áû îöåíèò âûáîð èìåíè...»   
Åù¸ íåñêîëüêî ïîðûâîâ âåòðà... òàêèõ õîëîäíûõ... þùèõ íàñêâîçü çàñòàâèëè ÿ ìåäëåííî ÿ ê äîìó... ÿñü, ÷òî ÅÃÎ òàì óæå íåò... Íå â ýòîò äåíü...   
Ìîé ìóæ, áëåäíûé è ñ ëèõîðàäî÷íî ÿùèìè ãëàçàìè ÿõíóë ÿ çà ïëå÷è è ñïðîñèë:   
«×òî îí ñêàçàë òåáå?»   
ÿäåâ êîìíàòó, ïîïðàâèâ þ çàíàâåñêó íà îêíå, ÿ ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèëà:   
«Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ó íàñ áóäåò ðåá¸íîê»   
  
...Áîëü íàêàòûâàëà âîëíàìè.   
Çà òî ÿ, ïîêà ÿ íàõîäèëàñü â å¸ âëàñòè, ÿ óæå ïîçíàëà å¸ âî âñåõ ÿÿõ.   
Îíà áûëà ðàçíîé... Ñíà÷àëà ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà ÿæ¸ëûå ò¸ìíûå âîëíû, êîòîðûå ÿãêî ÿÿ ïî ñàìîìó öåíòðó áåçáðåæíîãî îêåàíà, íå ÿ íà ñâî¸ì ïóòè íà îäíîãî ÿÿ... îäíà... ÿ... ñ íèìè áûëî ñîâñåì íåòðóäíî æèòü - ýòî áûëî òàê ïîõîæå íà òî, ÷òî ÿ þ þ ñåêóíäó â ñâî¸ì ñåðäöå... Î÷åíü è î÷åíü áîëüíî, íî óæå ïðèâû÷íî... Ìíå íå áûëî ñòðàøíî è êîãäà íà ïóòè ýòèõ âîëí íà÷àëè âîçíèêàòü ÿÿ - ìåëêèå è îñòðûå êàìíè, îò êîòîðûõ ìèëëèàðäàìè çëûõ èãîëî÷åê ðàçáåãàëèñü ïî ìîåìó òåëó ðó÷åéêè áîëè... "îãäà áûëî ïî-ÿùåìó áîëüíî... íî ìíå åù¸ íå õîòåëîñü óìåðåòü... âî ÿêîì ñëó÷àå - íå ñèëüíåå, ÷åì îáû÷íî. È äàæå êîãäà ñòðàøíûå, ÿùèå âîëíû îáðóøèëèñü íà ìî¸ òåëî ñî âñåé þ, íà þ òîëüêî ñïîñîáíà áîëü, ñ ìîèõ ãóá íå ñëåòåëî íè åäèíîãî ñòîíà...   
...ß ëåæàëà íà þ îãðîìíîé êðîâàòè â ñâîåé ñïàëüíå. Êàê ñòðàííî - ðàíüøå ÿ íå çàìå÷àëà, êàêèå ïå÷àëüíûå ãëàçà íà ïîðòðåòå ìàòåðè þöèóñà... âî ÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íà ÿ îíà íèêîãäà òàê íå ñìîòðåëà... ñ òàêèì ñî÷óâñòâèåì...   
«Áîëüíî?» - îíà íåìíîãî íàêëîíèëàñü âïåð¸ä, ïî÷òè ÿñü çîëîòîé ðàìû. Ãîëîñ å¸ òîæå áûë òàêîé... ïå÷àëüíûé è íåìíîãî ÿùèé... î÷åíü ïîõîæå íà îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà...   
ß íå óñïåëà î í¸ì ïîäóìàòü - ñóäîðîãà òàêîé ñèëû ïðîøëà ïî òåëó, ÷òî ÿ íå ñäåðæàëà êðèêà äàæå òîãäà, êîãäà èçî âñåõ ñèë ñæàëà çóáàìè êðàé ïîäóøêè, ÿðîñòíî ÿ òîíêèå êðóæåâà íàâîëî÷êè... Íå ëó÷øèé ìîìåíò äóìàòü î í¸ì... Åñëè òîëüêî ìíå íå ÿ óìåðåòü îò áîëè...   
«Çà÷åì âû ñïðàøèâàåòå... âû æå ñàìè ðîæàëè...» - ìíå óäàëîñü âñ¸ æå âûãîâîðèòü ýòè ñëîâà ïî÷òè íîðìàëüíûì ãîëîñîì... Ñòàëî íåìíîãî ëåã÷å, íî ÿ óæå çíàëà êîâàðñòâî áîëè... è å¸ ÿíñòâî - â îòëè÷èå îò ìóæ÷èí, îíà âñåãäà ÿ.   
Îíà ìîë÷àëà. ÿ, ÷òî ïåðâûå ïðèçíàêè íîâîé âîëíû - åù¸ íå óðàãàí, íî óæå ñóðîâûé, ïîõîæèé íà ìîðñêîé âåòåð ÿ îùóùàëà - ìíå çàõîòåëîñü ãîâîðèòü, ãîâîðèòü... äàæå åñëè ÿ ñëóøàåò ïîðòðåò æåíùèíû, ÿ íèêîãäà íå þáèëà ÿ...   
È åù¸ ÿ õîòåëà çíàòü...   
«Ïî÷åìó íèêòî íå èä¸ò êî ìíå?» - âñ¸-òàêè ÿ íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü ñë¸çû...   
********   
...Ïåðâûå ñõâàòêè ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åù¸ â÷åðà, ÿ â êðåñëå ó îêíà è ÿñü ÷òî-òî âûøèâàòü ÿ ðåá¸íêà. þíü â ýòîì ãîäó áûë õîëîäíûì è äîæäëèâûì, à â þþ þ îñîáåííî, ïîýòîìó, êîãäà ÿ îùóòèëà ë¸ãêèé îçíîá, òî íå ïðèäàëà ýòîìó ÿ, ñïèñàâ âñ¸ íà ïîãîäó çà îêíîì... È â ìî¸ì ñåðäöå... Ðàçíèöû íèêàêîé - õîëîä... äîæäü... ß, ÿáêî ïî¸æèëàñü â äîìàøíåì ïëàòüå, è ïîïëîòíåå çàêóòàâøèñü â øàëü, ïåðåñåëà ïîáëèæå ê êàìèíó... Îãîíü áûë ÿðîê, âåñåë... íî ïî÷åìó æå òàêèìè õîëîäíûìè áûëè åãî ÿçûêè... Íåóæåëè åñòü þäè, êîòîðûå ñïîñîáíû îùóùàòü æàð... òåïëî... ×óòü ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà, ÿ ñòàðàëàñü ïðèïîìíèòü äàâíèå ÿ... íî íè÷åãî î ÿ÷åì îãíå òàì íå áûëî... Íàîáîðîò - òîëüêî î÷åíü õîëîäíûå ðóêè ìîãóò ñîãðåòü òåëî... è äóøó... 'îëîäíûå, êðàñèâûå, áëåäíûå ðóêè...   
... ß íå âèäåëà åãî íè ðàçó çà ýòè ÿòü ÿöåâ... Ìîæåò, ìíå áûëî áû ëåã÷å, åñëè áû îí õîëîäíî ÿ îò ÿ... ñêàçàë ÷òî-íèáóäü... äà ÷òî óãîäíî... Íî îí ïðîñòî íå ïðèõîäèë. ß íå æäàëà åãî ñêîðî - ÿ ðàññ÷èòûâàëà, ÷òî íå ìåíüøå ÿöà ïðîéä¸ò ïîñëå òîãî, êàê þöèóñ åìó ñêàæåò î áåðåìåííîñòè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí çàõî÷åò ñíîâà óâèäåòü ÿ...   
ß äàæå áûëà ðàäà - ìíå òîæå áûëî íåâûíîñèìî... Íî ÿ ñìèðèëàñü è ñòàëà æäàòü, êàæäûé äåíü ÿ â êàëåíäàðèêå î÷åðåäíîé äåíü... ÿòíàäöàòü äíåé... ÷åòûðíàäöàòü... Ñíåãà åù¸ íå áûëî è ïîãèáøèå ÿ ì¸ðòâîé ìàññîé ëåæàëè íà äîðîæêàõ ñàäà... ÿçíî-êîðè÷íåâûå... îíè óæå íå òàíöåâàëè ïå÷àëüíûå òàíöû â îñåííåì íåáå...   
ÿòü äíåé... 'îëîäíî... òàê õîëîäíî, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãëà ÿ íè íà ñåêóíäó, ÿ â çàìêå ÿðêî ïûëàëè âñå äî åäèíîãî êàìèíû, à þöèóñ ÿ íà þ áîëü èç-çà æàðû...   
ÿòü äíåé... Ñíåã óïàë... Ýòî äîáðûé çíàê... îí íèêîãäà áû íå ïðèø¸ë êî ìíå, ÿ ïî îñåííèì ÿì...   
×åòûðå, òðè, äâà... îäèí...   
ÿ... Îí äîëæåí ïðèéòè êî ìíå ÿ...   
ß áðîäèëà ïî êîìíàòàì, ÿÿ ýòî êàê ìîëèòâó. ß çàãàäàëà ýòî íà óòðåííåé ñíåæèíêå, ÿ äîëãî íå ÿëà íà ìîåé ðóêå, ÿ ðàññìîòðåëà ýòî â þùèõ ëó÷àõ ÿðêîãî ïîëóäåííîãî ñîëíöà... äàæå êðàñíîâàòûé çàêàò åù¸ ìîã âñåëèòü â ÿ íàäåæäó... Äàæå â ëóííûõ ñóìåðêàõ, ÿ ïî äîðîæêàì îáëåäåíåëîãî ïàðêà, ÿ íå ÿëà ñåáå çàïëàêàòü... ß íå ïëàêàëà... Äàæå êîãäà þöèóñ ÿ, áîã çíàåò, îòêóäà, óñòàëûé è ãîëîäíûé... Äàæå êîãäà îí ðàññêàçàë ìíå çà óæèíîì, ÷òî îí óåõàë åù¸ â÷åðà... â þ... ïî þ Ëîðäà... È ÷òî îí äîëãî ÿ ýòîãî ÿ...   
þ ÿ óìèðàëà îò õîëîäà, ë¸æà â ñâîåé ïîñòåëè. Íî ÿ áîëüøå íå ïûòàëàñü ïîñèëüíåå ðàçæå÷ü êàìèí, èëè íàêèíóòü âòîðîå ÿëî... êàêîé îò ýòîãî ïðîê, åñëè þùèé ÿ õîëîä áûë íå ñíàðóæè à âíóòðè, â ìî¸ì ñåðäöå...   
  
"îëüêî îäíàæäû ìíå âíîâü äàíî áûëî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü òåïëî...   
Äåòè èç äåðåâíè èãðàëà â þ-òî þ ìíå èãðó... Îáû÷íûå äåòè... "îëüêî äâîå èç íèõ ïðèâëåêëè ìî¸ âíèìàíèå... 'óäåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê, óêðàäêîé ïîñìîòðåâ íà ÿ ÿÿ, ðîáêî ÿíóë áóêåòèê, ñîñòàâëåííûé èç æ¸ëòûõ ëèñòüåâ äåâî÷êå... õîðîøåíüêîé è áåëîêóðîé...   
Ìíå âäðóã ñòàëî òàê... ß è íå çíàëà, ÷òî â ñàìîé ãëóáèíå ñåðäöà åñòü òàêîé ÿ÷èé èñòî÷íèê, îò êîòîðîãî ïî âåíàì þùåé âîëíîé ñêîëüçèò èñòîìà... ÿ òîñêà... Â òîò ìîìåíò ÿ áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî äîëæíà... äîëæíà ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî...   
..."îëüêî òðè ñëîâà ÿ íàïèñàëà åìó â òîì ïèñüìå... ß íå ÿëàñü íà òî, ÷òî îí îòâåòèò, íî ÿ äîëæíà áûëà ïîçâàòü åãî...   
«Âåðíèñü - ÿ íå ìîãó...»   
Îí íå îòâåòèë ìíå... Íî ÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî êàæäûé äåíü æäàëà... Ïðîñòî ïî-äðóãîìó - æèòü è íå æäàòü åãî êàæäûé äåíü... íå äóìàòü î í¸ì þ ñåêóíäó... ÿ óæå íå ìîãëà...   
*********   
  
Â÷åðà, êîãäà ñõâàòêè ñòàëè òàêèìè ÿâíûìè, ÷òî èãíîðèðîâàòü èõ óæå áûëî íåâîçìîæíî, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ÿÿ ñ þöèóñîì. Åãî íå áûëî â ìèíèñòåðñòâå, è íèêòî íå çíàë, êàê åãî ðàçûñêàòü. ß ÿçàëàñü ñî âñåìè, êîãî òîëüêî çíàëà, ÿ ïåðåãîâîðèëà äàæå ñ ñîâåðøåííî íåçíàêîìûìè þäüìè, êîòîðûå ñìîòðåëè íà ÿ, êàê íà þ, êîãäà ÿ èñòåðè÷åñêè òðåáîâàëà îò íèõ íåìåäëåííî ðàçûñêàòü ìîåãî ìóæà. Íî âñå òùåòíî...   
ÿ óñìåøêà ñóäüáû - þöèóñà íå áûëî ñî ìíîé èìåííî òîãäà, êîãäà îí, âïåðâûå â æèçíè, áûë ìíå ïî-ÿùåìó íóæåí...   
Êîãäà çà îêíîì óæå ñòàëî òàê òåìíî, ÷òî óæå íåâîçìîæíî áûëî ÿäåòü äàæå ñàìûå áëèçêèå ÿ, è áîëü ñòàëà òàêîé ñèëüíîé, ÷òî ÿ íà÷àëà òèõîíüêî ïëàêàòü, ñóäîðîæíî ÿÿñü ðóêàìè çà ðåçíûå ïîäëîêîòíèêè êðåñëà - òîëüêî òîãäà îáî ìíå âñïîìíèëè...   
Áýëëà... ÿ, ÿ è ÿ ÿ, ÷òî äàæå ãëàçàì áûëî áîëüíî ñëåäèòü çà íåé... ÿ ÿ, áóäòî è íå áûëî ýòèõ äâóõ ëåò ÿ...   
«Áîæå, Íàðñè, ÷òî òû î ñåáå äóìàåøü! Ãäå ÷¸ðòîâà àêóøåðêà? Ãäå ÷¸ðòîâû äîìàøíèå ýëüôû? "û ÷òî, âîîáùå íå â êóðñå, ñêîëüêî ÿ áåðåìåííîñòü?» - å¸ ñëîâà îòäàâàëèñü â ãîëîâå ñëàáîé þ, íî ÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî áûëà ðàäà åé...   
«Ëó÷øå áû òû ñïðîñèëà, ãäå ñåé÷àñ ÷¸ðòîâ þöèóñ.» - ãîâîðèòü áûëî òðóäíî, íî ñåé÷àñ çëîñòü íà íåãî ïåðåñèëèâàëà áîëü. ß âíîâü îòêðûëà ðîò, ÿñü ñêàçàòü åù¸ ÷òî-íèáóäü ïî ïîâîäó ìóæà... è îñåêëàñü, óâèäåâ, êàê ñòðàííî ñìîòðèò íà ÿ Áýëëà.   
«×òî... ×òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èëîñü?» - åù¸ íå òðåâîãà, íî êàêîå-òî óæàñíîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå îõâàòèëî ÿ.   
«Íàðñè.. îí íå ãîâîðèë òåáå?» - îíà äàæå ïðèñåëà îò ÿ.   
«Î ÷¸ì?» - áîæå, íåóæåëè è âî ÿ ðîäîâ ìíå ÿ ÿ ñ åãî äóðàöêîé ðàáîòîé...   
«Îí ÿÿ ëèøü òîãäà, êîãäà ñ ìîìåíòà ÿ ðåá¸íêà ïðîéä¸ò îäèí ÷àñ. À âñ¸ ýòî ÿ òû äîëæíà áûòü îäíà - ïîìîùü áóäåò òîëüêî êîãäà ðåá¸íîê íà÷í¸ò ÿ...» - îíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç ìîðãíóëà, è óãîëêè å¸ ðòà ðåçêî ïîøëè âíèç. -   
«"àêîâ îáû÷àé â ðîäó Ìàëôîåâ, è íè ÿ êîãî íå ÿ þ÷åíèé... Íè ÿ êîãî» - îíà ïðîèçíåñëà ýòî î÷åíü òèõî.   
Íî ÿ íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèëà... Ìíå áûëî î÷åíü áîëüíî...   
«Ìèëåäè... Ëåäè Áåëëàòðèêñ...» - â ÿõ ñïàëüíè ÿÿ ýëüô è ñìóù¸ííî øìûãíóë íîñîì. Äî ïîëóñìåðòè ïåðåïóãàâøèñü ÿðîñòíîãî ÿäà Áýëëû, îí òåì íå ìåíåå, òâ¸ðäî ïðîïèùàë:   
«Ìèëåäè äîëæíà óéòè... Ãîñïîäèí ïðèêàçàë, ÷òîáû ìèëåäè ïðèøëà óæå ïîòîì, êîãäà ÿéêà óæå...» - Áýëëà íå ïîçâîëèëà åìó çàãîâîðèòü, îíà ÿðîñòíî çàâèçæàëà è, ñõâàòèâ äîìîâèêà çà óõî, âûøâûðíóëà åãî èç êîìíàòû. Îíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïðîøëàñü ïî êîìíàòå, à çàòåì ïðèñåëà íà êðîâàòü è ÿëà ÿ çà ðóêó...   
«ß äîëæíà óéòè... Ýòîò îáû÷àé ÿ íå òîëüêî íà ñëîâàõ... ß íå ìîãó ÿ...»   
Îíà åù¸ ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèëà, íî ÿ áîëüøå íå ñëóøàëà. Ìíå íå áûëî áîëüøå äåëà íè äî Áýëëû, íè äî þöèóñà, íè äî îáû÷àåâ äðåâíåãî ðîäà Ìàëôîåâ - ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå òåïåðü ÿòíî, ïî÷åìó îíè âñå òàê îäèíîêè, îáðå÷åíû íà îäèíî÷åñòâî ñ ñàìîãî ÿ... Íî è äî ýòîãî ìíå íå áûëî äåëà... Âîîáùå íè äî ÷åãî - êðîìå ìîåé áîëè... ñìåðòè... è þáâè...   
  
************   
Èòàê, ÿ îñòàëàñü îäíà... "îëüêî èçðåäêà, êîãäà ÿ ïðîâàëèâàëàñü â áîëåçíåííûé ïîëóñîí, â êîìíàòå ÿÿëèñü ýëüôû, îñòîðîæíî ÿÿ ïðîñòûíè, ÿ ëèöî ìîêðîé ñàëôåòêîé, ïðèíîñèëè âîäó... ß áåç áëàãîäàðíîñòè ïðèíèìàëà ýòî - ÿä ëè áû ìíå áûëî íàìíîãî õóæå, åñëè áû îáî ìíå ñîâñåì íå çàáîòèëèñü... Ýòî íè÷åãî áû íå èçìåíèëî - áîëüøåé áîëè ÿ óæå íå ìîãëà èñïûòàòü...   
Ïîëóñíû... ÿâü... Ïîëíî÷íûå ÿ... Íå ïðèçíàê ëè ñìåðòè ýòî - òî, ÷òî îíè òàêèå ÿç÷èâûå, òåðïêèå, ñ çàìåòíûì ïðèâêóñîì ïîëûíè è ïå÷àëüíî æ¸ëòûì öâåòîì... îñåííèì êàê âñåãäà...   
ß âíåçàïíî èñòåðè÷åñêè ÿëàñü... ß âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî îäíàæäû òî÷íî òàê æå ÿëàñü óìåðåòü... "ìåðåòü è íå ñêàçàòü åìó î ñâîåé... òîãäà åù¸ íåíàâèñòè...   
«Èìåííî ýòî ÿ è èìåëà ââèäó, êîãäà ñïðîñèëà - áîëüíî ëè òåáå...» - à ÿ óæå è ïîçàáûëà î ïîðòðåòå ñâåêðîâè...   
«Î ÷¸ì...» - åñëè áû ìíå íå áûëî òàê ïëîõî... ÿ áû âñ¸ åé ñêàçàëà î òîì, êòî îíà ÿ... äà êàê îíà ñìååò ÿòü ýòè ìå÷òû... ýòîò àðîìàò ãîðüêîé ïîëûíè...   
«Î òîì ÷åëîâåêå... ß âñåãäà âèäåëà, ÷òî ìîé ñûí ÿ èíòåðåñóåò â çíà÷èòåëüíî ìåíüøåé ñòåïåíè, ÷åì Ñåâåðóñ...»   
«Î äà... ñàìîå ÿ íà÷àòü ðàçãîâîð î...» - ìíå íå óäàëîñü äîãîâîðèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ áîëü ñêðóòèëà ÿ â ñòðàøíîé ñóäîðîãå - áîëüøå ÿ íå ìîãëà ÿ - ÿ ïëàêàëà... Ñíà÷àëà òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî ñëåçèíîê... Çàòåì òèõèå ðó÷åéêè...   
...Êòî-òî îòêðûë îêíî è â êîìíàòó ÿ ñâåæèé âåòåð, ÿ íà ìîêðûõ ÿõ îòçâóê ÿðîñòíîé ãðîçû... ß ïîøåâåëèëàñü... ìíå íå õîòåëîñü âåòðà... âåäü òîãäà èñ÷åçíåò ýòîò ë¸ãêèé àðîìàò, ïðèøåäøèé èç ñëàäîñòíîé ìå÷òû...   
Íî ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì îí íå èñ÷åç, à íàîáîðîò - ÿ è äàæå ÿ íî÷íûì ïðèâêóñîì ÿ... È îí ïîäàðèë ìíå ñàìûé äîðîãîé ïîäàðîê èç âñåõ þùèõ...   
... ÿ, ÿ ÿ ëàäîíü ëåãëà íà ëîá... Ãóáû, ñêîëüçíóâøèå ïî ìîåé ëàäîíè... È ýòî òàêîå çíàêîìîå îùóùåíèå øåëêîâèñòûõ âîëîñ íà êîæå...   
Åñëè ìíå ñóæäåíî óìåðåòü ýòîé þ... òî ÿ óìðó îò ÿ...   
...ß íå ñïðîñèëà åãî íè î ÷¸ì - ê ÷åìó ýòî, åñëè îí ÿäîì... ß íå îáðàùàëà ÿ íè íà ìîêðûå âîëîñû, íè íà äîðîæíûé ïëàù, ñ êîòîðîãî íà áåëîñíåæíûå ïðîñòûíè ñòåêàëà ÿ âîäà...ß ïðîñòî ñìîòðåëà íà çíàêîìî-íåçíàêîìûå ÷åðòû, íà þ ñêëàäî÷êó âîçëå ãóá... íà âå÷íî íåïîñëóøíûé ëîêîí, þÿ èç îáùåé ìàññû... Ñíîâà, ñíîâà è ñíîâà òîíóëà â åãî ãëàçàõ... íåíàâèñòíûõ... åäèíñòâåííûõ... ñàìûõ ÷¸ðíûõ íà ñâåòå...   
«Ïî÷åìó èìåííî ÿ...» - ÿ ñêàçàëà ýòî ïî÷òè íåñëûøíî, íî îí ÿë.   
Áåç óëûáêè ÿíóâ ìíå â ãëàçà, îí îòâåòèë:   
«"åáå áûëî òàê áîëüíî...» - âíåçàïíî åãî ãëàçà äèêî áëåñíóëè, è îí õðèïëî ïðîøåïòàë:   
«ß ÿÿ, ÷òî òû óìð¸øü è îñòàâèøü ÿ îäíîãî...»   
Îí ÿ íàäî ìíîé, ëåãîíüêî ïðèêîñíóâøèñü ãóáàìè ê âîëîñàì... ãëàçàì... Çàòåì ÿ...   
«ß òàê ñèëüíî íåíàâèæó ÿ... Êàê ÿ ìîãó óìåðåòü...»   
Êîãäà ÿ óñòàëîñòü îïóñòèëàñü íà ÿ ñâîåé äóøíîé ÿþ, ÿ åù¸ óñïåëà ïîéìàòü åãî åäâà þ óëûáêó... È óëîâèòü òèõèå ñëîâà:   
»...òàêîé åù¸ ðåá¸íîê, Íàðñè...» 


	4. 4

**Ãëàâà 4. -**

ß íå ïðîùó ýòîãî þöèóñó... ß íå ïðîùó òàêîãî ïðåäàòåëüñòâà...   
ß ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà, ÿñü îòîãíàòü þþ âíîâü è âíîâü äóðíîòó... þ ÷óâñòâîâàëà òåïåðü ÿííî, êîãäà äóìàëà î òîì äíå, êîãäà ÿ Äðàêî.   
Íå ïðîùó íèêîãäà.   
ß íå óñòðàèâàëà ñöåí ìóæó, íå íàïóñêàëà íà ÿ õîëîäíîå áåçðàçëè÷èå... äà ÿ âîîáùå íå äàëà åìó ÿòü, ÷òî þ î òîì åãî ÿæåíèè...   
Íî ãîñïîäè... êàê ÿ ìîãëà êîãäà-òî äóìàòü, ÷òî îí þáèò ÿ? Íåóæåëè ÿ áûëà òàê ñëåïà, ÷òî íå ñìîãëà ÿäåòü çà íåèñòîâî-ñòðàñòíûìè ÿÿìè ìîåãî ìóæà îáûêíîâåííîå, âïîëíå èñêðåííåå ðàâíîäóøèå...   
Êîíå÷íî, ÿ íðàâèëàñü åìó âñåãäà. Îí ÿ ìîåé êðàñîòîé, åìó íðàâèëîñü ïîêàçûâàòü ÿ ñâîèì çíàêîìûì. Îí âñåãäà ÿ ìîåé ó÷¸áîé - ÿòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî òîæå ìîãëî áûòü ïîâîäîì ÿ ãîðäîñòè.   
Îí áûë äîâîëåí òåì, êàê ÿ âåäó ÿéñòâî... è òåì, êàê ÿ ïîêëàäèñòà è ïîêîðíà, êîãäà îí ýòîãî îò ÿ òðåáóåò. È äî íåäàâíåãî âðåìåíè ÿ äàæå íå îáðàùàëà ÿ íà òî, ÷òî íà ýòîì åãî èíòåðåñ ê ìîåé ïåðñîíå ÿ...   
À êîãäà ÿëà ýòî... Äà íåò, íå îãîð÷èëàñü - âåäü êàê ÿ ìîãó òðåáîâàòü þáâè îò òîãî, êîìó ìî¸ ñåðäöå íèêîãäà íå áóäåò ïðèíàäëåæàòü...   
...Îíè íå çíàëè, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøó èõ ðàçãîâîð - Áýëëà è Ñåâåðóñ. Åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ òàê îãëóøåíà þ, ÷òî íå ñïîñîáíà ÿ ê ÿùåìó â êîìíàòå, ïîýòîìó îíè ðàçãîâàðèâàëè, äàæå íå ïîñìîòðåâ íà ÿ...   
ß âïåðâûå âèäåëà èõ ÿäîì ïîñëå ÿ ìîåé ñâàäüáû. "îãäà Áýëëà ñ íèì íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëà, íî ñòðàííî âçäðàãèâàëà ÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îí ÿ áëèæå ÿòè øàãîâ... ß å¸ þ - ýòî âñ¸ èç-çà ïîëûíè...   
"åïåðü îíà ìîãëà ÿòü ÿäîì ñ íèì, å¸ ëèöî áûëî ñïîêîéíûì... ñëèøêîì ñïîêîéíûì... òàêîãî ó íå¸ ïðîñòî íå ìîãëî áûòü... È â ãëàçàõ ó íå¸ íå áûëî ÿ, è íà ãóáàõ ñëèøêîì ÿ óëûáêà... Ýòî íå áðîñàëîñü â ãëàçà, îíà, â îáùåì, áûëà òàêîé, êàêîé ÿ âñåãäà å¸ çíàëà... Ïðîñòî áåç ÿ, áåç æèçíè â ïðîçðà÷íûõ ãëàçàõ... Âíåçàïíî ÿ ÿëà, êàê ÿííî îíà îáìàíûâàëà ÿ, êîãäà ãîâîðèëà ìíå, ÷òî áîëüøå íå óìèðàåò, êîãäà âèäèò åãî...   
  
Îíè ãîâîðèëè î÷åíü òèõî, íî ÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî èõ ñëûøàëà.   
  
ß ñëûøàëà âñ¸ ñëîâî â ñëîâî - òîò õîëîäíûé, ÿðîñòíûé, ãîðüêîâàòûé âåòåð, êîòîðûé ïðèí¸ñ ñ ñîáîé ìîé ÿìûé âðàã ñäåëàë ìîé óì òàêèì ÿñíûì, êàêèì îí íå áûë ñî âðåì¸í ìîåãî äåòñòâà, êîãäà ÿ åù¸ íå çíàëà åãî... È ÿ íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà áîëè - ïðîõëàäíûå ðóêè îäíèì ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì îòìåëè å¸...   
  
«Äîêòîðó óæå ïåðåäàëè ÿæåíèå þöèóñà?»   
«Îòêóäà òû...»   
«Áýëëà...»   
Â áëåñêå ìîëíèè, îñâåòèâøåé êîìíàòó, ÿ âäðóã óâèäåëà ëèöî ìîåé ñåñòðû... ß íå þ, êàê îïèñàòü å¸ âûðàæåíèå, íî ýòî áûë äàæå íå ñòðàõ... Çàòà¸ííûé, êàêîé-òî äðåâíèé óæàñ ÿ â å¸ ãëàçàõ â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà íèçêèé, õðèïëîâàòûé ãîëîñ ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçí¸ñ ýòî «Áýëëà»   
«Áýëëà, ÿ çàäàë âîïðîñ.»   
Îí ãîâîðèë òèõî, î÷åíü ñïîêîéíî è ïî÷òè ëàñêîâî - íî ïî÷åìó ÿíûå èãîëî÷êè ñòðàõà ñåé÷àñ êîëîëè ìî¸ ñåðäå÷êî?   
«Äà, îí ãîâîðèë ñ íèì ÷àñ íàçàä.»   
«Îòëè÷íî.»   
Íå ÿííî, íå ìàøèíàëüíî è íå çàäóì÷èâî ïðîçâó÷àëî ýòî ñëîâî.   
Ïðîñòî ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé çíàåò öåíó ñëîâàì ñåé÷àñ ïîäâ¸ë ÷åðòó ïîä ðàçãîâîðîì è äàæå íå ÿåò ïëàí ÿ - îí óæå äåéñòâóåò.   
«Èäè, Áýëëà...»   
«"û íå ìîæåøü çäåñü ÿ... Ïî÷åìó òû ðåøèë, ÷òî â äîìå þöèóñà ìîæåøü ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå áîëüøå, ÷åì îí ñàì?» - îíà ãîâîðèëà ýòî òàê ÿðîñòíî... óæå íå ÿ îáî ìíå, à ïðîñòî ÿííî ÿñü îñòàâèòü íàñ çäåñü âäâî¸ì.   
Îíà åù¸ ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèëà íåçíàêîìûì, âèçãëèâûì ãîëîñîì, þÿ â ãîëîâå áîëåçíåííûìè ãëóõèìè óäàðàìè... ÿ ñòàðàëàñü íå ñëóøàòü ýòîò ÷óæîé ãîëîñ, òàê íå ïîõîæèé íà þ þ Áýëëû. Ëèøü íà ìãíîâåíèå ñêâîçü øóì âåòðà äî ÿ ÿ îáðûâîê ôðàçû: » ... òû ñ íåé... à Àíèòà Ìàêíåéð...»   
Êîíå÷íî, â òîò ìîìåíò ÿ áûëà ñëèøêîì èçìó÷åíà, ÷òîáû â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ÿ íà ýòîãî ñêîðïèîíà... Ìíå ñåé÷àñ íå õâàòèëî áû ñèë íà íåíàâèñòü è ðåâíîñòü, êîòîðûå ïðèâû÷íî ÿðîñòíî ÿò ÿä è þò äûõàíèå...   
Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñåé÷àñ îí çäåñü, ñî ìíîé...   
Îí åù¸ íå çíàåò - íî ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê îí ïåðåñòóïèë ïîðîã ýòîé êîìíàòû, ìû ÿçàíû ñ íèì íåðàçðûâíûìè óçàìè... Ïîëîòíîì õîëîäíîãî âåòðà, ÿìè ÿíîãî ÿ, ëóíííûì ñâåòîì, íàïîëíåííûì ãîðüêîâàòûì àðîìàòîì, ÿçàëà íà ñóäüáà...   
"îãäà ÿ íå ìîãëà ñêàçàòü òî÷íî, ÷òî ýòî çà ÿçü... íî óæå çíàëà: ýòî óæå íå÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì þáîâü... âî ÿêîì ñëó÷àå - ñèëüíåå.   
È îí íå ñìîæåò ðàçîðâàòü å¸ - äàæå åñëè çàõî÷åò.   
  
ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî þ òî÷íî, î ÷¸ì òîãäà ãîâîðèë ìîé ìóæ ñ äîêòîðîì - è ÿä ëè ýòî òî÷íî çíàëè Áýëëà è Ñåâåðóñ... ß ïðîñòî þ... þ...   
  
«" ÿ òî÷íûå ÿÿ...» - ýòî ãîëîñ âðà÷à, ïîæèëîãî è ïîëíîãî ñêðûòîãî äîñòîèíñòâà, äîñòîèíñòâà òîãî ðîäà, êîòîðîå âñåãäà ïðèñóòñòâóåò â þÿõ, êîòîðûå êàæäûé äåíü þò íàä þ è þ...   
«Êàêîãî ðîäà, ïîçâîëüòå ÿ...»   
Íå ÿ Áýëëà ëåäåíååò îò óæàñà, êîãäà îí ãîâîðèò...   
«ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû ÿëè... Â äàííîì ñëó÷àå ÿ þñü ÷¸òêèìè ÿÿìè ìóæà ýòîé æåíùèíû è îòöà ýòîãî ðåá¸íêà...» - øóì â óøàõ, ñìåøàâøèñü ñ îãëóøèòåëüíûì ãðîìîì çà îêíîì íå äàë ìíå âîçìîæíîñòè ñëûøàòü âñ¸, íî îòäåëüíûå ôðàçû...   
»...åñëè... óãðîçà ÿ æèçíè... ñïàñàòü ðåá¸íêà... ìíå î÷åíü æàëü æåíùèíó, íî...»   
ÿòü ýòà äóðíîòà ïîäêàòèëà ê ãîðëó, âñ¸ ñèëüíåå ÿ åãî... íå ÿÿ äûøàòü... ß íå äóìàëà â òîò ìîìåíò î þöèóñå... äàæå î ðåá¸íêå... ïðîñòî ñòàðàëàñü íå äàòü áåçäíå ïîãëîòèòü ÿ äî òîãî, êàê â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ìíå äàíî áóäåò óñëûøàòü ÿãêèé, ÷óòü õðèïëîâàòûé ãîëîñ... äàæå åñëè îí ïðîèçíåñ¸ò ìîé ïðèãîâîð...   
ß ëåæàëà çàêðûâ ãëàçà, íå ÿ íè î ÷¸ì... òîëüêî òèõîíüêî ïëà÷à íàä òåì, ÷òî ÿÿ ïðèðîäà òàê æåñòîêà ñî ìíîé... ÿ íå ñëûøó åãî ãîëîñà èç-çà ãðîìà...   
þ âå÷íîñòü ÿ ïðîæèëà, ÿ ÿñíûìè ÿìè ïðåäìåòîâ, êîòîðûå íå èìåëè áîëüøå íèêàêîãî ÿ êî ìíå, ìîåé æèçíè... ÿ âîçäóõ, èç êîòîðîãî æåñòîêèé âåòåð èçãíàë äàæå ïðèçðàêè òîãî ãîðüêîâàòîãî àðîìàòà, êîòîðûé òàê áîæåñòâåííî ïðåêðàñíûì äåëàåò âåñü þùèé ìèð... þ âå÷íîñòü, ïîêà íàêîíåö íå ðàññëûøàëà ñëàáîå ýõî åãî ãîëîñà...   
»... è ÷¸ðò ñ íèì, ñ ðåá¸íêîì...»   
Áîëüøå îí íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë, è ÿ íè÷åãî íå õîòåëà ñëûøàòü... ïîòîìó ÷òî â ìèðå ÿ ÿ ñåé÷àñ ñóùåñòâîâàëî òîëüêî îäíî...   
þùåå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê ìîåé ðóêå... ñíà÷àëà íåóâåðåííîå... ÷óòü þùèå ïàëüöû ÿãêî ÿò ïî ìîåé ëàäîíè... ëåãîíüêî ÿ ãóáàìè ïî ÿþ... è òåïåðü óæå áîëåå óâåðåííî ïî÷òè âëàñòíî ñæèìàåò þ ðóêó, ÿ ïàëüöû... íå ÿ ìíå óïàñòü â áåçäíó ÿ... äåðæà êðåïêî... è òåïåðü óæå íàâñåãäà...   
  
þöèóñó ÿ íå ïðîùó... íî è íå ñêàæó íèêîãäà, ÷òî þ î åãî ïðåäàòåëüñòâå.   
ß áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå äîëæíà ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó - îí ïîëó÷èë íàñëåäíèêà ñëàâíîãî ðîäà Ìàëôîåâ. "åïåðü îí ïîëîí ãîðäîñòè, ýòî ÿ çàìåòíî ïî òîìó, êàê ïðèñòàëüíî îí ÿÿ â åù¸ íå ñîâñåì îïðåäåë¸ííûå, íî ÿâíî ìàëôîåâñêèå ÷åðòû ëèöà, êàê óæå ñåé÷àñ ñòðèò ïëàíû ïî ïîâîäó åãî ó÷¸áû, êàðüåðû... Ìíå èíîãäà ÿ íåìíîãî æóòêîâàòî - âåäü ÿ ñàìà î÷åíü ðåäêî þñü íàä òàêèìè âåùàìè.   
ß þþ ðåá¸íêà, è òåïåðü óæå íå þ î òîì, ÷òî îí åñòü. Ïðîñòî þ ÿ íà ìûñëè, ÷òî íå þ î Äðàêî, êàê î ðåá¸íêå þöèóñà.   
Ïðîñòî ýòî ìîé ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðîãî îäíàæäû þ ïðèí¸ñ íà ñâîèõ ò¸ìíûõ ÿõ ïîðûâ õîëîäíîãî âåòðà, íàïîëíåííûé çàïàõîì îñåííèõ êîñòðîâ è ãîðüêîé þ...   
Åù¸ ñëèøêîì ìàëåíüêèé, ÷òîáû ÿñíî ñóäèòü î åãî õàðàêòåðå, íî óæå âèäíî - îò ÿ â í¸ì íå áóäåò íè÷åãî, íè åäèíîé ÷¸ðòî÷êè...   
ß ìîãó òîëüêî ïðåäïîëàãàòü, êàê òàêîå âîçìîæíî, íî ýòîò ìàëåíüêèé ÷åëîâå÷åê - ïðè÷óäëèâî ÿåò â ñåáå ÷åðòû äâóõ çíàêîìûõ ìíå ìóæ÷èí... ß ìîãó ÷àñàìè þäàòü çà åãî èãðîé, çà ïîêà åù¸ íåëîâêèìè ÿìè, êîòîðûå þò ìíå þöèóñà ñ êàæäûì äí¸ì âñ¸ ñèëüíåå... ß þ íà íåãî, ñ çàìèðàíèåì ñåðäöà ÿ ÿ, êîãäà îí áåç ÿêîé ïðè÷èíû âäðóã ÿ îò èãðóøåê... è òàêèì ñòðàííî-çíàêîìûì äî áîëè â ñåðäöå äâèæåíèåì ìîòí¸ò ãîëîâîé, ÿ ñî ëáà ïóøèñòûå âîëîñû... ñâåòëûå...   
Äà, ÿ ïî÷åìó-òî áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî îí áóäåò þíåòîì... àáñóðäíîå æåëàíèå, åñëè ó÷èòûâàòü ü... íî ìíå òàê õîòåëîñü...   
ß åñòåñòâåííî þ, îòêóäà ó íåãî òàêèå ÿ - Ñåâåðóñ äîâîëüíî ¸çíî ÿ ê ñâîèì ÿÿì êð¸ñòíîãî, ÿ Äðàêî íå ðåæå äâóõ ðàç â þ. Èíîãäà ÿ ÿþ èõ îäíèõ - ìíå ÿ ïîòîì âíåçàïíî âîéòè â êîìíàòó è óõâàòèòü ýòè ìîìåíòû èõ ñòðàííîé áëèçîñòè... Âîò è ÿ - ñòîèëî ìíå óéòè, êàê ÷èííîå ÿäûâàíèå òîëüêî ÷òî ïîäàðåííîé êíèæêè íåìåäëåííî ïðåêðàòèëîñü. Êîãäà ÿ ÿíóëà â êîìíàòó ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó, îíè óæå ÿëèñü íà êîâðå... Êîíå÷íî, íó êîãäà æå îí ïðèõîäèë áåç ýòèõ æóòêèõ ëåäåíöîâ «Áåðòè Áîòòñ»   
«Ñåâåðóñ, à òåáå èçâåñòíî, ÷òî òàêèì ìàëåíüêèì ÿì ñëàäêîå íå þò?»   
ß íå þ ÷óâñòâà ïðåêðàñíåå è ñëàäîñòíåå òîãî, êîòîðîå ÿ ó ÿ â ñåðäöå, êîãäà íà ìãíîâåíèå ÷óòü äðîãíóò äëèííûå, íåðîâíûå ðåñíèöû è îí ïîñìîòðèò ìíå â ãëàçà...   
  
Êîíå÷íî, ìû ãîâîðèì î ÷¸ì óãîäíî, òîëüêî íå î íàñ äâîèõ - ýòà òåìà òàê íè ðàçó è íå ïîäíèìàëàñü ñ òîãî ÿ. "îëüêî èíîãäà ïðåðâàâ ñòåïåííûé ñâåòñêèé ðàçãîâîð íè î ÷¸ì, âíåçàïíî íàëåòàåò òî ñòðàííîå þùåå ÷óâñòâî, êîòîðîå çàæèãàåò ò¸ìíûì îãí¸ì åãî ãëàçà... òîãäà îí ÿåò ìíå ïåðåñòóïèòü òó þ, èì æå þ ÷åðòó, çà þ îáû÷íî ìíå õîäà íåò... È òîãäà...   
«Íó è êàê òàì Àíèòà Ìàêíåéð?» - ÿ ó íåãî óëûáêà... òîëüêî ãëàçàìè, íî ÿ ÿÿ, ÿ... È îïðåäåë¸ííî, ýòîìó ñêîðïèîíó ÿ âîïðîñ.   
«Âñ¸ õîðîøååò... åé ñêîðî âîñåìíàäöàòü...»   
Ëåãîíüêî óäàðèòü åãî ïî ùåêå, êàê áû øóòëèâî... è íà ìãíîâåíèå çàäåðæàòü ðóêó íà êîæå, ÿ ÷óòü ïîêàëûâàåò ëàäîíü... çàäåðæàòü è ìåäëåííî ïðîâåñòè ïàëüöàìè ïî ÷¸òêî î÷åð÷åííûì ñêóëàì... è ñîâñåì ëåãîíüêî - ïî ãóáàì...   
Îí êàê îáû÷íî â òàêèå ìèíóòû - ýòî óæå áûëî êàê ðèòóàë - îí ÿ ê ìîåé ðóêå, ìåäëåííî ÿ ãóáàìè ïî ÿþ è çàòåì î÷åíü áûñòðî - ê ìîåìó ëèöó, ÿ ãóáû ÿ÷èì äûõàíèåì... " ÿ ÿ ðîëü - íåìíîãî ïîìåäëèòü, ÿñü ýòîé íåçàâåðø¸ííîé þ è ÿ... íå ïîòîìó ÷òî õî÷ó, à ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî â òåõ ïðàâèëàõ, êîòîðûå îí ÿ íàñ óñòàíîâèë. ß íå þ... ïîêà. "î, ÷òî îí ÿäîì - ýòî è òàê ñëèøêîì ìíîãî, áîëüøå, ÷åì ÿ ïðîñèëà îò ñóäüáû âî ÿ îñåííèõ ëèñòîïàäîâ...   
«ß íå þ òåáå ÿ... íèêîãäà è íè íà êîì...» - ñëîâà âñ¸ åù¸ ïîëó øóòî÷íûå, íî ÿ-òî þ, ÷òî þ þòíî ¸çíî.   
«Ðàññêàæåøü íåâåñòå î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ïëîõî ÿ íà òðàíñôèãóðàöèè?» - íó ÷òî çà ÷åëîâåê... ãîòîâà âå÷íî ñëóøàòü åãî ãîëîñ, äàæå åñëè îí, êàê îáû÷íî, ÿ.   
«ß ïðîñòî þ å¸...» - ãîëîñ ÿ ïî÷òè þùèì... òàê ïîõîæèì íà åãî ñîáñòâåííûé... Íàêîíåö ðåøèëàñü ÿíóòü åìó â ëèöî...   
"åïåðü îí ìîë÷àë è ïðèñòàëüíî ÿÿ ìíå â ãëàçà... áåç óëûáêè... çàòåì áðîâü ÷óòü çàìåòíî ä¸ðíóëàñü...   
«"îãäà ÿ ïðîñòî ÿçàí ñïàñòè æèçíü íåñ÷àñòíîé äåâóøêå...»   
«Çíà÷èò òàì íè÷åãî íå áóäåò?» - ÿ óæå çíàëà îòâåò... ÷èòàëà åãî âî âñïûõíóâøèõ áåçóìíûì îãí¸ì ãëàçàõ... îùóòèëà â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí ìåäëåííûì, ïîõîæèì íà ïðèíóæä¸ííîå äâèæåíèå çàïóñòèë ïàëüöû â ìîè âîëîñû ÿ þ ãîëîâó ê ñåáå...   
«È çà÷åì ñïðàøèâàåøü... åñëè è áåç òîãî âñåãäà çíàëà îòâåò?» - òåïåðü îí ãîâîðèë î÷åíü òèõî, ïðèâû÷íî ÿÿ ÿùèå çâóêè... ÿ ñîçíàíèå ÿãó÷èì, íåæíûì ÿäîì...   
«"û íèêîãäà ìíå íå ãîâîðèë ¸ç, ÷òî òû... ÿ...» - îí íå äàë ìíå äîãîâîðèòü, òàê ñèëüíî ñæàâ ðóêó â êîòîðîé âñ¸ åù¸ äåðæàë ÿäè ìîèõ âîëîñ... ïîòîì ÿíóë ê ñåáå... ïðîøåïòàë:   
«Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî áûëà áû íåïðàâäà... ÿ íå þþ ÿ... ÿ òîáîé áîëåí... "û ïðàâà - ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ñèëüíåå, ÷åì þáîâü... ïî÷òè êàê ñìåðòü...»   
  
È ìîìåíòàëüíî ÿ...   
Äàëüøå âñ¸, êàê îáû÷íî - ìû ïîçàíèìàëèñü ñ Äðàêî, ïîãîâîðèëè î þöèóñå, î ïîñëåäíèõ ÿõ... íå ÿñü äðóã ê äðóãó è áîëüøå íå ÿñü ê ýòîé òåìå... ß áûëà ñïîêîéíà - ñåðäöå íå òðåïåòàëî, íå áîëåëî - è êîãäà ïðèøåë þöèóñ, òî çàñòàë âïîëíå þ êàðòèíó - ñòàðûé äðóã çàø¸ë íà ÷àñîê, ïðîâåäàòü ñâîåãî êðåñòíèêà...   
Ìû ïðîâåëè âïîëíå ÿòíûé âå÷åð çà áåñåäîé, ïîòîì ÿ îñòàâèëà ìóæ÷èí, äàâ èì âîçìîæíîñòü ãîâîðèòü î ñâîèõ äåëàõ... âîîáðàæàòü, ÷òî â èõ îðãàíèçàöèè åñòü êàêîé-òî ñìûñë...   
Ìåäëåííî ïðîøëàñü ïî âñåì êîìíàòàì, ÿÿ, âñ¸ ëè â ÿäêå... ïîïðàâèëà çàíàâåñêè, ìàøèíàëüíî ÿíóëà â þùåå çåðêàëî...ÿíóëà â êîìíàòó Äðàêî, ÿëà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò âîçëå êðîâàòêè, è ïîòîì ïðîøëà ê ñåáå.   
Â þ, äâåðü êîòîðîé ñ íåäàâíåãî âðåìåíè ÿ íèêîãäà íå çàáûâàëà çàêðûòü íà þ÷...   
Íåìíîãî ÿâ âîçëå ðàñïàõíóòîãî îêíà, ÿ ìåäëåííî ðàçäåëàñü. Ïðèñåëà íà êðàåøåê êðîâàòè è...   
... ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü ñî ìíîé âïåðâûå â æèçíè... ß ÷àñòî ïðîëèâàëà ñë¸çû - âñåãäà èç-çà íåãî... îò áîëè, ðåâíîñòè, îáèäû è ÿÿ...   
À ÿ ÿ âïåðâûå â æèçíè ïëàêàëà îò ÿ...   
  
×òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò - ÿ ýòî þ. ×òî-òî òðåâîæíîå è ñòðàøíîå ÿ íà íàñ âñåõ. Êàêèìè-òî ñòðàííûìè è ÿæ¸ííûìè ÿÿ ÿ ìîèõ ìóæ÷èí - ÿ íè íà ñåêóíäó íå þñü, ÷òî îíè æèçíü äðóã çà äðóãà îòäàäóò íå ÿñü... Äàæå ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà íàø òðîéñòâåííûé þç ìó÷èòåëåí êàê íèêîãäà... ÿ ÿ, âî ÿêîì ñëó÷àå. Äà, îíè áëèçêè ïî-ïðåæíåìó, íî...   
Ýòî «íî»... ß íå ìîãó ÿñíèòü, íî èíîãäà ÿ âèæó, ÿ â êîìíàòó ñêîìêàííûå ïåðãàìåíòû... êîìêàíûå â ÿðîñòè... ðàçáèòûå áîêàëû... Îíè âåäóò ÿ êàê îáû÷íî ïðè ìíå, íî ýòè ïðèñòàëüíûå ÿäû ìóæà â ñïèíó ÿùåãî Ñíåéïà... ÿ þò. Îäíàæäû ÿ âèäåëà ÷åðåç îêíî, êîãäà ÿëà â ïàðêå, èõ ðàçãîâîð - ñëîâ íå áûëî ñëûøíî, íî ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü - íèêîãäà è íèêîãî ìîé ìóæ íå óáåæäàë òàê ÿðîñòíî, ÿÿ êîìíàòó íåðâíûìè øàãàìè è ÿ ðóêó â ñïóòàííûå âîëîñû... Ýòî áûëî ó íåãî ïðèçíàêîì êðàéíåãî ÿÿ...   
À Ñåâåðóñ... Ãîñïîäè, ÿ íèêîãäà íå ìîãëà åãî ÿòü äî êîíöà, äàæå â òå ÿ, êîãäà åãî ãëóáîêèå ãëàçà áûëè òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî ÿ ìîãëà âèäåòü ÿòàííîå â íèõ çîëîòî... êîãäà åãî äûõàíèå, ëåãêîå è ÿ÷åå îáæèãàëî þ êîæó... ÿ è ùåêî÷à... äàæå â ýòè ìèíóòû îí ÿ çàãàäêîé. Îí çàâëàäåâàë ìîåé äóøîé, íî íè ðàçó þ íå îòêðûâàë þ.   
È âîò òåïåðü, ÿÿ åãî ëèöî ñêâîçü þùåå ñòåêëî ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ þ íà íåçíàêîìöà... Êàêèå ÿ â í¸ì ïðîèçîøëè..! ß çàìåðëà, ÿ, êàê ÿ ÿ âîëíà çàñòàðåëî è ïðèâû÷íî íàêàòûâàåò íà èçìó÷åííîå ñåðäöå...   
Äðóãîé áû è íå çàìåòèë - þöèé âî ÿêîì ñëó÷àå íå âèäèò...   
Íå âèäèò, êàê æåñòêî ïðîëåãëà âîçëå óãîëêîâ ðòà ÿ ñêëàäî÷êà... Êàêèì îòñòðàí¸ííûì ÿäîì îí ñìîòðèò èíîãäà... è åäâà çàìåòíî âçäðàãèâàåò, êîãäà êòî-òî ÿ ê íåìó ñ âîïðîñîì... " íåãî ñ ñàìîãî äåòñòâà áûëî ýòî âûðàæåíèå ãëàç - áóäòî âíóòðè ÿ îí âèäèò íàìíîãî áîëüøå èíòåðåñíîãî, ÷åì ñíàðóæè... Íî òåïåðü âíóòðåííåå óæå íå çàíèìàåò åãî... îí ðàññìàòðèâàåò ÿ êàê... ÷òî-òî íåèçâåñòíîå... íî âñ¸ ðàâíî î÷åíü ãàäêîå...   
È îí óæå î÷åíü äàâíî íå íàçûâàë ÿ «Íàðñè»...   
Ìîæåò ÿ äðóãîé æåíùèíû ýòî áûëî áû íåäîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû, ÿ þÿ íî÷ü ïðîïëàêàòü îò ÿçâèòåëüíîãî ÿ î æåíñêîé íàäîåäëèâîñòè, ÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì... íî ÿ íå ìîãëà... Ïîòîìó ÷òî áûë îí è áûëà ÿ... È íàøà ÿçü, ÿ îñåííèìè ëèñòîïàäàìè âñåõ ýïîõ íåðóøèìà... êàêèå áû ãëóïûå îòãîâîðêè íå ïðèäóìûâàëà åãî ÷åñòü...   
  
***********   
«þöèóñ âå÷åðîì óåäåò...» - îí ïðèâû÷íî ÿ ìíå îäíèìè ãëàçàìè è ïîäîøåë áëèæå... íî íå ÿ êî ìíå, îñòàíîâèâøèñü â øàãå.   
«Åãî íå áóäåò äâà ÿ.» - îí âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë ìíå â ãëàçà... è äà, ÿ, âî ÿêîì ñëó÷àå, áðîâü ñåé÷àñ ÿëàñü ñîâåðøåííî íåíàìåðåííî...   
«"û ÿ...» - ÿ áûñòðî øàãíóëà âïåð¸ä è íå äàâ åìó âîçìîæíîñòè ñêàçàòü âñëóõ ñëîâà îòêàçà, êîòîðûå áîëåçíåííî ïëåñíóëèñü â åãî ãëàçàõ, ïðèæàëà ëàäîíü ê åãî ãóáàì... ÿ þ þ âîëíó, þ ïî òåëå, êîãäà îí òèõîíüêî ïîöåëîâàë þ ðóêó...   
«"û ÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé... íå ìåæäó þöèóñîì è Äðàêî, è íå ìåæäó þöèóñîì, Äðàêî è Ëîðäîì...» - îí ìîðãíóë è âûïóñòèë þ ðóêó... «Ìíå íóæíî òîëüêî ÷òîáû òû ñëóøàë ÌÅÍß è ãîâîðèë ÿ ÿ... è âñ¸...» - ÿ ïåðåâåëà äûõàíèå... ÿ, êàê êðåïêî îí ñæàë þ ðóêó... îòïóñòèë è îòîø¸ë íà øàã.   
«ß ìîãó îòâåòèòü è ñåé÷àñ - äà, ìíå ïî îïðåäåë¸ííûì ïðè÷èíàì î÷åíü ãàäêî ÿäûâàòü â ñâî¸ ñåðäöå... òû ýòî çíàåøü è ÿ íå õî÷ó ÿÿ...» - îí îòîø¸ë åù¸ äàëüøå... ß ïðîñòî ñëûøàëà òîò ùåë÷îê, ñ êîòîðûì îí çàõëîïíóë ïåðåäî ìíîé äâåðü â ñâî¸ ñåðäöå. Äà áûëî ëè âîîáùå â ìîåé æèçíè ÷òî-íèáóäü, êðîìå ýòèõ ðåçêèõ óäàðîâ, êîòîðûìè îí ÿ îãðàäèòü ÿ îò ìîåé...   
Îò ìîåé...   
«ß íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó ýòîãî ñäåëàòü... íèêîãäà - è òû çíàåøü.» - îí áîëüøå íå ÿ óéòè, íàîáîðîò, ñòàâøèì óæå ïðèâû÷íûì äâèæåíèåì, ÷óòü ÿë îäíîé ðóêîé... íå êðåïêî... ÿ þ, ÷òî îí íåìåäëåííî îòîéä¸ò, ñòîèò ìíå òîëüêî ÿ...   
«×åãî... íå ñìîæåøü?» - íåìíîãî ïî-äåòñêè âûðâàëèñü ó ÿ ýòè ñëîâà, íî åìó ïîíðàâèëîñü... ïîòîìó ÷òî åäâà çàìåòíî, íî âñ¸ æå ìåíåå ãëóáîêèìè ñòàëè æ¸ñòêèå ìîðùèíêè âîçëå óãîëêîâ ðòà.   
«Çàõëîïíóòü ïåðåä òîáîé äâåðü... òû êàê ÿ - âñåãäà íàéä¸øü ëàçåéêó è ÿ ÿéíè÷àòü â ìî¸ì ñåðäöå...» - íå òî, ÷òîáû îí ïîæàëåë, ÷òî ñêàçàë ýòî... íî îí îïóñòèë ãëàçà... " ÿ âñåãäà òàê çàìèðàåò ñåðäöå, êîãäà ÿ âèæó ýòó òåíü íà ùåêàõ îò ðåñíèö... ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî íå èçìåíèëîñü â í¸ì ñ äåòñòâà...   
«ÿéíè÷àåøü òàì... ó ÿ ÷òî íè äåíü, òî íîâûé îòâåòñòâåííûé êâàðòèðîñú¸ìùèê.. à...» - íó ÷òî æå, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, õîòü îäèí èç íàñ ÿ áóäåò â õîðîøåì íàñòðîåíèè. Ñêîðïèîí... Åìó áû òîëüêî èãðàòü ñî ìíîé... Îí äàæå íå ÿåò, êàê ýòî ñòðàøíî - ÷òî áèåíèå ñåðäöà, äûõàíèå... ÿ æèçíü çàâèñèò îò ÷åëîâåêà, ó êîòîðîãî þáëåííûõ áûëî áîëüøå, ÷åì äíåé ìîåé æèçíè, êîãäà ÿ ïëàêàëà î í¸ì...   
Îí åù¸ ìãíîâåíèå ïîñìîòðåë ìíå â ãëàçà, ïîòîì êàêèì-òî ñòðàííûì äâèæåíèåì ìåäëåííî ÿë ðóêó è ïîëîæèë ëàäîíü ìíå íà ãëàçà...   
«Íå ñìîòðè íà ÿ òàê... òâîè ãëàçà è áåç òîãî íàíåñëè ìíå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ðàí...»   
Îí ïðîøåïòàë ýòî òàê òèõî... ñëîâíî òîëüêî ÿ ÿ îí ýòî ãîâîðèë... ñîâñåì íå ÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ ñëûøàëà...   
Î ìèëûé... êîãäà òû ãîâîðèøü òàêèì ãîëîñîì... ìíå ÿ, ÷òî â ìî¸ì ñåðäöå áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå áóäåò îñåíè... "âîè ãëàçà ìîãóò ïîäàðèòü è òåïëî è ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò... È òîãäà íè îäèí èç íàñ íå ïîçíàë áû ýòîãî ÷óâñòâà... êîãäà ñàìûé ÿ÷èé îãîíü íå ìîæåò ñîãðåòü çàëåäåíåâøåãî ÿ... êîãäà õîëîä â ñåðäöå òàê ñèë¸í...   
»... ÷òî òû ìåäëåííî óìèðàåøü... óæå íå ÿ ÿííûõ ïîïûòîê ðàçäóòü íîâûé îãîíü èç ïîêðûòûõ ïåïëîì óãîëüêîâ òâîåãî ñåðäöà...» - åãî ñëîâà ïîäîáíî ýõó, ìíîãîêðàòíî ÿ îò êàæäîé êëåòî÷êè ìîåãî òåëà, ïðîçâó÷àëè â óæå ñóìåðå÷íîì âîçäóõå è çàìåðëè...   
«"û ÿ?»   
«Íåò.»   
...Îí äàæå íå äðîãíóë â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïîãàñèë ÿ ìîåãî ñåðäöà...   
  
***********   
Äâåðü äðîãíóëà îò ñòðàøíîãî óäàðà. ß áûñòðî ÿëàñü íà íîãè, êèíóâ ÿä íà êàìèííûå ÷àñû. Âòîðîé ÷àñ íî÷è... þöèóñà äîìà íåò, äà è íèêòî èç çíàêîìûõ íå ïîñìåë áû òàêèì îáðàçîì ÿ â ïîìåñòüå. Îñòàíîâèâøèñü âîçëå çåðêàëà ÿ óâèäåëà ñâî¸ îòðàæåíèå... Áëåäíîå è ñ ðàñòðåïàííûìè âîëîñàìè - ÿ êàðòèíà. Âñ¸ åù¸ íå ÿñü ñîéòè âíèç, ÿ óñëûøàëà çâóê îòêðûâàåìîé äâåðè è èñïóãàííûé ïèñê Äîááè - ñàìîãî áåñòîëêîâîãî èç ýëüôîâ. Ïåðñïåêòèâà òîãî, ÷òî ìîæåò íàáîëòàòü ýòîò äóðà÷îê íî÷íûì ÿì, âñ¸ æå çàñòàâèëà ÿ ÿ âíèç.   
...'îðîøî åù¸, ÷òî ãîäû ïðîâåä¸ííûå ñ þöèóñîì, íàó÷èëè ÿ âëàäåòü ÿ áû âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà...   
Áýëëà è Ñåâåðóñ... Îíè ÿëà âíèçó, âîçëå ñàìîé äâåðè, êðåïêî ÿâøèñü...   
ß çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ñäåëàëà ãëóáîêèé âäîõ... Ñåé÷àñ ÿ þ èõ... è íè÷åãî áîëüøå íå óâèæó - èõ íå áóäåò... Èõ ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò áûòü...   
ÿ, êàê ÿ óõîäèò èç-ïîä íîã, ÿ ìåäëåííî îïóñòèëàñü íà ñòóïåíüêè è ïðèñëîíèëàñü ëáîì ê õîëîäíûì ìðàìîðíûì ïåðèëàì... Ìíå çàõîòåëîñü çàìåðåòü òàê íàâåêè... îñòàíîâèòü ýòî ìãíîâåíèå, è ÷òîáû þùåå, ãäå îáðå÷åíî ñãîðåòü ìî¸ ñåðäöå, íèêîãäà íå íàñòóïèëî... ×òîáû íå ïîêèíóëè ÿ ñìóòíûå ãð¸çû, íàïîëíåííûå æ¸ëòûì îñåííèì ñâåòîì è ãîðüêèì çàïàõîì ïîëûíè...   
«Íàðñè, ñêàæè ýëüôàì, ÷òîáû ðàçîæãëè êàìèí â ìîåé ñïàëüíå... è ïåðåñòåëè ïîñòåëü...» - íåìíîãî þÿ ãîëîñ... òàêîãî ó íåãî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàëà.   
ÿí, êàê ÿ.   
þäîê.   
ß ñìîòðåëà íà íèõ îáîèõ, â êàêîì-òî óäèâèòåëüíî ÿñíîì ñâåòå ÿ, êàê êðåïêî îáíèìàåò åãî Áýëëà, êàêèì ñòðàííûì äâèæåíèåì îí ñåé÷àñ îïóñòèë ãîëîâó åé íà ïëå÷î... Ñâåò, îêðóæàâøèé ÿ è äàâàâøèé ìíå þ äî ñèõ ïîð ÿñíîñòü ìûñëè, ìåäëåííî íà÷àë ìåðêíóòü, ÿ, ïîêà íå ñòàë òàêèì ÿçêèì, ÷òî óæå íå áûëî ñèë åãî âäîõíóòü... Ìåäëåííî ñäåëàâ íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ âïåð¸ä, ÿ âäðóã ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî òåõ ìãíîâåíèé, êîòîðûå ìíå åù¸ îñòàëèñü â æèçíè... ìíå õâàòèò íà òî, ÷òîáû óáèòü åãî... Íà Áýëëó ñèë ó ÿ íå õâàòèò - íî åãî æèòü ÿ íå þ... ß íå õî÷ó ïîïàñòü â àä îäíà è âå÷íî áðîäèòü ïî òåìíîòå, â êîòîðîé íèêîãäà íå âñòðå÷ó åãî...   
Â ëèöî ïîäóë ñâåæèé îñåííèé âåòåð, ÿ ïîñëåäíèå þçèè...   
ß äàæå íå ÿëà, ÷òî òîò ñòðàøíûé êðèê, êîòîðûé èñïóãàííûì ýõîì ìíîãîêðàòíî ÿ îò âûñîêèõ ñâîäîâ, ïðèíàäëåæàë ìíå... ß êàê â çàìåäëåííîì òåìïå âèäåëà èñïóãàííîå ëèöî Áýëëû, îíà ÿíóëà... îò ÿ... îò íåãî...   
Ýòî õîðîøî, ÷òî å¸ íå áóäåò ÿäîì, êîãäà ÿ óìðó...   
Ñåêóíäû áûëè ÿæ¸ëûìè è ò¸ìíûìè, êàê çàãóñòåâøèå êàïëè êðîâè... îäíà... ÿ... ÿ ìíå â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÿ ïðîõëàäîé ãëàäêèõ âîëîñ... òàêèõ ãóñòûõ, êîãäà çàïóñêàåøü â íèõ ïàëüöû... ÿ êîæà ñ ëèõîðàäî÷íî þÿ ãîëóáîé æèëêîé íà øåå... "îëüêî ýòî ÿ âèäåëà â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí ÿ è íà÷àë ïàäàòü, ÿ ÿ çà ñîáîé...   
»...ÿÿ äóðà! Èäèîòêà!» - Áýëëà ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì îòáðîñèëà ÿ è íàêëîíèëàñü íàä ëåæàùèì ìóæ÷èíîé... «ÿ æå òû èäèîòêà... è îí ýòîãî äî ñèõ ïîð íå çàìå÷àë!»   
Îíà ðàññòåãíóëà âîðîòíèê êðàñíîé ðóáàøêè, è ïðîâåðèëà ïóëüñ íà ñîííîé àðòåðèè...   
...Êðàñíîé?   
«Ñåâåðóñ íå íîñèò þ îäåæäó... íèêîãäà...» - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ... â óæàñå ÿÿ íà ÿ ÿòíî... âñ¸ áûñòðåå è áûñòðåå...   
Áýëëà ÿíóëà íà ÿ, êàê íà èäèîòêó... îíà äàæå ìîðãíóëà îò ÿ - ñîâñåì, êàê â äåòñòâå. Ïîòîì ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàëà:   
«Íóæíî ñêàçàòü Ëîðäó, ÷òîáû îí áîëüøå íå ÿë Ñíåéïó. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ñòîëüêî ëåò þáèòü èäèîòêó, ìîã òîëüêî òî÷íî òàêîé æå èäèîò.» - îíà ïîìîë÷àëà, êàê-òî ñòðàííî ÿ ÿä ñ íåãî íà ÿ... Çàòåì ÿëàñü âî âåñü ðîñò è çàâèçæàëà:   
«Äà ïðèãîòîâü æå, íàêîíåö, ýòó ÿþ þ! È ìîãó ÿ óòåøèòü ñðàçó - ÷åñòü âûòàñêèâàòü åãî ñ òîãî ñâåòà, âûïàäåò èìåííî òåáå.»   
Íàâåðíîå, îíà åù¸ ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèëà - ÿ íå ñòàëà ñëóøàòü. ÿ ÿ òåïåðü ñ÷¸ò ø¸ë íå íà ìèíóòû, íè íà ñåêóíäû... íà þ þ êðîâè, þþ èç åãî... è ìîåãî ñåðäöà... "îëüêî òàê... È òåïåðü ÿ æèçíü çàâèñåëà îò òîãî, íàñêîëüêî êðåïêî åãî ÿçûâàåò ê æèçíè ÿ þáîâü...   
ß íèêîìó íå äàâàëà ÿ ê íåìó - íè Áýëëå, íè òåì áîëåå áåñòîëêîâîìó Äîááè... "îëüêî ó ÿ åñòü ïðàâî áûòü ñåé÷àñ ñ íèì... Åãî áîëü ñåé÷àñ ïëåñêàëàñü âî ìíå, ÿ íà ÷àñòè, íà ìèëëèîíû ÷àñòåé... È ýòî áûëî íàìíîãî ñòðàøåå, ÷åì òî, ÷òî ÿ ïåðåíåñëà â íî÷ü, êîãäà ÿ Äðàêî... Ïîòîìó ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÅÃÎ áîëü... È êîãäà îíà ñòàëà ñîâåðøåííî íåâûíîñèìîé... òàêîé íåâûíîñèìîé... ÿ îïóñòèëàñü íà êîëîíè ïåðåä êàìèíîì è ìåäëåííî ïîäíåñëà ðóêó ê þ. ß ñìîòðåëà íà æàäíûå ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè, êîòîðûå îáâîëàêèâàëà þ ðóêó... è ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî áîëü, ÿ åãî ÿëà íà÷èíàåò ñëàáåòü... óãàñàòü...   
À ÿ ñìîãó âûíåñòè âñ¸ - ðàäè òîãî, ÷òîáû îí æèë... ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæàë ÿ ìó÷èòü...   
Áýëëà ñ êðèêîì êèíóëàñü êî ìíå, ÿ îãîíü ñ óæå ÿÿ ðóêàâà íî÷íîãî õàëàòà...   
«Äà òû ïðîñòî...» - íî ÿ íå äàëà åé ïðîäîëæèòü.   
«"èõî... åìó ñòàëî ëåã÷å... äàâàé óéä¸ì.» - ÿ ÿëàñü íà íîãè è ïðîøëàñü ïî êîìíàòå, òâ¸ðäî ÿ êàìåííûé ïîë ïîä íîãàìè... "îëüêî íà ñåêóíäó ÿ ïîêà÷íóëàñü... êîãäà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è ñëèøêîì äîëãî íå ìîãëà óâèäåòü äâèæåíèå ãðóäíîé êëåòêè... Íî ÿ íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé äëèííûå ðåñíèöû åäâà çàìåòíî äðîãíóëè... è áëåäíûå ãóáû òèõîíüêî ïðîøåïòàëè ÷òî-òî...   
Áýëëà óæå çàêðûâàëà çà íàìè äâåðü, êîãäà ìîé äðóã âåòåð ïðèí¸ñ ìíå ñîãðåòîå åãî äûõàíèåì... «Íàðñè...»   
Áýëëà øëà âïåðåäè ÿ... è âäðóã ðåçêî îáåðíóëàñü è ïðèáëèçèëàñü þ...   
«Çíà÷èò, òû íà âñ¸ ãîòîâà ðàäè íåãî?» - îíà ñïðîñèëà ýòî ÷óòü þÿ ãîëîñîì.   
«ß óìðó çà íåãî» - ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçíåñëà ÿ, ÿÿ åé ÿìî â ãëàçà.   
«Íó, ñìåðòü, ìîæåò ýòî ñëèøêîì... à âîò ñ ðåïóòàöèåé è þ, âîçìîæíî, ÿ ÿ...»   
«Î ÷¸ì òû?»   
«ß ÿþ - ñëóøàé âíèìàòåëüíî è çàïîìèíàé. Àâðîðû ÿÿÿ þäà ÷åðåç ìèíóòó-þ.»   
  
«Îíè ÷òî, þÿ ñîâñåì ñíåñòè ýòó ÷¸ðòîâó äâåðü ñ ïåòåëü? Äà, òîãäà þöèóñó áóäåò î ÷¸ì ÿ ðàññïðîñèòü óòðîì...» - ÿ ñëåãêà ïîìîðùèëàñü îò ãðóáîé ðóãàíè, ÿ ðàçäàëàñü ïî òó ñòîðîíó äâåðè - è ÿ óæå çíàëà êîãî ñåé÷àñ óâèæó. Â öåëîì ìèðå íå ÿ ÷åëîâåêà ñ áîëåå îòâðàòèòåëüíûì ãîëîñîì, ÷åì Àëàñòîð 'ìóðè.   
Îòêóäà ÿ þ? Âñòðå÷àëèñü íåîäíîêðàòíî, òàê æå þ, íî òîãäà ÿäîì áûë þöèóñ è â äîìå íå ÿÿ þùèé ÷åëîâåê...   
×åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî îíè þò âðàãîì...   
È ÿ âäðóã ÿñíî îñîçíàëà, ÷òî åãî æèçíü ñåé÷àñ çàâèñèò îò òîãî, êàêîé îíè ÿ ÿò ýòîé þ.   
ß ìåäëåííî è ñïîêîéíî ñïóñêàëàñü ïî ëåñòíèöå - è âèäèò Áîã - íå òîëüêî ñòðàõ çà íåãî ñåé÷àñ ÿìèë ìîè ïëå÷è è ñêîâàë õîëîäîì ìî¸ ëèöî. Ìíå âäðóã ïðèøëè íà óì âñå ìîè áåñ÷èñëåííûå ïðåäêè, êîòîðûå ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì îæèäàëè ìèíóòó, êîãäà â îñàæä¸ííûé çàìîê âðûâàëèñü ïîë÷èùà âðàãîâ, ÿ íà ïóòè âñ¸... È íå âñå èç òåõ þäåé, êîòîðûå ñ îðóæèåì â ðóêàõ çàùèùàëè ñâîé äîì, ïîãèáëè - ïîòîìó ÷òî â ñâîåé êðîâè ÿ ñåé÷àñ îùóùàëà èõ ìîë÷àëèâîå îäîáðåíèå.   
Áýëëà íå ñòàëà çàêðûâàòü äâåðè ÿìè è ìíå äîñòàòî÷íî áûëî îäíîãî âçìàõà ïàëî÷êîé, ÷òîáû âïóñòèòü â äîì þäåé, çàêóòàííûõ â ìîêðûå ñåðûå ïëàùè.   
Ãëàâíûé - 'ìóðè - âûñòóïèë âïåð¸ä è ÿ íà ÿ ñâîèìè ìàëåíüêèìè, è êàêèìè-òî íåïðîçðà÷íûìè ãëàçêàìè. Îí ÿâíî ïèòàë íàäåæäó íà òî, ÷òî ÿ þ æå ñåêóíäó óïàäó íà êîëåíè è â ñëåçàõ ðàññêàæó åìó þ ïðàâäó. Êîãäà ÿ ìîë÷à ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è åäâà çàìåòíî ÿëà áðîâü... ïî òåëó ïðîêàòèëàñü ÿÿ ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÊÎÌ" ïðèíàäëåæèò ýòîò æåñò... äà, â òîò ìîìåíò âûðàæåíèå ëèöà 'ìóðè èçìåíèëîñü ñ «íó, ÿ, çäåñü ÿ, èëè â Àçêàáàíå?» íà «íó-íó, ïîèãðàé, ìû è íå òàêèõ âèäàëè!»   
ÿ ÿðîñòü - òîãî ðîäà, êîòîðûå þò ÿñíîñòü óìó è ñïîêîéñòâèå ñåðäöó, îõâàòèëà ÿ. ß ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ âïåð¸ä, íå ÿ ÿäà îò 'ìóðè... îí íå îæèäàë ýòîãî è ñëåãêà ÿÿ, ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê íèì þ. Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ÿ ñìîòðåëà íà íèõ, ÿ íåçíà÷èòåëüíûå äåòàëè, âðîäå êàïëåé ÿ, þùèõ íà êîâ¸ð èëè íåïîñëóøíûõ ðûæèõ âîëîñ äåâóøêè, ÿùåé çà ñïèíîé 'ìóðè.   
«×åì ÿçàíà âèçèòó â ñòîëü ïîçäíèé ÷àñ, ãîñïîäà?» - ÿ óñëûøàëà ñâîé ãîëîñ êàê áû ñî ñòîðîíû - âåæëèâûé è õîëîäíûé... ëèø¸ííûé êàêèõ ëèáî ýìîöèé âîîáùå... Ãîëîñ ÿùåé ëåäè, ÿ ñòîèò â ïðèõîæåé ñîáñòâåííîãî äîìà, â íî÷íîì õàëàòå, ïåðåä íåçíàêîìûìè þäüìè, íî íå ñ÷èòàåò ýòîò ôàêò ÷åì-òî, ÷òî ìîæåò ïîìåøàòü åé áûòü ÿùåé ëåäè.   
  
«Ïðîøó ÿ, ìèëåäè, çà íàïðîøåííîå âòîðæåíèå... Íåáîëüøîå ïðîèñøåñòâèå ó íàñ òóò...» - îí âçìàõíóë ðóêîé, îò÷åãî êàïëè ñ ðóêàâîâ åãî ìàíòèè óïàëè íà êîâ¸ð è ïîïàëà íà ÿ... Èíîãäà þ ïîíèìàòü Ñåâåðóñà... Êàêîå èíòåðåñíîå, ãàäêîå ÷óâñòâî èñïûòûâàåøü, êîãäà ìåäëåííî ïåðåâîäèøü ÿä ñî ñâîåé îäåæäû, íà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé å¸ èñïà÷êàë... ìî¸ ñåðäöå íàïîëíèëîñü ÷èñòûì, íåçàìóòí¸ííûì çëîðàäñòâîì, ïðè âèäå ïåðåêîøåííîãî îò çëîñòè 'ìóðè...   
ß ìèëî óëûáíóëàñü - ýòó óëûáêó îñîáåííî þáèë þöèóñ - è ïðîèçíåñëà ñëàäêèì ãîëîñîì - åãî òåðïåòü íå ìîã Ñåâåðóñ:   
«Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, íå áåñïîêîéòåñü, îí ñòîèò íå áîëåå ñòà ãàëëåîíîâ.»   
Ñìåøëèâîå ôûðêàíèå ðûæåâîëîñîé æåíùèíû íå èçìåíèëî ìîåãî ëèöà, íî ïî÷åìó-òî ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî çäåñü ó ÿ ÿÿ þçíèê... ñòðàííîå, äàâíî çíàêîìîå îùóùåíèå... äàâíî çíàêîìûé ñìåõ...   
'ìóðè ðåçêî ÿÿ íà äåâóøêó è ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë íà ÿ... ñ òàêîé ñòðàøíîé þ... â ãëóáèíå äóøè ÿ èñïóãàëàñü - êàê ìîæíî òàê ñìîòðåòü íà þäåé âîîáùå? - è ñëåãêà äðîæàùèì îò ÿðîñòè ãîëîñîì, ñêàçàë:   
«Ïðîèñøåñòâèå òîãî ðîäà, êîòîðîå îáû÷íî ÿ ÿâëåíèåì ñìåðòíîãî Çíàêà â íåáå... È ìíå ïî÷åìó òî âçáðåëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî âàì ýòî áóäåò èíòåðåñíî óçíàòü, ëåäè.»   
ß íåìíîãî ïîìîë÷àëà - íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî îáäóìûâàëà, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, è íå ïîòîìó ÷òî èñïóãàëàñü çà... çà íèõ îáîèõ... à ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îäèí ÷åëîâåê ó÷èë ÿ âñåãäà âûäåðæèâàòü ïàóçó.   
Ðàç - ìîé ìèëûé Àâãóñòèí - äâà - ìîé ìèëûé Àâãóñòèí. Âîò òåïåðü ìîæíî ãîâîðèòü.   
«Ïðîøó â þ, ãîñïîäà... Âàì, ÿ âèæó, ÿ ïðîéòèñü ïî ìîèì êîâðàì êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå - ïîêà åù¸ íå ÿ âîäà ñòåêëà ñ îäåæäû...» - è íå ÿñü îòâåòíîé ôðàçû òâ¸ðäûì øàãîì íàïðàâèëàñü â þ.   
  
ß ñèäåëà â êðåñëå ñ î÷åíü íåóäîáíîé ñïèíêîé - òåïåðü þ, ïî÷åìó ìîåìó ñêîðïèîíó ÿ ÿäåòü â í¸ì ïî-êîðîëåâñêè - åäèíñòâåííûé ñïîñîá ÿ â í¸ì, ýòî ñèäåòü ÿìî, ïîëîæèâ ðóêè íà ïîäëîêîòíèêè.   
ß ìåäëåííî çàêèíóëà íîãó íà íîãó... î÷åíü óäà÷íî, ÷òî íà ìíå èìåííî ýòè òóôëè - ÿ øïèëüêà ÿäèò î÷åíü ýôôåêòíî - âî ÿêîì ñëó÷àå òîò ñìóòíî çíàêîìûé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ñ ìîèõ íîã ãëàç íå îòðûâàåò...   
ß íå ÿñü ÿäåëà â áåøåííûå ãëàçà 'ìóðè è ñî çëîðàäñòâîì, ÿ, ÷òî îí íå ìîæåò ÷èòàòü ìîè ìûñëè, äóìàëà: «Ìîæåøü íà ÿ ÿÿ, ïîêà ó ÿ ãëàçà íà ïîë íå þò - è äàæå â ýòîì ñëó÷àå ÿ íå þñü.»   
Íàêîíåö, ÿñü íà ÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ÿâíî íàðóøèëà åãî ïëàíû è íå íà÷àëà ðàçãîâîð ïåðâîé, îí ïðîèçí¸ñ:   
«Èòàê, ìàäàì, èçâåñòíî ëè âàì ñåé÷àñ ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèåâàøåãî ìóæà?»   
... Ðàç - ìîé ìèëûé Àâãóñòèí - äâà - ìîé ìèëûé Àâãóñòèí...   
«Êîíå÷íî. Â äàííûé ìîìåíò îí ðåøàåò âîïðîñ î íàñëåäñòâå, ÿ åìó îò þðîäíîé ò¸òêè» - çäåñü ÿ ñìîðùèëà íîñ òàê, êàê áóäòî þõàëà þ-òî ÿíü - «Íå áîëüøå äâàäöàòè ÿ÷ ãàëëåîíîâ - à ìîðîêè-òî...»   
Êàê åãî ïåðåêîñèëî îò òàêîé ñóììû - åãî çàðïëàòà ñ ÿøíåãî ÿ è íà ÿÿò ëåò âïåð¸ä.   
«È ó âàñ íåò ñîìíåíèé â òîì, ÷òî îí ÿ èìåííî â Øîòëàíäèè?»   
Äåø¸âûé þê - ëîâóøêà ÿ äóð.   
«Âû ñêàçàëè - â Øîòëàíäèè?» - ÿ ïåðåä¸ðíóëà ïëå÷àìè - «Ñ ÷åãî âû ÿëè - ò¸òóøêà æèëà â "ýëüñå.»   
Îí âñêî÷èë, ðàçäîñàäîâàííûéî÷åðåäíûì ïðîâàëîì. Åñëè îí ÿ òàêèìè þêàìè ïåðåëîâèòü ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé Ëîðäà, òî íà áëèæàéøèå ãîäû Àçêàáàí îïóñòååò.   
Âàçà, ÿÿ íà íèçåíüêîì ñòîëèêå, íà êîòîðûé îí íàëåòåë ñî âñåãî ðàçìàõà, ñ ãðîõîòîì ðàñêîëîëàñü. ß óäåðæàëà ÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû âñëóõ ïðîâîçãëàñèòü å¸ ñòîèìîñòü - áàðõàòíûé õðèïëîâàòûé ø¸ïîò â ìîåé ãîëîâå íàâ¸ë ÿ íà ìûñëü, ÷òî ýòî ìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü è ïî-äðóãîìó.   
«À âîò ó íàñ åñòü ÿ, ÷òî âàø ìóæ ÿþ ÿçàí ñ òåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ÿ þ»   
Èíòåðåñíî, îí îæèäàåò, ÷òî ÿ ÿìî ñåé÷àñ ãðîõíóñü â îáìîðîê?   
«Ïðàâäà?»   
È íå äóìàé, äàæå, ÷òî ÿ íà÷íó ñåé÷àñ îïðàâäûâàòü åãî. Çà þöèóñà ÿ íå áåñïîêîèëàñü - àëèáè ó íåãî áóäåò æåëåçíîå... íî âîò ó Ñíåéïà...   
«Äà, ìàäàì, è êîñâåííûì äîêàçàòåëüñòâîìýòîãî ñëóæèò òîò ôàêò, ÷òî åãî áëèæàéøåãî äðóãà ýòîé þ â ðàéîíå ÿ âèäåëè íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê» - ÿ ïàóçà. - «È òàê êàê âñåì èçâåñòíî, îá èõ áëèçîñòè, ó ÿ ÿ ìûñëü - ìîã ëè âàø ìóæ íå çíàòü î òîì, â êàêîé îðãàíèçàöèè ñîñòîèò Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï? À åñëè çíàë - ïî÷åìó íå äîí¸ñ íà íåãî íàì, àâðîðàì?»   
Ãðóáî. Î÷åíü ãðóáî. ÿ÷è ëàçååê, ñêâîçü êîòîðûå ÿ âûáåðóñü - è âûòàùó èõ îáîèõ.   
È ïðåæäå, ÷åì îòâåòèòü - ðàç - ìîé ìèëûé Àâãóñòèí - äâà - ìîé ìèëûé Àâãóñòèí...   
«Êàê âàì ÿñíèòü...» - ñäåëàëà âèä, ÷òî èñïóãàëàñü... îí óæå ÿ, ÿ þ ïîáåäó... - «Ýòî âåäü þöèóñà âû äîëæíû ñïðîñèòü, à íå ÿ.»   
Åãî ðîò ÿ è ÿ... Îí ðàçäðàæ¸ííî õîäèë ïî êîìíàòå. Íàêîíåö, îñòàíîâèâøèñü, ïåðåä çàêðûòîé þ, ñïðîñèë:   
«À òàì ó âàñ ÷òî?»   
...Ðàç - ìîé ìèëûé Àâãóñòèí - äâà - ìîé ìèëûé Àâãóñòèí...   
«"àì áèáëèîòåêà... Íî âàì òàì áóäåò íåèíòåðåñíî - çäåñü ãîðàçäî áîëüøå âàçî÷åê - âîí, ñîâñåì ÿäîì ñ âàìè. » - Ýôôåêò ðàññ÷èòàí âåðíî. Îí ðåçêî ÿ - è... Âòîðîé ðàçáèòûé ïðåäìåò çà ÿòü ìèíóò. "åïåðü ðàçãîâîð ìîæíî è çàêîí÷èòü.   
'ìóðè ñòîèò, êàê ìîêðûé ñòðàóñ - è íå çíàåò, î ÷¸ì äàëüøå ãîâîðèòü.   
«À òåïåðü, ãîñïîäà, åñëè ó âàñ íåò áîëüøå âîïðîñîâ, ÿ, ïîæàëóé, ïîéäó ñïàòü... Èëè ó âàñ åù¸ åñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü êî ìíå?»   
ÿ îí òàê ñêðèïèò çóáàìè - ê ñîðîêà ãîäàì ðèñêóåò ÿ ñ èñêóññòâåííîé þþ.   
«"îëüêî îäíî, ìàäàì. Ñ ýòîé ìèíóòû äðóã âàøåãî ìóæà ÿ â ðîçûñêå. È âû äîëæíû ÿÿ ñîîáùèòü î åãî ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèèñðàçó æå, êàê òîëüêî îí ÿÿ.»   
ß ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ âïåð¸ä... è ñõâàòèëà 'ìóðè çà ðóêó...   
«Î, ìèñòåð 'ìóðè... ÿ äîëæíà ÿ... åñëè âñ¸ òàê ¸çíî, êàê âû ãîâîðèòå... ÿ äîëæíà ÿ...»   
Ìåðëèí ìîé! Êàê ÿëî åãî ëèöî! Êàê ïîáåäíî îí ÿíóë íà ÿùèõ â òåíè þäåé! È êàê ííî íà ÿ.   
«Äà, ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé?» - íèêàêèõ áîëüøå «ìèëåäè», åù¸ íåìíîãî, è ÿ ñòàíó ïðîñòî «Íàðöèññà».   
«ß íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà âàì... íå äóìàëà, ÷òî âñ¸ òàê ÿ...» - âïîëíå íàòóðàëüíûé âñõëèï. ÿ Ñåâåðóñ íà ÿòîì êóðñå ÿë ìîè ïîïûòêè ïîïðîáîâàòü ÿ â ðîëè Äæóëüåòòû... Êàê æå îí òîãäà ñêàçàë... À, âñïîìíèëà - ÿ ëåäè Ìàêáåò. Íó ÷òî æå - îí âñåãäà âñ¸ çíàë ëó÷øå ÿ...   
«ß ìîãó âàì ñîîáùèòü... Íî âû, êàê ÿùèé äæåíòëüìåí...» - ýòî ÿ õîðîøî ïðèäóìàëà - ëåñòü äîëæíà áûòü ãðóáîé - äî òàêèõ þäåé ïî-äðóãîìó íå äîéä¸ò... - «Íå âûäàâàéòå ÿ... Íå ðàññêàçûâàéòå þöèóñó...»   
'ìóðè ÿë ÿ ïîä ðóêó è ïîäâ¸ë ê äèâàí÷èêó. Îí ÿë ÿ çà ïîäáîðîäîê è ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó ê ñâåòó, ïðèñòàëüíî ÿÿñü ìíå â ãëàçà... È ìíå ñòàëî ñòðàøíî... ß âäðóã óâèäåëà, ÷òî ïåðåäî ìíîé ÿ ÷åëîâåê - íå î÷åíü îáðàçîâàííûé, íå î÷åíü âîñïèòàííûé è íå âåëèêîãî óìà... Íî ñ òàêèì çâåðèíûì ¸ì íà äîáû÷ó... ñ òàêîé æàæäîé êðîâè â ãëàçàõ, ÷òî ïî÷òè íå ÿ øàíñà ÿ èç åãî öåïêîé õâàòêè...   
Åñëè áû äåëî êàñàëîñü þöèóñà, èëè ÿ ñàìó - ÿ áû íå âûäåðæàëà, ïðèçíàëàñü âî âñ¸ì, ÷òî áûëî, è ÷åãî íå áûëî, òîëüêî áû íå ñìîòðåòü â ýòè ãëàçà...   
Íî ó ÿ áûë ÎÍ. Ìîé ÿòûé âðàã. Ìîé íåíàâèñòíûé þáëåííûé. È ýòî åãî æèçíü ñåé÷àñ çàâèñåëà îò ÿ - è ÿ ñêîðåå óìðó, ÷åì îòäàì åãî êîìó áû òî íè áûëî...   
«Ãîâîðèòå, Íàðöèññà.» - ðåçêî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí.   
ß çàæìóðèëàñü... è ïðåäñòàâèëà ñåáå ëèöî þöèóñà, êîãäà äî íåãî äîéä¸ò ýòîò ñëóõ... À îí íåïðåìåííî äîéä¸ò. 'ìóðè ëè÷íî ÿ îá ýòîì...   
«Ìèñòåð Ñíåéï... Ñåâåðóñ... Îí ÿ áûë â ýòîì äîìå... þ íî÷ü...»   
ß çàìîë÷àëà è äàëà åìó âîçìîæíîñòü îñîçíàòü òî, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ óñëûøàë.   
«Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé... Ìèëåäè, âû óâåðåíû â ýòîì... ß þ â âèäó - ÷òî îí áûë çäåñü ÂÑÞ íî÷ü?»   
È âîò... Ìîìåíò èñòèíû... Êðóæåâíîé ïëàòî÷åê ïîäíåñòè ê ëèöó... Çàòåì - ÿþùèé ÿä íà 'ìóðè, ìóæ÷èíó çà åãî ñïèíîé... æåíùèíó... Ëèëè Ýâàíñ ýòî, âîò êòî...   
È ìåäëåííî ÿ êðàñêîé... È...   
«Î, äà... ÿ óâåðåíà â ýòîì...» - ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ... È ñåðäöå âäðóã áåøåíî çàáèëîñü, íî óæå íå îò ñòðàõà, à îò ÿ òîãî, ×"Î ÿ ãîâîðèëà... È åù¸ ñèëüíåå - êîãäà ÿ ïîäóìàëà î òîì, ÷òî åñëè è íå íà ñàìîì äåëå, òî ÿ áû â ñîçíàíèè ýòèõ þäåé, ìû, íàêîíåö, ñòàëè òåì, êåì äàâíî óæå äîëæíû áûòü...   
þþ òèøèíó, þÿ â êîìíàòå, âäðóã íàðóøèëî ãðîìêîå ôûðêàíèå ìóæ÷èíû... Åãî ÿ òîæå óçíàëà - òîò íåâûíîñèìûé ìàëü÷èøêà, ñ êîòîðûì âå÷íî ÿ ìîé êóçåí Ñèðèóñ... Ýòî çà íåãî âûøëà çàìóæ Ëèëè...   
'ìóðè òîëüêî ðóêîé ìàõíóë... Íî åñëè ÿ ðàññ÷èòàëà ïðàâèëüíî, òî îí ñåé÷àñ æå çàáóäåò î òîì, ÷òîáû ðàññïðîñèòü ÿ - ãäå ñåé÷àñ ìîé... þáîâíèê... êîãäà îí óø¸ë...   
ß ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è ïðîñ÷èòûâàëà âñå åãî âîçìîæíûå ìûñëè...   
Âîò îí äóìàåò î íàñ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì... îêèíóë ÿäîì þ ôèãóðó... çàòåì ÿ, ñëåãêà ÿ... íî ìîé íîñ ïîñëóøíî øìûãíóë, ÿ ïîêðàñíåëà åù¸ áîëüøå, è îí ñíîâà ÿ... È âîò - îí ïîäóìàë î þöèóñå...   
Îí ïîäóìàë î òîì, ÷òî ýòîò ÿòûé Ìàëôîé òåïåðü - îáûêíîâåííûé ðîãîíîñåö... È î òîì, ÷òî îí ðîãîíîñåö ïî âèíå ëó÷øåãî äðóãà... È î òîì... Î òîì, êàêîå ëèöî ó íåãî áóäåò, êîãäà îí, 'ìóðè, áðîñèò Ý"Î åìó â ëèöî...   
Âñ¸ - áîëüøå îí íè î ÷¸ì ÿ íå ñïðîñèò...   
Î ÷¸ì òàì Áýëëà ãîâîðèëà? ×åñòü? Äîñòîèíñòâî?   
Åé ëè íå çíàòü, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî ìèøóðà... ß íè÷åãî ÿ íå óòðàòèëà... ÿ ÷åñòü - òîëüêî ÿ íåãî. Ìî¸ äîñòîèíñòâî èìååò ñìûñë òîëüêî â åãî ãëàçàõ.   
Îñòàëüíûå - ïóñòü ÿÿ ê ÷¸ðòó!   
Êîãäà ÿ çàêðûâàëà çà íèìè äâåðü, ÿ ïîéìàëà íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿä Ëèëè - îíà êàê-òî ñòðàííî ñìîòðåëà íà ÿ... Îíà áûñòðî ÿíóëàñü íà ìóæà è íåóâåðåííî øàãíóëà â þ ñòîðîíó - ÷òîáû... ñïðîñèòü? Íî ìíå íå÷åãî äîáàâèòü ê òåì ñëîâàì, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàëà ÿ Áýëëå... ìîãó òîëüêî ïîâòîðèòü...   
«ß óìðó çà íåãî...»   
Îíà íè î ÷¸ì íå ñïðîñèëà... Íî êîãäà îòñòóïèëà â òåíü, â å¸ ïîñëåäíåì ÿäå ÿ óâèäåëà æàëîñòü... È ïîíèìàíèå...   
  
ß íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ÿëà ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè. Çàòåì ìåäëåííî ïîøëà ïî ëåñòíèöå... "ñòàëîñòü íàâàëèëàñü ñòðàøíûì ãðóçîì... áîëü â îáîææ¸ííîé ðóêå ðàçðûâàëà ÿ íà ÷àñòè... 'îòåëîñü ëå÷ü ÿìî çäåñü, ÿ êàëà÷èêîì è òèõîíüêî çàïëàêàòü...   
Íî ÿ ïðîäîëæàëà èäòè è èäòè ïî ýòîé áåñêîíå÷íî äëèííîé äîðîãå... èäóùåé ÷åðåç þ þ æèçíü... Ê íåìó...   
«ß èäó... ê òåáå...»   
  
"äèâèòåëüíîå, ÿ÷åå ÷óâñòâî íàïîëíèëî ÿ... "àê áûâàåò òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà...   
ß ÿëà ãîëîâó è âñòðåòèëàñü ñ íèì ãëàçàìè 


	5. 5

**Ãëàâà 5. -**

Ýòî òàèíñòâåííîå äâèæåíèå çîëîòà â ñàìîé ãëóáèíå åãî ãëàç... Èíîãäà ìåëêèå, þùèå èñêîðêè... òàê ÿòíî þùèå ñåðäöå... Èíîãäà ÷òî-òî ÿãêîå, òåðïêîå è þùåå - íèêàêîé íàäåæäû íà òî, ÷òî îäíàæäû ÿ ÿ èõ ýòîãî áîæåñòâåííî-æåñòîêîãî ïëåíà...   
Ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà ÿ ÿëà â íåñêîëüêèõ øàãàõ îò íåãî è íå ìîãëà âèäåòü ÂÑ¨, ÷òî áûëî â åãî ãëàçàõ, ÿ áûëà ïî÷òè ñ÷àñòëèâà... Îí ÿë ïåðåäî ìíîé æèâîé... è íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ ìîãó ÿ, ÷òî åãî ÿÿ þÿ ÿ ÿ, êîãäà ÿ þ ýòè áåñêîíå÷íûå ñòóïåíüêè...   
" ÿ åñòü íåñêîëüêî ñòóïåíåê - áåñêîíå÷íî äëèííûå ñåêóíäû, âî ÿ êîòîðûõ ÿ þ ïðàâî ìå÷òàòü î í¸ì...   
«Ñ âàçîé - îñîáåííî õîðîøî ó ÿ ïîëó÷èëîñü.» - Îí ñêàçàë ýòî òàê ñïîêîéíî, áóäòî õâàëèë ïðèãîòîâëåííûé þ ïèðîã.   
«Î òåáå âñïîìíèëà... È åù¸ î òîì, ÷òî òû ãîâîðèë îäíàæäû...»   
«Î ëåäè Ìàêáåò?» - îí êàê-òî ïå÷àëüíî ÿ, è ëåãîíüêî ÿâ ÿ çà þ, ïîâ¸ë â þ þ...   
Ñàìîå çàìå÷àòåëüíîå ÷óâñòâî â ìèðå - ýòî îùóùåíèå ë¸ãêîãî ÿ... ÿ çàêðûòü ãëàçà è ÿ âî âëàñòü þùåìó â ÿòè ìåäëåííîìó âàëüñó æ¸ëòûõ ëèñòüåâ... äóìàòü òîëüêî îá ýòîì è åù¸ î ðóêå, ÿ òàê íàä¸æíî óäåðæèâàåò ÿ ñåé÷àñ...   
Îí ÿ â ÿùåå ó êàìèíà êðåñëî, è ïîìåäëèâ ìãíîâåíèå, ÿíóë ÿ ê ñåáå... ÿ ëèöîì â ìîè âîëîñû... È çàìåð òàê... íàäîëãî...   
Âñ¸ ñòðåìèòåëüíåå ÿ â âàëüñå îñåííèé âåòåð, ÿ â ñâîé òàíåö æ¸ëòûå ÿ, þùèå êîâðîì þ, óæå þ ÿòü ÿæ¸ëûé çèìíèé ïîêðîâ... Íî ïðèðîäà, ñæàëèâøèñü íà ìãíîâåíèå íàä þ... è íàä íàìè... ðåøèëà îòñðî÷èòü íàñòóïëåíèå çèìû, çàäåðæàòü íà ìèã å¸ õîëîäíîå äûõàíèå...   
... È - ðàç-äâà-òðè ðàç-äâà-òðè... óæå ÿ ïîñëåäíèé áàë è ë¸ãêèå òóôåëüêè íåìíîãî íåóâåðåííî ñäåëàëè ïåðâûé øàã íàâñòðå÷ó ïàðòí¸ðó...   
ÿâ åãî ãîëîâó â ëàäîíè, ÿ ñ ëèöà óïàâøèå ò¸ìíûå ÿäè, ìíå óäàëîñü ÿäåòü â åãî ãëàçàõ òî, î ÷¸ì ìå÷òàëà ñàìà - è îñåíü... è òàíåö æ¸ëòûõ ëèñòüåâ è ë¸ãêèå ÿùèå ÿ òîé ïàðû... êîòîðîé ìû áûëè, êîãäà óäàâàëîñü îñòàíîâèòü äâèæåíèå âðåìåíè... ðàçáèòü âñå ëæèâûå çåðêàëà... è èçãíàòü èç ñâîåãî ìèðà âñ¸, ÷òî íå îñåíü...   
«Ðàçáèâàòü çåðêàëà - âñåãäà áûëî ñêâåðíîé ïðèìåòîé...» - åãî ãîëîñ, êàê îáû÷íî, áûë íåìíîãî õðèïëîâàòûì... êàê áóäòî ëåãêîå äâèæåíèå ïðîòèâ âîðñà ñàìîãî äîðîãîãî ò¸ìíîãî áàðõàòà...   
«Çåðêàëà êðàäóò ÷àñòè÷êó ÿ, êîãäà òû ÿ â íåãî...» - îïóñòèòü ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î... ïðèêðûòü ãëàçà è ïåðåïëåñòè ñâîè ïàëüöû ñ åãî... êàê áóäòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÿñü ñäåëàòü ïåðâûé øàã â òàíöå... - «Äóøó ìîæíî ñîõðàíèòü òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà ñïîñîáåí âèäåòü ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â ãëóáèíå ÷üèõ-òî ãëàç...»   
«"âîè - ñëèøêîì ãëóáîêè è ïðîçðà÷íû, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã ÿ â íèõ...» - îí ìåäëåííî ïîëîæèë þ ëàäîíü ìíå íà ãîëîâó... íå ÿÿ åé ÿ îò ïëå÷à...   
«Íå íàäî, Íàðöèññà... Ìíå ëåã÷å ãîâîðèòü, êîãäà ÿ íå âèæó ÿ...» - îí ÷óòü êðåï÷å ïðèæàë ÿ ê ñåáå è ñëåãêà óëûáíóâøèñü... ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ýòî ïî åãî ãîëîñó... ñïðîñèë:   
«Îò ÿ âñåãäà íåìíîãî ïàõíåò þ... Ýòî äóõè òàêèå?»   
Êàê êðåïêî ìû ñ íèì ÿçàíû, åñëè îí ñïîñîáåí ýòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü...   
«Íåò... Ýòî ïðîñòî ÿ...» - ÿ âäîõíóëà çàïàõ åãî âîëîñ - «Î ÷¸ì òû õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü?»   
«Îá îñåíè... âàëüñàõ... ÿõ.. è ðàçëóêå...»   
...þÿ òåìíîòà îïóñòèëàñü íà ÿ... ÿ ÿ è ÿ... Ìíå õîòåëîñü ÿ þäà... èç ýòîé ïàõíóùåé þ äóõîòû... èç ýòèõ îáìàí÷èâî-ðåàëüíûõ ÿòèé... íî ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ýòî, ïóñòü äàæå ïðèçðà÷íîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ÿ, áûëà íåâûíîñèìîé... ÿ òîëüêî êðåï÷å îáõâàòèëà åãî ðóêàìè... ÿñü ëèöîì â ïðîõëàäíûå âîëîñû... ÿ ÿ÷èì ëáîì ëèõîðàäî÷íîå áèåíèå òîíåíüêîé ãîëóáîâàòîé æèëêè íà åãî øåå...   
«Ïî÷åìó...» - òîëüêî ýòî ÿ ñìîãëà ïðîèçíåñòè... èçî âñåõ ñèë ÿ ÿ... ÿñü íå äàòü ñëåçàì þ...   
«Ïîìíèøü, îäíàæäû ëåòîì... òû áûëà ñîâñåì åù¸ þÿ... ìû òîãäà èãðàëè â êàðòû íà... íó òû ïîìíèøü...»   
ß êèâíóëà... è çàìåðëà... Îò ýòîãî ÿ òàê áëèçêî ê ìîèì ãóáàì ñåé÷àñ îêàçàëàñü þÿÿ æèëêà... íóæíî òîëüêî åù¸ íåìíîãî ÿ... È - íå õî÷ó, íå õî÷ó ñëóøàòü åãî ñëîâà... ïóñòü ÿ òîëüêî ãîëîñ... ïóñòü åù¸ íà ìèã ÿ ýòî î÷àðîâàíèå, êîòîðîå ìîæåò ïîäàðèòü òîëüêî ÿ ìå÷òà...   
«Êîãäà òû óáåæàëà... ìíå êàçàëîñü - ÿ ÿë, ïî÷åìó... Èç-çà ÿ... "û óæå òîãäà âåäü ÿ...»   
ß òîëüêî êèâíóëà... è ïîäóìàëà î òîì, ÷òî åñëè îí âñ¸ çíàë óæå òîãäà, òî ïî÷åìó æå...   
«ß íå çíàë... Ïðîñòî ÿííî ÿÿ... È â òó íî÷ü çàãàäàë, ÷òî êîãäà ïîäîéäó ê òâîåé äâåðè, òû å¸ îòêðîåøü...»   
«È òû ïðèõîäèë..?» - ãóáû ìîè ñàìè ñîáîé äðîãíóëè, ÿ ýòî - âåäü ÿ íå õîòåëà çíàòü îòâåò...   
«ß ÿë òàì þ íî÷ü...» - ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà óëûáêó... íî î÷åíü ÿþ...   
«Íî ÿ æå áûëà ìàëåíüêîé... è ïîòîì ÿ ÿ÷è ðàç êðè÷àëà òåáå â ëèöî, ÷òî þþ ÿ...»   
«"û óïóñòèëà èç âèäó òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ÿ ÿ Ñíåéï... À âñå Ñíåéïû þò âñ¸ ëèáî ñðàçó, ëèáî ïðîñòî þò î ñâî¸ì æåëàíèè...»   
Åù¸ ðàç ïîïðîáîâàòü âçäîõíóòü... Íó êóäà æå ïðîïàë âåñü âîçäóõ...   
«È òîëüêî èç-çà ýòîãî...» - îí íå äàë ìíå äîãîâîðèòü...   
«ß ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî ÿë, ÷òî åñòü âåùè, êîòîðûå ìîæíî îòäàâàòü òîëüêî âìåñòå ñ ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé êðîâè... ×òî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû áûòü âå÷íî áëàãîäàðíûì ñóäüáå çà òî, ÷òî îíà ñëó÷àéíî ïîäàðèëà ìíå þ þáîâü... ÿ íà÷àë äóìàòü î þöèóñå... è åù¸ î ÿ÷å ãëóïûõ, íèê÷¸ìíûõ âåùåé... âðîäå äðóæáû... ÷åñòè...» - Îí ïðèêðûë ãëàçà... ÿ ýòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî åãî ðåñíèöû ëåãîíüêî ùåêîòíóëè þ þ...   
«"û ÿ÷ó ðàç ïðàâà, êîãäà ãîâîðèøü, ÷òî îñåíü ìó÷èòåëüíà...» - îí íàø¸ïòûâàë ìíå íà óõî, þÿ ÿãêèìè, þùèìè ÿÿìè - «Íî íè÷åãî ïðåêðàñíåå ýòîé ìóêè â æèçíè íåò... è ÿ ÿ - íè÷åãî è íå áóäåò...»   
«Íå ÿé ÿ...» - ß óæå ÿëà, ÷òî íàäåæäû áîëüøå íåò, íî ÿ äåâî÷êà... äà, òà ÿ, ÿ óìåëà ñëûøàòü âñ¸ æèâîå â ýòîì ìèðå... êðîìå ñîáñòâåííîãî ñåðäöà... îíà ñåé÷àñ, ÿ ïðîçðà÷íûå, äåòñêèå ñë¸çû, òèõîíüêî... äàæå íå ïðîñèëà... ïðîñòî øåïòàëà ïðî ÿ ýòè ñëîâà...   
Îí åù¸ íåìíîãî ÿ... è íàêîíåö, ìîè ãóáû ëåãîíüêî êîñíóëèñü åãî êîæè...   
ÿ áèåíèå åãî ñåðäöà... ÿñü íåæíûì ÿäîì, ìåäëåííî ÿùèì ïî åãî âåíàì... þùèì â ìîè... ÿþùèì ñîáîé þ êëåòî÷êó ìîåãî òåëà, áåç îñòàòêà...   
«Îá îñåíè... ðàçëóêå... ìû íå ãîâîðèëè åù¸ î ÿõ...» - ñîâñåì òèõî ïðîøåïòàë îí...   
Íè÷òî íå âå÷íî... È ýòè ÿÿ, åù¸ ìãíîâåíèå íàçàä ÿ ñàìîé íàä¸æíîé, åäèíñòâåííî ðåàëüíîé þ íà çåìëå... âäðóã ñòàëè ïðèçðà÷íûìè... êàê ëóííûé ñâåò, ñ òðóäîì þÿ ñêâîçü ÿæ¸ëîå îñåííåå íåáî...   
«Íå íàäî ñåé÷àñ ãîâîðèòü î Äðàêî...»   
Îí áîëüøå íå óäåðæèâàë ÿ...   
Íî ÿ òîëüêî êðåï÷å ÿëà åãî... Ìíå õîòåëîñü... ÷òîáû êàæäûé âîëîñ ÿ ñ åãî... ÷òîáû ÿ íåæíîñòü ïðîðîñëà ñêâîçü êîæó íå ïðèçðà÷íûìè îñåííèìè - à ìîëîäûìè è êëåéêèìè çåë¸íûìè ïîáåãàìè, ÿ åãî... ÷òîáû äûõàíèå ñòàëî åäèíûì... ÷òîáû è îí ÿ áåç ÿ òàê, êàê ÿ - áåç íåãî...   
«È... êàê òåïåðü áóäåò..?» - ÿ ìåäëåííî ÿëà ãîëîâó ñ åãî ïëå÷à... è ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà, êîñíóëàñü þùèì ëáîì åãî ëèöà...   
«"àê æå, êàê è äî ýòîãî... ÿ áóäó æèòü ñ òâîèì ïðèçðàêîì... ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ íèì...»   
«È òû áóäåøü ñ÷àñòëèâ..?»   
«ß áóäó äîâîëåí...»   
«"àê ìàëî..?»   
«Ñîâñåì íå ìàëî...»   
«Ýòî ÿçàíî ñ... òâîåé äðóãîé þ..?»   
Îí óñòàëî çàêðûë ãëàçà... è ÿòü ýòî ë¸ãêîå äâèæåíèå åãî ðåñíèö ïî ìîåé êîæå...   
«Äà...»   
Â ýòî ìãíîâåíèå åãî óæå íå áûëî ÿäîì ñî ìíîé... ÿ îäèíî÷åñòâà... âåòåð, íåóìîëèìî þùèé ñåðäöå æ¸ëòûì ïåïëîì òîñêè...   
ß âèäåëà ýòî ñåé÷àñ åãî ãëàçàìè... Çíà÷èò âîò, ÷òî áûëî â åãî ñåðäöå â òîì óãîëêå, ãäå ó ÿ ÿ îñåííèé âàëüñ èç ïàëîé ëèñòâû...   
Íî ÿ ìîãó ÿ áû ÿ...   
ß òèõîíüêî îòäâèíóëàñü... ÿäü ò¸ìíûõ âîëîñ íàêðåïêî îêàçàëàñü ÿçàííîé ñ ìîåé... Íåðàçðûâíî - êàê òà íèòü, ÿ ÿÿ ê íåìó îò ìîåãî ñåðäöà...   
«Çà÷åì òàê ìíîãî ñëîâ... åñëè íà ñàìîì äåëå òû íå õî÷åøü ÿ îòïóñêàòü..?» - Îí ÿë íà ÿ ãëàçà... ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë, êàê áóäòî èñêàë ÷òî-òî... Ìå÷òàòåëüíî ÿ... íà ìãíîâåíèå...   
ÿò... ÿ þáâè íåò ïðåãðàä... Íî ÿ-òî þ, ÷òî îíè åñòü - íåêîòîðûå ÿ òàêèìè ïðî÷íûìè... è òû óæå äóìàåøü, ÷òî èõ ïîêðûòûå ìõîì âåêîâûå êàìíè íèêîãäà íå ÿ ñäâèíóòü... È òû ñòîèøü, ÿÿñü â þ þ è ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî íèêîãäà òâîåé þáâè íå ÿ çà ýòó ñòåíó...   
Èíîãäà äàæå ÿ - ÷òî íå ñòîèò è ÿ ñäåëàòü ýòî...   
Íî íåñ÷àñòíîé, ãëóïîé þáâè, èçðàíåííîé îá îñòðûå êàìíè, þùåé þ... åé âåäü ýòîãî íå ÿñíèøü... È îíà ÿìî ïðîäîëæàåò ÿ è ÿ îá ýòó ñòåíó... ïëà÷à äåòñêèìè ñëåçàìè - òàêèìè ÷èñòûìè, êàêèå òîëüêî ó íå¸ è þò...   
È êîãäà îíà, îáåññèëåâ, çàìèðàåò ó ÿ íåïðèñòóïíîé êðåïîñòè...   
ÿ, ïî÷òè ÿ òðåùèíêà ÿÿÿ ìåæäó ÿìè...   
È, ÿ íàäåæäîé, þáîâü ñ íîâîé ñèëîé ÿ íà ïðèñòóï, òåïåðü óæå íå ÿñü ðàçáèòü êðåïîñòü ñðàçó âî ìíîãèõ ìåñòàõ, à ü íà ýòîé ìàëåíüêîé ïîáåäíîé òðåùèíêå...   
Ìîãóò ïðîéòè ãîäû è ãîäû... È íàäåæäà ìîæåò ÿêíóòü... È ÿíèå ÿ â ñåðäöå, ÿñü âûòåñíèòü þáîâü...   
Íî íå ÿ îíà òðóäèëàñü âñ¸ ýòî ÿ...   
"ðåùèíêà ïðåâðàòèëàñü óæå â þ ïðîáîèíó, ñêâîçü þ ìîëîäûì, ëàñêîâûì ïîòîêîì ïåðåòåêàåò âíóòðü íåïðèñòóïíîé êðåïîñòè íåæíîñòü... Äà è íå òàêîé óæ è íåïðèñòóïíîé îíà îêàçàëàñü...   
È ñîâñåì íåáîëüøîå óñèëèå òåïåðü íóæíî ÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íàâñåãäà ñìåñòè ñ ëèöà çåìëè íåíàâèñòíûé áàñòèîí... ÷òîáû õëûíóë ïîòîê þáâè, íè÷åì áîëüøå íå ñäåðæèâàåìûé... ÷òîáû, íàêîíåö, ñìîãëè ÿ â í¸ì èçìó÷åííûå îäèíî÷åñòâîì ñåðäöà...   
  
... Ë¸ãêèå ÿ... äîðîæêè ÿãó÷åé ñòðàñòè, ìåäëåííî ÿ ïî êîæå... íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ îò ÿ ïðîõëàäíûõ ãóá... è âíîâü ÿ îò ïëàìåííîãî ÿ...   
... Ïðîõëàäíûé ø¸ëê âîëîñ, ÿùèé ïî òåëó... þùèé åäâà ñëûøíûé ñìåõ... - ÿ ïðèïðàâà... þÿ ãëóáèíó ÿ... îñòðîòó ñòðàñòè...   
... ÿÿ... âêðàä÷èâûå ÿ... ñíà÷àëà ìåäëåííî þùèå... ìó÷èòåëüíî-êðàòêîâðåìåííûå.. çàòåì íàïîëíåííûå ñëàäêîé ÿþ... ñìåðòåëüíîé þ... è ÿ, ÷òî äàëüøå - òîëüêî ñìåðòü... ïîòîìó ÷òî æèçíü ÿ â òî ìãíîâåíèå, êîãäà ãóáû ÿÿ...   
... È äûõàíèå... íàêîíåö-òî îíî åäèíî... áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå áóäåò òîëüêî ÿ è òîëüêî ÿ... "åïåðü áóäåì ìû... òîëüêî âìåñòå... íàâåêè...   
... È ñìåðòè ìû íå áóäåì ÿÿ - ñìåðòè íåò ÿ íàñ...   
... Ìû ñåé÷àñ å¸ ïåðåæèâàåì... þáîâü - ýòî îíà... ÿ æå ÿ...   
  
*************   
«"û íè÷åãî ìíå íå ñêàæåøü..?» - ß íå âèæó åãî ëèöà - îí ñòîèò ñåé÷àñ ñïèíîé ê îêíó... ò¸ìíûé ñèëóýò íà ôîíå ðàññâåòíîãî óòðà...   
«Ìîãó òîëüêî ïîâòîðèòü òî, ÷òî òû óæå çíàåøü... þþ...»   
Îí ÿ - ÿ íå âèæó, íî þ ýòî...   
Îí çíàåò, ÷òî ýòî, âîçìîæíî, íàøå åäèíñòâåííîå óòðî... è ÿ þ, íî íå þ îá ýòîì... Ñåé÷àñ íóæíî ÿ âïèòàòü â ÿ þ þ ÿñíîñòü... òåðïêîñòü ýòîãî ÿ... Ñîõðàíèòü åãî â ÿòè âå÷íî þíûì...   
«"û ñåé÷àñ óõîäèøü?» - ß ñ÷àñòëèâà... è ìíå äàæå íå áîëüíî ñïðàøèâàòü åãî îá ýòîì... Áîëü áóäåò ïîòîì - à ñåé÷àñ òîëüêî ÷èñòîå, íåçàìóòí¸ííîå ñ÷àñòüå...   
«ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åñëè çàäåðæóñü ñåé÷àñ, òî âïîëíå ìîãó ñòàòü ãåðîåì àíåêäîòîâ...«ÿ ìóæ èç êîìàíäèðîâêè...» - ìû îáà ôûðêíóëè, ÿñü íå ÿÿ ñëèøêîì ãðîìêî...   
«Áóäåøü äóìàòü îáî ìíå..?» - "åíü íà ùåêàõ îò äëèííûõ ðåñíèö è óòðåííèé ñâåò þò åãî ëèöî ñåé÷àñ ñîâñåì ìîëîäûì...   
«È äóìàòü áóäó... è ïëàêàòü...»   
«Ýòî õîðîøî...» - Îí ìåäëåííî ÿ êî ìíå... ñåë ÿäîì... ÿ ëèöîì â âîëîñû... - «Ìíå íàìíîãî ëåã÷å áóäåò ïåðåíåñòè âñ¸, ÷òî äîëæíî ÿ, åñëè ÿ áóäó çíàòü, ÷òî òû ïîìíèøü... ÿ...»   
"îñêà ìåäëåííûì çìåèíûì äâèæåíèåì ïðîíèêëà â ñåðäöå...   
«ß äîëæíà áóäó âèäåòü ÿ...» - Ãîëîñ ñëåãêà ÿ, íî ÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî ïðîäîëæèëà ãîâîðèòü... «ß äîëæíà áóäó âèäåòü ÿ... ÷òîáû íå óìåðåòü...»   
Îí ÿë þ ãîëîâó â ëàäîíè... òèõèìè ÿìè çàêðûë ãëàçà...   
«Âîò òàê ëó÷øå... ÿ õî÷ó çàïîìíèòü òâîè ãëàçà ñ÷àñòëèâûìè...»   
... È îí óø¸ë îò ÿ. Â òîò äåíü ÿ íå ïëàêàëà - ÿëàñü, ÷òî åñëè äàì þ ñëåçàì, òî íå ñìîãó îñòàíîâèòü èõ óæå íèêîãäà...   
À ïîòîì - âñå ýòè ñòðàííûå ÿ... ãèáåëü "¸ìíîãî Ëîðäà... ñòðàõ çà ìîåãî þáèìîãî - òîãäà áûëî íå ÿ ÿ ñë¸ç... íå ÿ ÿ þáâè...   
È î÷åíü ìíîãî âðåìåíè ïðîøëî äî òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà ÿ ñíîâà óâèäåëà åãî...   
  
»...Äà õâàòèò óæå, ÿ, íàêîíåö!» - ãîëîñ ÿ, è ÿ îñòàíîâèëàñü, ÿ äûõàíèå...   
Íàäìåííûé âèä þöèóñà, ñ êîòîðûì îí ìèíóòó íàçàä âçèðàë íà Àëàñòîðà 'ìóðè, ñëåòåë ñ íåãî ìîìåíòàëüíî, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òîò, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îêèíóâ íàñ îáîèõ ìóòíî-ïðèñòàëüíûì ÿäîì åäèíñòâåííîãî òåïåðü ãëàçà, çàõëîïíóë çà ñîáîé äâåðü.   
Ïîðòðåòû, âèñåâøèå â õîëëå, íåäîâîëüíî çàâîð÷àëè, íî òóò æå çàìîëêëè, ïîðàæ¸ííûå ÿííûì è ïîáèòûì âèäîì þöèóñà.   
... Îí ïðèáåæàë êî ìíå â òîò äåíü, êîãäà íå ñòàëî Ëîðäà, è äîëãî ðûäàë, óòêíóâøèñü ëèöîì ìíå â êîëåíè - íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî îùóùàë þ, ñêîðáåë îá ýòîì æåñòîêîì, ìóäðîì è óñòàëîì ÷åëîâåêå... îò óæàñà, æèâîòíîãî óæàñà, êîòîðûé îí âïåðâûå ïîçíàë. Íå þ, î ÷¸ì îí ðàíüøå äóìàë, ÷åãî ÿ, íî òîãäà îí âíåçàïíî îñîçíàë - äî îòâðàòèòåëüíîé äðîæè â ÿõ; ÿñíî óâèäåë, ÷òî çàâòðà ìîæåò óìåðåòü ËÈ×ÍÎ îí. Îí, þöèóñ Ìàëôîé, ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé íèêîãäà íå äóìàë î ñìåðòè - òîëüêî ïîñûëàë íà íå¸... îí ÿÿ... íå õîòåë... íå ìîã...   
ß îæèäàëà èõ êàæäûé äåíü - 'ìóðè è äðóãèõ àâðîðîâ - îíè íå ìîãëè íå ïðèéòè, èáî äàæå ÿ âèäåëà, íàñêîëüêî êðåïêè áûëè ÿçè ìóæà ñ Ëîðäîì, êàê ÿçàåìî ÷¸òêî ÿãèâàëèñü ìåæäó íèìè ýòè êðîâàâî-ëèïêèå íèòè, ÿ íàøè ñóäüáû â îäèí êëóáîê... êàçàëîñü - íè÷òî íå â ñèëàõ ðàçîðâàòü ýòî... åù¸ äåíü... äâà... è íà÷í¸ò ÿ ýòà ÿÿ íèòü, âñ¸ ãëóáæå è ãëóáæå ÿÿ íàñ â áåçäíó...   
ß íå ÿëàñü ñìåðòè - òîëüêî íå ñâîåé...   
þöèóñà æàëåëà... ÿ - âèäèò Áîã - îí çàñëóæèâàë ÿ. Íî îí âåäü êàê ðåá¸íîê, êîòîðîìó îäíàæäû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî âñ¸ â ýòîì ìèðå ñîçäàíî òîëüêî ÿ íåãî... È îí íà÷àë æèòü èìåííî ñ ýòîé þ, ìèìîõîäîì ÿ ñíà÷àëà ÷óæèå ïåñî÷íûå çàìêè... ïîòîì ñóäüáû... æèçíè... Îí ïðîñòî ðåá¸íîê, ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî ïîñòèãøèé, ÷òî îí ìîæåò íå ÂÑ¨...   
Äðàêî æàëåëà... ×àñòî þ â òå äíè ÿ ïðèõîäèëà â åãî êîìíàòó è â ñëàáîì ñâåòå íî÷íèêà ïðèñòàëüíî ÿäûâàëàñü â ÷åðòû ýòîãî ìàëåíüêîãî ìóæ÷èíû... Ñîâñåì íå ìàëü÷èêà - ñ òîãî ÿ, êàê îí ñìîã ÿòåëüíî ñäåëàòü íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, îí â¸ë ÿ êàê ìàëåíüêèé ìóæ÷èíà...   
Ìíå íðàâèëîñü þäàòü çà íèì... îñîáåííî îñòðûì ýòî æåëàíèå âèäåòü åãî ñòàëî èìåííî â òå äíè, êîãäà ÿ ìèíóòà ÿ íàñ ìîãëà ñòàòü ïîñëåäíåé...   
×óâñòâî, êîòîðîå ÿ îõâàòûâàëî... ýòîò ÿ÷èé ïîòîê, êîòîðûé áåæàë ïî ìîèì âåíàì, ÿ äóøó è ÿÿ ãëàçà èçëó÷àòü ÿðêèé ëèõîðàäî÷íûé ñâåò... ýòî ÷óâñòâî áûëî òàê ïîõîæå íà òî, êîòîðîå ÿ óæå ïåðåæèëà îäíàæäû... Ñ òîé ëèøü ðàçíèöåé, ÷òî òîãäà ÿ åù¸ íå çíàëà... ×"Î ÿ þ...   
ß íèêîãäà â ýòîì íå þñü íèêîìó... íî ìîé ñûí óäèâèòåëüíî ïîõîæ íà ÍÅÃÎ... Íèêòî ýòîãî íå ñìîæåò óâèäåòü, âåäü ÷åðòàìè îí â òî÷íîñòè ÿåò þöèóñà... Íî ÿ-òî âèæó - ýòà ìàíåðà äåðæàòü ãîëîâó... íå íàäìåííî, à èìåííî ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì... ýòà ìàíåðà ñìîòðåòü èç-ïîä îïóùåííûõ ðåñíèö... òàêèõ æå äëèííûõ è ñëåãêà íåðîâíûõ... ýòà ÿ óëûáêà - îäíèìè òîëüêî ãëàçàìè... âñ¸ ýòî ïðèíàäëåæàëî åù¸ îäíîìó ÷åëîâåêó... Èíîãäà, êîãäà ÿ ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî - áåç ãðóñòè, òàê - íåìíîãî ÿ... ÿ äóìàëà î òîì... ÷òî ýòî íåìíîãî íàø ìàëûø - åãî è ìîé...   
  
ß òàê äîëãî íå âèäåëà åãî...   
ß ñòàðàëàñü íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî êîãäà ÿ âñïîìèíàëà... ÿ ÿæåñòü âñåõ ýòèõ äíåé è íî÷åé, êîãäà åãî íå áûëî ÿäîì, íàâàëèâàëàñü íà ÿ... ÿ ñåêóíäà áåç íåãî - ÿ îùóùàëà èõ âñå äî îäíîé... îíè ïîõîæè íà ÿæ¸ëûå êàïëè, íàïîëíåííûå ÿíèåì... þùèå íà þ þáîâü ïîäîáíî êèòàéñêîé ïûòêå... È ñ êàæäîé òàêîé ñåêóíäîé - íåò, þáîâü íå óìèðàëà... å¸ ÿ óáèòü.. ïðîñòî ÷óòî÷êó òðóäíåå ñòàíîâèëîñü äûøàòü...   
Íå äóìàòü î í¸ì è óìèðàòü îò îäèíî÷åñòâà... Èëè âñïîìèíàòü åãî þ ñåêóíäó - è óìèðàòü îò òîñêè...   
Ýòî ÿ ÿ, ÿ èãðà - ïîõîæå íà áàëàíñèðîâàíèå íà òîíêîé âåð¸âêå íàä þ...   
È ÿ ÿëà å¸ ïðàâèëà. Ìíå óäàâàëîñü ÿòü äåíü òàê, ÷òîáû íå îñòàâàëîñü âðåìåíè ÿ òîñêè... Çàáîòû î Äðàêî... ñòàâøèå óæå ïðèâû÷íûìè èñòåðèêè þöèóñà... ÿííîå ÿç÷èâîå ïðèñóòñòâèå 'ìóðè - äíè áûëè ñëèøêîì òðåâîæíû è áåñïîêîéíû - à þ ìå÷òó òàê ëåãêî ñïóãíóòü... Âîò îíà óæå ïîëåòåëà, êàê æ¸ëòûé îïàâøèé ëèñò...   
Âå÷åðàìè... ÿ îùóùàëà ïðèáëèæåíèå íî÷è êàê ïðåä÷óâñòâèå ÿæ¸ëîé áîëåçíè... êîãäà ðàçóì åù¸ ñïîêîåí è ÿñåí, íî ÿÿ ëèõîðàäêà òîñêè óæå ïóñòèëàñü â ìåäëåííûé ïóòü ïî âåíàì... âñ¸ áëèæå è áëèæå ÿñü ê ñåðäöó... ÿ åãî åù¸ íå â ñâîèõ äóøíûõ ÿÿõ... åù¸ òîëüêî îò ÿ...   
Æ¸þ þ ÿ îñòàíîâèòü, íî ìîæíî íåìíîãî îòñðî÷èòü å¸ ïðèõîä... Ìîæíî íåìíîãî ïîñèäåòü ó êàìèíà, êðàåì óõà ÿ ðàçãîâîðû ìóæà... Ìîæíî ïðîéòèñü ïî ïóñòûííûì êîìíàòàì îãðîìíîãî äîìà, ëåãîíüêî ÿñü ãëàäêèõ ñòåí... ë¸ãêèõ çàíàâåñîê... Ìîæíî äîëãî ÿòü âîçëå êðîâàòêè ÿùåãî ñûíà... ïîïðàâèòü êðàåøåê ÿëà... Ìîæíî íàéòè ÿ ÿ åù¸ ÿ÷è è ÿ÷è äåë, íî òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ â çàìî÷íîé ñêâàæèíå þ÷... êîãäà ãàñíåò êàìèí è õîëîä îäèíî÷åñòâà ÿ íà ÿ... è ýòà òîñêëèâî-ÿ ÿ âïîëçàåò â ñåðäöå... óæå òàê ïðèâû÷íî... Ýòîò ìîìåíò âñ¸ ðàâíî íàñòèãíåò ÿ...   
×òî ìîæíî ñäåëàòü... òîëüêî ëåæàòü â ïîñòåëè, ÿÿ øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè â òåìíîòó è ìå÷òàòü î ñíàõ áåç ñíîâèäåíèé... Ýòèõ æåñòîêèõ ñïóòíèêîâ òîñêè, êîòîðûå âñåãäà íåñóò ñ ñîáîé îáðàçû, ïîëíûå ÿðêèìè è íåñáûòî÷íûìè ìå÷òàìè... È òîãäà ñëàáîå ñåðäöå ÿ è òû ëåæèøü... âñïîìèíàåøü... òèõîíüêî øåï÷åøü ñëîâà, êîòîðûå âå÷íîñòü íàçàä òåáå íàø¸ïòûâàë òèõèé, õðèïëîâàòûé ãîëîñ...   
Äóìàåøü î ë¸ãêîì äûõàíèè... àðîìàòå ïîëûíè... î ò¸ìíûõ ÿÿõ âîëîñ, êîòîðûå âî ñíå ÿìî ïàäàëè íà åãî ëèöî... à òû òèõîíüêî... ÿñü íå ðàçáóäèòü åãî - âåäü òîãäà îí ñðàçó ïîêèíåò ÿ - âñ¸ ÿ ÿåøü, ÿåøü èõ... íåâîëüíî ÿñü òîé äåòñêîé ãðèìàñêå, ÿ íåóëîâèìî ïðîñêàëüçûâàåò ïî ëèöó, ÿ ïðè ìàëåéøåì äðîæàíèè êàêèõ-òî äåâ÷îíî÷üèõ äëèííûõ ðåñíèö...   
À ïîòîì ïðîáóæäåíèå... ÿ íàäåæäà íà ÷óäî - âîò îòêðîåøü ñåé÷àñ ãëàçà è...   
...Ïîäõîäèøü ê çåðêàëó, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê îòðàçèëàñü ÿÿ íî÷ü íà ìîåé âíåøíîñòè è âèäèøü, êàê îò ãëàç ê âèñêàì ÿÿ, ÿ ïîä âîëîñû äâå ÿíûå ïîëîñêè - íóæíî òîëüêî ïîòåðåòü âèñêè ïàëüöàìè, ÷òîáû óáðàòü ýòîò ãðèì, êîòîðûé íàêëàäûâàåò ñàìî îäèíî÷åñòâî...   
  
*********   
Êîíå÷íî, ÿ íå ìîãëà æèòü è òàê äîëãî íå âèäåòü åãî...   
"î ïèñüìî, êîòîðîå ÿ â ÿíèè íàïèñàëà åìó - Ìåðëèí... ÿ â æèçíè íå ïðîèçíîñèëà ñòîëüêî ðàç ñëîâî «þþ»... åãî ÿ íå îòïðàâèëà.   
Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ íàïèñàëà î÷åíü ñïîêîéíîå è ðàçìåðåííîå ïèñüìî, ãäå ðàññêàçàëà î þöèóñå, î òîì, ÷òî íàñ íå ÿþò â ïîêîå àâðîðû... íåìíîãî î Äðàêî... è ñîâñåì íåìíîãî î ñåáå...   
«Ýòà îñåíü ÿ èçìó÷èëà... îäíè äîæäè... è ÿ îáëåòåëè çà îäèí äåíü...»   
ß æäàëà îòâåòà, ïðî ÿ ÿ äíè ðàçëóêè... Ñîòûé... çàâòðà áóäåò ñîòûé...   
...Ïèñüìî áûëî êîðîòêèì.   
«Íè÷åãî íå ÿ. Ïîêà æèâó - òû è Äðàêî â áåçîïàñíîñòè.»   
ß äîëãî ÿäûâàëàñü â ýòè ñòðî÷êè... çàòåì ìåäëåííî ïåðåâåëà ãëàçà íèæå... åãî ðóêà åäâà çàìåòíî äðîãíóëà... ÿ çàêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà, êàê íåðâíî ìí¸ò ïåðî ðóêà ñ äëèííûìè êðàñèâûìè ïàëüöàìè è îñëåïèòåëüíî áåëûìè êðàåøêàìè ìàíæåò... ïîòîì îäíî íåóâåðåííîå äâèæåíèå ïî áóìàãå... âîò ýòà ÿ ÿ... è åù¸ íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ: «Íå ïëà÷ü îá ýòîé îñåíè... îäíàæäû ÿ þ òåáå âñå ëèñòîïàäû ìèðà...»   
Íî ìíå íå íóæíû âñå... Ïîäàðè ìíå òîëüêî îäèí - ãäå ÿ ÿ ïîäîáíî âåíñêîìó âàëüñó, ãäå âîçäóõ ïðîçðà÷åí è ñâåòåë... è ãäå æ¸ëòûé ñâåò - íå îäèíî÷åñòâî, à íàäåæäà...   
  
**********   
ß íå þ - íà ÷òî îí ïîø¸ë ðàäè òîãî, ÷òîáû íàñ îñòàâèëè â ïîêîå, íî áîëüøå Àëàñòîð 'ìóðè íå ïåðåñòóïàë ïîðîã íàøåãî äîìà... Ìîãó òîëüêî ÿ, ÷òî ýòî íàñòîé÷èâûå ïðîñüáû äèðåêòîðà 'îãâàðòñà âîçûìåëè äåéñòâèå. ß âèäåëà åãî íåñêîëüêî ðàç íà ñóäå - íà òîì... ãäå áûëà Áýëëà...   
ß òîãäà íå ñìîòðåëà ïî ñòîðîíàì, è ïîýòîìó îáðàòèëà íà íåãî âíèìàíèå, êîãäà îí ÿãêî è íàñòîé÷èâî ÿë ÿ ïîä ðóêó...   
«ÿ, Íàðöèññà...»   
Ìû ìåäëåííî øëè ÿäîì ïî îáëåäåíåëûì äîðîæêàì âîçëå ÿ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà.   
...Êàê êîãäà-òî îäíàæäû...   
È ÿ âñ¸ âñïîìèíàëà å¸ ëèöî... ëèöî ìîåé ñåñòðû... Ìåðëèí, ëèöî áûâøåé ïåðâîé õîõîòóøêè... êîêåòêè...   
Ñåé÷àñ â íåé íè÷åãî ýòîãî óæå íå áûëî... "åïåðü ïåðåä òîëïîé çåâàê ÿëà æåíùèíà, ÿ óòðàòèëà â æèçíè âñ¸ - êðîìå ñâîåé ãîðäîñòè. È ó ÿ âäðóã ìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü... ìîæåò áûòü åñëè áû þöèóñ áûë ñïîñîáåí íà òàêîå - ÿ áû òîãäà ñ þ íîñèëà åãî ÿ...   
Àëüáóñ ÿæåëî ø¸ë ÿäîì, ñòàð÷åñêîé þùåé ïîõîäêîé... Ìíå ïðèøëîñü ÿòü åãî ïîä ðóêó è ïðèëîæèòü âñå ÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ íàì îáîèì íà óçåíüêîé ñêîëüçêîé òðîïèíêå...   
...Âñåãî ìãíîâåíèå - è åãî óæå íåò ÿäîì, òîëüêî ÿãêèå áåëûå ÿ ñíåãà òèõîíüêî ÿ â âîçäóõå...   
ß ÿíóëàñü - ìàøèíà, ìèãíóâ ôàðàìè áûëà óæå â íåñêîëüêèõ øàãàõ, íåóêëîííî ÿñü íà ÿ ñ îãðîìíîé þ... È ýòî äâèæåíèå, êîòîðîå ñîâåðøèëà - äà íåò, íè íà ÷òî íå ÿñü, ïðîñòî ïîòîìó ÷òî äîëæíà áûëà ÿ...   
Íî - ñòðàííîå äåëî - êàê-òî ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî ïðîåõàâ âñåãî â þéìå îò ÿ, ìàøèíà îñòàíîâèëàñü... ß îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó, ñëîâíî ñêâîçü òóìàí ÿÿ ñâîè ðóêè... ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê ëèöó...   
...Äåéñòâèòåëüíî - íè öàðàïèíû. Íåóæåëè ó Àëüáóñà íîâûé ñïîñîá âûâîäèòü þäåé èç àïàòèè?   
»...èäèîòêà! Êóäà ÿ, äóðà - ÿ, ÷òî ëè?»   
Ýòîò ìàãë, âûñêî÷èâøèé èç ìàøèíû, êðè÷àë òàê ãðîìêî, ÷òî èç-çà çâîíà â óøàõ ÿ äàæå íå ñëûøàëà, ÷òî îí ìíå ãîâîðèë - òàê, îòäåëüíûå ñëîâà. È êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ îòêðûâàëà ðîò, ÷òîáû õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñêàçàòü, îí ÿ îðàòü íà ÿäîê ãðîì÷å...   
Âíåçàïíî îí çàìîë÷àë... êàê-òî ãëóïî ÿ, ïîò¸ð ðóêîé ãëàçà è áûñòðî íàïðàâèëà ê ìàøèíå, ÷òî-òî íåãðîìêî ÿ è ñîâåðøåííî çàáûâ î ìî¸ì ñóùåñòâîâàíèè.   
ß ìîãëà òîëüêî ÿ... Íåò, ó Àëüáóñà ãîðàçäî áîëåå äåéñòâåííûå ìåòîäû, ÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ÿòü þ. ß åù¸ íå îáåðíóëàñü, íî âåòåð óæå äîí¸ñ äî ÿ ñëàáûé ãîðüêîâàòûé çàïàõ ïîëûíè...   
...Îí áûñòðî ø¸ë êî ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó... þáîé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ïîñìîòðåë áû íà íåãî ñåé÷àñ, óñèäåë áû òîëüêî ìðà÷íîå è ðàçäðàæ¸ííîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà...   
Âåäü íèêòî, êðîìå ÿ íå çíàë, ÷òî ìîæíî ÿ îäíèìè ãëàçàìè... È ðàçâå êòî-íèáóäü ñìîã áû ÿäåòü ýòè çîëîòûå èñêîðêè â ãëàçàõ...   
Îí ÿ... Îäåæäà ïî-ïðåæíåìó ÿ è ÿ, íî ñòèëü íåïðèâû÷íûé... ïîõîæ ñåé÷àñ íà ÿÿ ÿ. Ýòè áåëûå ìàíæåòû è âîðîòíèê òîëüêî ÿþò âïå÷àòëåíèå.   
È ëèöî ñòàëî äðóãèì... Ãëóáæå ñòàëè ìîðùèíêè âîçëå ãëàç... ãóáû ïëîòíî ñæàòû... ÿ óëûáêà ÿëà ñ êàæäûì åãî øàãîì êî ìíå... ñ êàæäûì ìãíîâåíèåì, êîãäà ÿ çàìå÷àëà âñ¸ íîâûå è íîâûå ñëåäû, êîòîðûìè íàãðàäèëà åãî òîñêà... È êîãäà îí ïîäîø¸ë ñîâñåì áëèçêî... ó ÿ ñëåãêà ïîìóòèëîñü â ãëàçàõ... íàñòîëüêî ïëîòíîé áûëà ýòà àóðà òîñêëèâûõ äíåé... è îäèíîêèõ íî÷åé...   
Îí ïîäîø¸ë êî ìíå, áûñòðî ÿ è ïîöåëîâàë â ãóáû ïðîõëàäíûì ÿãêèì ïîöåëóåì...   
Ïîòîì åù¸ íåìíîãî ÿë... ìåäëåííî ÿ ðóêîé ïî ìîèì âîëîñàì... ñîâñåì ëåãîíüêî...   
Íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë... òîëüêî óñòàëî îòâ¸ë ãëàçà, êîãäà ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ÿíóòü â íèõ...   
«Áîëüøå íå ïîïàäàé ïîä ìàøèíû...»   
Ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä...   
«Íî ïî÷åìó..?» - ß ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, âñ¸ åù¸ íå ÿ â ýòî - óæå íå þ êàêîå ïî ñ÷¸òó - ðàññòàâàíèå...   
"æå ÿ íà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, îí ÿ, è ñ êðèâîé óñìåøêîé... íåçíàêîìîé è ÿùå-ÿòíîé, íåãðîìêî ïðîäåêëàìèðîâàë   
»...ÿ þáèòü íå ñìîã áû ÿ ñòîëü ñèëüíî -   
Êîãäà á ïðåâûøå íå þáèë ÿ ÷åñòü...»   
È ñòðåìèòåëüíûì øàãîì, ñ þÿ ïî âåòðó ìàíòèåé, çàøàãàë ïðî÷ü îò ÿ.   
ß ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà - íóæíî ãîâîðèòü ãðîì÷å, èíà÷å îí íå óñëûøèò ÿ ñêâîçü þþÿ ìåòåëü...   
»... ß íåíàâèæó ÿ, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï... È áóäó íåíàâèäåòü äî êîíöà äíåé..!» - ñë¸çû, ñìåøàâøèñü ñ ìîêðûì ñíåãîì ãîðåëè íà ìî¸ì ëèöå... È ÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âûêðèêíóëà âñëåä ò¸ìíîé ôèãóðå: «"û ñëûøèøü ÿ... ß áóäó þáèòü ÿ âå÷íî..!»   
Îí íå ÿ, òîëüêî âñêèíóë ðóêó... êàê ïðîùàëüíûé þò...   
  
ÿ èä¸ò... "åïåðü ñîâñåì èíà÷å, ÷åì êîãäà-òî äàâíî...   
"îãäà òîæå áûëî ïî-ðàçíîìó. Åñëè çàêðûòü ãëàçà è çàìåðåòü íà ìãíîâåíèå, òî ÿ åù¸ ìîãó âûçâàòü â ÿòè òî ÿÿùåå ÷óâñòâî ÿðêèõ, îñëåïèòåëüíûõ ìãíîâåíèé, ñòðåìèòåëüíî ÿùèõ ìèìî... "àê áûâàåò òîëüêî â äåòñòâå, êîãäà þíîå ñåðäöå åù¸ íå ñãîðåëî, íå ïîêðûëîñü æ¸ëòûì, õîëîäíûì ïåïëîì... Íî äàæå ÿ î ýòèõ êîðîòêèõ ñåêóíäàõ òàê þùèõ... ýòà ÿ äûìêà â ãëàçàõ, êîãäà âñå þùèå ïðåäìåòû âäðóã ÿÿ íåðåàëüíûìè, ñìàçàííûìè... è ãóáû ñàìè ñîáîé åäâà çàìåòíî ÿÿ â äåòñêîé óñìåøêå - óæå ïîëóçàáûòîé...   
Ýòî ÿ...   
Îíî áûâàåò è äðóãèì... Êîãäà òû, ÿâøèñü ïîñëå ñìåðòåëüíîãî óäàðà, ÿ ñ çåìëè è âïåðâûå ñìîòðèøü íà ìèð íîâûìè ãëàçàìè... â êîòîðûõ óæå íå ïëàâàåò ýòà ÿ äûìêà, òû âèäèøü ïåðåä ñîáîé óæå ñîâåðøåííî þ þ... Ãäå âîçäóõ ñîâåðøåííî ïðîçðà÷åí... åù¸ ìãíîâåíèå íàçàä îí áûë ñîãðåò ÷üèì-òî äûõàíèåì, è òû ÿãèâàåøü ðóêè, â íàäåæäå çàäåðæàòü åãî... è ìåäëåííî îïóñêàåøü, ÿñü âêðàä÷èâîìó ãîëîñó òîñêè... "åïåðü ñåêóíäû íå ÿò... åù¸ íå ìåäëåííî, íî óæå ñòåïåííî þò... îäíà... ÿ...ÿ...   
È ýòî òîæå - ÿ...   
Íî òû íå ñëåäèøü çà åãî òå÷åíèåì - îäèíî÷åñòâî ëèøàåò ÿ òàêîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè. È âîò îäíàæäû òû ÿ, è ÷óâñòâóåøü, ÷òî íå ìîæåøü áîëüøå äûøàòü... òàêèì ïëîòíûì è ãóñòûì ñòàë âîçäóõ, â êîòîðîì áîëüøå íå ñëûøåí òèõèé, ÷óòü õðèïëîâàòûé áàðõàòíûé ãîëîñ... "û ÿÿ âîêðóã, ÿÿ ìóòíîâàòûå, ÿæ¸ëûå êàïëè îäèíî÷åñòâà... è ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ îñòàíîâèëîñü... îíî îñòàíîâèëîñü óæå äàâíî, â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà íà ìèëëèîíû îñòðûõ, ÿùèõ îñêîëêîâ ðàçáèëîñü òâî¸ ñåðäöå... Íî òû ýòîãî íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÿ þ è ðàçî÷àðîâàíèåì - è åù¸ äîëãî íå ìîãëà ýòîãî ÿòü... À òåïåðü, äàæå íå óäèâèâøèñü, ñëåãêà âçäîõíóëà - è ïðîäîëæèëà ñóùåñòâîâàòü. "û íå îãîð÷àëàñü, íå ñïðàøèâàëà ÿ - ïî÷åìó? "û âåäü çíàëà, ÷òî âî âñåëåííîé, ãäå íåò ÅÃÎ - ïî äðóãîìó áûòü íå ìîæåò...   
Íî îäèíî÷åñòâî - ëó÷øèé ëåêàðü... Îíî, ñâîåé ÿçêîé è íåìíîãî ëèïêîâàòîé çàáîòîé, âñ¸ ýòî ÿ ìåäëåííî ÿãèâàëî â åäèíîå öåëîå îñêîëêè òâîåãî ñåðäöà... Íåò - îíî íå ñòàëî öåëûì, ïðîñòî îíî ïåðåñòàëî ÷óâñòâîâàòü... "îëüêî èíîãäà, ñðåäè íî÷è, ÿ âäðóã åäâà îùóòèìî ÿ çàáûòûì ãîðüêîâàòûì àðîìàòîì, òû ÿ îò îñòðîãî ÿ â ãðóäè... è äàæå ÿÿ ñâîåìó ñåðäöó - êàê, òû åø¸ æèâ¸øü? È âíîâü çàñûïàåøü, ÿ îäèíî÷åñòâîì...   
Î ÷¸ì ÿ ãîâîðèëà..? Àõ, äà... Îäèíî÷åñòâî - ëó÷øèé ëåêàðü...   
Ïîñòåïåííî è ýòî òîæå ïðîõîäèò... Ñ ïå÷àëüíûì ñêðèïîì âíåçàïíî ÿ ñ ìåñòà ãèãàíòñêèé ÿòíèê ÿ... "û âçäðàãèâàåøü, ÿ ýòèì çâóêîì, íî áûñòðî âíîâü îáî âñ¸ì çàáûâàåøü, ÿñü â þ òîñêó... "îëüêî ÿ ìàøèíàëüíî ñ÷èòàòü ÿ ÿòíèêà... Îíè òàêèå ìåäëåííûå - ÿ, ÷òî ãîäû ìèíóëè ñ ìîìåíòà ïîñëåäíåãî ÿ... íî îíè âñ¸ æå åñòü...   
È òû, âçäîõíóâ, ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî âñ¸ ÿ ñíà÷àëà...   
Ïðîñòî òåïåðü ÿ, êîòîðîå îäíàæäû þ ëåòåëî ñåìèìèëüíûìè øàãàìè... êîòîðîå îñòàíîâèëîñü â äåíü ñíåãîïàäà... ýòî ÿ òåïåðü ÿ íåñïåøíûìè ñòàð÷åñêèìè øàãàìè...   
  
Íèêòî íè î ÷¸ì íå çíàåò, íå ÿ. Âñ¸, ÷òî áûëî, òåïåðü íàâñåãäà ïîõîðîíåíî â ìî¸ì ñåðäöå... "îëüêî â ìî¸ì - ïîòîìó, ÷òî â åãî ñåðäöå ÿ íå óâåðåíà...   
Èíîãäà äàæå þñü â òîì, ÷òî îíî âîîáùå ó íåãî åñòü.   
ß íå þñü â åãî ïðåäàííîñòè ìíå è Äðàêî... Äàæå þöèóñó - âåäü òî, ÷òî îí ÿ íåãî ñäåëàë íå îöåíèòü íèêàêèìè äåíüãàìè.   
Ìîé ìóæ, êîòîðîãî â þ æå þ ïîñëå ãèáåëè... íåò - ÿ Ëîðäà âûøâûðíóëè èç ìèíèñòåðñòâà, íå òîëüêî ñìîã ÿ òóäà, íî è ÿë êóäà áîëåå âûñîêèé è ÿòåëüíûé ïîñò. Êîíå÷íî, ýòî íå þ÷àåò îïðåäåë¸ííûõ, äàæå âåñüìà þÿ õ ñïîñîáíîñòåé þÿ, íî òîò ôàêò, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî ñòîðîííèêîâ Ëîðäà ñåé÷àñ èëè â Àçêàáàíå, èëè þÿ ñîìíèòåëüíîé ðàáîòîé (Ìàêíåéð, ê ïðèìåðó - ïàëà÷... Êòî áû ìîã òàêîå ïðåäïîëîæèòü ïàðó ëåò íàçàä, êîãäà îí óâåðåííî ÿùíîé ïîõîäêîé âõîäèë â ëó÷øèå ãîñòèíûå ìàãè÷åñêîãî ìèðà?), ÿåò ÿ î òîì, ÷òî êîå-êòî ÿ â ïðîöåññ ÿ "Ñ, è î÷åíü íàñòîé÷èâî...   
Àëüáóñó ýòî ñòîèëî ìíîãèõ ÿòíûõ ìèíóò â îáùåñòâå ÿð¸ííîãî 'ìóðè è ïîðàæ¸ííîãî Ôàäæà, à Ñåâåðóñó...   
Ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå, ÷òî þöèóñ îá ýòîì íå òîëüêî íå ÿ - îí äàæå ìûñëè äîïóñòèòü íå ìîæåò, ÷òî ñâîèì áëàãîïîëó÷èåì îí ÿçàí íå ñâîåìó ÷¸ðòîâîìó èìåíè, è íå òàêîìó óæ è ÿâíîìó, â òîò ìîìåíò, ÿþ.   
Êîãäà ÿ âèæó íàäìåííîå âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà, åãî þþ ñàìîäîâîëüñòâî ôèãóðó, ìíå ñìåðòåëüíî ÿ êèíóòü åìó â ëèöî, ÷òî âñ¸ - ÂÑ¨ - ÷òî ó íåãî ñåé÷àñ åñòü, âñåì ýòèì îí ÿçàí ìíå. È ìîåìó...   
Äà, îí âåäü òàê î íàñ è íå óçíàë... Ìíå íå ÿñíû äî êîíöà ïðè÷èíû, ïî÷åìó 'ìóðè íå êèíóë ýòî åìó â ëèöî â îäíó èç èõ ïîñëåäíèõ âñòðå÷, íî ôàêò - íàëèöî: âñ¸, ÷òî áûëî ìåæäó íàìè - ìåæäó íàìè è îñòàëîñü.   
...Âåðíåå - óìåðëî...   
À ÿ äàæå þ îá ýòîì - î òîì, ÷òî íèêòî íè î ÷¸ì íå ÿ... "îãäà ÿ ÿ áû áûëà óâåðåíà â òîì, ÷òî ýòî áûë íå ñîí... Ïîòîìó ÷òî íè â åãî ñëîâàõ, íè â åãî ÿäå ÿ íå âèæó äàæå ïðèçðàêà òîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ñìåøíî ñäóâàë ñ ìîåãî ëèöà óïàâøèå ÿäè âîëîñ...   
Åãî ïèñüìà - äà, îí äîâîëüíî ÷àñòî ïèøåò íàì îáîèì - è ìíå, è þöèóñó - òàê âîò, åãî ïèñüìà íàïîëíåíû ñàìûìè îáû÷íûìè ñëîâàìè è âåùàìè.   
Ñ þöèóñîì ó íèõ ÿ ïåðåïèñêà äâóõ ñòàðûõ äðóçåé - òàê, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, ñïëåòíè, ïåðåñêàçû âñòðå÷ ñ îáùèìè çíàêîìûìè, îáñóæäåíèå êàêèõ-òî ôèíàíñîâûõ âîïðîñîâ...   
Íî ìíå ÿ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà þöèóñà, êîãäà îí ðàñêðûâàåò î÷åðåäíîé êîíâåðò. Êàê áóäòî îäíèì äóíîâåíèåì âåòðà þò ñ íåãî ïðîæèòûå ãîäû, ÿ ÿæ¸ëûå ÿ, þ íàäìåííîñòü... È ñíîâà ïåðåäî ìíîé ñèäèò ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé èçî âñåõ ñèë ñäåðæèâàåò ÿ, ÷òîáû íå ïîáåæàòü âïðèïðûæêó íàâñòðå÷ó ÿþ, êîòîðîãî æäàë âåñü äåíü... Îí òàêèì è áûë êîãäà-òî... Îíè áûëè... Ìíå ÿ ýòî, íî è ïðèâû÷íûì óêîëîì â ñåðäöå äà¸ò î ñåáå çíàòü íå ìåíåå ÿ ðåâíîñòü - âñ¸-òàêè êàê ìíîãî èõ ÿçûâàåò. È êàê ìàëî øàíñîâ ó ÿ áûëî, êîãäà ÿ ÿëàñü... äàæå íå ðàçîðâàòü ýòó ÿçü - ÿ áû ñòàòü òðåòüèì çâåíîì... ß ïîòåðïåëà íåóäà÷ó, è âñ¸, ÷òî ìíå ÿ ñåé÷àñ, òàê ýòî ñìîòðåòü íà ïîìîëîäåâøåå ëèöî ìóæà, êîãäà îí, ïî-äåòñêè ÿ ãóáàìè, ÷èòàåò è ïåðå÷èòûâàåò ïèñüìî, èñêðåííå ÿñü î÷åðåäíîìó êàëàìáóðó.   
Â åãî ïèñüìàõ êî ìíå òîæå íåìàëî êàëàìáóðîâ - ñòóäåíòû 'îãâàðòñà íèêîãäà áû íå ïîâåðèëè, ÷òî ó ñâîëî÷íîãî äåêàíà ôàêóëüòåòà Ñëèçåðèí åñòü ÷óâñòâî þìîðà... èíîãäà - ñîâåðøåííî ñïåöèôè÷åñêîãî ñâîéñòâà... òàêîãî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñó íå òàê äàâíî ïðèøëîñü ÿÿÿ ñ Íîòòàìè, ïî ïîâîäó èõ ìëàäøåãî ñûíà, êîòîðûé â ïðèñóòñòâèè ïîëóñîòíè ãîñòåé ðàññêàçàë ñîìíèòåëüíîãî ñâîéñòâà àíåêäîò, äà åù¸ ÿ, ÷òî åãî àâòîð - èõ äåêàí. Ãåðáåðò Íîòò áûë âçáåø¸í, îñîáåííî ñèëüíî åù¸ è ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïîíà÷àëó ñàì íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü õîõîòà...   
ß âñ¸ ýòî þ îò íåãî ñàìîãî...   
Âñå ìåëü÷àéøèå ïîäðîáíîñòè æèçíè 'îãâàðòñà, ñïëåòíè î ïðîôåññîðàõ, ïåðåñêàçû íóäíûõ ïåäñîâåòîâ - ÿ êàê þùèé îò æàæäû ÷åëîâåê, âïèòûâàëà â ÿ ýòè âîëøåáíûå êàïåëüêè åãî æèçíè... Âåäü ýòî áûëà ÅÃÎ æèçíü...   
...Îí íå ñðàçó íà÷àë ïèñàòü ìíå. Îí íå îòâåòèë íè íà îäíî èõ òåõ ïèñåì, êîòîðûå ÿ åìó ïèñàëà â ñàìîì íà÷àëå... "åïåðü ÿ óæå íå ìîãó ïðèïîìíèòü âñå òå ñëîâà, êîòîðûå â ÿíèè ïûòàëàñü ñêàçàòü åìó... Íó ÷òî ÿ ìîãëà òîãäà íàïèñàòü..? Î íåíàâèñòè... î þáâè... ß çíàëà, ÷òî îí íå îòâåòèò, íî ìíå õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû îí ÿ áû çíàë, êàê ñìåðòåëüíà ÿ þáîâü... Îäíî ïèñüìî... äðóãîå...   
Â îäèí èç äíåé, êîãäà ÿ â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ÿëàñü çà ïåðî... íå þ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî... ìîæåò òà ñëåçèíêà, ÿÿ ïî ùåêå è ÿ ò¸ìíûé ñëåä íà áóìàãå... ß äîëãî, î÷åíü äîëãî ñìîòðåëà íà íå¸... Çàòåì ÿëà íîâûé ïåðãàìåíò, è î÷åíü ðàçìåðåííî è ÿòåëüíî íà÷àëà ïèñàòü î... äà î ÷¸ì óãîäíî... Äðàêî, þöèóñ... ë¸ãêèå çèìíèå óçîðû íà çàïîòåâøåì îò ìîåãî ÿ ñòåêëå... çàïàõ âåñåííåãî âîçäóõà... ß ïðîñòî çàêðûâàëà ãëàçà, è ÿëà... âîò îí áåð¸ò ìî¸ ïèñüìî... äîëãî ñìîòðèò íà êîíâåðò... ÿ ïî÷åìó-òî òî÷íî þ, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå ðàñïå÷àòûâàåò åãî ñðàçó, îí ïîñòóïàåò òàêæå, êàê è ÿ - äîëãî, èíîãäà ïî÷òè öåëûé äåíü íîñèò åãî â êàðìàíå, ÿñü ýòèì îùóùåíèåì ÿñíîé áëèçîñòè, ÿ áûâàåò òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà äåðæèøü â ðóêàõ ïðîñòîé êîíâåðò... è îùóùàåøü ÷åðåç íåãî ÷óæîå äûõàíèå è ñòóê ñåðäöà... Çàòåì ÿ â ñâî¸ íåóäîáíîå êðåñëî ó õîëîäíîãî êàìèíà è ìåäëåííî äîñòà¸ò ïèñüìî... Êîãäà îí ÷èòàåò - ÿ ìîãó âèäåòü åãî ëèöî - îí... êàê è þöèóñ... ìîëîäååò... è ýòè çîëîòûå èñêîðêè â åãî ãëàçàõ... òåïåðü èõ ìîæíî óâèäåòü òîëüêî â ýòè ìèíóòû...   
Îäíè ìûñëè... îäíî äûõàíèå... Ìû ñîâñåì ÿäîì â ýòè ìèíóòû... ß ìîãó ÿ ê ïðîõëàäíûì âîëîñàì... ëåãîíüêî ïðîâåñòè ïàëüöàìè ïî ãîðáèíêå òîíêîãî íîñà... è óæå íå þ î òîì, ÷òî ÿ îñòàíîâèëîñü ÿ ÿ... Äàæå íàîáîðîò - ìå÷òàëà, ÷òîáû íå òîëüêî ÿ - âñå çâóêè çàìåðëè âî âñåëåííîé...   
È òàê áûëî äåíü çà äí¸ì... ß æèëà òîëüêî òåì, ÷òî îæèäàëà ÿ ÷åòâåðãà... èìåííî â ýòîò äåíü ïðèëåòàëà ÿ ñîâà, ÿ, ëàñêîâî ÿ, âðó÷àëà ìíå òóãî ñâ¸ðíóòûé ïåðãàìåíò...   
ß ïðèêàñàëàñü ðóêîé ê íåìó... ÿ÷èì ïîòîêîì ÿ ïî ìîèì âåíàì íåæíûé, ñëàäêèé ÿä... â òå ñåêóíäû, êîãäà ÿ ïîäíîñèëà òîíêèé ïåðãàìåíò, åù¸ ÿùèé òåïëî åãî ÿ è, çàêðûâ ãëàçà, âäûõàëà åäâà îùóòèìûé àðîìàò ïîëûíè...   
  
************   
ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü òî÷íî, êîãäà ýòî íà÷àëî ïðîèñõîäèòü ñ íèì... Â þáîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ çàìåòèëà ýòî ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî...   
ÿ ïîòîì åãî ïèñüìà - îäíî çà äðóãèì, ÿ ìåäëåííî íà÷àëà ïîñòèãàòü åãî... Íà ïåðâûé ÿä, íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. Äîâîëüíî ÿùíûé ïî÷åðê, ëè÷íûé è îñòðîóìíûé ñòèëü... Äîâîëüíî ÿçâèòåëüíîå - êî âñåì áåç þÿ - îòíîøåíèå... Äàæå äèðåêòîðó - îõ, êàê äîñòàâàëîñü, ïîðîé... Íè÷åãî, ÷òî ìîãëî áû âíóøèòü îïàñåíèå...   
Íî... âîò ýòè ñëîâà...   
«Çíàåøü, âîçëå îçåðà 'àãðèä ïîñàäèë êèïàðèñ... Íèêòî íå âåðèë, ÷òî îí ÿ, íî òû áû âèäåëà åãî ñåé÷àñ - ïî÷òè âîñåìü ôóòîâ â âûñîòó...»   
Èëè âîò ýòè...   
«þöèóñ ïîäàðèë ìíå ÷¸ðòîâî êàíàïå, è òû íå ÿåøü, êàê ìíîãî ìåñòà òåïåðü çàíèìàåò îí â êîìíàòå... Èíîãäà äàæå ÿ ïðèâîëî÷ü åãî þäà è çàñòàâèòü ÿòü þ ìåáåëü... ÿ ÿä ëè îí ÿ ñ ýòèì áåç ÿ...»   
Âîò è âñ¸. Íó ÷òî, êàçàëîñü áû, îñîáåííîãî â ýòèõ ñëîâàõ... Îáû÷íûé ðàññêàç î ïîâñåäíåâíûõ âåùàõ... Èìåííî ýòî ÿ ñåáå âíóøàëà ñåé÷àñ, ÿñü îòîãíàòü áåçîò÷¸òíûé ñòðàõ...   
Íî êàê ñêðûòü ïðàâäó îò ñàìîé ÿ, êîãäà ÿ îò÷åòëèâî óâèäåëà èñòèííûé ñìûñë ýòèõ ñëîâ... Îí íèêîãäà - íè äî ýòîãî, íè ïîñëå - íå ãîâîðèë: «òû áû âèäåëà»...   
Î áîæå... ÷òî æå ïðîèñõîäèò ñ íèì òàì, ÷òî îí, îòáðîñèâ ñâîè æå ñîáñòâåííûå ÿ èãðû...   
...«Ïðèåçæàé»...   
...ïîïðîñèë ó ÿ... ïîìîùè..?   
  
Îí ø¸ë ïî Êîñîìó ïåðåóëêó òâ¸ðäîé ðàçìåðåííîé ïîõîäêîé, íå ÿ ÿ íè íà ïîáëåäíåâøèõ îò ñòðàõà äåòèøåê, îäåòûõ â ôîðìåííûå ìàíòèè, íè íà îñòîðîæíûå ÿ èõ ðîäèòåëåé, êîòîðûå ïîòîì åù¸ äîëãî ÿëè è ñìîòðåëè åìó âñëåä.   
Îí íå îñòàíàâëèâàë ÿäà íè íà ÿðêèõ âèòðèíàõ, íè íà ëèöàõ ïðîõîæèõ... Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî åãî âîâñå íå ÿ ÿ ýòà ñóåòà... è âîîáùå - æèçíü...   
Ñåé÷àñ ÿ íå äóìàëà î òåõ ñëåäàõ, êîòîðûå îñòàâèëà æèçíü íà åãî ëèöå... Ìíå õîòåëîñü çàïå÷àòëåòü â ÿòè þ ÷¸ðòî÷êó ýòîãî íàäìåííîãî, íåíàâèñòíîãî... ðîäíîãî ëèöà... " ÿ åù¸ áóäåò ÿ, êîãäà ÿ ñìîãó ìûñëåííî ÿäûâàòü åãî ëèöî, ÿ ê ýòèì ìîðùèíêàì âîçëå ãëàç... òåïåðü îíè îêðóæåíû ãëóáîêèìè ÿìè... ê âñåãäà ïëîòíî ñæàòûì ãóáàì... ê ãîðüêèì ñêëàäî÷êàì âîçëå íèõ...   
Ê ýòîìó íîâîìó, ïî÷òè íåçíàêîìîìó ëèöó ÷åëîâåêà, ó êîòîðîãî ÿëè âñ¸... êðîìå ïðàâà âîò òàê ÿìî äåðæàòü ãîëîâó è íàäìåííî ñìîòðåòü ñêâîçü ïðîõîæèõ... è âñåõ - êðîìå îäíîé æåíùèíû, ÿ äàæå íå ñìååò ÿ ê íåìó...   
ß ÿëà â òåíè ÿíóòîãî òåíòà âîçëå ìàãàçèíà èãðóøåê è ñ áîëåçíåííî ÿ ñåðäöåì îæèäàëà, ÷òî ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí ÿ â òîëïå... èñ÷åçíåò ñ ìîèõ ãëàç, êàê êîãäà-òî èç ìîåé æèçíè...   
ß ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî... ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, ÷òîáû ñëûøàòü... èëè ÷óâñòâîâàòü, íî íà ÿ ïðèâû÷íîé âîëíîé íàõëûíóëè çíàêîìûå çàïàõè è çâóêè...   
Íåîòäåëèìûé îò íåãî ñëàáûé çàïàõ ïîëûíè, ÿ ñ äîðîãèì ñèãàðåòàìè è åù¸ ñ ÷åì-òî ñìóòíî çíàêîìûì... Ñëàáûé, åäâà ñëûøíûé øåëåñò ÿæ¸ëîé ìàíòèè è òåìíûõ âîëîñ, ÿþÿ çà ÷¸ðíûé áàðõàò...   
Åù¸ îäèí øàã... è îí èñ÷åçíåò...   
Ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ î÷åðåäíîå ïðèâåòñòâèå êàêîé-òî ñèìïàòè÷íîé äåâóøêè, îí øàãíóë ê ïåðåêð¸ñòêó.   
«Îñòàíîâèñü... îñòàíîâèñü, õîòü íà ìãíîâåíèå...» - êàê â ïîëóñíå ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ, íå ÿ îò íåãî ÿäà...   
Îí çàìåð, ÷óòü ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà...   
Åäâà çàìåòíî ÿõíóë ãîëîâîé... è ñäåëàë øàã...   
Åù¸ îäèí ìèã - è îí ÿ çà ïîâîðîòîì...   
ß çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîïûòàëàñü âäîõíóòü â ÿ ÿæ¸ëûé ãóñòîé âîçäóõ, âäðóã ÿ áåñïîùàäíûì æ¸ëòûì ñâåòîì...   
È âíåçàïíî - ÿ÷èé óäàð â ñàìîå ñåðäöå... Êîãäà ÿ îòêðûëà ãëàçà - îí ÿë íà óãëó óëèöû è ñìîòðåë ÿìî ìíå â ãëàçà...   
Îí íå èñêàë ÿ ÿäîì - îí òî÷íî çíàë, ãäå ÿ... Ñòðåìèòåëüíî ðâàíóâøèå ñ ìåñòà ñåêóíäû âäðóã çàìåäëèëè ñâîé õîä... è çàìåðëè, êîãäà ÷¸ðíûå... áåçäîííûå è ïóñòûå, êàê ñóìðà÷íûå òîííåëè, ãëàçà, âñòðåòèëèñü ñ ìîèìè...   
...Íè íàì¸êà íà ïðåæíèå ë¸ãêèå çîëîòûå èñêîðêè...   
...Ëèøü ÿ êíèçó óãîëîê ðòà... Âçìåòíóëèñü ïîëû øèðîêîé ìàíòèè è îí ÿ èç ãëàç...   
...Ñåé÷àñ êîíåö àâãóñòà - ÿ åù¸ ïî ëåòíåìó çåë¸íûå... íè â èõ ÿíèè, íè â âîçäóõå åù¸ íå ÿ äûõàíèå ñêîðîé îñåíè...   
"îãäà îòêóäà æå ïðèëåòåë ýòîò ñóõîé ëèñòîê, ÿ â ìîèõ âîëîñàõ...   
  
«Ìàìà, ìàìà!» - òðåáîâàòåëüíûé ãîëîñ Äðàêî âûâåë ÿ èç ÿæ¸ëîé çàäóì÷èâîñòè...   
«Ìàìà, òû æå îáåùàëà - ñåé÷àñ ìû èä¸ì ñìîòðåòü íîâûå ìîäåëè ì¸òåë... ÿ æå íå ìîãó ÿÿ â 'îãâàðòñå ñ ÿííûì «×èñòîì¸òîì»... Êð¸ñòíûé ñêàçàë, ÷òî ó íèõ â êîìàíäå...»   
Íó ÷òî æå... Âîò è Äðàêî çàãîâîðèë î í¸ì...   
È êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ ëå÷èò... ÿ ÿ îøèáêà...   
Ïðîéä¸ò åù¸ áîã çíàåò ñêîëüêî ëåò... íî åäèíñòâåííûé îñåííèé ëèñòîê... îäíà ÿ ôðàçà ìàëåíüêîãî ìàëü÷èêà - è âñ¸ ÿ ñíîâà...   
È ÿ î þáâè, ÿþùåé ñåðäöå â êðóæåíèè æ¸ëòûõ ëèñòüåâ... î íåæíîñòè, ìåäëåííî òåêóùåé ïî âåíàì... è åù¸ î...   
...Äà, î òîì ñàìîì äíå...   
  
********   
Äî ñèõ ïîð ÿ íå çàäóìûâàëàñü íàä òåì, ÷òî áûëî â åãî æèçíè òàì, ãäå íå áûëî ÿ...   
Êîíå÷íî, ÿ çíàëà î òîì, ÷òî è îí, è þöèé áûëè... âõîäèëè â þ "¸ìíîãî Ëîðäà... ß ìîãó ÿ î òîì, ÷òî äåëà, êîòîðûìè îíè òàì çàíèìàëèñü áûëè äàëåêè îò þáûõ ïðàâèë ìîðàëè...   
ß áåñïîêîèëàñü îá ýòîì... Íåò... ß îá ýòîì íå äóìàëà...   
Âñå ýòè ãîäû ÿ äàæå íå îáðàùàëà îñîáîãî ÿ íà æóòêîâàòûå ôîòîãðàôèè â ãàçåòàõ, ãäå áûëè ïîêàçàíû èçóâå÷åííûå òåëà òåõ, êòî ÿ ÿ þùåé âëàñòè ÷¸ðíîãî ìàãà...   
Äàæå êîãäà ïîãèáëà Ëèëè Ýâàíñ - ÿ íå çàäóìûâàëàñü...   
ÿ áåñïîêîèëî òîëüêî îäíî - ÷òîáû õîòü èíîãäà â ãëóáèíå ò¸ìíîé àëëåè ïîêàçûâàëàñü ÿ ôèãóðà â þÿ ìàíòèè, è ÷óòü õðèïëîâàòûé ãîëîñ åäâà ñëûøíî øåïòàë: «Çäðàâñòâóé, Íàðñè...»   
ß æäàëà åãî êàæäûé äåíü... ß ëîâèëà åãî ÿäû â íàäåæäå, ÷òî îòòóäà ñíîâà ÿãêèì çîëîòîì ÿ òàèíñòâåííûé îãîí¸ê, îò êîòîðîãî ñãîðàåò ìî¸ ñåðäöå...   
ß ñãîðàëà îò ÿ, ÿ òîé ìèíóòû, êîãäà âûéäåò èç êîìíàòû ìîé ìóæ, ÷òîáû â êîðîòêîì ÿäå, áðîøåííîì èç-ïîä îïóùåííûõ ðåñíèö, ïðî÷èòàòü íåìíîãî òðåâîæíûé âîïðîñ: «þáèøü..?»   
"åïåðü, êîãäà ÿ ÿþñü íàçàä, ìíå ÿ õîòü íà ìèã ÿ òóäà... Íåò, íå â òå ÿ, êîãäà åãî ðóêè ëàñêîâî è çàäóì÷èâî ïðèêàñàëèñü ê ìîåìó ëèöó... âîëîñàì... ß áû æèçíü îòäàëà çà òî, ÷òîáû ÿ â òó ñåêóíäó, êîãäà ÿ óæå çàäàëà îáû÷íûé âîïðîñ: «Êàê ó ÿ äåëà..?» - íî åù¸ íå óñïåëà ë¸ãêèì ïîöåëóåì ïðèêðûòü åìó ãëàçà... ãäå äàâíî... äàâíî, þ âå÷íîñòü ìåðöàë ñòðàøíûé îòâåò...   
ß íå þ, êîãäà äîëæíà áûëà çàãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì...   
Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â òîò äåíü, êîãäà ÿ ïðèøëà ê íåìó, áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî...   
*********   
  
*********   
...ß øàãíóëà â ñûðîé ïîëóìðàê ïîäçåìåëèé 'îãâàðòñà, ïðèâû÷íî ÿ çàïàõ ÿ÷è òðàâ è çåëèé, âñåãäà ïðèñóùèé ýòèì ìåñòàì...   
Âäîõíóâ ýòîò àðîìàò, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ïî ìîèì âåíàì âñíåçàïíî ïîáåæàëà ñîâñåì ÿ êðîâü... ÿ... åù¸ íå ÿ ÿäîì îäèíî÷åñòâà... Êðîâü, ÿ ïåðåòåêëà êî ìíå îò îäíîé äåâî÷êè, áåñêîíå÷íî þáèâøåé ýòó ñûðîñòü, ìðàê è õîëîä, ïîòîìó ÷òî åé áûëî ñîâñåì íå òðóäíî îñâåòèòü èç îãí¸ì, êîòîðûé ãîðåë â å¸ ñåðäöå...   
Ïî êîðèäîðó íàâñòðå÷ó ìíå óâåðåííîé ïîõîäêîé øëà ÿ äåâî÷êà... Øåñòîé èëè ñåäüìîé êóðñ, íà ìîé ÿä... ÿ áëîíäèíêà, ñ õîëîäíîâàòûì, íî âñ¸ ðàâíî ìèëûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. Ñìóòíî êîãî-òî þÿ...   
«Ìîãó âàì ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü, ìàìàì?»   
ÿ ñëèçåðèíêà... ÿ åù¸ þ, êàê ñ òàêèì æå ÿäîì è ýòèì æå òîíîì ðàçãîâàðèâàëà ñ þáûì íåçíàêîìöåì, þÿ â ðàéîíå ïîäçåìåëèé...   
È ýòî å¸ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà...   
Î äà, êðîâü Ñàëàçàðà íå âîäèöà...   
Ñëèçåðèí - òîëüêî ÿ èçáðàííûõ, ÷óæàêàì çäåñü íå÷åãî äåëàòü...   
«ß èùó äåêàíà.»   
Äåâóøêà åäâà çàìåòíî ÿëà áðîâü... î÷åíü çíàêîìûì äâèæåíèåì... è îòêèíóâ âîëîñû ñ ëèöà, ñïðîñèëà:   
«Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï æä¸ò âàñ?» - È ñíîâà ýòà íîòêà óâåðåííîñòè è ïðåâîñõîäñòâà â ãîëîñå... Ñëèøêîì ÿÿ, ÷òîáû áûòü ïðîñòî ÷åðòîé õàðàêòåðà èçáàëîâàííîé äåâî÷êè...   
«Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï æäåò ÿ» - Â òîí åé îòâåòèëà ÿ, åäâà çàìåòíî ÿ óäàðåíèå íà ïîñëåäíåì ñëîâå...   
ß... íå òî, ÷òîáû íàñòîðîæèëàñü, íî ÿ êàê-òî ÿòíî êîëüíóëî òî ïî÷òè íåïðèêðûòîå âûðàæåíèå çëîáû... è åù¸ ÷åãî-òî ÿòíîãî, ÷òî ìåëüêíóëî â ãëàçàõ ýòîé êóêîëüíîé êðàñàâèöû...   
«Âû ñîêðàòèòå åìó ÿ ÿ, èëè ìíå ïîïðîñèòü åù¸ êîãî-íèáóäü ïðîâîäèòü ÿ?» - Ìíå áûëî îòëè÷íî èçâåñòíî ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèåïîêîåâ äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà, íî ìíå õîòåëîñü çàñòàâèòü ýòó äåâ÷îíêó óáðàòü ñ ëèöà ýòî âûðàæåíèå... êàê áóäòî òîëüêî ó íå¸ çäåñü åñòü ïðàâî âèäåòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà...   
«Èçâèíèòå, ìàäàì... ß ïî÷åìó-òî ðåøèëà, ÷òî âû îäíà èç òåõ íàñòîé÷èâûõ áàðûøåíü, êîòîðûå òîëïàìè þò íàøåãî äåêàíà... Ñ þ âàñ ïðîâîæó...» - Îíà ìèëî óëûáíóëàñü, ñäåëàëà ë¸ãêèé ðåâåðàíñ è æåñòîì ïðèãëàñèëà ÿ ñëåäîâàòü çà íåé...   
Ñ ìîåãî ëèöà íè íà ìèã íå ñîøëî âûðàæåíèå þùåé íàäìåííîñòè... ìíå åù¸ ïðåäñòîèò ÿòü, òî ëè óäàð ýòîé èñòèííîé äî÷åðè Ñëèçåðèíà áûë ë¸ãêèì óêîëîì... òî ëè ñìåðòåëüíûì... ÿ ïðîñòî íå ÿëà ýòîãî… ðàíà åù¸ ÿÿ...   
"¸ìíî çåë¸íûå òóñêëûå ãîáåëåíû...   
ß íå ðàç ñëûøàëà, êàê ñòóäåíòû äðóãèõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ îáñóæäàëè ìåæäó ñîáîé áåññìûñëåííûå, íà èõ ÿä ÿ ëèíèé, ñòðàííûå óçîðû... Ãäå èì áûëî çíàòü, ÷òî ýòî åù¸ îäíà óëîâêà Ñàëàçàðà... òîëüêî èñòèííûé ñëèçåðèíåö ìîæåò óâèäåòü çäåñü íå÷òî... Èíîãäà - ñàìîå âàæíîå ÿ ÿ...   
«Ìèíóòêó... ó äåêàíà ñåé÷àñ ÿ óðîê...» - Ïî÷òè ïðîïåëà äåâóøêà, ÿ ÿ ÿäîì ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã...   
Âñïîìíèëà... Êëàðà... ÿ ñåñòðà Àíèòû Ìàêíåéð... òîé ñòåðâîçíîé äóðû, ÿ áûëà äóðîé íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî êîãäà-òî äóìàëà, ÷òî ñìîæåò çàïîëó÷èòü Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà...   
ß íå îòâåòèëà, ìàøèíàëüíî ÿ ÿäîì ïî ãîáåëåíó... ÿ þþ èãðó.. Âìåñòå ñ íèì ìû ÷àñòî ðàçãàäûâàëè ñìûñë ýòèõ ïðè÷óäëèâûõ ñîåäèíåíèé... ÿñü áûñòðûìè ÿäàìè, êîãäà âäðóã âèäåëè îäíî è òîæå...   
ß ïîòîì ìíîãî ðàç õîòåëà ñäåëàòü ýòî ñ þöèåì, íî îí âñåãäà ãîâîðèë, ÷òî óâèäåòü îäèíàêîâûé ñìûñë çäåñü - ýòî êàê âñòðåòèòü îäèíàêîâûå îòïå÷àòêè ïàëüöåâ ó äâóõ ðàçíûõ þäåé... Åñëè òîëüêî þäè â îäíî è òîæå ìãíîâåíèå þò îäèíàêîâî... òîëüêî òîãäà...   
...Åù¸ îäíà ÿ... ÿ ÿÿ, ÿ èçëîìàííîñòü ìåëü÷àéøèõ äåòàëåé... Ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå... êàê áóäòî ÿ÷è è ÿ÷è ýëåìåíòîâ ÷åãî-òî îòäåëüíîãî, ñîåäèíèâøèñü, ïðåâðàòèëèñü â åäèíîå öåëîå... ÿãêî ÿùåå íà âåòðó...   
Èíîãäà ìíå ÿ, ÷òî ÿÿ ëèñòâà - ýòî âñ¸, ÷òî ÿ âèäåëà â æèçíè...   
«Îñåíü êðàñèâà...» - Îíà ïðîèçíåñëà ýòî ÿãêî è çàäóì÷èâî... ñ êàêîé-òî ÿæ¸ëîé òîñêîé â ãîëîñå... òàê þùåé ìíå åù¸ îá îäíîé ìîëîäåíüêîé äåâóøêå, ÿ êîãäà-òî äàâíî òàê æå ìåäëåííî óìèðàëà, êîãäà ÷óâñòâîâàëà îäèí ãîðüêîâàòûé àðîìàò...   
Âî ÿêîì ñëó÷àå, èìåííî î Áýëëå ÿ âäðóã âñïîìíèëà...   
ß íå óñïåëà íè÷åãî îòâåòèòü, êàê èç ãëóáèíû áîêîâîãî ÿ ÿ ðàäîñòíûé ãóë ãîëîñîâ, þÿ ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê êàáèíåò Çåëèé ÿ âñ¸ äàëüøå çà ñïèíîé...   
Çàòåì ìãíîâåíèå òèøèíû...   
È åãî øàãè, ãóëêî þÿ îò õîëîäíûõ êàìåííûõ ñòåí...   
Íåìíîãî ñæàëîñü ñåðäöå - è íå òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ óâèæó åãî, ÿ òîëüêî âðåìåíè... ß âäðóã ïðåäñòàâèëà ñåáå, ÷òî ìîæåò ñòàòü ñ ñåðäöåì ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé êàæäûé äåíü ñëûøèò âîò ýòî îäèíîêîå ýõî...   
  
Îí íå óâèäåë ÿ - ÿ áûëà ñêðûòà îò åãî ÿäà êðóòûì êàìåííûì âûñòóïîì. ïîýòîìó ñíà÷àëà îí çàìåòèë å¸...   
Åãî ÿãêèé, ÷óòü õðèïëîâàòûé, ÿùèé áàðõàòíûé ãîëîñ, þùèé òåëî è þùèé ñåðäöå... Íà ñåêóíäó ÿ ñëûøàëà òîëüêî åãî çâóê...   
È òîëüêî ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå äî ÿ äîíåñëèñü åãî ñëîâà...   
«ß æå ïðîñèë ÿ, íèêîãäà íå ÿ âîçëå ìîèõ äâåðåé äí¸ì...»   
ß òîëüêî íà ñåêóíäó ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà...   
þáîâü íå õëûíóëà èç ìîèõ ãëàç âëàæíûìè ÿ÷èìè ïîòîêàìè...   
Îäèíî÷åñòâî íå âûðâàëî íè çâóêà èç ìîåé ãðóäè...   
ß î÷åíü ñïîêîéíî øàãíóëà èç òåíè... íà ñâåò...   
ß íå ñìîòðåëà åìó â ãëàçà, êîãäà ìîé ãîëîñ ÿ äî ÿ, êàê áóäòî èçäàëåêà...   
«Ýòî ÿ ïîïðîñèëà þ ëåäè ïðîâîäèòü ÿ...» 


	6. 6

**Ãëàâà 6. -**

ß âñ¸ åù¸ ñëûøàëà çëîáíûå, ïðîíçèòåëüíûå âûêðèêè, ÿ ñî ñòîðîíû îáùåé ãîñòèíîé Ñëèçåðèíà, êóäà Ñåâåðóñ óâîëîê ÿþþÿ Êëàðó.   
×åñòíî ÿ, òàêîé ñöåíû ÿ íå îæèäàëà...   
Îäíî äåëî - òîíêèå, ÿùíûå ÿ, êîòîðûìè òàê ÿÿ âûïóñêíèêè èìåííî íàøåãî ôàêóëüòåòà, è ñîâñåì äðóãîå - ÿÿ, ÿ ñ áåçóìèåì, âñïûøêà ÿðîñòíîé íåíàâèñòè...   
ß åù¸ íå âèäåëà òàêîãî...   
Â ñóùíîñòè, ÷òî ÿ ñïàñëî îò ñìåðòè - òîò ñèëüíûé òîë÷îê, êîòîðûì Ñåâåðóñ îòáðîñèë ÿ â óãîë... Àâàäà ïðîøëà ñîâñåì ÿäîì, íî íå çàäåëà íè ÿ, íè åãî...   
...Îíà íè ñêàçàëà íè ñëîâà ïåðåä ýòèì - íè ìíå, íè åìó. "àèíñòâåííî óëûáíóëàñü - ó ÿ íåìíîãî ñæàëîñü ñåðäöå, êîãäà ÿ óâèäåëà, êàê íåâûðàçèìî ïðåêðàñíûì ÿ å¸ ëèöî ïðè ýòîì...   
Ñëåãêà çàêóñèëà ãóáó, þÿ èç-ïîä îïóùåííûõ ðåñíèö íàø ðàçãîâîð... Äà, þÿ - âåäü ìû íå ãîâîðèëè íè÷åãî âñëóõ... "îëüêî îñòîðîæíûå ÿäû, èç êîòîðûõ ïðèâû÷íî èñòåêàåò íåæíåéøèé ÿä...   
«þáèøü..?»   
«þþ...»   
Íî íå ÿ âåäü òàê ãëóáîê áûë å¸ ãîëîñ, êîãäà îíà ãîâîðèëà î òîì, ÷òî îñåíü ïðåêðàñíà... Íå ÿ å¸ ãëàçà ãîðåëè ñòðàííûì, áîëåçíåííûì îãí¸ì... âîëîñû èñòî÷àëè ñëàáûé ãîðüêîâàòûé àðîìàò...   
"îò æå ÿä ìåäëåííî ÿ ïî å¸ âåíàì, òà æå òîñêà îêóòûâàëà ÿãêèì, ñìåðòåëüíî ÿæ¸ëûì ïîêðîâîì...   
"îëüêî íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íàñ...   
«Àâàäà êåäàâðà.» - Ñíîï ÿðêèõ çåë¸íûõ èñêð ÿ ñ å¸ ïàëî÷êè, è ÿ î þ ñòåíó... Îí îäíèì äâèæåíèåì ðóêè îòáðîñèë ÿ â óãîë è ñòðåìèòåëüíî ÿ òàêèì îáðàçîì, ÷òîáû ÿ ìåæäó íàìè...   
Ãîëîâà ãóäåëà è êðóæèëàñü îò ñèëüíîãî óäàðà î þ ñòåíó, è ÿ ÿãêî ïîïëûëà ïîä íîãàìè... ìîæåò áûòü åù¸ ïîòîìó, ÷òî òàê áëèçêî îò íåãî ñåé÷àñ ÿ çåë¸íûé îãîíü...   
Îí ñäåëàë ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíîå äâèæåíèå è òåïåðü ÿë òàê, ÷òî ó íå¸ óæå íå áûëî âîçìîæíîñòè âèäåòü ÿ.   
«Îòîéäè, Ñåâåðóñ...» - Îíà ïðîèçíåñëà ýòè ñëîâà íåîæèäàííî áóäíè÷íûì ãîëîñîì, íåáðåæíî ÿ ñ ëèöà ÿäü âîëîñ...   
«Îòäàé ïàëî÷êó... Íó æå, äåòêà, áóäü ìîåé õîðîøåé äåâî÷êîé...» - Ïî ìîåé êîæå ïðîáåæàë õîëîäîê, êîãäà ÿ óãàäàëà â ýòèõ ÿãêî ÿùèõ, òåðïêèõ ÿõ, óæå äàâíî ïðèâû÷íûé ïàðîëü äâóõ þáîâíèêîâ...   
Îíà åù¸ ìãíîâåíèå ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî... êàê ÿ äåâî÷êà, ÿ åù¸ ÿ, ÷òî âñ¸ ÿùåå ëèøü ñòðàøíûé ñîí... ýòî áåñïîìîùíîå äâèæåíèå ãóáàìè... è ÿ âñïûøêà áåçóìíîé íåíàâèñòè â ïðåêðàñíûõ ãëàçàõ.   
«ÿ ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé... ñàìî ñîâåðøåíñòâî...» - ñ åäêîé ÿþ ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, è å¸ ãëàçà çëîáíî ñóçèëèñü... - «À ÷òî ñêàçàë áû âàø ñóïðóã, óçíàé îí, ÷òî åãî æ¸íóøêà áðîñàåò âñå äåëà, ÷òîáû ïîáåãàòü çà øèðèíêîé åãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà...   
«Çàòêíèñü, ñòåðâà!» - ïðîøèïåë Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ øèðîêèé øàã ïî þ ñ ê íåé, è íåçàìåòíî ÿ èç ðóêàâà ïàëî÷êó.   
»...òîëüêî âîò âû íå ó÷ëè òîò ôàêò, ÷òî íà äèñòàíöèè âàì ÿ ñîïåðíè÷àòü ñî âñåìè ìîëîäåíüêèìè âäîâóøêàìè 'îãñìèòà... Äàæå ñ òåìè, êîãî èìåííî îí òàêîâûìè è ñäåëàë...» - Îíà çëî óëûáíóëàñü, íå ÿ îò íåãî áåçóìíî ÿùåãî ÿäà, áîëåçíåííîãî è ÿæ¸ëîãî...   
«Îòäàé ïàëî÷êó, Êëàðà... ïî-õîðîøåìó...» - Åãî ãîëîñ áûë òàê òèõ - êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ÿ ãîâîðèòü òàê, ÷òîáû òîëüêî îíà åãî ñëûøàëà... ×òîáû íå äîëåòàëè äî ÿ ýòè ÿùèå, õèùíûå èíòîíàöèè, êîòîðûå çâó÷àëè, ïî÷òè âèäèìî ÿ âîçäóõ âîêðóã íàñ...   
«À òû îòáåðè, ñâîëî÷ü..!» - Îíà çàâèçæàëà òàê ïðîíçèòåëüíî, ÷òî äàæå îí âçäðîãíóë. - «Äóìàåøü, åñëè ÿ ìèðèëàñü ñ òåì, ÷òî òû ÿ îò âðåìåíè ïóòàåøü íàøè èìåíà ïî íî÷àì, òî ÿ þñü è ñ å¸ ãð¸áàíûì ïðèñóòñòâèåì..?» - Îíà íåìíîãî äðîæàùåé ðóêîé ÿíóëà ïàëî÷êó âïåð¸ä, ïî÷òè ÿñü åãî ãðóäè.   
«È íå ñìîòðè íà ÿ òàê - âñ¸ ðàâíî íå ïðîãëîòèøü.» - Îíà ñ âûçîâîì óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, ÿ ãîëîñ ïðåäàòåëüñêè äðîãíóë îò ñòðàõà.   
«ß íå þñü îòáðîñàìè, ìàëûøêà.» - Ñóõî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, ñ åäâà çàìåòíîé çëîé ÿþ â ãîëîñå...   
Îíà âäðóã îñåêëàñü, ÿÿ íà íåãî øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè è áåççâó÷íî ÿ ðîò... Íà ìãíîâåíèå å¸ ðóêà îïóñòèëàñü, è Ñåâåðóñ, ñäåëàâ ðåçêîå, ìîëíèåíîñíîå äâèæåíèå ê íåé, ñæàë ðóêó, þ ïàëî÷êó, è ãðóáî ñõâàòèâ å¸ çà þ, ïðèæàë ê ñòåíå...   
Îí íåñêîëüêî ðàç òàê ñèëüíî ÿõíóë å¸, ÷òî å¸ ãîëîâà ìîòíóëàñü,. êàê ó ÿïè÷íîé êóêëû, ÿÿñü î þ ñòåíó...   
«À ñåé÷àñ òû ïîéä¸øü ê ñåáå, äåòêà, è î÷åíü ¸çíî ïîäóìàåøü íàä ñâîèì ïîâåäåíèåì... Êîòîðîå ìû åù¸ îáñóäèì... È åñëè åù¸ ðàç ÿ óâèæó ÿ áëèæå, ÷åì â ÿÿòè ìåòðàõ îò ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, þ ñëîâî ÷åñòè - òû ïîæàëååøü, ÷òî ÿ ÿ íå ñäàë ÿ â Àçêàáàí.»   
Îí îòïóñòèë å¸ òàê ðåçêî, ÷òî Êëàðà, íå ÿâ íà íîãàõ, ïîêà÷íóëàñü è ðóõíóëà íà êîëåíè... Îíà íå ïëàêàëà, íåò... Îíà, êàê ÿ ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñíèçó ââåðõ, è íà ãóáàõ å¸ ÿëà ÿ óëûáêà.   
«"åáå âñåãäà íðàâèëîñü äåëàòü ýòî... ÿòü áîëü. Íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñåñòðà, èëè ýòà öûïî÷êà ìîãëè áû îöåíèòü ÿ ïî äîñòîèíñòâó..? Íåò, òû òîëüêî ÿ ÿ...»   
Ñåâåðóñ ðåçêî ÿë å¸ íà íîãè, îò÷åãî ó ÿ áîëåçíåííî ñæàëîñü ñåðäöå... îò óâåðåííîñòè è ïðèâû÷íîñòè ýòîãî æåñòà... È îò òîé è, ñ êîòîðîé îíà îáõâàòèëà åãî çà þ... âñåãî íà ñåêóíäó - îí ðåçêî è ïî÷òè áðåçãëèâî îòáðîñèë å¸ - íî ÿ âñ¸ æå óâèäåëà çà ýòèì äâèæåíèåì ÿ åñëè íå þáîâü, òî ÿ áû îäèíî÷åñòâî... ðàçäåë¸ííîå ìåæäó íèìè ÿ, è îòòîãî ìåíåå ìó÷èòåëüíîå, ÷åì òî, â êîòîðîì ñóùåñòâîâàëà ÿ...   
Îí ðàçâåðíóë å¸ è ãðóáî òîëêíóë â ñïèíó, ïî þ ê îáùåé ãîñòèíîé Ñëèçåðèíà, áåðåæíî ÿòàâ å¸ ïàëî÷êó â ðóêàâ ñâîåé ìàíòèè. Êëàðà íà ñåêóíäó çàäåðæàëàñü è ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê íåìó ñïèíîé, íàñìåøëèâî ÿÿ íà ÿ... Çàòåì âûãíóëà þ òàê, ÷òîáû ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî è ïðîèçíåñëà:   
«Çíàåøü, äà ïëåâàëà ÿ íà Àçêàáàí...»   
È ÿëàñü, êàê þÿ òîëüêî ñìåðòåëüíî áîëüíûå äåòè...   
Êîãäà ÿ ìåäëåííî âîøëà â åãî êîìíàòû, ýòîò ñìåõ ÿðêî-êðàñíûì ñâåòîì ïóëüñèðîâàë ó ÿ â âèñêå...   
  
************   
... ß ìåäëåííî áðîäèëà ïî ïóñòûííûì êîìíàòîì... ÿñü ê âåùàì... ÿ èõ êàê ñîáñòâåííîå òåëî - âåäü îíè õðàíèëè åù¸ åãî äûõàíèå...   
ß çäåñü âïåðâûå - íî ìîãó ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè îïðåäåëèòü ìåñòî ÿ þáîãî èç ïðåäìåòîâ, òàêèõ çíàêîìûõ ïî åãî ïèñüìàì, è òàêèõ ÷óæèõ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íèõ-òî îí ñìîã íàéòè ìåñòî...   
ß íå äóìàëà î Êëàðå, êîãäà ÿëà ïîñåðåäèíå êîìíàòû, ÿ âíåçàïíî íàõëûíóâøèì ÿíèåì... Îíà çäåñü íè ïðè ÷¸ì... êàê è âñå äðóãèå... êàê è þöèóñ...   
Íå âñ¸ ëè ðàâíî, ÿäîì ñ êåì óìèðàòü îò îäèíî÷åñòâà?   
ß ìåäëåííî øëà ÷åðåç ò¸ìíûé êàáèíåò, ñ åãî ïîëêàìè, çàáèòûìè ðàçíûìè ïðåïàðàòàìè... ÷åðåç þ, ñ å¸ âå÷íî çàä¸ðíóòûìè - ÿ ýòî þ - øòîðàìè... ß âîøëà â þ, ãäå åù¸ ÿ êîò¸ë, íå óñïåâøèé îñòûòü ïîñëå áîã çíàåò êàêîãî ýêñïåðèìåíòà... Ýòè êíèãè, ýòîò õîëîäíûé ïóñòîé êàìèí...   
È ýòà þÿ äóøó ÿ, ÿ òîñêà... Äà, âîò ÷òî ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñðàçó, êàê âîøëà... Âîò ÷åì ïðîïèòàíû íàñêâîçü ýòè ñòåíû... "îñêà, ÿ ÿ èç ùåëåé êàìåííûõ ñòåí... þÿ âñ¸ âîêðóã ëèïêîé ïë¸íî÷êîé... íåâèäèìîé...   
ß âèäåëà ïåðåä ñîáîé þ ÷åðåäó âå÷åðîâ è íî÷åé, íàïîëíåííûõ ÿþ îãðîìíîãî ïðîøëîãî... Êîãäà ÷åëîâåê, þþùèé çà òàèíñòâîì, ïðîèñõîäèâøåì èç ìåëêèõ ïóçûðüêîâ íà ïîâåðõíîñòè þùåé æèäêîñòè, ìàøèíàëüíî ïðîâîäèë þ ïî ãëàäêîé ïîâåðõíîñòè ñòîëà... ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè ÿ ýòó þ ìàññó îäèíî÷åñòâà... ÿñü ÿõíóòü å¸ ñ ðóê, íî áåçóñïåøíî...   
Îäèíî÷åñòâî - êàê êðîâü íà ðóêàõ... ÿ íè ñìûòü... íè èñêóïèòü...   
ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê â ñåðäöå þÿ ñìåðòîíîñíûå ÿ ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííî è ÷óæîé òîñêè... Ñåðäöå ñæàëîñü, ãëàçà íàïîëíèëèñü ñëåçàìè, êîãäà âåòåð ÿòè äîí¸ñ äî ÿ àðîìàò ïîëûíè, èñõîäèâøåé îò ìðà÷íîâàòîãî þíîøè, êîòîðûé íå ìîã äàòü ìíå ÿ, äóøà ÿëàñü òîñêîé ïî óòðà÷åííûì þÿì...   
ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ òàêîé ñòàðîé, òàêîé èçíîøåííîé, òàêîé äàë¸êîé îò òåõ, ñàìûõ ëó÷øèõ ìîìåíòîâ ìîåé æèçíè, ÷òî çàòîñêîâàëà äàæå ïî òîì ÿì, êîòîðûå êàçàëèñü ðàíüøå ñàìûìè ÷¸ðíûìè è áåñïðîñâåòíûìè...   
Ñåðäöå, äàâíî óæå ïîõîæåå íà ÿ êîìîê ïåïëà, ñåé÷àñ ðàññûïàëîñü ïîä íàòèñêîì òîñêè ïî ïðîøëîìó...   
  
************   
«Íå âñ¸ òàê ìðà÷íî, Íàðöèññà, êàê òåáå ÿ...»   
Îí ÿë â ÿõ ëàáîðàòîðèè ñìîòðåë íà ÿ áåç ÿêîãî ÿ.   
ß ïîøëà åìó íàâñòðå÷ó, íå ÿ ÿäà îò ãëóáîêîé öàðàïèíû íà åãî øåå, ÿùåé çà âîðîòíèê áåëîé ðóáàøêè. Ìåäëåííî ïðîâåëà êîí÷èêîì ïàëüöà... ìíå ïðèøëîñü ðàññòåãíóòü îäíó ïóãîâèöó, ÷òîáû ïðîéòè äî êîíöà... È ìíå äàæå ïîíðàâèëàñü, êîãäà îí åäâà çàìåòíî âçäðîãíóë îò áîëè...   
«Êëàðà óñïîêîèëàñü?» - ëåíèâî ü ÿ, ìåäëåííî ÿ åãî ðóêàìè, è ÿ ãëàçà.   
ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî þ óëûáêó è ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå - îòâåòíîå ÿòèå...   
«Åé ïðèøëîñü...» - ôûðêíóë îí, ÿñü ëèöîì â ìîè âîëîñû.   
«Èìïåðèî?»   
«Çà÷åì? çäåñü õâàòèëî è Ïåòðèôèêóñà...»   
Îí íåìíîãî îñëàáèë ÿÿ, êîãäà ìû øëè â þ, íî íå îòïóñòèë... È ýòî áûëî ïðåêðàñíî - ìíå õîòåëîñü áûòü êàê ìîæíî áëèæå ê íåìó ÿ... â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç...   
Îí ïðèâû÷íûì äâèæåíèåì óñàäèë ÿ ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè, è ñ óñòàëûì þáîïûòñòâîì ÿäûâàë ìî¸ ëèöî.   
×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå ÿ íå âûäåðæàëà, è ôûðêíóëà:   
«"û åù¸ ñêàæè, ÷òî îæèäàë îò ÿ ñöåíó ðåâíîñòè è îñêîðáë¸ííîé íåâèííîñòè...»   
Îí ìîðãíóë ñâîèìè äëèííûìè äåâ÷îíî÷üèìè ðåñíèöàìè, îò÷åãî íà ìãíîâåíèå ïðèîáð¸ë âèä îáèæåííîãî ñòðàóñ¸íêà... "àêîãî ìèëîãî - è ÿ þ, òîëüêî ñî ìíîé îí ìîæåò ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå áûòü òàêèì...   
«Ñêàæåì òàê, òû â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïðåïîäíåñëà ìíå ÿòíûé þðïðèç...»   
ß ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î, ÿ êàêîé-òî ÿ÷èé èñòî÷íèê, þùèé òàì, ãäå êîãäà-òî áûëî ìî¸ ñåðäöå...   
ß ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó, ÿñü ãóáàìè åãî øåè...   
«"û ñ÷àñòëèâ..?»   
«ß äîâîëåí...»   
«Íî âåäü âñ¸ ìîãëî áûòü ïî-äðóãîìó...»   
«Ñêîðåå, ìîãëî íå áûòü âîîáùå...»   
Äàæå íå ïðåäïîëîæåíèå - ïðîñòî ÿ ôàêòà...   
«Ìîæíî çàäàòü òåáå ãëóïûé âîïðîñ?» - ÿ íàøëà â ñåáå ñèëû ÿ îò íåãî... è ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòüòîò ÿæ¸ëûé ÿä, êîòîðûì îí ïðîâîäèë ÿ, êîãäà ÿ øëà ê êàìèíó... "àê ó ÿ ÿ áû áûëî ïðåèìóùåñòâî âûñîòû.   
«Çàäàâàé»   
«Ïî÷åìó ýòî ìîæåò áûòü þÿ... íî íå ÿ?»   
Ù¸ëê! È ðàêîâèíà çàõëîïíóëàñü...   
Îí ñ ñåêóíäó ñìîòðåë íà ÿ, çàòåì óñòàëî ïîò¸ð ïåðåíîñèöó è ìåäëåííî çàãîâîðèë.   
«ß ìîãó î ìíîãîì ñêàçàòü òåáå, Íàðöèññà... "âî¸ ñëèçåðèíñêîå «ÿ» áóäåò óäîâëåòâîðåíî íàãðîìîæäåíèåì äîñòîâåðíûõ äîâîäîâ î íåæåëàòåëüíûõ ðàçâîäàõ, î íåáëàãîïîëó÷èè äåòåé, âûøåäøèõ èç òàêèõ ñåìåé...» - Îí íà ìèíóòó ÿ, ÿ ñèãàðåòó è ãëóáîêî ÿÿñü... - «Íî òâî¸ óäèâèòåëüíîå ñåðäå÷êî âñ¸ ðàâíî âåäü íå ïðèìåò äîâîäû ðàçóìà... Ïîýòîìó ÿ ñêàæó òåáå âñ¸, êàê åñòü...»   
Îí ÿÿ èç êðåñëà è íåñïåøíûì øàãîì ÿ ïî êîìíàòå...   
  
**********   
«"û õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ óøëà?»   
«Íåò»   
«"û õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ îñòàëàñü?»   
«Íåò»   
ß â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïðèêîñíóëàñü ãóáàìè ê åãî øåå è îòîäâèíóëàñü. Îí íå ñäåëàë ïîïûòêè ÿ çàäåðæàòü, îí âîîáùå íèêàê íà ýòî íå îòðåàãèðîâàë. Íà êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ âîîáùå çäåñü íåò - òàêèì áåçó÷àñòíûì ÿäîì îí ïðîâ¸ë ïî ìíå, âíîâü ÿñü ê ñâîåìó ïðåæíåìó ÿþ, çàäóì÷èâî ÿ ñòðóíû ãèòàðû.   
È ìíå âäðóã òàê çàõîòåëîñü óäàðèòü åãî èçî âñåõ ñèë, ïî ýòîìó ëèöó, ÷òî áû îí áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ñìåë ñìîòðåòü ñêâîçü ÿ...   
«Íè÷åãî íå ÿ, äàæå åñëè òû ¸øü ÿ äî ñìåðòè.»   
Îí, íàêîíåö, îñòàâèë â ïîêîå ãèòàðó è ÿÿ íå ñïåøà ÿ, ìåäëåííûìè, íåìíîãî êîøà÷üèìè ÿìè ÿñü ïî êîìíàòå, ÿ òî îäèí ïðåäìåò îäåæäû, òî äðóãîé, ðàçáðîñàííûå â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû.   
»...íå èç-çà þöèóñà, áîæå óïàñè...» - ÿ, çà÷àðîâàííî þÿ çà åãî ÿìè òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ îñîçíàëà, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò óæå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò. - «È óæ êîíå÷íî íå èç-çà Êëàðû, è òîìó ïîäîáíîå...»   
Îí èñêîñà áðîñèë íà ÿ ÿä, ÿ, ÷òî ÿ þ, íî íå óñëûøàâ â îòâåò íè ñëîâà, ðàçäðàæ¸ííî ñæàë ãóáû è âíîâü çàãîâîðèë:   
«Íàðöèññà, ìû íå äåòè... Ýòè èãðû â þáîâü - ìû óæå âûøëè èç ýòîãî âîçðàñòà...»   
«Èãðû..?» - ÿ ïðîøåïòàëà ýòè ñëîâà îäíèìè ãóáàìè... ß ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî âî âñå ãëàçà... ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè ÿ òó äûìêó, ÿ ìåøàëà ìíå ÿäåòü åãî...   
Íî ÿ õîòåëà åãî óâèäåòü... ß õîòåëà âèäåòü ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ëèöî êîòîðîãî âå÷íî óñêîëüçàëî îò ÿ â íî÷íîé ÿâè... Íî ÷òî ÿ ìîãëà ñäåëàòü, åñëè âå÷íî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ìåðöàåò äàë¸êîå ïîëó âîñïîìèíàíèå î þíîøå, ïðè ÿäå íà êîòîðîãî ó ÿ ïîäêàøèâàëèñü íîãè...   
Îí âäðóã ãðóáî ñõâàòèë ÿ çà ðóêè è ðàçâåðíóë òàê, ÷òîáû ÿ êàìèíà îñâåùàëî åãî ëèöî...   
«Ïîñìîòðè íà ÿ... Íåóæåëè òû íå âèäèøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ÿþ òåáå ÿ íå ïîòîìó,÷òî íå ìîãó, íå þ ïðàâà èëè þñü çà ÿ - âèäèò áîã, åù¸ íåäàâíî ýòî ÿ íå îñòàíîâèëî áû...» - Îí ÿë äûõàíèå è òâ¸ðäî ñæàë ãóáû, ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå ïðîäîëæèâ: «È óæ êîíå÷íî íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ íå þ íà ýòî ïðàâà, ïîñëå âñåãî òîãî, ÷òî ñäåëàë ïî ïðèêàçó Ëîðäà... èëè ñâîåìó þ - ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ëèø¸í ïðèíöèïîâ ïîäîáíîãî ðîäà...»   
"åïåðü ÿ íå âèäåëà åãî ëèöà - îí îäíèì äâèæåíèåì ïîñòàâèë ÿ íà íîãè, ÿ ÿ ñ áåñêîíå÷íûìè çàñò¸æêàìè íà ïëàòüå, ÿ ÿíîé ù¸òêîé ïî ìîèì âîëîñàì... ÿ îò âðåìåíè ÿñü ãóáàìè ê ìîåé øåå...   
Ýòè ïðîñòûå, è òàêèå èíòèìíûå ÿ åãî ðóê... õîòåëîñü çàêðûòü ãëàçà, è ÿ îò âñåãî íà ñâåòå, â þ î÷åðåäü îò ýòîãî õðèïëîâàòîãî ãîëîñà, êîòîðûé ïðîèçíîñèë ñëîâà, ñîâåðøåííî íå ÿçàííûå ñ íåæíûìè ÿìè ýòèõ ðóê...   
ß óæå íå ñåðäèëàñü íà íåãî... Ïîòîìó ÷òî âèäåëà - åìó òîæå ÿæåëî...   
«Ïðîñòî ÿ íå õî÷ó... íå õî÷ó áîëüøå â æèçíè íèêàêèõ ñëîæíîñòåé. ß íå õî÷ó åæåäíåâíî ÿ ê òåáå è äåëàòü íàä ñîáîé óñèëèå, íàäåâàòü íà ëèöî ìàñêó, â êîòîðîé òû ÿ þáèøü...   
"û âåäü íè ðàçó íå âèäåëà ÿ âíå òîé ðîëè, þ íàïèñàëà ÿ ÿ...»   
ß ìîãëà áû åìó ñêàçàòü, êàê ñèëüíî îí ÿ... Êàê ÷àñòî ÿ âèäåëà â åãî ãëàçàõ æóòêèé, çåëåíîâàòûé áëåñê, êîòîðûé ÿÿÿ ó ìàò¸ðîãî âîëêà, î çàïàõ ñâåæåé êðîâè... Êîãäà îí ãîâîðèë î Ïîòòåðå-ñòàðøåì... Äà, è â òó íî÷ü, êîãäà ÿ Äðàêî - ÿ âèäåëà òîò îãîí¸ê... È êîãäà îí ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Áýëëîé...   
Íî ÿ ìîë÷àëà... ß ÿëàñü ðàçîìêíóòü ãóáû, ÷òîáû íå çàðûäàòü îò áîëè... Âèäèòå ëè - îí íåðâíè÷àë, è òàê ðåçêî ïðîâîäèë ù¸òêîé ïî ìîèì âîëîñàì, ÷òî ó ÿ èç ãëàçà ïîáåæàëè ñë¸çû... Ïîýòîìó ÿ ìîë÷àëà, à îí ïðîäîëæàëà ãîâîðèòü.   
«ß íå õî÷ó ýòîãî, Íàðöèññà... ß âîîáùå íå õî÷ó áîëüøå íèêàêèõ ñëîæíîñòåé... ß õî÷ó ðàáîòàòü â ýòîé ÿòîé øêîëå, êàæäûé äåíü âäàëáëèâàòü â òóïûå ãîëîâû ñâîèõ ñòóäåíòîâ ýëåìåíòàðíûå ïðàâèëà, ÿ âñåì þùèì þäêîì è áûòü èì íà ñàìîì äåëå. Âñ¸.»   
«È òû áóäåøü ñ÷àñòëèâ?» - Ñïîêîéíî ñïðîñèëà ÿ, ÿ, êàê êðîâîòî÷èò â âîëîñàõ ÿ öàðàïèíà.   
«ß áóäó äîâîëåí...»   
«"àê ìàëî..?»   
«Ýòî ñîâñåì íå ìàëî.»   
«À êàê æå ÿ? "û ñïîêîéíî ÿ áåç ÿ?» - Îí çàìåð íà ìãíîâåíèå, çàòåì åäâà ñëûøíî âçäîõíóë, è óæå ãîðàçäî áîëåå íåæíî ÿ êî ìíå... Âîëîñû ëåãîíüêî èñêðèëèñü è ïîòðåñêèâàëè, íî îí íå îñòàíàâëèâàë ÿ ðóê.   
«À ÷òî, ÿâèëàñü íåîáõîäèìîñòü ÿ áåç ÿ?» - Îí íå ïîçâîëèë ìíå ïîâåðíóòü ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ÿíóòü åìó â ëèöî. ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ë¸ãêîå ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå îò òîãî ÷óâñòâà íåðåàëüíîñòè è ëîãè÷åñêîé àáñóðäíîñòè åãî ñëîâ.   
«Íî òû æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî...»   
«Ïðàâäó ÿò, ÷òî âñå áëîíäèíêè - äóðî÷êè...» - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí ñåáå ïîä íîñ - «ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî íå õî÷ó âå÷íî íîñèòü ïåðåä òîáîé ìàñêó... Íî ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîãó íàäåâàòü å¸ òîãäà, êîãäà òû ïîïðîñèøü...»   
«Àõ, âîí îíî ÷òî...» - Ãóáû ñàìè ñîáîé êðèâèëèñü â óñòàëîé óñìåøêå, îò ÿ òîé ðîëè, þ îí ÿ ÿ íàïèñàë... Îò å¸ ïðîñòîòû è îïðåäåë¸ííîñòè...   
ß ÿìèëà ñïèíó, ÿñü èãíîðèðîâàòü îãîíü, âñïûõíóâøèé â ñåðäöå, îò åãî ÿ íà ìîåé øåå... îò ÿãêîãî ÿÿ... Îò òîãî, êàê îí åäâà ñëûøíî ïðîøåïòàë, çàðûâøèñü ëèöîì â ìîè âîëîñû...   
«Íàðñè...»   
Ãîâîðè ÷òî óãîäíî... ß þ, ÷òî âñ¸, î ÷¸ì òû ñåé÷àñ ãîâîðèë - ÿ ïðàâäà. ×òî òû è íå ÿ â ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ êî ìíå... È ÷òî ÿ, ÿòíåå âñåãî, ÿò ïîäîáíûå ÿ «ãîñòåâîãî áðàêà»   
Ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû ïðîñòî åù¸ íå ðàçó â æèçíè íå áûë áåç ÿ... Ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû íàõîäèë ÿ âñåãäà - îäíàæäû ÿ ïîçâîëèëà òåáå äåðæàòü ÿ â ÿÿõ þäó, ãäå áû òû íå ÿ... Âî âñåõ ò¸ìíûõ ÿõ ðàçðóøåííûõ è çàõâà÷åííûõ äîìîâ, âî âñåõ èçûñêàííûõ áóäóàðàõ ïåðâûõ êðàñàâèö... Âî ÿ âñåõ îñåííèõ ëèñòîïàäàõ, êîãäà òû ÿìî áåæàë îò ÿ, ãëóïûé ìàëü÷èøêà - òû âñåãäà áûë ñî ìíîé... Äî ýòîé ñåêóíäû òû æèë â ìîèõ ÿÿõ...   
Íàâåðíîå, ÿ ìîãëà áû áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâîé è â òîé æèçíè, þ òû ìíå òîëüêî ÷òî ïðåäëîæèë... "àéíûå, ðåäêèå âñòðå÷è... íå òàê óæ è ìàëî, ÿ òî, ÷òî àëüòåðíàòèâà - ðàçëóêà...   
Íî ÿ íå þ ýòîãî... ïîòîìó, ÷òî åñëè ÿ ñåé÷àñ ñîãëàøóñü, òî âñ¸ èñ÷åçíåò íàâñåãäà - òî, ÷òî òàê îòëè÷àëî íàñ îò äðóãèõ. "î, ÷òî êîãäà-òî òàê ÿëî ìóäðîãî æåñòîêîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ñ òèãðèíûìè ãëàçàìè...   
È ïðîçðà÷íîñòü îñåííåãî âîçäóõà...   
È ÿÿ, ÿ ÿ þÿ ÿ ÿì...   
È íåæíîñòü, ÿ ïî âåíàì...   
È äàæå ÿ òîñêà - îíà âåäü òîæå áûëà ïî÷òè ÷òî ñ÷àñòüåì...   
È ÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íå ÿòü ýòîãî...   
ß íå þ ýòîãî...   
«×òî..?» - Îí ïðîèçí¸ñ ýòî ñëîâî î÷åíü ÿãêî, ñ çàòà¸ííîé óãðîçîé â ãîëîñå - íåîñîçíàííîé... Ïðîñòî èñêðåííåå óäèâëåíèå ÷åëîâåêà, ïðèâûêøåãî ïîëó÷àòü â ýòîé æèçíè âñ¸...   
«ß ñêàçàëà - ÿ ýòîãî íå þ.» - ÿ ÿ ïîäðóãà - ìî¸ âíóòðåííåå «ß», òî, êîòîðîå ÿëî ñóùíîñòü Íàðöèññû è íå èìåëî íèêàêîãî ÿ ê Íàðñè; ñåé÷àñ èìåííî îíà ÿëà ñëîâî.   
«Íåò, Ñåâåðóñ. Åñëè òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû âñ¸ áûëî èìåííî òàê - òî òåáå óäîáíåå áóäåò ïîëó÷àòü óñëóãè ïîäîáíîãî ðîäà îò Êëàðû Ìàêíåéð, å¸ ñåñòðû è þáîé èç âäîâóøåê 'îãñìèòà. ß - âíå èãðû.»   
ß ñìîòðåëà íà åãî ëèöî... Çíàåòå, à îí âåäü è íå ÿ äàæå - ñëîâíî æäàë èìåííî ýòèõ ìîèõ ñëîâ... Îí íåðâíûì äâèæåíèåì íàêðóòèë þ ÿäü íà ïàëåö è ÿíóë íà ÿ. È âïåðâûå â æèçíè îí çàäàë ìíå çàâåäîìî äóðàöêèé âîïðîñ.   
«Íî ïî÷åìó?» - Íåò, íàâåðíîå, âñå-òàêè îí íå æäàë òàêîãî... Ãîëîñ åäâà çàìåòíî äðîãíóë...   
Çâîí ðàçáèòîãî ñòåêëà, øåëåñò þÿ îñêîëêîâ, óæå â êîòîðûé ðàç óïàâøåãî ñåðäöà, ÿ þçèé - ýòî çâóê ÿ áóäó ñëûøàòü äî êîíöà æèçíè...   
«Ïîòîìó...» - ÿ ïðèñëóøàëàñü ê ñâîåìó ãîëîñó, þÿ ñ äàë¸êèì ýõîì îñêîëêîâ - «Ïîòîìó, Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî òî, ÷åãî áîëåå ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî ÿ ìèññ Áëýê, ýòîãî êðàéíå ìàëî ÿ ëåäè Ìàëôîé.»   
Êîãäà ÿ ïðîèçíîñèëà ýòî ÿ âèäåëà, êàê ÿëîñü åãî ëèöî... Îí áîëüøå íå ÿÿ - è óæ êîíå÷íî íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ÿ îñêîðáë¸ííûì. Îí ñïîêîéíî ÿë ýòó ëîæü, òàê æå ñïîêîéíî, êàê íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä ÿ ÿëà åãî ëîæü...   
Îí óñòàëî ïîò¸ð ïåðåíîñèöó.   
«Ñàì âèíîâàò - êàêîâ âîïðîñ, òàêîâ îòâåò.»   
Îí ÿò ñ êðåñëà þ è áåðåæíî íàêèíóë ìíå å¸ íà ïëå÷è. "îëüêî íà ìãíîâåíèå âäðóã äðîãíóëè åãî ðóêè - çà ìèã äî òîãî, êàê ðàçîðâàòü ÿòèå... È ÿ óæàñ â ãëóáèíå ò¸ìíûõ ãëàç - âíåçàïíîå îñîçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî âñ¸ ÿ ñåé÷àñ, íà ñàìîì äåëå... Îí åù¸ ÿìî íå õî÷åò ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî ÿííåå âñåãî íà ñâåòå æåëàåò îñòàíîâèòü ýòîò ìèã... íàâñåãäà, è ÷òîáû íå íóæíî áûëî áîëüøå ðàçðûâàòü êîëüöî ÿòèé... ÿ, ìîæåò áûòü è ïîíèìàë, êîãäà åäâà çàìåòíî äðîãíóëè ãóáû, ïî÷òè óæå ÿ...   
«ÿ, íå óõîäè...»   
Íî òîëüêî íà ìãíîâåíèå - ïîòîìó, ÷òî â þþ ñåêóíäó îí îòîø¸ë, ó÷òèâî ÿ, ÿñü ê ìîåé ëàäîíè ÿíûìè ãóáàìè...   
Êîãäà ÿ óæå îòêðûâàëà äâåðü, äî ÿ ÿ ãëóõîé ãîëîñ:   
«Êîãäà-òî òû îáåùàëà, ÷òî áóäåøü þáèòü ÿ âå÷íî...»   
ß çàìåðëà... Ïðèñëîíèëàñü ëáîì ê õîëîäíîìó äâåðíîìó ÿêó, ÿÿ ÿ ÿ è íå ëåòåòü ñíîâà ê íåìó, ÿñü ýòîé... ÿííîé è íåîñîçíàííîé ïîïûòêå âåðíóòü ÿ...   
È ÿ íå âåðíóëàñü - è íå âåðíóñü.   
Äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí ÿ îá ýòîì íå ïîïðîñèò ñàì.   
ß òîæå þ ïðàâî ÷óâñòâîâàòü ÿ óñòàëîé îò âå÷íûõ ïîïûòîê óãàäàòü çíà÷åíèå åãî ñëîâ.   
ß íå þñü, ÷òî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ÿ ñíîâà íà÷íó äåëàòü ýòî. Íî íå ðàíüøå, ÷åì îäèí åäèíñòâåííûé ðàç óñëûøó îò íåãî òî, ÷òî îí ÿ...   
  
**********   
«Ìàìà, ìû èä¸ì?» - Íàñòîé÷èâûé ãîëîñ Äðàêî âûâåë ÿ èç çàäóì÷èâîñòè. ß ÿíóëà íà íåãî - åù¸ îäíîãî ìóæ÷èíó, êîòîðûé ñ÷èòàåò ÿ âïðàâå ÿÿ ìîèì ñåðäöåì ïî ñâîåìó þ... Íî òóò óæ ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ïîäåëàòü...   
«Èä¸ì, ìàëûø.» - Ñêàçàëà ÿ, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÿ ÿä íà òîëïó ïðîõîæèõ, ñðåäè êîòîðûõ áóäó âå÷íî èñêàòü ÿäîì þ þ ôèãóðó...   
  
Îí ïåðåñòóïèë ïîðîã íàøåãî äîìà ðîâíî ÿò ÷åòûðå ìèíóòû íàçàä - ÿ ñìîãëà îöåíèòü ÿæåñòü è áåñêîíå÷íîñòü êàæäîé èç íèõ. Ýòî áûëî óæå íàìíîãî ëåã÷å, ÷åì â òîò, ñàìûé ïåðâûé äåíü, êîãäà, åäâà âåðíóâøèñü äîìîé ïîñëå òîãî âèçèòà ê íåìó, ÿ îáíàðóæèëà åãî ÿùèì â ìîåé ãîñòèíîé.   
*********   
ß óñëûøàëà òîãäà åãî ãîëîñ... äàæå íåò - íå óñëûøàëà, à ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà... êîãäà ïðèãëóø¸ííîãî è íåìíîãî õðèïëîâàòîãî ãîëîñà åù¸ íå ñëûøíî, íî âî âñ¸ì òåëå âäðóã âîçíèêàåò òàêîé çàòà¸ííî-áîëåçíåííûé ðåçîíàíñ...   
Î ÷¸ì æå äóìàëî ìî¸ ãëóïåíüêîå ñåðäå÷êî â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ, ñ ãóëêèìè óäàðàìè â âèñêàõ ðàñïàõèâàëà äâåðü, ÿ óâèäåòü åãî... ÿ...   
  
Îí áûë âåñåë, ÷èñòî âûáðèò è ñ áîëüøèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì èãðàë â ïðåôåðàíñ ñ Äðàêî, è îäíîâðåìåííî ÿÿë þöèóñó íåêîòîðûå îñîáåííîñòè ÿ äâîéíîé áóõãàëòåðèè â îòäåëå ÿ ïðè ìèíèñòåðñòâå.   
Îí íåáðåæíî ÿÿ ñ êðåñëà, ïîäîø¸ë áëèæå... ÿ...   
Îí äàæå íå ÿ ê ìîåé ðóêå - òîëüêî þÿ ïî÷òèòåëüíîãî ÿ è ìèìîë¸òíûé îæîã îò ÿ÷åãî ÿ...   
È çàòåì, òîëüêî ìåëüêîì ÿíóâ ìíå â ãëàçà,ÿ íà ïðèâû÷íîå ìåñòî âîçëå êàìèíà, è, ÿÿ íà îãîíü ñêâîçü ãðàíè òîíêîãî õðóñòàëüíîãî áîêàëà, âîçîáíîâèë ðàçãîâîð.   
...Íå ÿÿ íà ÿ... Íå ÿ...   
Ñâîëî÷ü.   
ÿñü ê ðàçãîâîðó, è ÿ ìèìîõîäîì âåñüìà îðèãèíàëüíûå èäåè ìîøåííè÷åñòâà è øàíòàæà, ÿ íå óäåðæàëàñü îò âîïðîñà:   
«Íó è çà÷åì ýòî íóæíî þöèóñó? " íàñ áîëüøå äåíåã, ÷åì ìû ìîæåì ïîòðàòèòü çà þ æèçíü...» - ÿ êîëîòèëè ÿÿ äðîæü ïðè îäíîì òîëüêî ÿäå íà ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé âñåãî äâà ÷àñà íàçàä äåðæàë ÿ â ñâîèõ ÿÿõ, à òåïåðü ñ âèäîì þêà íà íàâîçíîé êó÷å ÿ â ìî¸ì êðåñëå è ëàêàåò ìî¸ øàìïàíñêîå âìåñòå ñ ìîèì ìóæåì.   
«Âî ïåðâûõ, ÿ...» - Ýòà ÿ è âåñüìà ÿ ôðàçà ïåðåä ýòèì åãî «ÿ»... Ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû íåðâû âçâèíòèëèñü äî ïðåäåëà.   
«ß òåáå íå ÿ.» - Ïðîøèïåëà ÿ, íå ÿ ÿ íà ÿíûé è óäèâë¸ííûé ÿä þöèóñà, è ÿ, êàê ìîëîäûì è ÿ÷èì ïîòîêîì ÿ ïî ìîèì âåíàì âíîâü þÿ íåíàâèñòü ê íåìó.   
Îí íå óáðàë ñ ëèöà ýòó þ óñìåøå÷êó, íî ó ÿ ä¸ðíóëîñü ñåðäöå îò òîãî, êàê ðåçêî ÿ ó íåãî óãîëîê ðòà...   
«Î, äà... ÿ, òû ê þ íå ÿ ÿ» - ïðîøåëåñòåë ó ÿ â óøàõ íèçêèé ãîëîñ, è â åãî ãëàçàõ ÿ ÿäåëà þ æå þ çëîñòü, ÿ ñåé÷àñ ïîëûõàëà âî ìíå.   
«"àê âîò,» - ïðîäîëæèë îí, íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿñü, è ÿ î÷åðåäíîé õîä â êàðòî÷íîé èãðå, «Ýòî äåëå íå ôèíàíñîâ, à ïðèíöèïîâ... Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ ÷àñòü þäæåòà íà ýòîò ãîä - ýòî äåíüãè íåêîòîðûõ þ÷¸ííûõ Àçêàáàíà... Áýëëû â òîì ÷èñëå.»   
Ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñëàáîñòü è äóðíîòó, ÿ îïóñòèëàñü íà þ ñîôó, ÿñü ÿòü äûõàíèå. ß äî ñèõ ïîð íå ìîãëà íè äóìàòü î Áýëëå, íè ãîâîðèòü î íåé...   
Îí çàäóì÷èâî è ïî÷òè ëàñêîâî ïîñìîòðåë íà ÿ... "îëüêî íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿ óâèäåëà â åãî ãëàçàõ ïðèçðà÷íûé îòáëåñê ãëóáîêîãî çîëîòà... Âñåãî íà îäèí òîëüêî ìèã, ïîêà ÿ íå óñëûøàëà...   
«È ê òîìó æå, íóæíî ó÷èòûâàòü òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ïîòðåáíîñòè ëåäè Ìàëôîé íå òàê óæ è ìàëû, ïî þ ñ ìèññ Áëýê...»   
ß, íå ïîâåðèâ ñâîèì óøàì, ìåëüêîì ÿíóâøèñü íà äðåìàâøåãî þÿ, ìåäëåííî ÿëàñü è ïîäîøëà þ ê íåìó, íå ÿ îò íåãî ÿäà... ïðèñòàëüíî ÿñü â ñòðàííî çàñòûâøèå ÷åðòû ëèöà è þ óñìåøêó...   
È â ãëóáèíå äóøè ðàçãîðàëîñü...   
"àêîå ñòðàííîå, ÿÿùåå ÷óâñòâî... Íàâåðíîå èìåííî ýòî èñïûòûâàåò óñòàëûé ïîáåäèòåëü ïîñëå äîëãîé äóýëè, äîëãîé, êðîâîïðîëèòíîé è ïî÷òè áåç øàíñà íà ïîáåäó; êîãäà âñåãî â äâóõ øàãàõ îò ñìåðòè íåïîáåäèìûé ïðîòèâíèê âäðóã äåëàåò þ îøèáêó... è ÿ...   
ß çíàëà, ÷òî îí íå äîëãî ïîçâîëèò ìíå ÿ òàêîé ïîáåäîé - ñêîðåå âñåãî ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå è îêàæóñü ïîâåðæåííîé, íî ýòî ÷óâñòâî...   
Ìíå ýòî íðàâèëîñü... "åïåðü ÿ íà÷èíàëà ïîíèìàòü åãî îòíîøåíèå êî ìíå âñå ýòè ãîäû. ÿ íå þáèòü è íå æàëåòü... è íå ïðåçèðàòü ñëåãêà òîãî, êòî òàê ñëåïî ÿ òåáå... "àê ÿäíî...   
  
ß îïóñòèëà ãëàçà è ÿëà â ðóêè åãî ëàäîíü... þ þ... è þ... íà íåé âñ¸ åù¸ çàìåòíû ñëåäû ìåëêèõ ïîðåçîâ è... Äà, ïîõîæå íà òî, ÷òî ìîé ñäåðæàííûé è õîëîäíûé ïðîôåññîð ïåðåêîëîòèë âñå ÿííûå ïðåäìåòû â ñâîåé ëàáîðàòîðèè, ïîñëå ìîåãî óõîäà... è ýòè ñëåäû îò ÿ â êîæó íîãòåé... Íå ìîèõ, è óæ êîíå÷íî íå Êëàðèíûõ...   
Ïðîâåëà êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ ïî êîíòóðó åãî ëèöà, íå ÿ ãóáû...   
ß åù¸ áëèæå ïðèäâèíóëàñü ê íåìó, ÿ åãî ñëàáûå ïîïûòêè óäåðæàòü ÿ...   
þöèóñ äðåìàë â êðåñëå ó êàìèíà, Äðàêî ñèäåë ñïèíîé ê íàì è áåñïå÷íî ÷òî-òî ÿ ïåðåòàñîâûâàë êîëîäó êàðò... ß áðîñèëà ìåëüêîì ÿä íà íèõ, è ñõâàòèâ åãî çà ðóêó òèõîíüêî âûøëà èç êîìíàòû, ÿ åãî çà ñîáîé.   
Îñòàíîâèâøèñü â ïîëóò¸ìíîì ñàëîíå, ÿ íå ÿ áîëüøå íè î ÷¸ì, êðîìå ýòîãî ÿÿùåãî ÷óâñòâà ïîáåäû, ÿ ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó, ÿñü íà ìãíîâåíèå â ïëåíó ýòèõ ÿ÷å÷íûõ ÿòèé... Ïîãðóçèëà ïàëüöû â ãóñòûå ïðîõëàäíûå âîëîñû, è ÿíóëà åãî ãîëîâó ê ñåáå...   
«Ñåâåðóñ...» - ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ, ÿñü, ïîõîæèì íà ÿÿùåå øàìïàíñêîå, âêóñîì åãî èìåíè íà ãóáàõ...   
Îí ÷òî-òî ãëóõî ïðîáîðìîòàë, ÿÿ ëèöî ê ìîèì ãóáàì...   
"àêèìè ÿ÷èìè áûëè åãî ãóáû, êîãäà ÿ ëàñêîâî îñòàíîâèëà èõ äâèæåíèå... È òàê õîòåëîñü ñåé÷àñ çàáûòü î åãî ñëîâàõ è ÿ ñíîâà ýòîé, âñ¸ åù¸ áåñêîíå÷íî þíîé ñòðàñòè...   
ß íà ìãíîâåíèå ïðîâåëà êîí÷èêîì ÿçûêà ïî ñîëîíîâàòûì ãóáàì, çàòåì ñïîêîéíî ðàçîìêíóëà åãî ÿÿ è âûøëà â þ.   
Äðàêî óæå íå áûëî. À þöèóñ òåïåðü íå ïðîñòî äðåìàë - îí õðàïåë ïåðåä êàìèíîì... ìíå íèêîãäà íå ÿ ýòîò ïîáî÷íûé ýôôåêò ñíîòâîðíîãî ÿ... îñîáåííî þÿ, êîãäà åãî þò èìåííî â øàìïàíñêîå... òàéêîì...   
ß óëûáíóëàñü, ÿ î òîì, ÊÀÊ ñèëüíî îí äîëæåí áûë áûòü ÿñ¸í è âûáèò èç êîëåè ìîèìè ñëîâàìè, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü òàêîå ñ þöèåì...   
Îí íå ïðîñòî çàø¸ë ÿ ïîáîëòàòü ñî ñòàðûì ÿòåëåì. Îí ëåòåë þäà, êàê íà ÿõ, ñ ÿííîé íàäåæäîé, ÷òî ÿ áóäó çäåñü îäíà... æäàòü åãî. Êàê îáû÷íî.   
È êîãäà îí ÿë, ÷òî ó ìóæà áûâøåé þáîâíèöû ÿ íåò íåîòëîæíûõ äåë, îí ïðîñòî îïîèë åãî ñíîòâîðíûì çåëüåì.   
Êàê ðåá¸íîê, ïðàâî ñëîâî...   
ß îáåðíóëàñü ê íåìó, âñòàâ òàêèì îáðàçîì, ÷òîáû ñâåò, þùèé èç êàìèíà ìåøàë âèäåòü åìó âûðàæåíèå ìîåãî ëèöà. Ìîæåò áûòü äàæå ÿ áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà, íà ìãíîâåíèå îò ÿ òîãî, ÷òî îí âñ¸ æå ïðèø¸ë... Íî ìíå íå ÿëî ÿ ÿòü åìó áîëü - ïîòîìó ÷òî øðàìû ïîòîì âñ¸ ðàâíî áîëåëè áîëüøå ó ÿ...   
«À âåäü ÿ çàäåëà ÿ, Ñåâåðóñ...» - Äàæå ÿ ÿÿ Íàðöèññà ñåé÷àñ ïîðàçèëàñü ýòîé çëîé íîòêå â ìî¸ì ãîëîñå...   
«×òî..?» - ïðèùóðèâøèñü ñïðîñèë îí, ÿ áëèæå êî ìíå.   
«ß õîòåëà ñïðîñèòü, â êàêîì ìåñòå ó ÿ çàáîëåëî áîëüøå, êîãäà òû ÿë, ÷òî íà ýòîì âñ¸ ó íàñ ÿ?»   
À âîò ýòî óæå... ß âäðóã èñïóãàëàñü òîãî, ÷òî â ïåðâûé æå ðàç, ÿ â ýòó èãðó ïî ñîáñòâåííûì ïðàâèëàì, äîïóñòèëà îøèáêó.   
'îëîäíîâàòûé ïîòîê âîçäóõà... óæå íå íåñóùèé êî ìíå òåïëî åãî ÿ...   
Îí ñìîòðåë ÿìî ìíå â ãëàçà, íå ÿ, è íå ÿÿ îòâåñòè ÿä. ÿìî è ñïîêîéíî. 'îëîäíî. Ì¸ðòâî.   
Çàòåì ÿ óñìåøêà, çàó÷åíî ÿùíî ÿÿ áðîâü...   
«Øàõ è ìàò.»   
Îí ðåçêî ÿ, íàêèíóë íà ïëå÷è ÿþ þ þ, è íå ÿÿ áîëüøå íà ÿ, ÿ ê âûõîäó.   
Íà ïîðîãå îí íåìíîãî ïîìåäëèë, ÿ, áðîñèâ íà ÿ ÿæ¸ëûé ÿä... î÷åíü ÿæ¸ëûé, è ÿãêî, ïî÷òè íåæíî ïðîèçí¸ñ:   
«Áðàâî, ëåäè Ìàëôîé. Âàì áîëüøå íå÷åìó ÿ ó âàøåãî ìóæà. "îëüêî âîò ìàëåíüêèé ñîâåò - íå çàáóäü ïðîïîëîñêàòü ðîò, êîãäà áóäåøü öåëîâàòü ñâîåãî ñûíà - ìàëûøó åù¸ ðàíî ÿ ãëîòàòü äåðüìî»   
ßðîñòü äóøèëà ÿ, çàâîëàêèâàëà ãëàçà ò¸ìíî êðàñíîé ïåëåíîé, ñêâîçü þ ÿ ìîãëà âèäåòü òîëüêî ýòó þ è þ ìàñêó, ÿ ñåé÷àñ áûëà íà ìåñòå, ãäå êîãäà-òî áûëî ëèöî ìîåãî þáèìîãî...   
Îí ïåðåõâàòèë þ ðóêó, þÿ ÿ óäàðà òàê æå ëåãêî, êàê ÿ ñäåëàë ýòî ñ Êëàðîé. È â åãî ïóñòûõ è áåçóìíûõ ãëàçàõ ÿ âäðóã ïðî÷èòàëà... äàæå íå æåëàíèå, à íàìåðåíèå ïðè÷èíèòü ìíå ÿþ áîëü...   
«Êðóöèî, Ñåâåðóñ? Ýòî âïîëíå â òâî¸ì ñòèëå...»   
Îí ÿ îò ÿ, ÿÿ ìíå â ãëàçà ïî÷òè ñî ñòðàõîì... Çàòåì ñõâàòèë ÿ çà âîëîñû è ïðèáëèçèë ê ñåáå... Âñåãî íà ìãíîâåíèå ÿíóë ìíå â ãëàçà è...   
«Íåíàâèæó» - Îí ïðîèçí¸ñ ýòî ñëîâî õîëîäíî è ñêó÷íî. Êàê áóäòî ñòàâèë â èçâåñòíîñòü êàêîãî-òî ïîñòîðîííåãî ÿ ÿ ÷åëîâåêà î ñâî¸ì îòíîøåíèè ê íåìó... È ýòî óæå íå áûëà í èãðà â íåíàâèñòü, íå ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå... ïðîñòî ôàêò.   
À Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï íèêîãäà íå ïåðåñìàòðèâàåò ñâîèõ îòíîøåíèé ñ þäüìè...   
Ìíå âäðóã ÿííî çàõîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû âåñü ýòîò íåñ÷àñòíûé, äëèííûé äåíü ÿ ïðîñòî äóðíûì ñíîì...   
Ãîñïîäè... ß õî÷ó âíîâü ÿ â ìèðå, ãäå áû ÿ íè áûëà ñ íèì, íî áûëà áû èì þáèìà... ÿ áû äàæå è åãî ïðèçðàêîì...   
Íî ðàíüøå, ÷åì ÿ ñìîãëà ñõâàòèòü åãî ðóêó... ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü îò ïîñëåäíåãî øàãà, ÿ âíîâü óñëûøàëà ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ:   
«Âçàèìíî»   
***************   
ÿò ÿÿ ìèíóòà... Îí âñ¸ åù¸ çäåñü - ïî÷òè íà äðóãîì êîíöå äîìà, íî ÿ þ åãî... Ñ êàæäûì äí¸ì ýòîò þùèé çàïàõ ïîëûíè, êîòîðûé ÿçíî ñîïðîâîæäàåò åãî þäó, ïðîíèêàåò â þ êîìíàòó äàæå ñêâîçü ïëîòíî çàêðûòûå äâåðè è îêíà... ß þñü...   
ß þ çóáàìè êðàé ïîäóøêè, ïî÷òè ÿ þ íàâîëî÷êó... ß äî êðîâè þ ãóáû... Ïîòîìó ÷òî òîëüêî áîëü è ñîëîíîâàòûé ïðèâêóñ êðîâè âî ðòó ñïîñîáíû óäåðæàòü ÿ îò íåïðåîäîëèìîãî ÿ ðàñïàõíóòü äâåðè ñïàëüíè â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí íåèçìåííî ïðîéä¸ò ìèìî, ÿÿñü ê âûõîäó...   
Îí ïî÷òè åæåäíåâíî ïðèõîäèò, è ïî÷òè åæåäíåâíî ÿÿ ýòîò ðèòóàë...   
Êîãäà äî ýòîò íåñëûøíûå øàãè âäðóã ÿÿ ÿæ¸ëûìè è íà ìãíîâåíèå - âñåãî íà ìãíîâåíèå! - þò ÿäîì ñ ìîåé þ... "îãäà ÿ åù¸ ñèëüíåå þ çóáû, è ÿìî íå þ íè çâóêà, ïîêà ýõî åãî øàãîâ, þÿ îò âûñîêèõ ñâîäîâ, íå çàìð¸ò âäàëè...   
ÿíîñòî ÿ ìèíóòà... Ñòðàííî... ÿ þöèóñà íåò äîìà, à íà Äðàêî îí îáû÷íî íå òðàòèò ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè...   
ÿíîñòî òðè... ÷åòûðå...   
Âäàëåêå ÿ çâóê ÿ äâåðè...   
Îí óø¸ë.   
  
Ýòî óòðî áûëî ñîëíå÷íûì... Íàâåðíîå.   
ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà òîò åäâà çàìåòíûé çàïàõ ñâåæåñòè è ñîëíöà, êîòîðûé áûâàåò òîëüêî ðàííåé âåñíîé, òàêîé þíûé è íè íà ÷òî â ìèðå áîëüøå íå ïîõîæèé. Ìíå âñåãäà õîòåëîñü øèðå ðàñïàõèâàòü îêíà â òàêèå äíè, ÷òîáû íå óïóñòèòü íè ÿ...   
Íî ÿ, êàê è ìíîãèå, áåñêîíå÷íûå óòðà äî ýòîãî, ïëîòíûå øòîðû òàê è íå ïðîïóñòèëè ñâåò â þ êîìíàòó...   
ÿ, â ãëóáèíå äóøè ÿ âñ¸ åù¸ þ ïî ñîëíå÷íîìó ñâåòó, ïî âåòðó è ìîðñêèì áðûçãàì... Áîæå, èíîãäà íå ìîãó ÿ è, ÿ ê îêíó, óæå ÿþ ðóêó, ÷òîáû îòä¸ðíóòü ò¸ìíûå òðàóðíûå çàíàâåñêè, ÷òîáû, íàêîíåö, óâèäåòü âíîâü ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò... ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ÿ æèâîé... Ïóñòü íå ìîëîäîé... óæå íå þáèìîé, íî ÿ áû æèâîé... Åù¸ ðàç âñïîìíèòü î òåõ ÿõ, êîãäà ñîëíöå ëàñêàëî þ êîæó... êîãäà òüìà åù¸ íå áûëà òàê ïóñòà è õîëîäíà... ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ïðèõîäèëà êî ìíå âìåñòå ñî ÿäîì ñòðàííîãî, âûñîêîãî ìóæ÷èíû, ïðè ÿäå íà êîòîðîãî çàìèðàëî ìî¸ ñåðäöå...   
È êàæäûé ðàç...   
Êàæäûé ðàç òîñêà, ÿ ñ íåäàâíèõ ïîð ñòàëà ìîåé åäèíñòâåííîé ñïóòíèöåé, ìîåé ïîäðóãîé, ïîâåðåííîé ñåêðåòîâ ìîåãî ñãîðåâøåãî ñåðäöà... Êàæäûé ðàç îíà ïðèíèìàëàñü ìåäëåííî íàø¸ïòûâàòü ìíå îäíó þ ôðàçó...   
«ÿ ÷åãî..?»   
È, ïðèâû÷íî îùóòèâ ÿíîé õîëîä ïîêðûòûõ ïåïëîì óãëåé ìîåãî ñåðäöà, ÿ îïóñòèëà ðóêè...   
ß îïóñêàëà ðóêè, è, ÿñü íå äóìàòü áîëüøå íè î þùåì äíå, íè î... òîì ÷åëîâåêå, âñòóïàëà â íîâûé äåíü, çàïîëíåííûé áåñêîíå÷íûìè ìåëêèìè äåëàìè, êîòîðûå íèêîãäà íå çàêàí÷èâàëèñü, è îò òîãî ïðèäàâàëè ìîåé æèçíè åñëè íå ñìûñë, òî ÿ áû âèäèìîñòü... ÷òî ÿ åù¸ æèâà...   
ÿ æèçíü áûëà íå òàê óæ è òîñêëèâà. Åñëè íå îòêðûâàòü îêîí.   
**********   
Ñïîêîéíûé è óâåðåííûé ñòóê â äâåðü ïðåðâàë ìîè òùåòíûå ïîïûòêè ÿ ñ þ, ïîêðûâàâøåé òîëñòûì ñëîåì êàêèå-òî ñòàðûå ïèñüìà... ñòðàííî çíàêîìûå, ÿùèå íà ñâîèõ ñòðàíèöàõ, âìåñòå ñ ïîëóçàáûòûì àðîìàòîì ãîðüêîé ïîëûíè ïðåæíèå ìå÷òû è îñêîëêè óòðà÷åííûõ þçèé êàêîé-òî ãëóïåíüêîé þíîé äåâóøêè...   
ß ÿõíóëà ïûëü ñ êîí÷èêîâ ïàëüöåâ, îòìåòèâ ïðî ÿ íàñòîé÷èâîñòü íåçâàíîãî ÿ è òî ëèïêîå îùóùåíèå íà ðóêàõ, êàêîå áûâàåò òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà ÿ ÿ ê ïðîøëîìó, ðàçáèòîìó è ïîõîðîíåííîìó...   
Âñ¸ åù¸ ÿÿ ïîêðûòûå æåëòîâàòîé þ ðóêè, ÿ ìåäëåííî ïîøëà ê äâåðè, âñ¸ åù¸ ÿñü íà òî, ÷òî çà ýòî ÿ þ, íàêîíåö, íàäîåñò æäàòü, è îí îñòàâèò ÿ â ïîêîå... ñ ìîèìè ÿìè...   
Ñ äóøíîé þ îäèíî÷åñòâà, åù¸ áîëåå ÿæ¸ëîãî îòòîãî, ÷òî êîãäà-òî äàâíî ÿ ìîãëà åãî ñ êåì-òî ðàçäåëèòü...   
Ñ ïðèçðàêàìè âñåõ îñåííèõ äíåé, êîòîðûå ÿëè þ æèçíü ñâîåé ÿãêîé òîñêîé...   
Ñ ìîèìè äåòñêèìè ìå÷òàìè î...   
Íî âíîâü, òèõèé, íî íàñòîé÷èâûé ñòóê â äâåðü ïðåðâàë ìîè ìûñëè, è, ñìèðèâøèñü ñ òåì, ÷òî ìíå âñ¸ æå ÿ íåêîòîðîå ÿ ïîòðàòèòü íà áåññìûñëåííûå, ïóñòûå ðàçãîâîðû, ÿ äîòðîíóëàñü ðóêîé äî çàìêà...   
Îñëåïèòåëüíî ÿðêèé ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò ÿ â ïîëóò¸ìíûé õîëë, ÿ ÿðêèìè èñêîðêàìè âñå óãîëêè, ÿ ïîòåìíåâøèå îò âðåìåíè è îäèíî÷åñòâà ëèöà íà ñòàðûõ ïîðòðåòàõ... È äàæå õîëîäíûå ãëàçà ïîêîéíîãî ìóæà, ÿãêî ñêîëüçíóâøåãî â þ ðàìó, âäðóã íàïîëíèëèñü ïðèçðà÷íîé òåïëîòîé... ×òî áû îí íè ãîâîðèë... îí òîæå òîñêîâàë ïî ñîëíå÷íîìó ñâåòó...   
À ñîëíöå ñòàíîâèëîñü âñ¸ ÿð÷å è ÿð÷å, äî áîëè ÿ êîæó è ÿ ãëàçà... ß â ÿíèè ñäåëàëà ïîïûòêó çàõëîïíóòü äâåðü, íî ÿãêîå äâèæåíèå ÷üåé-òî ðóêè îñòàíîâèëî ÿ, ðåøèòåëüíî ÿ äâåðü âñ¸ øèðå è øèðå...   
ß ïî÷òè â çàáûòüè ÿëà ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïðèêðûòü ãëàçà îò áåñïîùàäíîãî ñîëíöà... ÿ ÿãêî ïîêà÷íóëàñü ïîä íîãàìè è ïîïëûëà...   
************   
"åìíîòà áûëà ÿãêîé è þùåé... Ëàñêîâîé, äàæå áîëåå ëàñêîâîé, ÷åì îäèíî÷åñòâî - ïîòîìó, ÷òî â íåé ñåé÷àñ ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà íàäåæäó... Ñòðàííîå, ïîëóçàáûòîå îùóùåíèå - ÿãêèå, çîëîòèñòûå èñêîðêè, þùèå ãäå-òî äàëåêî, î÷åíü äàëåêî... çàòåì áëèæå... ëàñêîâî ÿ ïî ëèöó, ÿ þ óëûáêó ñâîåé òåïëîòîé è þ... ÿñü â âîëîñàõ... ÿãêèìè è ñîâåðøåííî áåçáîëåçíåííûìèóêîëàìè ÿñü äî ñàìîãî ñåðäöà... äî òîé åãî ÷àñòè, ÿ âñ¸ åù¸ õðàíèëà ÿ î...   
...Î õðèïëîâàòîì ãîëîñå, êîãäà-òî äàâíî - åù¸ â äåòñòâå, ãîâîðèâøåì ìíå îá îñåíè, ñìåðòè... þáâè... Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, êàê ÿ êòî-òî ÿãèâàåò èç ýòîé òåìíîòû, ãäå âäðóã ÿ ñìîãëà âñïîìíèòü åãî ãîëîñ, ÿ þùå ÷òî-òî ïðîáîðìîòàëà, âíîâü ÿñü â äàë¸êèå ÿ...   
"óäà, ãäå åãî ðóêè... ÿ åù¸ íå âèäåëà åãî ëèöà, íî ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî íè÷åãî âàæíåå ýòèõ ÿòèé ó ÿ â æèçíè íå áûëî... Ìíå ñòàëî òàê ñïîêîéíî... Êîãäà-òî îí ÿ íà ÿ... ýòîò ÷åëîâåê... íî òåïåðü âñ¸ óëàäèëîñü, è îí ñíîâà þáèò...   
ß ÿëà ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü åãî, íî åãî ëèöî âíåçàïíî ðàñïëûëîñü è ñòàëî ÿñíûì... È ÿ âäðóã ÿëà, ÷òî íå ìîãó âñïîìíèòü, êàê îíî ÿäèò... Ëèöî ìîåãî þáèìîãî êàê îñåííèå ÿ íà âåòðó, óíîñèëîñü èç ìîåé ÿòè...   
È ñåðäöå íàïîëíèëîñü âäðóã... äàæå íå òîñêîé - òîñêà áûëà äàæå íåìíîãî ñ÷àñòüåì, ïîòîìó ÷òî áûëà ÿçàíà ñ íèì... À ñåé÷àñ... ñàìîå äîðîãîå è äàâíî óæå íåîòäåëèìîå îò ÿ, óõîäèëî èç ìîåé æèçíè...   
Ìíå íóæíî çàïîìíèòü åãî... ìíå íóæíî çàïîìíèòü åãî ëèöî, èíà÷å ÿ íå ñìîãó æèòü... ß òàê ñòàðàëàñü ÿ, íî âíåçàïíî âñ¸ âîêðóã íà÷àëî ÿÿ òåì ñàìûì îòâðàòèòåëüíûì ñâåòîì... è åãî ðóêè âäðóã ñòàëè òàêèìè ïðèçðà÷íûìè... è îí íà÷àë ÿÿ îò ÿ... äàëüøå è äàëüøå...   
Ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíàõ ÿ ÿ þùèé êðèê: «Íå íàäî ñâåòà! Ïîäîæäèòå! ß äîëæíà óâèäåòü åãî ëèöî!»   
Íî îí âñ¸ ÿÿ, è, íàêîíåö èñ÷åç â îñëåïèòåëüíîì ñâåòå... íàâñåãäà...   
*********   
  
«Îòêðîé ãëàçà, äåâî÷êà... Âñ¸ óæå çàêîí÷èëîñü.»   
ÿñü ýòîìó ñìóòíî çíàêîìîìó ÿãêîìó ãîëîñó, ÿ ÿëàñü...   
ß ëåæàëà íà ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâàòè â ñïàëüíå... òàêîé íåïðèâû÷íî ñâåòëîé... çàëèòîé ñîëíå÷íûì ñâåòîì...   
Ïîâåðíóâ ãîëîâó ê ñâîåìó ñîáåñåäíèêó, ÿ âñòðåòèëàñü ãëàçàìè ñ õèòðîâàòûìè è ìóäðûìè ãëàçàìè Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà. ß íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ïûòàëàñü ÿ ñ ñåðäöåáèåíèåì... Âåäü åãî ÿâëåíèå ýòî òîëüêî ëèøíåå íàïîìèíàíèå î òîì, ÷òî è áåç íåãî íå ÿåò ÿ íè íà ñåêóíäó...   
«Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñâåòà, Àëüáóñ... ß îòâûêëà îò ýòîãî...» - ß ïðîèçíåñëà ýòî ìàøèíàëüíî, ÿÿñü â çíàêîìûå ÷åðòû, è ÿñü óãàäàòü ïðè÷èíó, ÿ ìîãëà ïðèâåñòè åãî â ìîé äîì...   
«Ïðè÷èíà ÿÿ. "à æå ÿ, ÷òî è ÿòíàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä, Íàðöèññà.»   
ß âçäðîãíóëà...   
«Î ÷¸ì âû ãîâîðèòå?» - Ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ, ÿ þ ÿæ¸ííîñòü âî âñ¸ì òåëå...   
«ß þ î òîì, ÷òî íå þ òåáå õîðîíèòü ÿ â ýòîì ò¸ìíîì äîìå... ÿ áû "ÅÁß ÿ äîëæåí âûòàùèòü...» - Åãî ãîëîñ áûë òàêèì... Áåçíàäåæíûì?   
È êàê ñòðàííî òðåâîæíî îí ñäåëàëà àêöåíò íà ýòîì «ÿ»   
Ñåðäöå âäðóã ïðîâàëèëîñü êóäà-òî... ïåðåñòàëî ÿ... ß ïîïûòàëàñü âäîõíóòü ðàñêàë¸ííûé ñîëíå÷íûì ñâåòîì âîçäóõ, íî òîëüêî îáîæãëàñü...   
«×òî ñ íèì... ñëó÷èëîñü?» - Âñ¸ æå ñìîãëà ïðîèçíåñòè ÿ, ñ ñèëîé ÿ þ íà âèä ðóêó... "æàñ îò ÿ òîãî, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ìíå ñêàçàòü... çàïîëíèë ñîçíàíèå... è ýòî óæå áûëî ïîõîæå íà ñìåðòü...   
ÿ íà âñ¸, ÷òî ìåæäó íàìè ïðîèçîøëî, ÿ âñ¸ æå íå áûëà ñïîñîáíà ïåðåíåñòè åãî ñìåðòü...   
«À îí-òî ñêàçàë ìíå ÿ, ÷òî òû åãî íåíàâèäèøü...» - ÿãêèé ãîëîñ Àëüáóñà ìåäëåííî è ëàñêîâî ïðîèçí¸ñ ýòè ñëîâà... "àê æå ëàñêîâî, êàê îí ñåé÷àñ ãëàäèë ÿ ïî âîëîñàì...   
ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê äðîãíóëè ìîè ãóáû... ÿñü ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü... èëè ÿ áû çàäåðæàòü òå ñë¸çû, êîòîðûå óæå òèõî ëèëèñü èç ìîèõ ãëàç...   
«Îí ñîâåðøåííî ïðàâ... ÿ åãî íåíàâèæó...» - ÿìî ïðîèçíåñëà, ÿ äûõàíèå. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåíàâèäåëà åãî.   
«Íî òû æå íå ïåðåíåñ¸øü, åñëè ñ íèì ÷òî-íèáóäü ÿ...» - "æå ñîâñåì òèõî ãîâîðèë Àëüáóñ, âíèìàòåëüíî ÿÿ ìíå â ãëàçà. Íå òî, ÷òîáû ìíå áûëî ÿòíî... íî î÷åíü òðóäíî ãîâîðèòü ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé íå ïðîñòî ÷èòàåò, à ïðåäóãàäûâàåò òâîè ìûñëè.   
ß ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà è îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêó, ÿ â ÿòè åãî ëèöî - òî, êîòîðîå ÿ âèäåëà â ñàìûé ïîñëåäíèé ðàç... ïîñëå ñìåðòè þöèóñà. ß ïîçâîëèëà íà ìãíîâåíèå ñåðäöó ÿ â ñóìðà÷íîå ÿíèå ýòîãî îáðàçà... È åù¸ íà ìãíîâåíèå... Çàòåì ìåäëåííî ÿëàñü ñ ïîñòåëè è ïåðåñåëà â êðåñëî âîçëå êàìèíà.   
ß ïðîâåëà ÿäàì ïî íåïðèâû÷íî òåïåðü ñâåòëîé êîìíàòå, ãäå áåçæàëîñòíîå ñîëíöå âûñâåòèëî þ, þ ðàáîòó òîñêè è îäèíî÷åñòâà, ñëåãêà âçäîõíóëà è ñêàçàëà:   
«Ýòî íå þáîâü... Ýòî äàæå íå íåíàâèñòü... Ýòî ïðîñòî æèçíü, Àëüáóñ. Âîò è âñ¸.»   
  
************   
ß ñäàëàñü òîãäà ïåðâîé. ß çíàëà, ÷òî îí ïðèìåò ýòó ÿþ, ÷òî íèêîãäà áîëüøå ÿ íå áóäó ÷óâñòâîâàòü ÿ ïîáåäèòåëüíèöåé.. ß äàæå âèäåëà òó óñìåøêó, ÿ íåèçìåííî ÿÿ íà åãî ãóáàõ, êîãäà îí óâèäèò ÿ...   
ß çíàëà ýòî, íî âñ¸ ðàâíî øëà ê íåìó...   
Âèäèòå ëè... ß âåäü... þáèëà åãî.   
...ß ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê õîëîäíîé êàìåííîé ñòåíå ïîäçåìåëèé, ÿñü îõëàäèòü þùèé ëîá è ÿòü äûõàíèå. ß íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó áûòü ñïîêîéíîé ÿäîì ñ íèì, íî â ýòîò äåíü ìíå ÿ áû õîòåëîñü ÿäåòü ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì...   
È áûëà åù¸ îäíà ïðè÷èíà... "îò äåíü... êîòîðûé ìû ïðîâåëè âìåñòå... Íå òîëüêî â ìîåé äóøå îñòàëàñü ñëåäû...   
Ïîäóìàâ îá ýòîì, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ íàìíîãî ëó÷øå... Ñòðàííî, ìîåìó ñûíó óæå ïî÷òè äâåíàäöàòü, íî òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïî-ÿùåìó þ ïîíèìàòü - ÷òî çíà÷èò áûòü þ... íîñèòü ðåá¸íêà îò þáèìîãî ÷åëîâåêà...   
ß ÿìèëà ñïèíó è ïîäîøëà ê äâåðè, ÿ ñåé÷àñ ÿëà ÿ îò íåãî. Íî ÿ äàæå íå óñïåëà ÿ ê íåé, îíà ðàñïàõíóëàñü è ÿ óâèäåëà åãî.   
Îí íå ÿ çà ýòè òðè ÿöà, ïîêà ìû íå âèäåëèñü, íî... áîæå ìîé... ýòî áûë ñîâñåì äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê...   
"å ïðèçíàêè ìåäëåííîãî ÿ, ëèïêîå îùóùåíèå òîñêè... ïûëü îäèíî÷åñòâà, êîòîðûå åù¸ ñîâñåì íåäàâíî áûëè òàê íåçàìåòíû è ïðèçðà÷íû... "åïåðü îíè áûëè íå ïðîñòî íåîòäåëèìû îò íåãî... Îíè òåïåðü ÁÛËÈ èì...   
Îí ÿ îò ÿ è ïðîø¸ë âíóòðü êîìíàòû, ìàøèíàëüíî ÿÿ ïðåäìåòû íà ñâî¸ì ñòîëå. Îí ø¸ë òàê æå ÿìî è òâåðäî, êàê è îáû÷íî, ñ øèðîêèì ðàçâîðîòîì ïëå÷... Íî ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí òàê ìíîãî ñèë òðàòèò íà òî, ÷òîáû ÂÛÃËßÄÅ"Ü, ÷òî óæå íå ìîæåò ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü þ âåùü, êàê ÁÛ"Ü ñîáîé...   
Çíà÷èò âîò, ÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèçîøëî â òîò äåíü, êîãäà ÿ âñåãî íà ìãíîâåíèå ðàçîðâàëà ÿþþ íàñ íèòü...   
ß, íå ÿ ãëàç îò íåãî, ìåäëåííî ïðèáëèçèëàñü... Çàïàõ òîñêè, þùèé òëåíèå ïàëîé ëèñòâû îõâàòèëî ÿ öåëèêîì...   
Ìíå âäðóã íåñòåðïèìî çàõîòåëîñü ÿ ê ýòîé, òàêîé ãëóáîêîé ñêëàäî÷êå ìåæäó ÿìè... ×òîáû îí, êàê êîãäà-òî äàâíî îòâ¸ë þ ðóêó... òèõî ïðîèçí¸ñ - «Íå íàäî, Íàðñè...» È äîëãî-äîëãî åù¸ íå îòïóñêàë ÿ ïîòîì, çàäóì÷èâî ÿ ïàëü÷èêè è åäâà çàìåòíî ÿñü...   
«ß ïðèøëà...»   
«ß âèæó.» - Åãî ãîëîñ áûë õîëîäåí è ñïîêîåí. Îí äàæå íå äàë ìíå äîãîâîðèòü. Îí ïðîñòî ÿë, ÿÿ îáëîæêó êàêîé-òî êíèãè, è òåðïåëèâî æäàë, ïîêà ÿ óéäó...   
ß îïóñòèëà ðóêó, ÿ... äà íåò, íå îáèäó... Ïðîñòî ïóñòîòó...   
Îò ÿ òîãî, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç, äåéñòâèòåëüíî âñ¸ çàêîí÷èëîñü...   
  
Îí ïåðåñåë â êðåñëî, åù¸ íåêîòîðîå ÿ âíèìàòåëüíî ÿÿ ñòðàíèöû êíèãè, çàòåì ÿë íà ÿ ãëàçà è ÿÿ ðàññìàòðèâàòü ÿ áåç ÿêîãî ÿ... Âîîáùå áåç ÿêîãî.   
«ß ïðèøëà ê òåáå, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü... ÷òî ó ÿ áóäåò ðåá¸íîê.» - Íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ ÿòü ðàçîçëèëàñü íà íåãî... Íî ýòà àòìîñôåðà çàñòûâøåé òîñêè, ÿ ïîâèñëà â âîçäóõå... âåçäå, ãäå îí áûë... Îíà íàâàëèâàëàñü è âûçûâàëà þ óñòàëîñòü, ÷òî íå õîòåëîñü íå ïîäáèðàòü ñëîâà... âîîáùå íè÷åãî íå õîòåëîñü...   
"îëüêî ìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü â ãîëîâå... à ó íåãî-òî îòêóäà ÿ ñèëû, ÷òîáû æèòü... åñëè îí ÿííî ÿ çäåñü... îäèí...   
«Îòêóäà..?» - Åãî ãîëîñ áûë òàêèì òèõèì... Ìíå äàæå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí íå ñîâñåì îñîçíà¸ò, ÷òî ðàçãîâàðèâàåò âñëóõ... Åãî ðóêè áëåäíûì ÿòíîì ÿëèñü íà ÷¸ðíîì ôîíå ìàíòèè. Ñåé÷àñ îí ïåðåáèðàë â ðóêàõ, îòêóäà-òî ÿþÿ íèòêó ÿ èç æåì÷óãà... Áóñèíêó çà áóñèíêîé...   
Â òàêò ÿ èç êàæäîé êàìåííîé ùåëè ÿþ - ÿ çà êàïëåé...   
«Åñòü ìíîãî âåùåé â æèçíè, êîòîðûå ìîæíî äåëàòü íåïðåðûâíî, þ æèçíü...» - Îí ãîâîðèë íåãðîìêî, çàäóì÷èâî... ß íå îòðûâàëà ÿäà îò äëèííîé òåíè, þ îòáðàñûâàëè íà åãî ëèöî ñòðàííî íåðîâíûå ðåñíèöû. - «Ìîæíî ÿäûâàòü þ ïîâåðõíîñòü òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèãîòîâëåííîãîÿ... âñïîìèíàòü î òîì, êàê âñåãî ìèíóòó íàçàä îíî áûëî òàêèì æèâûì è ïîäâèæíûì... Ìîæíî öåëûìè ÿìè âáèâàòü â ïóñòûå ãîëîâû äåòåé ýëåìåíòàðíûå ÿ... Ìîæíî ñëóøàòü çâîí êàïåëü, êîòîðûå ñòó÷àò ãäå-òî â ÿõ... » - Îí íà ìãíîâåíèå çàìîë÷àë, çàòåì åãî ãóáû åäâà çàìåòíî äðîãíóëè... - «Ìîæíî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ òîáîé... è òîãäà ÿ íå þ ÿ îäèíîêèì...»   
«×òî..?» - Îäíèìè ãóáàìè ñïðîñèëà ÿ, ñî ñòðàõîì ÿÿ íà íåãî... èñïóãàâøèñü íà ìãíîâåíèå, ÷òî îí ÿ ðàññóäêà... îò îäèíî÷åñòâà...   
«ß íèêîãäà íå þ îäèí... ß ïðèâûê æèòü ñ òâîåé þ... " íàñ ñâîè ðàçãîâîðû, ñâîè ñåêðåòû... " íàñ ÿ ÿ æèçíü... Ìû òàê ïðèâûêëè áûòü âäâî¸ì, ÷òî áîëüøå óæå íèêòî íå íóæåí. Íèêòî. È åñëè òû ïðèøëà, ÷òîáû ðàçðóøèòü ýòîò ïîêîé...» - Îí ÿë íà ÿ ãëàçà è òèõî ïðîèçí¸ñ - «Ëó÷øå íå íàäî, Íàðöèññà...»   
ß óñòàëî çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ÿ êàæäîé êëåòî÷êîé ÿæåñòü ýòîãî íåâûíîñèìîãî ïðîøëîãî... Âñå ýòè äíè, êîòîðûå îí ïðîâ¸ë áåç ÿ... Âñå ýòè íî÷è, â êîòîðûõ ÿ íå áûëî... ÿ ýòà æèçíü, ÿ îòîáðàëà ó íåãî ïî÷òè âñ¸... è âñåõ... À äàëà òîëüêî îäíî - ïðèâû÷êó ê îäèíî÷åñòâó. Ïðèçâàíèå ê îäèíî÷åñòâó.   
Ìíå òîëüêî îäíî îñòàâàëîñü - âñòàòü è óéòè...   
ß óæå áûëà íà ïóòè ê äâåðè, êîãäà äî ÿ ÿ åãî óñòàëûé ãîëîñ:   
«À íàñ÷¸ò ðåá¸íêà íå ÿ... Ìîæåò áûòü òåáå ïîâåç¸ò, è ó ÿ áóäåò âûêèäûø.»   
ß îáåðíóëàñü ê íåìó. Ìíå äàæå ïðèøëîñü íåìíîãî ÿ÷ü çðåíèå è ÿ, ÷òîáû ëó÷øå ÿäåòü "Î, ÷òî òàì ÿëî...   
Îí ÿë è ñìîòðåë ÿìî... è ñêâîçü ÿ... È â åãî ãëàçàõ, ýòèõ ò¸ìíûõ è ïóñòûõ ÿõ, áåç ñâåòà, áåç æèçíè è áåç òåïëà ÿ íå óâèäåëà íè÷åãî. Âîîáùå íè÷åãî...   
ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ãîòîâà íà âñ¸... ëèøü áû âûçâàòü õîòü òåíü ýìîöèé íà ýòîì ëèöå... ×òîáû ÿ â òîì, ÷òî ïåðåäî ìíîé ñòîèò âñ¸ åù¸ æèâîé ÷åëîâåê...   
È åù¸... Ìíå õîòåëîñü çíàòü - ñïîñîáåí ëè îí åù¸ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ÌÎÞ áîëü...   
«ß þñü, Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî òàê è áóäåò... Ìíå, çíàåøü ëè íå ÿ ðîæàòü æèâîòíûõ...»   
Îí òîëüêî íà ìãíîâåíèå îïóñòèë ðåñíèöû, ÿ îò ÿ âûðàæåíèå ãëàç, çàòåì, ÿìèâ ñïèíó ìåäëåííî ïîäîø¸ë ê äâåðè, ðàñïàõíóë å¸ è ÿÿ íà ÿ... íå ÿñü êî ìíå ñäåëàë äîâîëüíî òàêè ÿùíîå äâèæåíèå, ÿ ìíå íà âûõîä... ß, ÿ òàêîé ðåàêöèåé, ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, íî êîãäà îáåðíóëàñü, äâåðü óæå áûëà çàêðûòà. Áåñøóìíî. Îêîí÷àòåëüíî.   
************   
  
«×òî áûëî ïîòîì?» - "èõî ñïðîñèë Àëüáóñ òàêèì ãîëîñîì, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãëà íå îòâåòèòü. ß âïåðâûå âåðíóëàñü âíîâü â òîò äåíü... âå÷åð... êîãäà...   
«"îò ÿä... áûë ÿ ÿ?»   
ß ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà... ÿ, êðàñèâûå áëèêè, êîòîðûå îòáðàñûâàë õðóñòàëüíûé ôëàêîí ñ ò¸ìíîé íåïðîçðà÷íîé þ... ß âñïîìèíàëà, êàê ïûòàëàñü ïðè ñâåòå ÿ ÿäåòü â íåé áëåñê ÿòàííîãî çîëîòà... Íå þ ïî÷åìó, íî ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî åñëè ÿ ýòî óâèæó, ìíå áóäóò ñîâñåì íåòðóäíî óìåðåòü...   
«Äà... Ñåâåðóñ äàë ìíå åãî ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä... "æå íå þ ÿ ÷åãî...»   
«Íî îí óæå äàâíî ÿë þ ñèëó...» - ÿ ìèìîë¸òíî íàñòîðîæèëî òî, ïî÷òè å óäèâëåíèå, êîòîðîå îí âûêàçûâàë... Ïî-ìîåìó, ðàíüøå Àëüáóñ íå ñèëüíî-òî ÿ â ÿäàõ...   
«ß þ... Íî ìíå õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû îí äóìàë, ÷òî èìåííî èç åãî ðóê ÿ ÿëà ñìåðòü. È ÿ áû óìåðëà, äàæå åñëè áû ýòî áûëà ÿ âîäà.» - Çäåñü ÿ íå óäåðæàëàñü îò óëûáêè... ïðèîòêðûëà ãëàçà è ÿíóëà íà Àëüáóñà.   
«Âèäèòå, äèðåêòîð, êàê ÿ ïîâçðîñëåëà... "åïåðü ìíå óæå ñìåøíû ïîäîáíûå èå èñòîðèè...»   
Ñòðàííîå âûðàæåíèå ïðîìåëüêíóëî íà ìãíîâåíèå â ãëàçàõ äèðåêòîðà, íî ÿ íå ñòàëà ÿ íàä íèì, âíîâü çàêðûâ ãëàçà è ÿ...   
... ÿ ëèöî þöèóñà, êîòîðûé ìåäëåííî ïîäíîñèë áîêàë ñ âèíîì ê ãóáàì... ðàç çà ðàçîì... Çíàåòå, ó íåãî áûëà ïðèâû÷êà áðàòü ïåðâûé ÿ áîêàë...   
À ÿ âñ¸ ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ñìîòðåëà... Ìíå íå áûëî ñòðàøíî, âåäü ÿ îñîçíàâàëà, ÷òî ýòîò ÿä óæå äàâíî íå ìîæåò íèêîãî óáèòü... Ìíå íå áûëî ñòðàøíî äî òîãî ÿ, ïîêà îí ñòðàøíî íå ïîáëåäíåë è íå ÿ çà ãîðëî...   
ß âíîâü îòêðûëà ãëàçà, ÿñü üÿ íà ÷¸ì-íèáóäü, è çàáûòü òî âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà, êîãäà îí ÿñ¸ííî ÿäåë íà ÿ ìóòíûìè ãëàçàìè è ïðîõðèïåë:   
«Çà ÷òî?»   
ß ïðîâåëà ðóêàìè ïî ëèöó... Âîò ÷òî ÿ áåñïîêîèëî... Ýòîò þÿ çàïàõ ãîðüêîé ïîëûíè... Ìíå ÿ, ÷òî êîãäà ÿ óìðó, ÿ è â ñìåðòè íå þñü îò íåãî... è îò ÿùèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé, êîòîðûå îí âûçûâàåò...   
«Íî ýêñïåðòèçà ïîêàçàëà, ÷òî îí óìåð îò ÿäà, êîòîðûé ïîïàë â åãî îðãàíèçì çà íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ äî ñìåðòè...» - Àëüáóñ òåïåðü ÿäåë òàêèì ¸çíûì è ñïîêîéíûì - «Âåäü îí, ÿ, ïðîâîäèë ÿ â îáùåñòâå áûâøèõ ñòîðîííèêîâ Ëîðäà, è òàì ó íåãî áûëè â òîì ÷èñëå è âðàãè.»   
«ß þ, Àëüáóñ... Íî...»   
Ìíå ïðèøëîñü íåñêîëüêî ðàç ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóòü, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæèòü.. ×òîáû ðàññêàçàòü åìó, êàê ÿ...   
«ß ñêàçàëà åìó - çà ÷òî.»   
«Ïðîñòè?»   
ß âñòàëà ñ êðåñëà, ïîäîøëà ê îêíó è ÿÿ íà ïî÷òè óæå ãîëûå ÿ ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñëà:   
«ß ñêàçàëà åìó - çà ÷òî ÿ åãî óáèëà. Îí ÿë ïåðåäî ìíîé íà ÿõ è ÿ, à ÿ ãîâîðèëà åìó, çà ÷òî ÿ åãî þ... Àëüáóñ, ÿ íå óïóñòèëà èç âèäó íè÷åãî. ß ñêàçàëà åìó, ÷òî íåíàâèæó åãî ñ òîãî, ñàìîãî ïåðâîãî ÿ, êîãäà îí îáèäåë ÿ è îñêîðáèë. ß ðàññêàçàëà åìó î òîì, êàêèì ãëóïöîì îí áûë âñ¸ ýòî ÿ, åñëè äàæå íå âèäåë, ÷òî ÿ ÿþ ðàññóäîê, åäâà òîëüêî þ ÿäîì ïðèñóòñòâèå ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé âñ¸ ýòî ÿ áûë åãî äðóãîì... ß ðàññêàçàëà åìó, êàê íåíàâèæó åãî çà òî ïðåäàòåëüñòâî - îí âåäü îñòàâèë ÿ óìèðàòü â òîò äåíü, êîãäà äîëæåí áûë ÿ íàø ðåá¸íîê... È ÿ ðàññêàçàë åìó î ñâî¸ì ïðåäàòåëüñòâå... ß ãîâîðèëà åìó î òîì, êàê ñ÷àñòëèâà, ÷òî íîøó ÿ îò þáèìîãî... ×òî ýòî æåëàííûé è äîðîãîé ïëîä ÿùåé þáâè, à íå äóðàöêîãî äîëãà èëè ÿ...» - ß ïåðåâåëà äûõàíèå... - «ÿ ýòîãî îí óæå íå ñëûøàë... Îí óìåð... óæå óìåð, à ÿ âñ¸ ãîâîðèëà, ãîâîðèëà... ß íå ìîãëà ÿ äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà...   
«Ïîêà - ÷òî?» - Ãëóõî ñïðîñèë Àëüáóñ.   
«Ïîêà íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê êðîâü áåæèò ïî íîãàì... Çíàåòå ëè, ñëîâà ìîåãî þáèìîãî íèêîãäà íå áûëè ïðîñòî ñëîâàìè. ß ÿëà ðåá¸íêà - âñ¸ ñëó÷èëîñü òàê, êàê îí è õîòåë.» - ß ïðèñëîíèëàñü þùèì ëáîì ê õîëîäíîìó ñòåêëó, ÿ â ÿòè åãî áëåäíîå ëèöî, êîãäà îí ÿë íà ïîðîãå ìîåé êîìíàòû...   
Îí ÿë íà ïîðîãå ìîåé êîìíàòû, áëåäíûé è ñ òâ¸ðäî ñæàòûìè ãóáàìè. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî çà ýòè äíè, ïðîøåäøèå ñî ÿ ñìåðòè þöèóñà, îí ïîñòàðåë íà íåñêîëüêî ëåò. Îí íå ñäåëàë íè åäèíîé ïîïûòêè ÿ êî ìíå. Ìîæåò áûòü, òîëüêî íà ìãíîâåíèå â åãî ëèöå ÷òî-òî èçìåíèëîñü, êîãäà îí óëîâèë ñèëüíûé çàïàõ ÿ... òîãî ñàìîãî, êîòîðîå þò æåíùèíàì ïîñëå àáîðòîâ èëè âûêèäûøåé...   
«È çíàåòå, Àëüáóñ... ß ïî÷òè óâåðåíà, ÷òî îí äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ íàìåðåííî èçáàâèëàñü îò ðåá¸íêà... Â äðóãîì ñëó÷àå, ÿä ëè åìó áûëî áû òàê áîëüíî...»   
«Ïî÷åìó òû íè÷åãî åìó íå ñêàçàëà?» - Îí ñïðîñèë ýòî òàê... êàê áóäòî ÿ ÅÌ" ñäåëàëà áîëüíî ñåé÷àñ.   
Ïî÷åìó... ß è ñàìà íå ìîãó ýòîãî ÿñíèòü... Ïðîñòî, ÿÿ òîãäà íà åãî ïîìåðòâåâøèå ãóáû, íà ÷¸ðíûå, ñòðàøíûå ïðîâàëû åãî ãëàç, ÿ òîëüêî è ìîãëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî...   
«Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî, Ñåâåðóñ... Îñòàâü ÿ è óõîäè.»   
Îí òîãäà ÷óòü çàìåòíî ÿ íà äâåðíîé ÿê... "îëüêî íà ìãíîâåíèå... Ïîêà ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî çàáèðàåò Äðàêî ñ ñîáîé...   
ß ïîìíèëà, êàê ìåäëåííî îí ïåðåáèðàë ïàëüöàìè ø¸ëêîâûé øíóðîê îò çâîíêà... ß âñ¸ åù¸ ïîìíèëà òî ÿííîå ÷óâñòâî, êîòîðîå îõâàòûâàëà ÿ ÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ ñìîòðåëà íà þ, ñòðàííî ÷àñòî þþ òåíü îò äëèííûõ ðåñíèö íà åãî ùåêàõ... ß ïîìíèëà òîò ãóñòîé ÿíîé àðîìàò, ÿâøèé þ êîìíàòó...   
«"û åìó ðàçðåøèëà?» - ÿ äî ÿ èçäàëåêà ãîëîñ Àëüáóñà... Èçäàëåêà, èç äðóãîé æèçíè, ãäå åãî áîëüøå íåò... È íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå áóäåò...   
«ß ñêàçàëà åìó, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ÿ ÿ áû Ý"ÈÌ ìîèì ñûíîì, ðàç óæ ó íåãî íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå áóäåò ÄÐ"ÃÎÃÎ.»   
'îðîøî, ÷òî ÿ òîãäà íå ñìîòðåëà åìó â ãëàçà... Çíàåòå, ÿ áû íå âûíåñëà òîãäà ÿæåñòü ýòè âîñïîìèíàíèé...   
**********   
  
Àëüáóñ äîëãî ìîë÷àë... Ìíå äàæå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí íå ðàññëûøàë íè ñëîâà èç òîãî, ÷òî ÿ åìó ðàññêàçàëà. Íàêîíåö, êîãäà îí ÿë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë íà ÿ...   
ß íèêîãäà íå ìîãëà ñïîêîéíî âûíîñèòü ýòîò åãî ÿä... êîãäà ÿ, ÷òî îí íà ñàìîì äåëå ÂÑ¨ ÿë...   
È ýòó ÿæåñòü âå÷íîãî îäèíî÷åñòâà, åù¸ áîëåå ÿæåëîãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî îäèíî÷åñòâî - âäâî¸ì...   
È ãëóáèíó òîñêè ïî ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðûé òàê áëèçêî îò ÿ... è òàê äàëåêî...   
È âñå ýòè áåñïîìîùíûå ïîïûòêè ÿ äðóã ê äðóãó... È áåñïîùàäíûå ñëîâà, êîòîðûå óæå íèêîãäà íå âåðíóòü...   
Î òîì, êàê òðóäíî ãîâîðèòü: «ß íåíàâèæó ÿ» ÿ, ÷òî ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå óæå íè÷åãî ÿ áóäåò èñïðàâèòü... È óæå íèêîãäà ÿ...   
ß çàêðûëà ëèöî ðóêàìè... Ñë¸çû íå îáæèãàëè ìî¸ ëèöî... Ïëàêàëî ìî¸ ñåðäöå...   
ß ïëàêàëà íå èç-çà òîãî ÿÿ, êîòîðîå âûçûâàëè âî ìíå ýòè ÿ...   
ß îïëàêèâàëà ÿ... ðàçáèòûå ìå÷òû, óòðà÷åííûå þçèè.   
ß áðîäèëà ïî ïðèçðà÷íîìó çàìêó âîñïîìèíàíèé, ÿñü íà ÿõ, ÿñü, ïî êàêîìó æå ïóòè ìíå ïðîéòè âíîâü... Îò ÷åãî ìåíüøå áóäåò áîëåòü ñåðäöå... Îò òðîïèíîê áåñêîíå÷íûõ îøèáîê? Îò ò¸ìíûõ ïóòåé îäèíî÷åñòâà? Èëè îò ïðèçðà÷íûõ îáðàçîâ, íàïîëíåííûõ ÿ÷èì äûõàíèåì ÿ... òîé, ÿ äåíü çà äí¸ì óïîðíî áðåëà ïðî÷ü îò ñâîåé þáâè, îò íåíàâèñòè... îò æèçíè... íàèâíî ÿ, ÷òî èä¸ò ê íèì íàâñòðå÷ó.   
ß íå ïðîòèâèëàñü ñëåçàì... Ñåé÷àñ, ïîä áåñêîíå÷íî äîáðûì ÿäîì ýòîãî ñòàðîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ÿ âïåðâûå çà äîëãîå ÿ äàëà ñåáå þ...   
Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñïàçìû ÿ, ÿííûå è íåóäåðæèìûå ðàçîðâóò ÿ íà ÷àñòè...   
ß ðûäàëà íàä ñâîåé þ... íàä ïðåæíåé þ â òîì, ÷òî þáîâü äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíà, ÷òîáû ïîáåäèòü îäèíî÷åñòâî è ñìåðòü.   
ß ðûäàëà íàä óòðà÷åííîé þ, ÿ, êàê ìîé ìóæ... þöèóñ... ÿäûâàë íà ñâåòó áîêàë ñ âèíîì, ãäå óæå ïëåñêàëàñü, òîðæåñòâîâàëà þ ïîáåäó ñìåðòü, ÿ ïðèøëà â íàø äîì ñîâñåì íå çà íèì...   
ß îïëàêèâàëà è äðóãîãî ãëóïîãî è ãîðäîãî ìàëü÷èøêó, êîòîðûé ÿííî è ñòðàñòíî æåëàë þáâè... è áåæàë îò íå¸...   
...Êîòîðûé âñå þùèå ãîäû áðîäèë ïî æèçíè, ïðåñëåäóåìûé øîðîõîì æ¸ëòûõ ëèñòüåâ ìîåé þáâè ê íåìó... âñ¸ åù¸ äîñòàòî÷íî þíûé ñåðäöåì è íåâèííûé, ÷òîáû èñêàòü þáîâü... È îí èñêàë å¸ þäó - â íåèñêðåííèõ ÿÿõ íàäóøåííûõ êðàñàâèö... â ñëèøêîì ñòðàñòíûõ - ìîëîäåíüêèõ äåâóøåê... Íî îí áûë ñëèøêîì þíûì, ñëèøêîì ÿìûì è óæå ñëèøêîì óñòàëûì, ÷òîáû ÿ òóäà, ãäå îäíàæäû îí, êàê èãðóøêó, ðàçáèë ÿùåå ÷óâñòâî...   
ß îïëàêèâàëà åãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî òîëüêî òåïåðü íà÷àëà ïîíèìàòü þ ãëóáèíó è ÿæåñòü åãî îäèíî÷åñòâà... Åãî - íå æåñòîêîñåðäèå, íå âûñîêîìåðèå, è íå þ ãîðäîñòü... À ïðîñòî íåñ÷àñòíî - ÿæ¸ëûé ãðóç íà ñåðäöå... Íåóìåíèå þáèòü... Äàæå íå íåñïîñîáíîñòü... íå íåæåëàíèå... Ïðîñòî îí íå óìåë...   
ß ïëàêàëà íàä òåì, êàê ëåãêî êîãäà-òî äàâíî ýòî ìîæíî áûëî èñïðàâèòü, è êàê òðóäíî, ïî÷òè óæå íåâîçìîæíî - ñåé÷àñ...   
ß îïëàêèâàëà âñå ÿ, êîãäà îí ïðîñèë ÿ î þáâè, à ÿ íå ñëûøàëà...   
Âñå òå ìîìåíòû, êîãäà ìû ìó÷èëè äðóã äðóãà... ÿ, ÷òî íóæíî ñêàçàòü òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ, ÷òîáû ïðåêðàòèòü ýòó ÿþÿ þþ þ...   
Ïðîñòûå ñëîâà - «Ïðîñòè... ÿ þþ...»   
ß îïëàêèâàëà ýòè ñëîâà, òàê è óìåðøèå â ãëóáèíå íàøèõ ñåðäåö...   
ß ïëàêàëà...   
************   
«Íàðöèññà...» - ïðîèçí¸ñ îí ñî ñòðàííîé ÿþ â ãîëîñå... - «Äåâî÷êà, òû ñìîãëà áû åãî ïðîñòèòü...êîãäà-íèáóäü?»   
«×òî?» - ß ÿëà ãëàçà íà Àëüáóñà, ÿñü åãî ëèõîðàäî÷íî ÿùèì ãëàçàì. Îí ÿ íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà è çàêðûë ãëàçà.   
«Çíàåøü, åìó òîæå áûëî íåëåãêî... È åù¸ íå çàáûâàé - â îòëè÷èå îò ÿ... îí îïëàêèâàë åù¸ è ñìåðòü þöèóñà...»   
«Àëüáóñ, ÿ...»   
«Îí áûë ÿäîì ñ òâîèì ñûíîì âñ¸ ýòî ÿ - èì îáîèì áûëà ÿæåëà ÿ... Îíè îáà òîñêîâàëè ïî íåìó...»   
Àëüáóñ áðîäèë ãäå-òî çà ìîåé ñïèíîé, â ãëóáèíå êîìíàòû... ïîêà ÿ ïûòàëàñü ÿ ñî ñòðàííûì òðåâîæíûì ÷óâñòâîì, êîòîðîå âñ¸ óñèëèâàëîñü... ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê íàðàñòàë â êîìíàòå ýòîò òðåâîæíûé ÿíîé çàïàõ...   
Îí ãîâîðèë åù¸ ÷òî-òî, äîëãî - åãî ñëîâà íå äîõîäèëè äî ÿ... ß âñ¸ äóìàëà î òîì, ÷òî áû ìîã îçíà÷àòü ýòîò íåõàðàêòåðíûé ÿ Àëüáóñà çàïàõ...   
È òóò... ýòà åãî ôðàçà...   
Ìîæåò áûòü, âñå ýòè ãîäû ÿ áûëà íåñ÷àñòíîé äóðîé è íàèâíîé ôàíòàç¸ðêîé, íî ÿ íå ìîãëà íå çíàòü õàðàêòåð è ìàíåðó ãîâîðèòü îäíîãî ìîåãî...   
Ñòàðîãî âðàãà!   
«È ïîòîì, òû æå ñàìà áðîñèëà åãî... ×¸ðò ïîáåðè, Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé! Îí ïðîñèë ó ÿ òîëüêî íåìíîãî âðåìåíè! Íåìíîãî ÷¸ðòîâîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû óëàäèòü âñ¸ è ñ þöèåì, è ñ Äðàêî... È âîîáùå... Íå òàê óæ è ëåãêî íà÷èíàòü þ æèçíü... êîãäà ïî êîëåíà â êðîâè õîäèøü...»   
È îí åù¸ ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë... Áûñòðî ÿñü ïî êîìíàòå, è ÿ íà õîäó ïðåäìåòû... È ìàøèíàëüíî ÿ ñ ëèöà ñòðàííî ïîòåìíåâøèå âîëîñû...   
ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåé÷àñ þ ÿðîñòü, þ íå èñïûòûâàëà åù¸ íèêîãäà â æèçíè... Íèêîãäà, äî ýòîãî ÿ...   
Îí ýòîãî íå îæèäàë...   
Îí íåìíîãî ÿ, êîãäà ÿ ïîäñêî÷èëà ê íåìó...   
ß óäàðèëà åãî ïî ëèöó... "åïåðü óæå âíîâü ÿ òàêèì çíàêîìûì... è íåíàâèñòíûì...   
ß âöåïèëàñü åìó â âîëîñû - à îíè óæå áûëè åãî, à íå Àëüáóñà, ÿ áèëà åãî êóëàêàìè ñî âñåé ñèëû ïî ëèöó, ïî ãðóäè...   
Ñ êàêèì íàñëàæäåíèåì ÿ ðàñöàðàïàëà åãî íåíàâèñòíîå êîâàðíîå ëèöî...   
È ÿ áû âûöàðàïàëà åìó åãî ñêîðïèîíüè ãëàçà... åñëè áû ó íåãî íå áûëî òàêîãî íàâûêà ÿ ðàçãíåâàííûõ æåíùèí...   
ÿÿ ÿ âñïûøêà ñâåòà, è ÿ ìåäëåííî ïîãðóçèëàñü â òåìíîòó...   
Íî, ÿ, ÿ âñ¸ æå óñïåëà ïðîøåïòàòü, êàê ñèëüíî ÿ åãî...   
***********   
Îí âñ¸ æå çàä¸ðíóë øòîðû - âî ÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ñâåò áîëüøå íå ÿë êîìíàòó...   
«Ïðîñòî óæå íî÷ü...» - Ïðîèçí¸ñ ãëóáîêèé, õðèïëîâàòûé ãîëîñ... ãäå-òî ñîâñåì ÿäîì ñî ìíîé... Êðîâü ïðèëèëà ê ìîåìó ëèöó... Ñåðäöå çàáèëîñü òàê ñèëüíî, êîãäà ÿ ÿíóëà ðóêó è äîòðîíóëàñü äî åãî ãðóäè...   
Íó ÷òî æå, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí áûë îäåò. Â îòëè÷èå îò ÿ...   
«ß ïðîñòî ÿë ñ ÿ ïëàòüå... Ýòî ïðîñòî ïðåñòóïëåíèå - ñ òâîåé ôèãóðîé õîäèòü â òàêîì æ¸ñòêîì êîðñåòå...»   
'îðîøî åù¸, ÷òî îí íå âèäèò ñåé÷àñ ìîåãî ëèöà...   
«"û íå ÿ ñåé÷àñ çàñíóòü çäåñü, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï?» - Ñïðîñèëà ÿ îáû÷íûì òîíîì.   
"åìíîòà ÿäîì ñî ìíîé íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ìîë÷àëà, à çàòåì îí íåìíîãî ÿííî îòâåòèë:   
«Íåò...»   
«"âî¸ ñ÷àñòüå. Ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè òû çàñí¸øü ÿäîì ñî ìíîé - ÿ þ ÿ.»   
Îí ìîë÷àë î÷åíü äîëãî... è â òî ìãíîâåíèå, êîãäà ÿ óæå ÿíóëà ðóêó... ÷òîáû â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç êàïèòóëèðîâàòü, îí ìåäëåííî ÿ êî ìíå...   
ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê æ¸ñòêèé ìàòåðèàë åãî þðòóêà öàðàïàë ìíå êîæó... Êàê åãî ÿ÷åå äûõàíèå îáæèãàëî ìíå ëèöî... ãóáû...   
...Ðîáêèå, íåðåøèòåëüíûå ïîïûòêè... åù¸ íå ÿÿ, íî óæå ÷òî-òî íåðàçðûâíîå... ÿãêèå ïóòû íåæíîñòè, êîòîðûå êàê ãèáêèå ëèàíû ïðîíèêàëà ìåæäó íàìè... âîêðóã íàñ... ×òîáû åù¸ íåðàçðûâíåé ñòàíîâèëîñü êîëüöî åãî ðóê... Íåæíîñòü...òåïåðü íå òîñêà, à íåæíîñòü îêðóæàëà íàñ ïëîòíûì îáëàêîì...   
Íåíàâèñòü, òàê ÿ íà þáîâü... þáîâü, ÿ ÿ îò íåíàâèñòè... Íå âñ¸ ëè ðàâíî - ÷òî ýòî, åñëè îíà òàê ñèëüíà... Êàê ñìåðòü... è òàê æå íåèçáåæíà...   
Ñë¸çû, ÿÿþÿ íà ãëàçàõ òîëüêî ÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ø¸ëêîâûå æãóòèêè ÷¸ðíûõ âîëîñ íàïèòàëàñü èìè, êàê ìî¸ ñåðäöå ñåé÷àñ ÿ þþ, ìåäëåííî ÿùåé ïî âåíàì...   
ÿ÷åå äûõàíèå, þÿ ñ ãóá òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî êòî-òî ÿäîì äûøèò òîëüêî èì...   
Îùóùåíèå åãî ñåðäöà, ÿðîñòíî ÿÿ â ãðóäè, è ÿùåãî êðîâü ïî òâîèì âåíàì...   
×òî-òî åù¸ ÿ õîòåëà ñïðîñèòü - äî òîãî, êàê îí â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç îäåðæàë íàäî ìíîé ïîáåäó...   
«À ÷òî ñêàæåò Àëüáóñ, êîãäà óçíàåò?»   
«ÿ, ÷òî ÿ ðåøèë ÿ èìåííî åãî ïëàíîì.»   
Îòëè÷íî... þ, ñêîëüêî äðàãîöåííîãî âðåìåíè ýòè äâà... ïîòðàòèëè íà òî, ÷òîáû ðåøèòü, íàêîíåö, êàê èìåííî äîëæåí ÿ çàâîåâàòü ÿ ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîìó ÿ, ðàçâå ÷òî åù¸ ñëåäû îò åãî íîã íà çåìëå íå öåëîâàëà...   
«À...Äðàêî?»   
Îí íåìíîãî ïîìîë÷àë... ÿ êîí÷èêàìè âîëîñ... è ,ÿ îò âðåìåíè ÿ èìè ïî ìîèì ãóáàì...   
«Ìû ñ íèì ïîãîâîðèëè...» - îí ÿ êî ìíå...   
ß ïðèæàëà ê åãî ãóáàì ëàäîíü... íåìíîãî ÿñü... è ÿñü èõ þ è ïðîõëàäîé...   
«È ÷òî?»   
«Çíàåøü ëè, äâîå ìóæ÷èí âñåãäà ñìîãóò ÿ...»   
ß çàêðûëà ãëàçà... ÿ ê ñòðàííîìó, íîâîìó þ òîãî, ÷òî íàñ áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ÿåò...   
Êðîìå, ìîæåò áûòü...   
  
ß ÿíóëà ðóêó, è ÿëà ñ åãî âîëîñ, íåâåñòü îòêóäà ÿÿ æ¸ëòûé ëèñòîê...   
Ïðîâåëà èì ìåäëåííî ïî åãî ëèöó... ãóáàì, êîòîðûå øåïòàëè ìíå î ÷¸ì-òî...   
Ìíå ïðèøëîñü äàæå ñëåãêà ÿÿ, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü ñëîâà... êîòîðûå óæå ãîòîâû áûëè ÿ ñ ìîèõ ñîáñòâåííûõ ãóá...   
«Ïðîñòè ÿ... ß þþ...»   
ß çàêðûëà ãëàçà... ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ òàêîé ìîëîäîé... òàêîé ìîëîäîé...   
È ýòî íåóäèâèòåëüíî - âåäü ÿ æèçíü òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ íà÷èíàëàñü...   
Îí íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, ÿÿ ìíå ÿ ðóêàìè ê åãî ëèöó... øåå...   
ß ïðîâåëà êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ ïî ãëóáîêîé ëîæáèíêå ìåæäó ÿìè...   
ÿ, êîãäà îí ÿ, îíà ïî÷òè èñ÷åçàåò...   
«Çíàåøü, Ñåâåðóñ...» - Ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ, ìåäëåííî ÿñü è ÿñü íà ïîñòåëè òàêèì îáðàçîì, ÷òîáû åãî ãîëîâà ëåæàëà ó ÿ íà ÿõ...   
«Çíàåøü...» - Ñîâñåì òèõî...   
«×òî?» - ãëóõî ñïðîñèë îí, ñèëüíî ÿ þ ðóêó...   
ß åù¸ íåìíîãî ïîìåäëèëà ñ îòâåòîì... Âåäü, âîçìîæíî, ýòî ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ äåðæó åãî æèçíü â ñâîèõ ðóêàõ... Îí íå âèäåë â òåìíîòå ìîåé óëûáêè, è ïîýòîìó, ÿÿ ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó, áîëüíî ÿñü ÿìè â þ ëàäîíü...   
«Çíàåøü... ÿ þ, ÷òî ó íàñ âñ¸ áóäåò õîðîøî...»   
  
ÊÎÍÅÖ. 


End file.
